


Najlepszy prezent

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Christmas, M/M, Massage, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie fanficku virtualpersonal (za jej zgodą). AU, w którym pokiereszowany Dean Winchester przechodzi na łowiecką emeryturę, przejmując siedzibę i zajęcia Bobby'ego, a przy okazji prowadzi warsztat samochodowy, by pewnego dnia spotkać na swej drodze Sama, który wraz z córeczką ucieka przed bardzo, ale to bardzo toksycznym partnerem. Do tego wszystko dzieje się tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Mój najbardziej ulubiony fanfick swiąteczny i wincestowy (choc Sam i Dean nie są w nim braćmi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Gift Of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741249) by [brimstonegold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonegold/pseuds/brimstonegold), [virtualpersonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal). 



Dean był zmęczony, a noga bolała go na tyle mocno, że nieźle utykał i marzył o lasce. To był długi dzień. Na międzystanowej w zamieci doszło do poważnego wypadku i do pomocy w usuwaniu uszkodzonych samochodów wezwano wszystkie holowniki i lawety z okolicy. Zimno nie pomagało nodze za jasną cholerę. Bolała jak diabli. Dzień był prawdziwie do dupy.  
Nienawidził faktu, że musiał przejść na „łowiecką emeryturę”, ale miał więcej śrubek w nodze niż mu się ich poluzowało w głowie. Tak w każdym razie powiedziałby Bobby… gdyby przeżył ostatnie polowanie. A tak, jako że nie miał żadnej rodziny, zostawił mu wszystko w spadku. Wraz z odejściem Bobby’ego, ktoś musiał przejąć jego poszukiwania i odbierać telefonów od łowców, którzy udawali agentów FBI. Dean wciąż ruszał z pomocą łowcom, jeśli jej potrzebowali. Był w stanie służyć wsparciem, po prostu nie był zbyt dobry w walce na pierwszej linii, zwłaszcza gdy trzeba było biec albo przez cokolwiek przeskakiwać. Teraz nawet wykopywanie grobu było dla niego wysiłkiem. I to też było do dupy.  
Pierwszy rok po tamtym polowaniu był czystym piekłem. Dean przeszedł więcej operacji na nogę niż kawałków, na które została połamana po zasypaniu w jaskini. Wraz z Bobbym ścigali wendigo i dopadli go, ale sukinsyn zastawił kilka śmiertelnych pułapek. Wychodzili z jaskini, gdy Dean zawadził kostką o drut. Żaden z nich go nie zauważył. Żaden z nich się go nie spodziewał. Zaczęli uciekać, kiedy poczuł na plecach dłoń, która wypchnęła go do przodu. Powiedzieli, że zawalające się sklepienie zabiło Bobby’ego na miejscu. Dean był na pół zagrzebany pod zawaliskiem. Miał połamane kości, wstrząśnienie mózgu, a prawą nogę połamaną w tylu miejscach, że na dobrą sprawę można ją było uznać za zmiażdżoną. Kiedy wraz z Bobbym nie wrócili do pokoju motelowego, wysłano po nich ekipy ratownicze, a rangersi odnaleźli ich jeepa. Dean był uwięziony pod gruzami ponad dzień, chociaż przez większość czasu tracił i odzyskiwał świadomość. Nie pamiętał wiele więcej ponad ból i to, jak wołał Bobby’ego. Miał cholerne szczęście, że w ogóle go znaleźli, chociaż później wielokrotnie marzył, by tego nie zrobili, a on zginął u boku Singera. To była jego wina. Uruchomił pułapkę i może gdyby Bobby nie stracił ułamka sekund, by go wypchnąć, także by przeżył. Tak, prawdopodobnie połamany jak jasna cholera, ale żywy.  
Ostatni rok był lepszy. O tyle o ile. Przejął po Bobbym jego robotę i ponownie wprawił ją w ruch. Ubezpieczenie Bobby’ego w większości poszło na rachunki za szpital, pielęgniarki i rehabilitację. W końcu musiał przerwać fizjoterapię, bo dłużej nie potrafił jej znieść i nie widział w tym większego sensu. Przeważnie mógł poruszać się bez utykania, albo przynajmniej bez mocniejszego utykania, chyba że zbytnio forsował nogę lub zbyt długo przebywał na zimnie. Dzisiaj trafiło mu się jedno i drugie.  
To, co zostało z pieniędzy, włożył w prowadzenie warsztatu samochodowego, by móc się z czegoś utrzymać. Ponieważ nie mógł już polować, a jazda samochodem dłużej niż sześć czy siedem godzin z rzędu sprawiała, że jego noga bolała jak sukinkot, zrezygnował, by przejąć pracę Bobby’ego. Prowadził złomowisko i naprawiał starsze modele samochodów, te sprzed cholernej ery komputerów pokładowych. Odbudowywał silniki i miał garstkę lojalnych klientów z okolicy. Dzięki temu, złomowisku i holowaniu zarabiał wystarczająco, by przeżyć. Nawet udało mu się trochę zaoszczędzić, co było dla niego zupełnie nową koncepcją. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tym, że stanie się za stary, by zajmować się tym, czym się zajmował. Zakładał, że zginie na długo przedtem, zanim zacznie się o to martwić. Jednakże wszystko się zmieniło i wyglądało na to, że jakiś czas pożyje na emeryturze, więc potrzebował pieniędzy, aby przeżyć. Ponadto musiał zdobyć pieniądze na niezwykle rzadkie przedmioty potrzebne innym łowcom do rytuałów i stare, kryjące cenne informacje białe kruki.  
Utykając, Dean wszedł do 24-godzinnej knajpki, pocierając ręce, by je rozgrzać. Śnieg przestał padać, ale na zewnątrz wciąż było bardzo zimno. Pomachał do kelnerki, Bess, starszej, niezwykle miłej kobiety o włosach poprzetykanych siwizną i lekkim brzuszku. Kiedy Dean wprowadził się do domu Bobby’ego, zachodziła do niego i sprawdzała co słychać. Wszyscy w miasteczku wiedzieli, że Dean był kimś w rodzaju adoptowanego siostrzeńca Bobby’ego, ponieważ Bobby przyjaźnił się z ojcem Deana. Może i Bobby był lokalnym świrem, ale nie znaczyło to, że ludzie go nie lubili. W pewien sposób tak samo przygarnęli Deana, czuwając nad nim, póki nie stanął pewniej na nogach. Dosłownie. Było to dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym i dziwnym. Nadal miał skłonność do skrytości i nieufności wobec ludzi z miasteczka, ale pogodził się faktem, że od teraz tak właśnie wygląda jego życie.  
Usiadł przy kontuarze i Bess przyniosła mu kawy.  
\- Słyszałam o karambolu na międzystanowej - postawiła na ladzie buteleczkę z aspiryną. - Czym mogę ci dzisiaj służyć, przystojniaku? A to na koszt firmy.  
\- Tak, niezły karambol - Dean otworzył buteleczkę i wziął cztery aspiryny. Coś mocniejszego zażyje, kiedy wróci do domu. - Nikomu nic poważniejszego się nie stało, w większości skończyło się na pogiętych błotnikach i samochodach zepchniętych na pobocze, a było ich chyba z dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści. Kiedy wyciągnęliśmy je z powrotem na drogę, większość była w stanie pojechać dalej. Ach, daj mi dobrze wysmażony stek. A jakie macie dziś ciasto?  
Był daleki od sprzeczania się z Bess, kiedy ta mówiła, że coś jest na koszt firmy.  
\- Z jabłkami, czarną porzeczką – od tego trzymałabym się z daleka – z wiśniami, kremem kokosowym i kremem czekoladowym.  
\- Z jabłkami – skinął głową Dean.  
\- Przekażę zamówienie. Jak rozumiem, rezygnujemy z sałatki?  
Dean powtórnie skinął głową.  
\- Taa, nie jestem dziś w nastroju na strawę dla królika. I dołóż trochę chili na wynos. Coś czuję, że jutro nie wyjdę z domu, chyba, że będę musiał.  
\- Mamy smażonego kurczaka. Tim go przyrządził. Zapakować ci porcję?  
Dean pomyślał przez minutę. Jeśli jutro noga będzie go bolała tak mocno, jak mu się teraz wydawało, nie ustoi zbyt długo, więc nie ugotuje sobie niczego wymyślnego. Nie, żeby zazwyczaj to robił. A Tim przyrządzał cholernie dobrego kurczaka.  
\- Taa. I jeszcze jeden kawałek ciasta. Z wiśniami.  
Rozglądając się po restauracyjce, skinął głową Chuckowi, który pracował na stacji benzynowej na drugiej zmianie. Maureen i JJ siedzieli na swoim ulubionym miejscu, grając w warcaby, szachy czy coś w tym rodzaju. Debbie i Nathan tulili się do siebie, rozmawiając. Założyłby się o to, że Nathan poprosi Debbie o rękę jeszcze przed Gwiazdką. Wyglądało na to, że pogoda odstraszyła pozostałych stałych bywalców.  
Jedynymi nieznanymi ludźmi w lokalu byli młody mężczyzna i jego córka. To do nich musiał należeć ten wspaniały czarny chevrolet impala z 1967 roku, stojący na parkingu przed restauracją. Dean dałby wszystko, żeby móc zajrzeć mu pod maskę. Tak bardzo przypominał samochód ojca, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy gość nie dałby się namówić na jego sprzedaż.  
Nieznajomy pił kawę, mała dziewczynka gorącą czekoladę i razem przeglądali kartę dań. Ze swojego miejsca nie mógł dostrzec twarzy małej, ale widział twarz mężczyzny. Przystojny, ciemnobrązowe włosy, dobrze zbudowany, ale wyglądał jakby w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni przeżył niezłe bicie. Dean widział blednące ślady po podbitym oku i siniaki na szczęce. Sposób, w jaki tamten siedział sugerował, że mógł też nieźle oberwać w brzuch. Oboje zdawali się nieodpowiednio ubrani jak na zimny wieczór w Południowej Dakocie, ale może z miejsca, gdzie siedział, Dean nie widział ich płaszczy. Dochodziła 11:30 i zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie zatrzymali się w jakimś motelu. Dyskretnie im się przyglądał, gdy dziewczynka wskazała na obrazek w karcie dań, a młody mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. -  
To za drogo, Em - powiedział.  
Dopiero za trzecim wyborem w końcu skinął głową. Mała podskoczyła w miejscu, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiona. Bess podeszła, by przyjąć zamówienie i Dean usłyszał, że facet zamówił tylko jedno danie. Bess dolała mu kawy i wróciła do lady, by zająć się zamówieniem Deana.  
Dean pił swoją kawę, pozwalając, by ciepło obiadu rozgrzało mu kości. Pod wpływem ciepła i dzięki aspirynie noga zdecydowanie mniej bolała. Kiedy wróci do domu, weźmie gorącą kąpiel i trochę ją wymoczy. Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie ojca z córką - ćwiczyli czytanie, czytając nazwy z karty dań i bawili się drobniakami w proste liczenie i gry matematyczne. Przyniesione zamówienie nie powstrzymało małej przed szczebiotaniem. Kiedy zjadła i poszła do łazienki, Dean spostrzegł, że mężczyzna pospiesznie dokończył to, co zostało na talerzu i odniósł talerz dziecka, jak gdyby nie chciał, by wiedziało, że zjadł resztki. Wracając do swojego stołu, w przelocie uśmiechnął się do Deana. Ma nawet dołeczki, pomyślał ten z pewnym zdumieniem. Nie tylko seksowny, ale dołeczki dodawały mu uroku.  
Krótko potem ojciec z córką wyszli. Mężczyzna podniósł dziewczynkę i przytulił ją do siebie. Żadne z nich nie miało płaszcza. Dean zastanawiał się, czy mają wystarczająco pieniędzy na motel. Cóż, w sumie to nie jego problem.  
Niespiesznie dokończył stek i deser i zapłacił Bess za chili i kurczaka. Krzywiąc się na myśl o ponownym zmierzeniu się z zimnem, pchnął drzwi wejściowe. Przynajmniej nie czekała go długa jazda do domu, a kabina holownika szybko się rozgrzewała. Przejechał może z cztery mile, kiedy zobaczył światła samochodu stojącego na poboczu z uniesioną maską.  
\- Świetnie - wymamrotał.  
Podjeżdżając bliżej, dostrzegł, że to chevrolet impala z 1967 roku.  
\- Uważaj na to, czego sobie życzysz - mruknął z westchnieniem, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo chciał zajrzeć mu pod maskę.  
Zatrzymał się przed samochodem i cofnął odrobinę, parkując na poboczu. Zaciągnął hamulec ręczny, ale zostawił ciężarówkę na chodzie. Z przyzwyczajenia sprawdził, czy pistolet kaliber 9-milimetrów siedzi bezpiecznie w kaburze ukrytej w kieszeni płaszcza, a później wysunął się z kabiny holownika i utykając, podszedł do nieznajomego z rękoma w kieszeniach. Wsunął prawą dłoń w ukrytą kieszeń i chwycił za broń. Mógł być „emerytowany”, ale nie głupi. Siedzący w nim łowca uznał, że ta dwójka nie jest niebezpieczna, ale nie zaszkodziło być czujnym.  
\- Przydałaby się pomoc? - spytał mężczyznę, który stał z kocem zarzuconym na ramiona i przyglądał się silnikowi, jakby jakimś cudem problem sam mógł mu się objawić. Zobaczył dziewczynkę zawiniętą w kilka koców na przednim siedzeniu impali.  
Serce Sama wciąż biło jak szalone. Wystarczył widok samochodowych reflektorów, zwalniających na ich widok, by cały się spiął, nim dostrzegł, że to tylko ciężarówka holująca. Ciaśniej owijając się kocem, głęboko odetchnął z ulgą, a jego oddech zmienił się w obłoczek parujący w zimnym powietrzu. Pomoc. Jak często jej potrzebował i prosił o nią w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy? Ostatnimi czasy ludzie wydawali się niezbyt chętni do pomocy i czasami prosząc o nią, ściągał sobie na głowę jeszcze więcej kłopotów.  
\- Jasne, że tak - odpowiedział, nieco zaniepokojony. Facet prowadził holownik, więc miało sens, że zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, że ktoś ma problemy z samochodem. Może - tylko może - wystarczy szybka naprawa i wraz z Emily będą mogli ruszyć w dalszą drogę.  
Odstąpił krok, ustępując mu miejsca. Kiedy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, Sam uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Widziałem cię w restauracji.  
Tak, zauważył go, przede wszystkim z uwagi na utykanie, ale kiedy tylko zobaczył jego twarz i usłyszał niski, chrypiący głos, wszystko o czym był w stanie pomyśleć to to, że tamten był typem „złego chłopca”… takim, który przysparza problemów. Oblizał usta i odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na silnik, o którym nie miał bladego pojęcia.  
\- Wszystko było w porządku, znaczy z samochodem, kiedy nagle silnik zgasł. Jeśli udałoby ci się go uruchomić, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Chcielibyśmy dojechać gdzieś przed Gwiazdką - powiedział, wskazując przez maskę na Emily.  
\- Po prostu zgasł? - zmarszczył brwi Dean.  
Nowe samochody z oprogramowaniem komputerowym i elektronicznym wtryskiwaczem paliwa potrafiły nagle się wyłączyć. Starsze modele zwykle nie gasły podczas jazdy. Chociaż blask księżyca odbijał się od świeżo spadłego śniegu i upodabniał noc do zmierzchu, pod maską samochodu nadal zalegały cienie. Wyciągnął latarkę i skrzywił się. Przewody i kable były stare, uszczelka głowicy cylindra lekko przeciekała, świece zapłonowe pamiętały lepsze dni… samochód potrzebował przeglądu generalnego. Sprawdził poziom oleju. Przydałaby mu się wymiana, ale poziom był w porządku. To samo z olejem w automatycznej skrzyni biegów. Lekko pociągnął za przewody od świateł. Miały ciut luzu, ale reflektory nadal świeciły jasno. Przekrzywił głowę i ogarnęło go niedobre przeczucie, mdląc w żołądku. Odkręcił głowicę rozdzielczą zapłonu, by móc spojrzeć na palec rozdzielcza.  
\- Spróbuj odpalić. Tylko jeden obrót.  
Mężczyzna zrobił, o co go poproszono, a Dean potrząsnął głową. Wkręcił z powrotem głowicę zapłonu i zamknął maskę.  
\- Dziś już nie przejedziesz nim ani jednej mili. Masz pęknięty łańcuszek rozrządu. To trafia się rzadko podczas jazdy, ale się zdarza.  
Dostrzegł nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie mężczyzny.  
\- Pomyśl o tym, jak o łańcuchu od roweru. Możesz pedałować ile chcesz, ale jeśli łańcuch pęknie, nigdzie się nie pojedziesz.  
Dean podrapał się po szczęce, zostawiając na niej ślady smaru i powiedział do mężczyzny, nadal siedzącego w samochodzie.  
\- Pozwól mi wziąć samochód na hol, przewiozę go do swojego warsztatu. Jutro mogę spróbować go naprawić, albo przewieźć do innego warsztatu, jeśli zechcesz. Na razie podrzucę cię z małą do motelu niedaleko mojego domu. Nie jest jakiś wymyślny, ale czysty i tani. Wsiadajcie z córką do ciężarówki, ogrzejecie się. Wezmę samochód na hol i zadbam o niego.  
\- Tatusiu, zz… zimno mi - powiedziała Emily cichutko.  
Sam okrył ją swoim pledem, chociaż była już przykryta kilkoma kocami i odpowiedział.  
\- Wiem, kochanie.  
Zostali bez ogrzewania ledwo przez piętnaście minut, a w samochodzie już było chłodno.  
\- Zaraz wrócę - dodał, zamykając boczne okienko i wysiadając z impali.  
Wilgotne zimno natychmiast przedarło się przez cienkie ubranie, więc skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Wolałbym usłyszeć lepsze wieści - przyznał. - Słuchaj, jest może w miasteczku jakieś schronisko? A może całodobowy dworzec autobusowy?  
Był aż nadto świadomy, że wiele schronisk nie wpuszcza nikogo po określonej godzinie, a w wielu miasteczkach nie ma żadnego.  
\- A może szpital?  
Szpitalne hole były miłe, ciepłe i najczęściej nikt pytał, co ktoś robi na nich o tak dziwnej porze. Kiedyś nie potrafiłby się zmusić do zadawania podobnych pytań, ale miał ze sobą Emily i niewielkie zakłopotanie było niczym w obliczu faktu, że musiał znaleźć dla niej bezpieczne miejsce.  
\- Nie, nie i jedynie bardzo mały.  
Dean westchnął, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie tego pożałuje, ale był zmęczony, chciał wymoczyć nogę w gorącej wodzie albo owinąć ją w koc elektryczny, a nie mógł po prostu zostawić tej dwójki na mrozie.  
\- Możecie zatrzymać się na noc u mnie. Mam zapasową sypialnię, z której możecie skorzystać i łazienkę z wanną tuż obok.  
Tej nocy zamierzał spać na dole, by nie musieć wspinać się po schodach, ale nie za bardzo chciał ulokować ich w głównej sypialni.  
\- Możesz - machnął ręką. - Możesz w zamian umyć mi naczynia albo coś w tym stylu.  
Ziewnął.  
\- Umowa stoi? - spytał zmęczonym głosem.  
Z każdym kolejnym „nie” serce Sama bolało coraz mocniej. Myśli goniły jedna za drugą, gdy próbował wymyślić alternatywę, dokąd mógłby zabrać Emily, gdy mężczyzna zaproponował mu ofertę, której nie mógł odrzucić.  
\- Jasne. Dziękuję, naprawdę ja… dziękuję. Zaniosę córkę do ciężarówki i wrócę, by ci pomóc. Mam na imię Sam, a to jest Emily - w kącikach warg pojawił się blady uśmiech.  
\- Wystarczy, że usiądziesz z córką w kabinie. To zabierze tylko minutkę i prawdopodobnie pójdzie mi szybciej bez twojej pomocy, bez urazy – powiedział Dean i dodał - W torbie na wynos jest pojemnik z chili. Poczęstuj się. Za siedzeniem leży także kilka butelek z mineralną. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamarzły.  
Wiedział, że facet musi być głodny i do diabła, równie dobrze mógł jutro na obiad zjeść samą zupę.  
\- Jestem Dean. A teraz idź, nim odmrozisz sobie jaja.  
Propozycja jedzenia sprawiła, że Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, jak bardzo spostrzegawczy był ten gość, Dean. Prawdopodobnie za bardzo. Jednakże był to pierwszy szczęśliwy traf, jaki mu się trafił od dłuższego czasu, więc nie miał zamiaru siedzieć i się zamartwiać. Zamiast tego odkaszlnął.  
\- Myślę, że na to już za późno.  
Obszedł samochód i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, z łatwością biorąc Emily w ramiona.  
\- Em, to jest pan Dean, a my zatrzymamy się u niego na noc - powiedział.  
Spojrzała na Deana, ale tylko ziewnęła i mocniej przytuliła się do Sama. Pospiesznie zaniósł ją do kabiny ciężarówki i usadowił oboje w środku. Silnik był włączony, ogrzewanie także, ale objął Em ramionami, by dać jej jeszcze odrobinę ciepła, o ile jego ciało było w stanie go z siebie wypromieniować – teraz, kiedy kolokwialnie mówiąc, odmroził sobie jaja.  
\- Śpij dalej - powiedział, spoglądając we wsteczne lusterko. Widział sztywne ruchy Deana, podczepiającego impalę na hol. Łatwo było zauważyć, że mężczyzna cierpiał i mógł się założyć, że ani pogoda ani fakt, że przez nich musiał przebywać na zimnie w niczym nie pomagało. Może będzie mógł mu pomóc przy czymś więcej niż myciu naczyń, co - był pewien – tamten rzucił tylko po to, by Sam poczuł się lepiej, przyjmując jego gościnność. Zastanowił się, czy Dean miał żonę, a później odwrócił wzrok. A jeśli tak? Może nawet lepiej, gdyby tak było.  
Mruczał dla Em kołysankę (nigdy się nie przejmowała, że odrobinę fałszował), ale przestał, gdy tylko Dean otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy i wsiadł do środka.  
\- Naprawdę to doceniam - powiedział Sam, wyglądając przez przednią szybą.  
\- Sam też bywałem w tarapatach - odpowiedział Dean szorstko. – Bywa do kitu.  
Ruszył, powoli wracając na drogę i zmienił biegi, ale nadal jechał powoli. Biorąc pod uwagę samochód na holu i oblodzoną powierzchnię, nie potrzebował dodatkowych kłopotów.  
\- Słuchaj… Sam, tak? Mam sporo broni rozłożonej po całym domu. Upewnij się, że twoja mała niczego nie dotknie. Dotknie broni i wasze tyłki wylądują na zimnie, zrozumiano? Mam także dużego psa. Nie wariujcie. Prawdopodobnie będzie szczekał jak cholera, póki mu nie powiem, że wszystko jest w porządku i zrozumie, że nie jesteście włóczęgami czy kimś w tym rodzaju - Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Będzie straszliwym pieszczochem, kiedy już zdecyduje, że wolno wam przebywać w domu i nie stanowicie dla mnie zagrożenia.  
Sam raz jeszcze docenił, że Dean próbuje ułatwić mu przyjęcie pomocy, twierdząc, że samemu bywał w trudnym położeniu. To, że w ogóle zaprzątał sobie tym głowę, zapraszając nieznajomych do domu, wiele o nim mówiło. Ale wzmianka o broni zaniepokoiła go, cofając wspomnieniami do domu, w jakim przebywał jeszcze pół roku temu. Broń w każdej szufladzie, pudełka z nabojami i magazynki w szafkach. I noże nazbyt pod ręką, kiedy złość brała górę.  
\- Nie dotknie niczego – przyrzekł, mocniej przytulając Em.  
\- Co mechanik robi z taką ilością broni, bez urazy? - dodał, odwracając się w stronę Deana. Boże, jeśli znowu wylądował z kolejnym zakapiorem…  
\- Nie gniewam się. Po pierwsze, przywykłem profesjonalnie polować. Po drugie, prowadzę złomowisko, a część przechodzących obok nieznajomych widzi faceta z uszkodzoną nogą, który wygląda im na łatwy cel. Większość broni jaką zobaczysz jest nabita solą. Piecze jak diab… - Dean spojrzał na dziewczynkę - …boleśnie. Ale nie robi włóczęgom większej krzywdy, poza tym, że pomyślą dwa razy, zanim zakradną się na moją posesję. Niestety, już nie bardzo mogę polować. Czasami wyjeżdżam na krótkie polowania, jeśli znajomy myśliwy mnie o to poprosi i potrzebuje pomocy.  
Dean spojrzał prosto na Sama.  
\- Bobby, mój jakby adopcyjny wujek, kolekcjonował nietypowe książki o istotach nadprzyrodzonych. Studiował księgi o demonach, duchach, wilkołakach, religijne manuskrypty i tym podobne. Też się nimi interesuję, więc nie świruj, kiedy zobaczysz wszystkie moje książki i rękopisy. Nie jestem jakimś zwariowanym czcicielem diabła.  
Słyszał to oskarżenie tyle razy, że stwierdził, że równie dobrze może wyłożyć kawę na ławę – przynajmniej kiedy wejdą do domu, nie zobaczy tego spojrzenia w oczach mężczyzny.  
\- Jeżeli u mnie nie będzie wam pasowało, rano możemy porozmawiać z miejscowym pastorem. Może znajdzie wam inne lokum na czas, kiedy samochód będzie w naprawie. Jeśli palisz, nie ma palenia w domu. Jeśli pijesz, nie dbam o to, czy wypijesz jedno czy dwa piwa lub szklaneczkę whisky, ale nie ma upijania się. Zbyt wiele broni, zbyt wiele nie dających się zastąpić rękopisów. Rozumiemy się?  
Zerknął na młodego mężczyznę, by upewnić się, że zrozumiał jego zasady. Był zmęczony, obolały i nie miał zamiaru użerać się z żadnymi bzdurami, nawet jeśli gość wydawał się miły. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak zwodniczy potrafił być sam wygląd.  
\- Rozumiemy się - Sam skinął głową na znak zgody.  
Może gdyby byli równi sobie, rzuciłby „OK, tato” i zakpił, że tamten zachowuje się starzej, niż wskazywałyby na to jego lata. Oceniał, że są w podobnym wieku, ale facet czasami sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nosił na barkach brzemię całego świata, chociaż może Sam przesadzał. Jednak sposób, w jaki wyłożył swoje reguły dowodziło, że jest bardzo zasadniczy. Może już żałował swojego zaproszenia. Sam nie mógł na to nic poradzić, oprócz tego, że upewni Deana, że ani on ani Em w żaden sposób nie zakłócą mu spokoju, choćby nawet przez jedną noc, jaką mieli u niego spędzić. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ten łańcuszek rozrządu da się naprawić w ciągu jednego dnia, ale jeśli miałoby to zabrać kilka kolejnych, nie powinni się narzucać. Musiał także pomyśleć o tym, jak zdobyć trochę pieniędzy, bo dwadzieścia cztery dolary, które mu zostały w kieszeni, raczej nie pokryją kosztów naprawy, nie wspominając o robociźnie. Nie odezwał się więcej, rozmyślając, jak może wyglądać dom tego faceta. Broń i dziwaczne książki, powiedział. Nie, to połączenie nie przywodziło mu na myśl niczego, chyba, że gość mieszkał w jakimś muzeum, na co, hm, nie wyglądał.  
Ukradkiem przyjrzał się profilowi Deana. Facet był cholernie przystojny, bez dwóch zdań. Nie mógł tego ukryć, nawet z tym posępnym wyrazem twarzy. Obnosił się z nastawieniem „albo się z tym pogodzisz, albo spadaj” i Samowi to pasowało, bo lepiej znać granice, których nie powinno się przekroczyć, niż zgadywać, gdzie one leżą. Żył w czymś takim przez pół życia, dziękuję bardzo. Z drugiej strony, nie chciałby wejść temu facetowi w drogę. Instynktownie wyczuwał, że narazić się na jego gniew nie byłoby przyjemne. Jednakże, co dziwne, nie bał się go. Coś w głębi ducha podpowiadało mu, że jest przy nim bezpieczny. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy pytanie, jakiego koloru oczy ma Dean – w blasku księżyca wydawały się jasne.  
Z lekkim westchnieniem spojrzał na Em i przekonał się, że zasnęła. Chyba także czuje się bezpiecznie, pomyślał z wdzięcznością. Dean musiał przyznać, że młody mężczyzna wydawał się przyjmować wszystko, co powiedział bez większego wydziwiania. Gdyby to on był w drodze z córką i jakiś kierowca ciężarówki podwoziłby go, mówiąc rzeczy, jakie przed chwilą sam powiedział, byłby bardziej nerwowy. Z drugiej strony, gość nie miał większego wyboru. Reszta jazdy upłynęła w milczeniu, nie, żeby mieli daleko. Zabrał ich jakieś dwie mile od domu.  
Zaparkował tuż przed gankiem, bo nie chciało mu się chodzić ani kroku dalej, niż to było konieczne. Podjeżdżająca ciężarówka uruchomiła światła na zewnątrz. Dean wysiadł, zostawiając silnik na chodzie. Opuścił impalę na ziemię, gotową do jazdy, ale zostawił na holu - na wypadek, gdyby chcieli przewieźć samochód do innego warsztatu. Dokonawszy tego, otworzył drzwi i wyłączył silnik. Chwycił za torby z jedzeniem na wynos.  
\- Najpierw umośćmy gniazdko twojej małej, a potem możesz wrócić po resztę bagażu - powiedział i utykając, wszedł na prowadzące do domu schodki, dobrze posypane solą, chociaż przy panujących temperaturach sól za cholerę nie radziła sobie z lodem.  
Otworzywszy siatkowe drzwi, otworzył zamek antywłamaniowy i zwykły. Otwierając drugie drzwi, sięgnął ręką i zapalił światło w salonie. Rumsfeld już był przy drzwiach - cichy, ze zjeżoną sierścią. Dean dał mu znak ręką i najeżona sierść opadła. Pies szczeknął głośno na powitanie, machając ogonem.  
\- Mamy towarzystwo, Rummy - wszedł do środka, wpuszczając Sama za sobą.  
\- Jeśli możesz, przyklęknij i wyciągnij rękę - pozwól mu się obwąchać, a potem twoją córkę. I bądź gotów na mokre powitanie.  
Dean rzucił klucze na stolik przy drzwiach, po czym zdjął i odwiesił płaszcz. Boże, jak dobrze być z powrotem w domu. Sam stał tuż za nim, z Emily śpiącą na ramieniu. -  
Rummy jak w grze w karty „Gin Rummy”? - spytał. - Hej, chłopie.  
\- Zwierzęta zwykle mnie lubią - dodał. - Ale przywitanie z Emily będzie musiało poczekać do rana. Odpłynęła.  
Jasnym było, że facet nie miał za wiele do czynienia z dziećmi, jeśli myślał, że mała przebudzi się, kiedy dotrą na miejsce. Z tego co widział, w domu panował lekki bałagan, ale było czysto. Tak jak mówił Dean, wszędzie było pełno książek, na stole leżały całe ich stosy. Dzięki Bogu nie widział żadnej broni.  
\- Gdzie mam ją położyć?  
\- Ma na imię Rumsfeld. To chyba jakiś polityk czy ktoś taki. Nigdy nie spytałem – powiedział Dean. - Miałem na myśli, żebyś pozwolił mu powąchać jej rękę, nie musisz jej budzić. Po prostu musi wiedzieć, że w domu jest dzieciak. Jest psem stróżującym i nie przepada za niespodziankami. Zwykle przebywa na zewnątrz, ale ostatnio nocami jest zdecydowanie cholernie za zimno. Zanieś ją holem na wprost. Drzwi na końcu to sypialnia. Z szafą, a drugie drzwi prowadzą prosto do łazienki. Światło po prawej.  
Utykając, Dean poszedł do kuchni i schował jedzenie na wynos do lodówki. Przejrzał półki. Taak, sprzątanie lodówki nie należało do jego priorytetów, ale miał wystarczającą ilość jajek, soku, mleka i bekonu, by rankiem nakarmić tą dwójkę. O cholera.  
Pospieszył z powrotem do sypialni dla gości i zobaczył jak Sam kładzie… Emily na dużym łóżku. Szpitalne łóżko stało zepchnięte pod ścianę wraz ze złożonym wózkiem inwalidzkim (na wypadek gdyby go potrzebował). Na ścianach wisiały plakaty z rozebranymi azjatyckimi pięknościami, ale nie nimi się przejmował.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę, stary - powiedział i sięgnął pod poduszkę, wyciągając spod niej broń, podniósł strzelbę opartą o ścianę przy łóżku i otworzył nocny stolik, by wyciągnąć z niego srebrne noże do rzucania i nóż myśliwski.  
\- Dobra, pokój należy do was. Zdejmij panienki ze ściany i je wyrzuć. Ona… - wskazał podbródkiem na śpiące dziecko. - Nie powinna ich zobaczyć, kiedy się przebudzi. I tak ich już długo nie wymieniałem.  
Zaniósł broń do jadalni i schował ją, oprócz strzelby, którą po prostu oparł o ścianę. Wracając do kuchni, spojrzał na rząd telefonów zawieszonych na ścianie, każdy z oznaczeniem innej agencji. Cholera, powinien je poprzykrywać. Powoli przeszedł do jadalni i wziął ręcznik. Były na nim tłuste plamy, ale się tym nie przejął. Ukrył telefony pod ręcznikiem przymocowanym do ściany taśmą izolacyjną.  
Kiedy zawrócił do salonu, zobaczył Sama, który zmierzał do drzwi.  
\- Ubierz dżinsową kurtkę - powiedział, opadając na kanapę. - Choć trochę uchroni przed zimnem.  
Słysząc krzątaninę Deana, przesuwającego rzeczy w drugim pokoju, Sam poświęcił czas na ułożenie Emily w łóżku. Nie zamierzał jej budzić, by przebrała się w piżamę. Miała na sobie dostatecznie luźne ubranie, by nie przeszkadzało jej podczas snu. Schował plakaty z panienkami do szuflady. Stwierdził, że oznaczało to, że Dean nie jest żonaty i, o ile nie umawiał się z modelką, nie ma dziewczyny. Oczywiście mógł mieć dziewczynę, której nie przeszkadzały „cukiereczki” na ścianie, bądź mógł jej oświadczyć, że „albo się z tym pogodzi, albo niech spada”. Bóg jeden wie, że Sam był zmuszony do przełknięcia wielu podobnych bzdur Dexa. Nie chciał, by ten mężczyzna okazał się taki sam jak Dex. Chciał, by był człowiekiem, który dba o swoją dziewczynę i traktuje ją z szacunkiem, nie, żeby to miało coś wspólnego z Samem. Po prostu lubił myśleć, że są jeszcze tacy ludzie na świecie.  
Spojrzał na płaszcze zawieszone na wieszaku przy drzwiach i sięgnął po wskazany przez Deana. Wciągając go na grzbiet, ucieszył się, że ma tylko nieco za krótkie rękawy. Otwierając drzwi, wyszedł na zewnątrz i z całą mocą przypomniał sobie o panującym chłodzie. Zabrał z holownika worek marynarski i niewielki plecak, a później sięgnął na tylne siedzenie impali po wypchanego misia Emily. Zanim wrócił z powrotem na schody wiodące na ganek, zaczął padać śnieg. Wchodząc do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i na moment skrzyżował wzrok z Deanem, a potem przeszedł holem do sypialni dla gości.  
Kiedy złożył torby na podłodze i sprawdził co u Emily, trochę się rozejrzał. Dało się zauważyć, że pokój był używany i to nie tylko jako zapasowa sypialnia. Gdy miał stałą pracę, wielu rehabilitowanych pacjentów, z którymi pracował, miało dwupoziomowe domy z podobnie rozmieszczonymi pokojami. Niektórzy dostosowywali dla siebie pokój wypoczynkowy, inni - część salonu. Pokój na dole oznaczał, że nie musieli wdrapywać się na piętro. Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób Dean zamierzał wspiąć się na schody.  
Wrócił do salonu i stanął w przejściu, pocierając kark dłonią.  
\- Nie chcielibyśmy wyrzucać cię z twojego pokoju. Na górze albo nawet na kanapie będzie nam dobrze. Uwierz mi, widywaliśmy o wiele gorsze miejsca niż ta kanapa - powiedział, nie skarżąc się, a jedynie stwierdzając fakt.  
\- Nie wyrzucacie mnie - odpowiedział Dean ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Wierz mi, wspinałem się po tych schodach w k... wsko gorszym stanie niż dziś. A za młodu wiele razy spałem na kanapie, jak i w gorszych miejscach.  
\- Czy mogę cię prosić o przysługę, Sam? - dodał z krzywym uśmiechem. - Mógłbyś mi pomóc zdjąć buty i skarpetki i podać koc elektryczny?  
Wskazał podbródkiem na niebieski koc przewieszony przez fotel. W tym momencie jeszcze nie był gotów, by się pochylić i miał nadzieję, że tamten nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.  
\- A później chciałbym, żebyś zajrzał do lodówki czy spiżarni. Twoje dziecko śpi i nie dowie się, że byłeś głodny, bo zjadłeś jedynie resztki jej obiadu. Zostaw mi tylko smażonego kurczaka i ciasto. W zamrażarce jest też mnóstwo mrożonek i pizzy. Poczęstuj się wszystkim, co ci wpadnie w oczy.  
W byciu głodnym nie było niczego wstydliwego, a jednak Sam poczuł jak zdradliwy rumieniec wypływa mu na twarz. Miał rację, ten mężczyzna był zbyt spostrzegawczy. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak dokładnie obserwował ich przy obiedzie i dlaczego. Oczywiście, i tak nie mieli dokąd pójść tak późno w nocy.  
\- Jasne - powiedział, stając przed Deanem i pochylając się, by rozwiązać sznurówki butów.  
„Jasne, Dex” Sam schylił się, by odsznurować buty Dexa. „Jak… jak poszło…” Złośliwy kopniak w pierś, tuż przy ramieniu popchnął Sama do tyłu. Pomruk zaskoczenia i bólu przepadł w gremialnym wybuchu śmiechu. Trzymając się za ramię, podniósł się i nim wyszedł z pokoju, napotkał spojrzenie Dexa i jego ludzi. Upijali się i szykował się ciężka noc.  
Sam zamrugał. Pojął, że zdjął but Deana i trzyma w rękach jego stopę. Oblizał usta i zdjął grubą skarpetkę, a potem pospiesznie - drugi but i drugą skarpetkę. Dopóki się nie wyprostował, napięcie i lęk nie minęły. Przetarł twarz ręką, rozejrzał się i dostrzegł na fotelu koc elektryczny. Chwytając go, okrył nim Deana, schylając się raz jeszcze, by owinąć obie stopy. Koc był już podłączony do prądu, więc tylko go włączył i odstąpił krok do tyłu.  
\- Chciałbyś czegoś? Kawy, herbaty, coś do przegryzienia? - spytał dziwnym tonem.  
Dean spostrzegł coś, jakby złe wspomnienie, które przemknęło po twarzy mężczyzny. W oczach na chwilę pojawił się lęk. Przyglądał mu się, kiedy tamten zastygł, pochwycony przez przebłysk z przeszłości. Zastanawiał się, czy miało to coś wspólnego z osobą, która go pobiła i nasuwało mu się jedno wielkie pieprzone „tak”. Spojrzał na dłonie mężczyzny. Brak obrączki. Może… może mama była toksyczną suką. A może mieszkał w domu z ojcem pijakiem. Kto wie. Ciekawe, dokąd wybierał się na Gwiazdkę. Może do matki, dziadków czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
Kiedy zrzucił te cholerne buty, nie musząc się przy tym pochylać, poczuł się tak wspaniale, że niemal jęknął z rozkoszy. Chwilę potem Sam praktycznie zawinął go w koc i zaproponował, że przyniesie to i owo.  
\- Kawa byłaby świetna. Lubię mocną i czarną. Ale dla jasności, niczego nie jesteś mi winny za to, że was przenocuję. Wystarczy samo dziękuję. Cóż, może jeszcze zmycie naczyń ze zlewu. Nienawidzę zmywać naczyń - uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny. - I dziękuję za pomoc przy zdejmowaniu butów. Naprawdę to doceniam.  
Elektryczny koc zaczynał się rozgrzewać, noga odpoczywała. Równie dobrze mógłby zasnąć na kanapie, bo naprawdę nie był pewien, czy chce mu się z niej ruszać. Sięgając nad stolikiem do kawy, chwycił swoją buteleczkę ze środkami przeciwbólowymi. Zawsze ją tam zostawiał, bo nigdy nie wiedział, dokąd dotrze, gdy go bolało. Sprawdził godzinę i połknął na sucho jedną tabletkę.  
\- Przyniosę ci wody, połykanie na sucho jest niedobre dla żołądka i nerek - powiedział Sam. Dean prychnął. Nie ma mowy, żeby samemu wstał i poszedł po mineralną. Przez cały czas łykał pigułki na sucho albo popychał je piwem.  
Wchodząc do kuchni i widząc zlew pełen brudnych naczyń i garnków, Sam wydał z siebie głośne „Ha, nie żartowałeś, że nie lubisz zmywać naczyń.” Zerknięcie do szafek pozwoliło mu wyłowić dwie szklanki i kubek, które postawił na blacie, wstawiając kawę. Wziął do salonu dwie szklanki z wodą mineralną i postawił jedną na stoliku dla Deana, a drugą przy fotelu - dla siebie. Później wrócił do kuchni i podgrzał porcję chili. Kiedy wrócił, trzymał w rękach miseczkę z jedzeniem i kawę dla Deana. Kawę postawił na stoliku obok szklanki z wodą.  
\- Chciałbyś mleka albo cukru? - spytał. Kiedy Dean potrząsnął głową, Sam usiadł. Pomieszał w parującej zawartości miseczki, krzywiąc się, kiedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu na sam zapach jedzenia. To nie tak, że niczego nie jadł, na litość boską. A jednak pierwsza łyżka smakowała jak najlepsze z cholernych chili, jakie jadł w życiu. Przełknął kolejną łyżkę i zwolnił.  
\- Obserwowałem cię wcześniej - powiedział w końcu. - Myślę, że mogłeś nadwerężyć i skręcić miednicę, zbytnio oszczędzając nogę. Jest kilka ćwiczeń, które pomogłyby rozciągnąć właściwe mięśnie i wzmocnić nogę.  
Chociaż wiedział, o czym mówi, skulił się, gotów usłyszeć „zamknij się” lub „gówno wiesz” albo „to nie twoja sprawa”. Dean wypił duszkiem jedną trzecią wody ze szklanki, bo chciało mu się pić i nawet o tym nie wiedział, póki nie zobaczył przed sobą mineralnej. Kiedy Sam wrócił z kawą i chili, posmakował kawy. Cholernie bliska doskonałości. Uniósł brew na wzmiankę Sama o „skręconej miednicy”.  
\- Nie ma nic złego w skręconej miednicy, jeśli skręca się ją właściwie i we właściwym czasie - powiedział, uśmiechając się i popijając kawę. Po czym nieco spoważniał. - Tak, facet od rehabilitacji mówił, że to się może zdarzyć. Te cholerne pigułki tak czy inaczej kosztują fortunę. Więc znasz się trochę na rehabilitacji i fizjoterapii?  
Sam zaśmiał się miękko z żartu Deana i także spoważniał.  
\- Powinien był ci je pokazać, nawet jeżeli nie miał zamiaru przy nich pomagać - powiedział i przytaknął. - Mam licencję fizjoterapeuty, ale nie uznawaną w tym stanie. Ostatnio rzadko z niej korzystałem, raczej proponowałem masaże przy salonach fryzjerskich i w różnych dziwnych miejscach.  
Uśmiechnął się, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, ile można zarobić w miejscach postoju dla kierowców ciężarówek. Mam jeden z tych foteli z wycięciem na twarz. Wiesz, takich, które spotyka się w centrach handlowych?  
Jasne, że do tego też powinno się mieć licencję, ale nie zdarzyło się, by chcieli go zamknąć za masaż w miejsce fizjoterapii. Zjadł jeszcze trochę chili i odłożył miseczkę.  
\- Jutro pokażę ci ćwiczenia. A jeżeli chcesz, już dziś mogę ulżyć ci w bólu kilkoma odpowiednimi nastawieniami i masażem. Jeśli by ci to pasowało - dodał.  
Dean odkaszlnął.  
\- Wyobrażam sobie któregoś z tych wielkich kierowców ciężarówek, leżących na fotelu do masażu. To musiał być bezcenny widok.  
Oczy dosłownie rozbłysły mu na samą myśl, nim z powrotem spojrzał na Sama.  
\- Hm, nie planowałem tego… - wzruszył ramionami. Rozważył propozycję mężczyzny. Do diabła, czy to będzie bolało? Cóż, rehabilitacja była bolesna jak jasna cholera, więc odpowiedź prawdopodobnie brzmiała „tak”, ale w tej chwili bolało go tak mocno, że myśl o zyskaniu odrobiny ulgi, jakiejkolwiek ulgi była warta ryzyka, że facet namiesza jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Jasne, o ile wciąż zgadzasz się na zmywanie naczyń - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. - Ale najpierw skończ jeść chili. Wciąż się rozgrzewam.  
\- Naczynia wliczone w cenę – obiecał Sam, z powrotem sięgając po miseczkę i zjadając chili do ostatniego kęsa. Zabrał miseczkę i szklankę Deana i dołożył je do sterty w zlewie, postanawiając, że umyje naczynia, gdy tylko Dean pójdzie do łóżka. Poszedł sprawdzić, co u Emily, a później wrócił do salonu, trzymając w ręką niewielką torbę masażysty.  
\- Może pomogę ci przenieść się na górę? Na łóżku będzie więcej miejsca, położysz się wygodnie i na płaskim. Poza tym zyskasz dodatkowy plus – po wszystkim nie będziesz musiał się znowu ruszać - dodał.  
\- Taa, a już zaczynałem myśleć, że jest mi tutaj całkiem wygodnie. Nie wiesz nawet, ile razy nie doszedłem dalej, niż do tej kanapy.  
Wzdychając, Dean sięgnął i wyłączył koc. W cholerę z gorącą kąpielą. Marzył o wyciągnięciu się na łóżku, a myśl o masażu? Nie zaszkodziło, że facet był seksowny jak diabli. Co prawda, prawie na pewno nie miał skłonności do innych mężczyzn, nie z dzieckiem i w ogóle, ale nie musiał wiedzieć, że Dean czasami działa na dwa fronty.  
\- Dobra. Zatem na górę.  
Dean powoli wstał, noga niemal się pod nim ugięła. Zaklął cicho, ale silne ręce Sama pomogły mu utrzymać się na nogach. Był czas, kiedy Dean odepchnąłby każdego, kto chciałby mu pomóc, ale ten czas dawno minął. Kiedy noga bolała tak jak dziś, był kaleką, koniec i kropka. Nienawidził tego, ale nauczył się także nie okazywać ani pielęgniarkom ani nikomu wokół. To nie ich wina, że jego noga została strzaskana w diabły. Więc zamiast powiedzieć tamtemu, że sam sobie da radę, wymamrotał podziękowanie i zaczął iść w stronę schodów. Gdyby nie obietnica masażu, powiedziałby „w cholerę z tym” i został na kanapie.  
Sam dokładnie wiedział, jak przejąć na siebie większość ciężaru ciała Deana, by łatwiej było mu poruszać się i wspinać na schody. Miał także w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek. Po drodze opowiadał historyjki o reakcjach kierowców ciężarówek na posadowienie w fotelu do masażu, nieco koloryzując, żeby zająć czymś Deana i odwrócić jego uwagę od bólu, jaki odczuwał i faktu, że pomagał mu nieznajomy. Im mniej Dean się spinał, tym lepiej, co oznaczało, że należało odwrócić jego uwagę, by nie powstrzymywał się przed opieraniem o Sama.  
Doszli na górę. Na końcu holu czekały otwarte drzwi, główna sypialnia pana domu. Sam pomógł mu wejść do środka i odsunął kapę, by Dean nie położył się na pościeli. Pomagając mu usiąść na skraju łóżka, zobaczył pistolet na stoliku nocnym i kolbę karabinu wystającą spoza wezgłowia. Ten myśliwy zdawał się spodziewać wojny, a jednak Sam nie dostrzegł w nim oznak choroby umysłowej.  
\- Pomóc ci zdjąć rzeczy? Przebrać się w coś lekkiego na noc?  
\- Nie ćwiczyłeś ze mną wcześniej. Obaj wiemy, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zobaczysz, jakie mam blizny. Tylu lekarzy i pielęgniarek widziało mnie w bokserkach, że dawno straciłem nieśmiałość. Chyba, że ci to przeszkadza, ale wolałbym, żebyś zobaczył bałagan, z jakim przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć, jeśli chodzi o moją nogę. Możesz mnie później przykryć kocem elektrycznym. Nie masz nic przeciwko? Jeśli masz, podaj mi coś na przebranie.  
Dean zaczął zdejmować z siebie warstwy koszul. Z tymi wszystkimi bliznami na plecach i klatce piersiowej facet pomyśli, że był na wojnie albo coś w tym stylu. Postrzały, dźgnięcia, ślady zębów i pazurów. Taaa. Przynajmniej większość blizn zbladła, ale masażysta zobaczy i wyczuje wszystkie, co do jednej.  
\- Zakładam, że możesz być zbyt zmęczony na pełen zabieg, a zimno na pewno nie pomaga. Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko samej bieliźnie, jeśli i ty nie masz – powiedział Sam, przejmując pierwszą, a potem drugą koszulę, która ściągnął Deana. Pomógł przy ściąganiu t-shirtu i jego oczom ukazały się pierwsze blizny na ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Niektóre wyglądały jak pozostałości po kulach, a takowych Sam widział mnóstwo.  
\- Twoi kumple od polowań byli kiepskimi strzelcami – wymamrotał, czekając, aż tamten odepnie dżinsy, nim pomógł mu się ich pozbyć.  
\- Pierwszego wilka zabiłem w wieku 16 lat. Te, na które polowaliśmy, atakowały ludzi, stada, zwierzęta domowe. Kiedy wilk kłapie ci zębami nad karkiem, nie jęczysz, jeśli kula, która go zdjęła, zdąży przestrzelić i ciebie, wiesz? Możesz kląć ile wlezie, ale lepiej zostać postrzelonym niż rozerwanym na kawałki.  
Na widok blizn pokrywających nogę Deana Sam zamarł. Były równie okropne jak blizny weteranów wojennych, z którymi pracował.  
\- Połóż się na brzuchu – poprosił beznamiętnie, napotykając spojrzenie Deana i starając się nie okazać ani litości ani zgrozy.  
\- Piękne, nie? – spytał Dean, powoli kładąc się na plecach, a potem obracając na brzuch. Był zadowolony, że Sam zdawał się podchodzić do wszystkiego niezwykle profesjonalnie. Wyglądało na to, że wiedział, co robi, co zdecydowanie uspokajało. Może przed wyjazdem namówi go do jeszcze jednego masażu, jeśli się okaże, że rzeczywiście jest niezły. Do diabła, chętnie wymieniłby prace domowe na fizjoterapię za darmo.  
\- Robią wrażenie – odpowiedział Sam, ogarniając spojrzeniem uszkodzoną nogę Deana. Może i miał blizny, ale tak czy inaczej wyglądał cholernie dobrze z tymi szerokimi ramionami i wąską talią. Oczywiście były też zgrabnie zaokrąglone pośladki, których Sam nie mógł nie zauważyć, a i nogi miał dobrze umięśnione. Wyglądało na to, że Dean ćwiczył i utrzymywał się w dobrej kondycji pomimo bólu.  
Przyjrzawszy się podeszwom stóp mężczyzny i stwierdzając, że jedna z nóg wydaje się krótsza, Sam przyciągnął Deana bliżej krawędzi łóżka i zaczął badać przestrzenie między kręgami, zaczynając nisko, nad kością ogonową i przesuwając palce coraz wyżej. Kiedy dotarł do okolicy bioder, zatrzymał się.  
\- Tak, twoje biodra uległy skręceniu i to zdecydowanie nie w „dobry” sposób – uśmiechnął się na sam obraz Deana skręcającego biodra „w dobry sposób” i natychmiast przywołał się do porządku. Nie dosyć, że facet był hetero, to jeszcze Sam nie powinien nikogo wciągać w środek swoich problemów, co z pewnością miałoby miejsce, gdyby Dex go odnalazł i przyszłoby mu do głowy najlżejsze podejrzenie, że cokolwiek zdarzyło się pomiędzy nim a kimś innym.  
\- Jednak nie jest tak źle, jak myślałem – dodał Sam, przesuwając dłonie wyżej po kręgosłupie. – Kilka zabiegów sobie z tym poradzi. Ale noga potrzebuje fizjoterapii, żeby to się nie powtórzyło albo chociaż by mieć to pod kontrolą.  
Stojąc tuż przy łóżku, Sam podłożył rękę pod kolano Deana i nieco uniósł mu nogę, utrzymując kolano pod kątem 45 stopni. Opuścił i podniósł raz jeszcze, przyglądając się jej uważnie, a później, wciąż trzymając obiema rękoma kolano i nogę w powietrzu, obrócił się tak, że jego łokieć znalazł się na prawym pośladku Deana, stosując równomierny nacisk na całej długości i znienacka naciskając mocniej. Usłyszał ciche trzaśnięcie.  
\- W porządku?  
\- Lepsze niż nastawienie wywichniętego barku – powiedział Dean, krzywiąc się.  
\- Można spojrzeć na to i w ten sposób. Tak czy owak, powinno zmniejszyć napięcie mięśni, ale obróć się na drugi bok, muszę znaleźć kolejny punkt, a potem przejdziemy do przyjemności – powiedział, pomagając mu się odwrócić, tak, że teraz był zwrócony do niego twarzą.  
\- Przyjemności. Jestem za przyjemnościami – poparł Dean. Facet miał rację, ból nieco się zmniejszył, chociaż ruch i obracanie się raczej nie pomagały.  
\- Po to zastawia się przyjemności na koniec, by tym bardziej je docenić. Dobrze.  
Namówił mężczyznę do zgięcia obu kolan, nadal w pozycji na boku, po czym pomógł mu je skrzyżować, to na górze wysuwając do przodu, a to pod spodem cofając w tył.  
\- Skrzyżuj ramiona. Dobrze.  
Sam pochylił się i nacisnął kolanem na udo Deana, unieruchamiając je w miejscu, gdy jednocześnie chwycił go ręką za biodro, odnajdując właściwy kąt. Kładąc drugą dłoń na ręce Deana obejmującej jego własny łokieć, spytał, czy w Południowej Dakocie zawsze jest tak zimno. Gdy tylko tamten zaczął odpowiadać, Sam nacisnął całym ciałem, nastawiając biodro Deana we właściwe miejsce z cichym trzaskiem.  
\- To nie bolało, prawda? – uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że tamten ma prawo być wściekły.  
\- Sukin…! – zaklął Dean.  
\- Nie – zacisnął zęby. – Nie bardziej niż przejechanie przez pociąg. Nie, czekaj, pociąg mógłby być lepszy.  
Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i uświadomił sobie, że agonalny ból, jaki odczuwał przez większość wieczoru zaczynał blednąć. Zdecydowanie.  
\- Ok, to teraz połowicznie przyjemności – powiedział Sam, po chwili, którą zostawił Deanowi na dojście do siebie, obracając go płasko na plecy.  
\- Czy nie możemy przejść od razu do przyjemności? – spytał z nadzieją Dean.  
\- Dobrze, że nie jesteśmy na randce, bo gdzieś wyczytałem, że dokładnie to wyrażenie jest na czele listy rzeczy, które mężczyźni mówią, nim zostaną spoliczkowani. W tym przypadku, wszystko zależy od kontekstu.  
Uśmiechnął się, całkiem pewien, że Dean był typem faceta, który nie tylko czuje się swobodnie, przemawiając do kobiety w ten sposób, ale jednocześnie ma w sobie dosyć uroku, by mu się za to nie oberwało.  
\- Zamierzam wymasować mięśnie lędźwiowe, tylko po tej jednej stronie i bardzo lekko.  
Odszukał kość biodrową Deana, powoli zagłębiając palce w ciele.  
\- Unieś nogę, leciutko, żebym mógł wyczuć mięsień – powiedział, przesuwając palce, nim go znalazł. – Dobrze, teraz się rozluźnij.  
Delikatne, okrężne ruchy.  
\- Mięśnie lędźwiowe biegną od splotu słonecznego po biodro i chowają się pod innymi. Zamierzam je trochę rozluźnić. Wrażliwe miejsce, prawda? Daj mi znać, jeśli uczucie stanie się nie do zniesienia – poprosił.  
Delikatnie przesunął dłoń cal w kierunku pępka, nacisnął kilka razy i cal po calu przesuwał rozpostarte palce w okolicach żołądka. Za każdym przesunięciem Dean spinał się, mięśnie mu drżały, a później się rozluźniały. Syczał za każdym razem, gdy palce Sama naciskały na tkliwe miejsce, ale sam czuł, że definitywnie coś się w nim rozluźnia.  
Odkąd odkrył jak atrakcyjny jest Dean, Samowi zaskakująco trudno było skoncentrować się i zmusić do profesjonalizm,. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy spoglądał na drugiego mężczyznę, jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę, z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem czy pragnieniem przekonania się, co kryje się pod bokserkami. Z Dexem związał się siedem lat wcześniej, kiedy miał zaledwie 17 lat i z początku nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby się oglądać za kimkolwiek innym. Później, kiedy sprawy przybrały zły obrót, nie ośmieliłby się nawet wtedy, gdyby miał taką sposobność. Do diabła, i tak obrywało mu się nawet za podejrzenia i tylko sobie wyobrażał, co by się stało, gdyby naprawdę zaliczył skok w bok.  
Powoli przesunął dłoń na ciepły brzuch mężczyzny, bez żadnych uzasadnionych medycznie powodów, kojąco i upewniająco.  
\- Dobrze, nie chcę, by twoje mięśnie doznały szoku, więc czas na przyjemności – powiedział, krzyżując wzrok z Deanem. – Obrócisz się po raz ostatni?  
Dean odwzajemnił spojrzenie orzechowych oczu i zerknął na dłoń masującą go po brzuchu, a potem spojrzał z powrotem w górę.  
\- Drażnisz się ze mną. Nie miałem nic przeciwko, dopóki nie kazałeś mi się obrócić. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. A zatem facet był hetero, a jednak z nim flirtował. Nic na to nie potrafił poradzić. Biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie była dłoń Sama i słysząc, że teraz czas na przyjemności, po prostu nie mógł nie pomyśleć o tym, jakby to było, gdyby Sam zaczął pieścić go nieco niżej.  
\- Odwracam się – stwierdził z westchnieniem. Od zbyt dawna z nikim się nie przespał.  
Drażnisz się. Sam był pewien, że ta rozmowa nie potoczyłaby się w taką stronę, gdyby Dean wiedział, że jest gejem. Już nie byłby „bezpieczny” i Dean mógłby zadziałać gwałtownie jak typowy hetero, a przynajmniej takie doświadczenia miał za sobą Sam. Nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł się cieszyć odrobiną przekomarzania i na pół flirtu. Lekki uśmiechał błąkał mu się po ustach, kiedy poszedł po swoją torbę masażysty, wyciągając z niej tubkę kremu i olejek.  
\- To znakomity krem przeciwzapalny, dostępny bez recepty – powiedział, lekko wyciskając tubkę. – Powinien zmniejszyć zapalenie, a co za tym idzie - ból, a później użyjemy olejku do masażu.  
Zaczął wmasowywać krem w miejsca najbardziej bolesne i napięte, dół pleców i biodra, a później lekko ściągnął bokserki Deana, by móc wymasować kość ogonową, nim zszedł niżej, na obolałą nogę. Pod pokrytą bliznami skórą wyczuł mięśnie i punkty, w których połączono kości na śruby. Te miejsca wymasował delikatnie kremem przeciwzapalnym.  
\- Zostawię ci ją – dodał, odkładając tubkę na nocny stolik. – A teraz… naprawdę coś przyjemnego. Jeśli zaśniesz, nie przejmuj się.  
Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że rozluźni Deana aż do tego stopnia. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie zrobił dla nich więcej niż powinien, zatrzymując się i zabierając do domu, mając na głowie własne problemy. Równie dobrze mógłby ich minąć i wezwać na pomoc kogoś innego.  
\- Musisz popracować nad grą wstępną – wymamrotał Dean. – Chociaż nieźle budujesz napięcie. Cholera, zazdroszczę twoim stałym klientom.  
\- Dopiero zaczynam – uśmiechnął się frywolnie Sam, nie mogąc się oprzeć, by nie włączyć do gry. W tym mężczyźnie było coś, co kazało mu opuścić gardę i naprawdę musiał na siebie uważać, by nie powiedzieć słowa za dużo i nie skończyć z Em na śniegu. Większość ludzi woli trzymać się z daleka od rodzinnych konfliktów, nie żeby Sam ich za to obwiniał. Czuł się winny, że nie mówi wszystkiego, ale nie miał wyboru. Wszystko co mógł, to odwdzięczyć się Deanowi, pomagając mu tyle, na ile mógł, dziś i jak przypuszczał – jutro.  
Nalewając na dłonie olejku, Sam potarł je, a później stulone położył nisko na plecach Deana. Powoli rozpostarł palce i przesuwał ręce coraz wyżej, rozsmarowując olejek aż po ramiona i na boki. Powtórzył, za każdym zamaszystym ruchem sięgając dalej, z rozpostartymi palcami przez całe plecy, a zaciśniętymi na ramionach. Obserwował, jak ciało mężczyzny porusza się pod jego dłońmi, jak reagują jego mięśnie i dzięki temu odnalazł tkliwe punkty napięcia. Dobrał olejku, tym razem przez chwile trzymając dłoń płasko na plecach Deana. Mocno wierzył, że kontakt fizyczny i otucha są równie ważne, co sam masaż.  
Dean pomrukiwał z przyjemności. Cholera, od tak długiego czasu brakowało mu masażu i nie chodziło mu tylko o seksowną dziewczynę przesuwającą ręce po jego ciele. Kilkakrotnie przeklinał Bobby’ego za wybór tak kur… zimnego miejsca do zamieszkania. Noga potwornie bolała w zimie. Gdyby mógł wybierać i się przeprowadzić, wybrałby cieplejsze miejsce do życia, ale pragmatyzm zwyciężył. Zborne myśli opuszczały go, gdy silne dłonie Sama masowały mu plecy. Dobra, seksowny facet robiący masaż jest chyba nawet lepszy.  
Sam zaczął masować mocniej, naciskając kciukami na określone punkty, rozluźniając je i po reakcjach Deana upewniając się, że znajduje je właściwie. Nie ustawał, zatrzymując się jedynie przy „węzłach” i przesuwając dłonie po całych plecach. Poświęcił wiele uwagi ramionom i szyi, po czym wrócił niżej. Dotknął palcem starej ranie po kuli. Pospiesznie przesunął rękę gdzie indziej, żeby nie wrócić wspomnieniami do bicia za karę, które trafiło mu się, gdy wyjął z Dexa kule i ośmielił się zapytać, co się stało. Przełknął i wypchnął wspomnienia z pamięci, zaczynając masować pośladki Deana. Miał rację, były jędrne, doskonałe i naprawdę nie będzie sobie wyobrażał, że ściąga bokserki i je całuje. Być może pozwoli sobie pomarzyć o tym później, kiedy pójdzie zmywać naczynia. Teraz nie byłoby to właściwe. Tyle, że nie wydawało się, żeby miał jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad własnymi rozpustnymi myślami.  
„Jezu, ale dobrze” – to wszystko, co był w stanie pomyśleć Dean i nawet nie był w nastroju do frywolności. Mięśnie pośladków miał napięte ze względu na nogę i biodra i cóż, cholera jasna... Raz jeszcze zamruczał z przyjemności.  
\- Wynajmuję cię – wymamruczał z westchnieniem.  
Sam uśmiechnął się, przechodząc z masażem na uszkodzoną nogę. Chwycił ją z obu stron, jedna dłoń na wnętrzu uda, druga na zewnątrzu, palce rozpostarte, by objąć jak najwięcej, gdy rozciągał mięśnie na całej długości. Użył nieco więcej olejku i mniej nacisku, delikatnie masując nogę Deana kawałek po kawałku i przechodząc do stopy. Widząc, jak Dean drgnął, chciał się z nim podrażnić, że ma łaskotki, ale powstrzymał się. Był niemal pewien, że mężczyzna jest bliski zaśnięcia. Nim Sam skończył masaż, ze strony Deana nie słyszał już okazjonalnych pomruków przyjemności, jedynie płytki oddech. Naciągnął na niego pościel, a na wierzch położył koc elektryczny. Ustawiając go na minimum, okrył Deana, a na górę narzucił jeszcze zwykły pled. Być może mężczyzna obudzi się w środku nocy, klnąc na gorąco, ale chłód z powrotem naprężyłby mu mięśnie, więc Sam wziął ryzyko na siebie. Wiedział, że po tak wyczerpującym masażu Dean powinien napić się wody i umyć, ale bardziej potrzebował snu.  
Gasząc światła, cicho wyszedł z pokoju, prawie bezszelestnie przechodząc po skrzypiącej podłodze w stronę korytarza. Był świetny w poruszaniu się „cicho”. Z budzenia Dexa nie wynikało nic dobrego, więc umiejętność, którą w sobie rozwinął była nad wyraz przydatna. Żałował, że Emily nie była równie dobra w poruszaniu się „po cichu”, ale chronił ją przed najgorszymi nastrojami Dexa, biorąc cały impet na siebie. Zrobiłby dla nie wszystko, po prostu wszystko. Zaryzykował aresztowanie lub co gorsza, złapanie przez Dexa i powrót do koszmaru.  
To właśnie zdarzyło się dwa dni wcześniej, po tym jak z Em posmakowali sześć miesięcy wolności. Kiedy Dex ich znalazł, potraktował Sama jak worek treningowy, ale popełnił błąd, zakładając, że nie ma mowy, że znowu ucieknie i zabierze ze sobą Em. Mylił się. Tym razem mieli mniej bagażu, stracili wszystko, co zyskali podczas szczęśliwej pauzy w Vermont, ale byli z dala od Dexa.  
Zgodnie z obietnicą Sam umył wszystkie naczynia w zlewie, wytarł je i odłożył na miejsce.  
Chociaż był do cna zmęczony, musiał pomyśleć i ułożyć sobie wydarzenia dnia w głowie. Nie ma do tego nic lepszego niż bezmyślna praca. Z trudem oparł się chęci przeorganizowania części szafek, ale wyczyścił lodówkę. Wyrzucił kilka produktów, których termin przydatności upłynął wieki temu i porządnie umył półki, drzwiczki i obudowę, nim z powrotem włożył jedzenie do lodówki.  
W sypialni dla gości przebrał się w coś lżejszego i zgasił światła, kładąc się do łóżka. Było miłe i ciepłe, zarówno dzięki kocom, jak i Emily, która grzała jak piecyk. Wspominając, jak szczękała zębami w samochodzie, jaka była wychłodzona, pochylił się nad nią i pocałował w policzek, przypominając sobie, że wszystkie rzeczy, które mogły potoczyć się źle, nie wydarzyły się. Że wszystko z nią dobrze.  
\- Dobranoc, kochanie – wyszeptał, układając się wygodniej i nareszcie zamykając oczy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie da się zmusić sześciolatki do dłuższego spania, toteż Sam nawet nie próbował. Oboje ubrali się i przeszli do salonu, Sam wciąż przypominając Em, że nie powinna być zbyt głośno. Posadził ją przy stoliku do kawy z kredkami i kartką papieru, jak i szklanką ciepłego mleka. Włączył telewizję na ściszeniu, by mogła pooglądać kreskówki, a później postanowił, że przydałby im się miły, wesoło trzaskający ogień w kominku. Jaki sens z posiadania kominka, jeśli się go nie używa? A ten wyglądał na dawno nie używany, co było zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę, jakim koszmarem musiało być jego czyszczenie dla kogoś, kogo pod koniec dnia bolały noga i biodro. Wymiótł stary popiół, upewniając się, że nie narobił bałaganu i użył szczap ułożonych przy kominku. Były tak wysuszone, że był pewien, że kupiono je lata temu.  
Kiedy ogień się rozpalił, a on raz jeszcze ostrzegł Emily, by nigdzie nie chodziła, nawet by pobawić się z psem, które leżał wygodnie rozciągnięty przed kominkiem, skierował się do kuchni i nastawił kawę. Kiedy wieczorem przedzierał się przez lodówkę, zauważył, że jest w niej wystarczająco jajek i bekonu, by przygotować śniadanie. Rozbił kilka jajek na omlet, dodając wszystkie warzywa, jakie znalazł, a nawet resztkę cebuli. Em potrafiła zjeść wszystko i miał nadzieję, że taka pozostanie, kiedy dorośnie. Zamierzał usmażyć omlet tylko dla siebie i Emily, żeby śniadanie Deana nie ostygło, nim zejdzie na dół, ale usłyszał nad głową poskrzypywanie podłogi i założył, że to z łazienki przylegającej do głównej sypialni, co znaczyło, że Dean się obudził. Zaprzeczając dreszczowi ekscytacji, który poczuł na samą myśl o tym, Sam zajął się śniadaniem.  
Kiedy wciąż krzątał się po kuchni, Em go zawołała, więc podszedł do drzwi i stanął we framudze.  
\- Hm?  
Zerknęła na niego spod długich, jasnych włosów, które wymknęły się z końskiego ogona i uśmiechnęła szeroko.  
\- Tatusiu, wyglądasz jak Kopciuszek! Prawda, proszę pana? – dodała, odwracając się w stronę schodów, których Sam z miejsca, w którym stał, nie mógł widzieć. -  
Kopciu...? – spytał Sam, zaskoczony i nieco zakłopotany.  
Dean przeszedł obok niego i wetknął głowę do kuchni. Lodówka była biała, bez warstwy brudu i tłuszczu, wszystkie naczynia umyte i poukładane. Do tego nie potrafił uwierzyć, jak cholernie dobrze czuł się tego ranka. Kiedy się obudził, przeraziła go myśl, że będzie musiał usiąść, bo był pewien, że noga będzie go bolała jak jasna cholera. Ale nie bolała. Do diabła, czuł, jakby nawet mógł się przebiec, czy coś w tym rodzaju i to bez wycia z bólu. W jego krokach zagościła wiosna, której nie było tam od długiego czasu. Musiał przyznać, że był nieco wstrząśnięty, kiedy odkrył małą dziewczynkę przy stoliku kawowym i ogień na kominku. Był to nieco surrealistyczny obraz, ale wtedy wszystko mu się przypomniało. Zapach jedzenia sprawił, głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
\- Tak, wygląda – zgodził się Dean. – Wygląda też na to, że pracował jak diab… tak jak Kopciuszek.  
Nawet nie wiedziałem, że lodówka jest biała. Próbował powstrzymać się przed przeklinaniem przy dziecku, ale przede wszystkim nie był przyzwyczajony do dzieci w pobliżu.  
\- Możesz mówić słowa na „d”, ja nie słucham – podsunęła, wracając do swojej kolorowanki.  
Sam spojrzał na nią karcąco, chociaż tego nie zobaczyła. Oczywiście, że była przyzwyczajona do przekleństw i krzyków Dexa, a przeklinanie Deana było łagodne w porównaniu.  
\- Trochę pracy nie zmienia nikogo w Kopciuszka.  
Em spojrzała na niego.  
\- Jakiej pracy? Niemądry tata, chodzi o to czarne coś. Kop-co-ny – powiedziała, podkreślając każdą sylabę skinięciem głowy.  
\- Masz na myśli „zakopcony”? – oczy Sam rozszerzyły się i spojrzał po sobie. Ubranie wyglądało w porządku, ale wtedy mała potarła czubek nosa, więc poszedł za jej przykładem.  
\- Dziękuję, że czekałaś , żeby mi to powiedzieć - prychnął. – Idź umyj ręce, śniadanie prawie gotowe.  
Spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Lubisz omlety? Mogę usmażyć ci jajka, jeśli wolisz sadzone, albo coś zupełnie innego.  
\- Jeśli sam nie muszę gotować? Nie będę narzekał, chyba że to strawa dla królika. Zrobiłeś już tosty? – niczym pszczoła przyciągana do miodu Dean podszedł do dzbanka z kawą i napełnił sobie kubek, a widząc, że Sam nie przygotował niczego dla siebie, napełnił jeden i dla niego, nim odstawił dzbanek na podgrzewacz.  
– Nie mam tostera, po prostu używam piekarnika.  
\- Powiedzmy, że strawa dla królika jest dobrze ukryta.  
Sam zerknął na Deana, a jego serce roztrzaskało się i niemal zemdlał, przytrzymując się blatu. Zeszłego wieczoru myślał, że mężczyzna jest przystojny, ale albo za dnia wyglądał dwa razy lepiej, albo wczoraj Sam był zbyt zmęczony, by w pełni docenić jego wygląd. Wyłączając gaz pod patelnią, by nie przesmażyć jajek, otworzył piekarnik i wstawił tosty. Nie wiedział, że nie było tostera i miał nadzieję, że szybko się podpieką.  
\- Możesz spróbować, czy ci będzie smakowało, ale, jak mówiłem, daj mi kilka minut, a usmażę ci sadzone, czy cokolwiek lubisz.  
Sięgając po talerze do szafki obok Deana, dostrzegł, że tamten się ogolił. Dex rzadko się golił, a w każdym razie nigdy przed południem. Sam zwalczył pokusę, by pogładzić go po policzku. Musiał trzymać się w karbach. Poza tym, mógłby do tego przywyknąć, a to byłoby doprawdy głupie, zwłaszcza, że samochód może być gotów do końca dnia, albo zajrzą do pastora, by poszukać innego lokum. Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się ciężko na sercu, ale zmusił się do uśmiechu. Był w tym dobry.  
\- Prawdopodobnie powinieneś zaznaczyć swoje miejsce przy stole. Emily ma osobliwy zwyczaj zajmowania ulubionego miejsca kogoś innego.  
\- Ech, wszystko mi jedno, gdzie siadam – odparł Dean.  
Sam zsunął wielki omlet na talerz i zaczął kroić go na kawałki jak ciasto.  
\- Bekon jest tam, za tobą. Mógłbyś go zabrać? - powiedział to i natychmiast przerażony spojrzał na Deana. - Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem… wezmę go.  
Nie musiał obawiać się Deana, ten nie dał mu ku temu najmniejszego powodu. Teraz Sam wyszedł na idiotę i dobrze o tym wiedział.  
\- Stary, nie jestem kaleką. Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj rano – odpowiedział Dean, podchodząc po bekon.  
\- Cóż, wątpię, żebyś znalazł w mojej lodowce jakieś żarcie dla królików. Papryka, cebula, pomidory. Wszystkie dobrze smakują w omlecie. Jest w nim też ser? – spytał z nadzieją, biorąc talerz z bekonem i chwytając po drodze papierowe ręczniki na serwetki.  
Zauważył, że mała siedzi przy stole i zauważył też, że jej ramiona ledwo wystają ponad blat.  
Podniósł książkę telefoniczną z małego stolika, przy którym zwykle jadał w kuchni i zaniósł ją o jadalni. Położywszy bekon i ręczniki na stole, spojrzał na dziewczynkę.  
\- Wyskakuj z krzesła, dzieciaku.  
Zsunęła się z krzesła tak szybko, że go tym zadziwiła. Dean położył książkę telefoniczną na krześle i ruchem ręki zaprosił ją bliżej.  
\- Chodź. To powinno pomóc. Podniósł ją i posadził na książce telefonicznej.  
\- Tak lepiej? - spytał, pochylając się, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Kiedy skinęła głową, przysunął krzesło wraz z nią bliżej stołu.  
Sam usłyszał tylko “z krzesła” i wyszedł z kuchni, gotów interweniować - oczy miał równie wielkie co Emily. Kiedy zobaczył dżentelmeński gest Deana, zrobiło mu się wstyd. Powinien był wiedzieć. Cholerny Dex. Zamrugał, przeganiając łzy i wrócił do kuchni.  
\- Tatusiu? Czy ty…  
\- Nic mi nie jest, Em – odpowiedział, przecierając twarz ręką, biorąc głęboki oddech, a później przynosząc na stół jajka i tosty. Sprawdził kubek Deana, po czym usiadł i postawił przed sobą własny. Widząc, jak Emily zerka na bekon, Sam szybko napełnił talerz Deana i podsunął mu bliżej, a potem położył kawałek omletu, bekon i odrobinę ketchupu na drugi talerz.  
\- Proszę bardzo – powiedział córce, kładąc go przed nią. Gdy oboje czekali na Deana, by posmakował jedzenia, Sam skinął w stronę salonu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że rozpaliliśmy w kominku. Wyglądało na to, że dziś jest na to doskonały dzień.  
Czując na sobie spojrzenie Emily, uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać jej otuchy. Dean nie odzywał się przez chwilę, pod pretekstem, że ma pełne usta. Dzieciak bał się, kiedy był zbyt blisko. Sam zdecydowanie cierpiał na poważną paranoję, zachowując się jak służący albo żona obawiająca się oberwać od męża. Co zapewne niedawno mu się przydarzyło.  
\- Dobre – powiedział w końcu, przełknąwszy. – I jedzenie i ogień. Kominek nie był używany odkąd Bobby… przez kilka lat. Nie dawałem rady pochylić się, by go wyczyścić pod koniec dnia, przynajmniej nie zimą, a cholernie głupio było to robić latem.  
Spojrzał na małą z poczuciem winy. - Nie słuchałaś i nie słyszałaś słowa na „ch”, prawda?  
Rzucając spojrzenie na Sama, dodał.  
– Przepraszam, nie jestem przyzwyczajony, by pilnować języka we własnym domu.  
\- Nie, to… wszystko w porządku, nie musisz się pilnować.  
Prawdą było, że Sam nawet nie zauważył - nie kiedy był przyzwyczajony do wszystkich bomb na k… serwowanych przez Dexa. Rzucił Emily porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, a ona natychmiast sięgnęła po bekon.  
\- Gdybym jej pozwolił, żyłaby na samym bekonie – powiedział, w końcu nakładając jedzenie na własny talerz. Obserwował przez chwilę jak zajada Dean. Pomruki pełne satysfakcji upewniły go, że tamtemu smakuje, więc sam wziął pierwszy kęs.  
\- Wydajesz się lepiej chodzić tego ranka – stwierdził.  
\- Czy jest pan kaleką, proszę pana Deana? Tata pomaga kalekom, prawda, tato?  
Sam poszukał w oczach Deana jakiejkolwiek oznaki gniewu, a nie znajdując żadnej, pokrył zmieszanie śmiechem.  
\- Dzieci…. – wymamrotał w ramach wyjaśnienia. Dean bywał szorstki, ale z pewnością nie małostkowy. Prawdopodobnie nim Sam przywyknie do tej myśli, będą musieli jechać dalej. – Nie miała na myśli – dobra, miała, ale… hm, chcesz trochę dżemu do chleba?  
Dean zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie, dziękuję za dżem. Spojrzał na Emily i skinął głową.  
\- Tak, moja noga czyni ze mnie kalekę. Twój tata jest naprawdę dobry w swojej pracy. Moja noga nie czuła się tak dobrze od cho… - zatrzymał, by nie powiedzieć „cholernie”, a zamiast tego dokończył - naprawdę długiego czasu.  
Przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na Sama i spytał.  
– Więc dokąd wasza dwójka wybiera się na Gwiazdkę? Do domu? Rodziców? Mam nadzieję, że w jakieś ciepłe miejsce.  
\- Ale z drugiej strony, fajnie mieć śnieg na święta, co? – dodał, puszczając oko do małej. - Wtedy można zobaczyć ślady reniferów na ganku.  
Wracając spojrzeniem do Sama, dorzucił.  
– Jeśli chcesz do nich zadzwonić i powiedzieć im, że trochę się spóźnisz, możesz skorzystać z mojej komórki.  
\- Daleko, daleko stąd – odpowiedziała Emily, oblizując ketchup z palców. – Do miejsca niespodzianki.  
Sam spiął się odrobinę, przeżuwając tak długo, aż w końcu musiał przełknąć. Intensywność pytającego spojrzenia Deana sprawiła, że skręciło go w środku.  
\- Wiesz, szczerze wierzę, że dom jest tam, gdzie rodzina. Nie sądzę, bym musiał do kogoś zadzwonić, ale dzięki, doceniam propozycję. Poza tym, czy nie ma szansy, że dziś naprawimy samochód? Albo jutro? Mogę nadrobić opóźnienie – powiedział, unikając wzroku Deana.  
Dean znał podobne odpowiedzi. Sam ich używał, kiedy był młodszy i wraz z ojcem podróżowali po kraju, polując na to, co zabiło mamę. Pamiętał też, że sam wolał, kiedy go nie naciskano.  
\- Taa. Zakładając, że znajdziemy odpowiednie części w sklepie samochodowym. Chcesz, bym go naprawiał, czy mam przewieźć do innego warsztatu? Specjalizuję się w starszych modelach, ale mogę polecić ci jedno czy dwa niezgorsze miejsca. Nie pogniewam się, jeśli wybierzesz któreś z nich i przewiozę ci samochód za darmo.  
Nie chciał, by tamten czuł się, jakby został przymuszony do tego, by to Dean naprawiał jego samochód.  
\- Części, tak… myślałem może, że z drugiej ręki – Sam opuścił widelec. – Nie, chciałbym, żebyś ty go naprawiał, ale lepiej poczekajmy na wycenę. Ja… hm, po śniadaniu może pojadę do miasteczka, zobaczę, co znajdę. Zajrzałbym do książki telefonicznej, ale siedzi na niej Emily.  
Dziewczynka zachichotała i podniosła szklankę z mlekiem, pijąc niemal duszkiem, gdy się im przyglądała.  
\- Zazwyczaj muszę pochodzić tu i ówdzie, nim znajdę „właściwe” miejsce – mówił dalej Sam. – Jeśli będziesz mógł wycenić części i robociznę, ja…  
Ponieważ Dean nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać, niespokojnie potarł ręką kark.  
– Przysięgam, że nie mam zamiaru cię naciągnąć, czy coś takiego. Po prostu nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej.  
Dean popił kawę. Zdecydowanie facet był w trudnym położeniu.  
\- Wiesz co, przeprowadzisz jeszcze kilka zabiegów, rozmasujesz mi plecy, pokażesz, co powinienem robić, żeby znowu nie nadwerężyć bioder i nie policzę ci za robociznę. Jeśli chodzi o części, prawdopodobnie mówimy o… bo ja wiem, stu dolarach. Zależy od tego, czy dostanę łańcuszek rozrządu w dobrej cenie. Uszczelki chodzą od 15 po 25 dolarów. Może znajdę łańcuszek za 30, ale bardzie prawdopodobnym jest, że cena dojdzie do 70. Mam nadzieję, że nic nie poszło, kiedy pękł łańcuszek. Nie sądzę, żebyście mogli ruszyć w dalszą drogę wcześniej niż jutro. Kiedy będę już miał wszystkie części, wymiana łańcuszka potrwa od 4 do 5 godzin. Jeśli chciałbyś ze mną poćwiczyć, równie dobrze moglibyście zostać u mnie na jeszcze jedną noc, jeśli ci to odpowiada. I wiem, że wolałbyś tego nie usłyszeć, ale przewody i kable też nie przetrwają zbyt długo. Nie chciałbyś utknąć gdzieś w okolicy na poboczu zimową porą. Ale w tym momencie mówimy o kolejnych 50 czy 60 dolarach.  
Spojrzenie Sama powędrowało w stronę Emily.  
\- Nie. Nie chciałbym tak znowu utknąć. W śniegu – uściślił, gdy usłyszał, jak Emily bierze gwałtowny wdech. – Dean, możesz dostać tyle darmowych zabiegów, ile sobie życzysz. Oczywiście, że z tobą poćwiczę. A jeśli chodzi o twoją propozycję, pewnie, że chcielibyśmy u ciebie zostać.  
Skinął głową na potwierdzenie. Może Sam był trochę samolubny, porzucając pomysł o nie narzucaniu się Deanowi i nie sprawdzając, co mógłby im zaproponować pastor, ale poprzysiągł sobie, że nim wyjadą, dom będzie wysprzątany i zalśnił czystością, a on przekaże Deanowi wszystko, co trzeba, by ten mógł dalej sam się rehabilitować. A nawet gdy wyjadą, może do niego wysłać e-maila albo zadzwonić. Myśl o wyjeździe powinna go ekscytować - im dalej zajadą, tym lepiej, ale jakoś nie ekscytowała.  
\- Mógłbym pożyczyć jeden z samochodów ze złomowiska? – zapytał. – Nie będziesz musiał z nami jeździć, kiedy będę szukał pracy.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak, lubił gościa i naprawdę w niczym nie przeszkadzało, że był z niego kawał przystojniaka. Zastanowił się, czy mężczyzna nie mógłby być bi. Nie, to byłoby ciut za wiele szczęścia na raz. Poza tym za parę dni wyjadą. Do tej pory może nacieszyć oczy i na pewno ucieszą go masaże. Powinien wrócić do fizjoterapii i to wytrącało mu z rąk wymówki, dlaczego tego dotąd nie zrobił.  
\- Tak, weź galaxie. Zbudowany jak czołg i mnóstwo miejsca na nogi – widząc średnio pojmujący wzrok Sama, dodał. – To granatowy, czterodrzwiowy ford. Kluczyki wiszą przy drzwiach. Dobry wóz, ale na początku musisz go trochę rozgrzać. Pięć minut przed wyjazdem, włącz silnik i włącz rozmrażanie na pełen regulator. Usunie lód z przedniej szyby. Z bocznych szyb będzie musiał zeskrobać sam. Skrobaczka jest na przednim siedzeniu. Weź jeden z płaszczy zimowych z szafy. Myślę, że ten wojskowy będzie ci najbardziej pasował. Dla mnie zawsze miał za długie rękawy.  
Spojrzał na dziewczynkę.  
\- Myślę, że mam coś i dla ciebie. Poszukam po śniadaniu.  
– Więc, jakie jest to „właściwe” miejsce, by zarobić? – zapytał, przerzucając uwagę na Sama.  
\- Zależy od miasteczka – odpowiedział Sam, automatycznie nakładając Emily kolejny plaster bekonu. – Zwykle zaczynam od salonów fryzjerskich, sprawdzam, czy nie użyczyliby mi trochę miejsca.  
\- I mnie – weszła mu w słowo mała. – Fryzjerzy są najlepsi. Gdzie indziej jest nudno.  
Sam uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
\- Taa, nie lubiła siedzieć w samochodzie na postojach ciężarówek, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, by się kręciła w pobliżu. Niekiedy na dzień lub dwa znajduję pracę w domach opieki. Wiesz, wszystko zależy. Połową sukcesu jest, kiedy pozwolą mi pokazać, co potrafię. W najgorszym wypadku mogę znaleźć coś do sprzedania.  
Dean skinął głową.  
\- Niedaleko jest dom opieki, który może cię interesować i mamy w miasteczku salon fryzjerski, który całkiem nieźle prosperuje. Po drodze, jakieś pół mili stąd jest miejsce dla dzieci. Lacey zazwyczaj zajmuje się dziećmi przedszkolnymi, ale w okolicach świąt, kiedy zamykają szkoły, opiekuje się i starszymi dzieciakami. Jest mi winna przysługę, jeśli Emily chciałaby tam pojechać. Dzieci odbiera się około 17. Będę mógł ją zabrać, jeśli wciąż będziesz w pracy. Masz komórkę?  
\- Z innymi dziećmi – oczy Emily zrobiły się ogromne. – Tatusiu, to byłoby jak w…  
\- Zobaczymy, pomyślę o tym – powiedział Sam, nie zwracając uwagi na jej podskoki i okrzyki „proszę, proszę, proszę”. – Dokończ śniadanie.  
Spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Nie, nie mam telefonu – wyrzucił go, gdy się zorientował, że Dex go po niej namierzał. – Tak więc jesteś filarem społeczności? Mógłbym rzucić nazwisko Deana Singera i wszystkie drzwi staną przed mną otworem?  
Uśmiechnął się, całkiem pewien, że Dean raczej unikał ludzi z miasteczka, chociaż zdawał się wszystkich znać.  
\- Mam kilka komórek dla klientów, takich tanich, na kartę. Mam ich numery zapisane w pamięci telefonu pod szybkim wybieraniem. Nie muszę zaśmiecać sobie pamięci telefonu mnóstwem numerów, co do których jestem zbyt leniwy, by je później wymazywać. Jeśli chcesz, pożyczę ci jeden z nich – w tym miejscu Dean zaśmiał się na myśl o byciu filarem społeczności. – Nie nazwałbym mnie niczym nawet zbliżonym do filaru. A gdybyś powiedział Dean Singer i tak nikt by nie wiedział, o kogo ci chodzi. Nazywam się Winchester. Bobby Singer zostawił mi to miejsce w spadku i po prostu nie potrafiłem… nie potrafiłem zmienić nazwy, pojmujesz?  
Milczał chwilę, myśląc o Bobbym.  
\- Co do afiszowania się z moim nazwiskiem, wspomnisz je ładnej dziewczynie i jedno z dwojga – może cię spoliczkować, albo pomóc, jak tylko będziesz chciał – dodał z lekkim odkaszlnięciem. – Znam doktora w domu opieki, naprawiałem mu sportówkę. Znam też jedną z dziewczyn z salonu fryzjerskiego. Jest bardzo blisko z właścicielem. Mogę zadzwonić w oba miejsca i porozmawiać z nimi, przekonać się, czy by ci nie pomogli.  
Dean odsunął niemal pusty talerz, nałożył kawałek bekonu z odrobiną jajka i tostem i gwizdnął. Rumsfeld podszedł i wydał z siebie głębokie „wuff”. Dean przytrzymał talerz, a Rumsfeld wylizał go do czysta.  
\- Nigdy nic nie zasycha na talerzu – wyjaśnił, w sumie nie dbając o to, czy dwójce gości wydało się to niesmaczne czy też nie. To była tradycja, której przestrzegał, odkąd zamieszkał w tym domu i zajął się psem. – Muszę go wypuścić. Pomyślcie, co zamierzacie.  
Wstając, Dean zaniósł do kuchni swój talerz, sztućce i kubek i otworzył tylne drzwi dla psa. Prawdopodobnie Rumsfeld może zostać na dworze do późnego popołudnia, chyba, że wiatr się wzmoże i zrobi się za zimno.  
Ojciec z córką zostali przy stole, wpatrując się w siebie.  
– Tak, widziałem. Nie martw się, pan Dean myje naczynia dwa lub trzy razy i zamierzam zrobić tak samo, dobrze? - wyszeptał Sam, nim Emily zdążyła wypowiedzieć to na głos.  
\- Dobrze. Chciałabym dać Rumsfeldowi resztę mojego mleka – powiedziała mała, biorąc szklankę i zaczynając zsuwać się z książki telefonicznej.  
\- Aa… nie – Sam zdołał chwycić kubek, nim wzięła go ze stołu.  
\- Dlaczego? Możesz umyć go trzy razy. Nim Sam dał radę odpowiedzieć, pociągnęła go za rękaw. – Czy mogłabym pobawić się z innymi dziećmi?  
\- Nie wiem – Sam wstał i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. – Nie znam tej pani Lacey. Niedługo wrócisz do szkoły, obiecuję.  
\- Proszę, proszę, proszę – powtórzyła. Chodziła za nim w tą i we wtą.  
\- Wracaj do salonu i pokoloruj obrazek – Sam czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, mimo, że posłusznie odwróciła się w stronę salonu. – Cóż, sprawdzimy to miejsce, dobrze? Ale jeśli mi się nie spodoba, nie będziesz się ze mną sprzeczać.  
Skinęła głową i zniknęła w salonie, wracając do kolorowania obrazka na stoliku przed kominkiem.  
Czterdzieści pięć minut później Sam posprzątał, przejrzał książkę telefoniczną i wynotował miejsca warte uwagi. Dean zadzwonił do swoich znajomych, więc przynajmniej byli przygotowani na rozmowę z nim. Ubrał cieplej Emily, a Dean przyniósł damską wełnianą pelerynę. Na szczęście była krótka. Sam przełożył ją przez głowę Em i uśmiechnął się, gdy sięgnęła jej kostek. Wyglądała jakby bawiła się w przebieranki, ale lepsze to niż stawienie czoła zimnu. Na pelerynie przypięto starą broszkę, którą spiął pod szyją małej.  
\- Czy nie wyglądasz jak Czerwony Kapturek, tyle że Czarny?  
\- Tatusiu!  
Odkaszlnął.  
\- Wieczorem opowiem ci bajkę o Czarnym Kapturku. Chodź.  
Wziął zapasową komórkę od Deana i zdecydował, że książka telefoniczna też się przyda.  
Na zewnątrz przed wejściem do domu Dean już pracował nad jednym z samochodów i włączył silnik galaxie dla Sama. To go zaskoczyło - pamiętał jak tamten nakazał mu rozgrzać silnik i zeskrobać lód. A teraz wszystko zrobił za niego.  
\- My, hm… my jedziemy. Dam ci znać, gdybyś musiał odebrać Emily od pani Lacey.  
Podszedł do samochodu i pomógł wsiąść małej - sprawdził czy zapięła pasy i zamknął drzwi. Zabrał swój sprzęt do masażu z bagażnika impali i przełożył na tył galaxie.  
\- Dzięki, stary – powiedział, skinąwszy Deanowi głową i przesyłając mu ciepły uśmiech, gdy wsiadał po stronie kierowcy.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Powodzenia – powiedział Dean, machając mu na pożegnanie.  
*  
Po tym, jak Sam zatrzymał się przy „Opiece nad Dziećmi pani Lacey” i zdecydował, że Em może tam zostać, najpierw odwiedził salon fryzjerski. Porozmawiał ze znajomą Deana, która zaproponowała, by wrócił później, kiedy będzie właścicielka. Zgodziwszy się z nią, odwiedził kilka innych salonów, ale tylko w jednym z nich niechętnie powiedziano mu, że pomyślą i zobaczą, czy by im się nie przydał. Przed świętami ludzie oszczędzali pieniądze, więc nie robili zbyt wielkich nadziei, ale Sam był lepszej myśli. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że niskie ceny przyciągają ludzi. Miał także w rękawie kilka asów, jak choćby 5-minutowa darmowa próbka masażu. Spotkał się z lekarzem w domu dla emerytów, ale nie był zdziwiony, że tamten, nim dałby mu pracę, chciał zobaczyć jego dokumenty. Sam obiecał, że jeżeli utknie w miasteczku na kilka dni, być może wróci, ale przecież nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie tylko nie chciał, by jego nazwisko gdzieś wypłynęło, ale przede wszystkim nie miał licencji fizjoterapeuty na Północną Dakotę.  
Kiedy wrócił do pierwszego z salonów fryzjerskich, pogadał chwilę z właścicielką, powiedział, ile sobie liczy i ile mógłby jej odstąpić. Zrobił wszystko, by ją przekonać, że nie będzie przeszkadzał klientom. Po umyciu włosów zrobi im kilkuminutowy darmowy masaż i sami będą mogli zdecydować, czy zechcą więcej po przycięciu włosów, albo - dla zabicia czasu - pomiędzy kolejnymi usługami. Gdyby go o to spytać, półgodzinny masaż, który zaproponował właścicielce, przeważył szalę na jego korzyść. Udało mu się zyskać kilku klientów, jak i obietnicę, że wrócą i powiedzą o nim innym. Niestety, salon zamykano tego dnia dosyć wcześnie, chociaż właścicielka jeszcze nie określiła o której. Jako że miał już trochę pieniędzy, Sam pomyślał, że w drodze powrotnej zatrzyma się w sklepie. Nieuczciwym było oczekiwać, że Dean nie tylko da im schronienie, ale także będzie ich karmił.  
*  
Dean odebrał telefon.  
\- Tak? Och, Lacey, z małą wszystko w porządku?  
\- Jest wspaniała i grzeczna, może nieco nieśmiała wobec innych dzieci. Mogłabym mieć dziesięć takich jak ona – zaśmiała się starsza kobieta. – Ale w ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin szykuje się nowa, paskudna burza śnieżna i proszę wszystkich, by zabrali dzieciaki tak szybko jak to możliwe. Mała powiedziała mi, że jej tata pracuje, by zarobić pieniądze na naprawę samochodu i dodała, że powinnam zadzwonić do ciebie.  
\- Tak, przyjadę po nią. Najpierw zajrzę do sklepu. Masz wszystko, czego ci trzeba?  
\- O, to dobrze. Przydałoby się coś klasycznego na czas burzy. Niektóre z dzieciaków mogą zostać na noc, jeśli rodzicom nie uda się ich odebrać.  
\- Rozumiem. Czyli kilka puszek ravioli – stwierdził Dean, kierując się do holownika. Jeśli burza nadejdzie szybciej, w ciężarówce przetrwa wszystko. – Kiedy przyjdzie burza?  
\- Na szóstą, ale ma być źle już o w pół do szóstej.  
Dean spojrzał na zegarek. Było za piętnaście trzecia.  
\- Będę za godzinę.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedziała Lacey.  
Dean włączył silnik, by go rozgrzać i zadzwonił do Sama, czekając tak długo, aż odebrał.  
\- Cześć, Dean. Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Sam, widząc jego nazwisko wyświetlające się na komórce.  
\- Szykuje się kolejna burza śnieżna. Jadę do sklepu, a Lacey prosiła, by rodzice odebrali dzieciaki jak najszybciej. Myślę, że zabiorę Emily po drodze do domu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, a ty możesz popracować jeszcze z godzinę czy dwie, ale wyjedź nie później niż o piątej, żeby zdążyć do domu, zanim burza rozpęta się na dobre. Może być?  
\- Tak, pewnie. Właściwie dziś zamykają salon wcześniej i sam zamierałem zajrzeć do sklepu. Nie musisz… wiesz?  
\- Część rodziców prawdopodobnie nie zdąży odebrać dzieci przed burzą, więc kupię trochę rzeczy i dla Lacey. Nie martw się, dam radę. Zostań, póki nie zamkną salonu albo do piątej, jak ci pasuje.  
\- Dobrze. Mógłbyś kupić spaghetti albo jakiś inny makaron, kilka pomidorów i brokuły? – spytał z lekkim wahaniem Sam. – I mleko. Albo… wiesz, ja mogę.  
\- Brokuły? Serio? Twoje dziecko jada brokuły? – spytał Dean, potrząsając głową. – Dobra, nie ma sprawy.  
Wypuszczając wstrzymywany oddech, Sam zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Taa, to mądry dzieciak. Wie, że warzywa są zdrowe. Dobra, zobaczymy się za kilka godzin. Gdyby zadawała za dużo pytań, albo zbytnio plątała się pod nogami, powiedz jej tylko, że prosiłem, by przerobiła kilka stron w swojej książeczce. Będzie wiedziała. I może pooglądać telewizję, to też ją zajmie. Och, i przypomnij jej, żeby niczego nie dotykała. Nie będzie, ale nie zawadzi przypomnieć.  
Teraz już poważnie myślał o tym, by wyjechać szybciej.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, dopóki nie każe mi jeść brokułów – odparł Dean. – Nie martw się. Myślę, że uda mi się utrzymać dzieciaka z dala od kłopotów przez dwie godziny.  
\- Dobra.  
*  
Kiedy Dean wrócił do domu z zakupami i Emily, rozpakował jedzenie i dał małej mleko i ciasteczka, podczas gdy sam wprowadził dwa samochody do garażu, by móc popracować nad nimi w cieple. Zawołał Rumsfelda do środka i nakarmił go, a potem podsmażył mielone, pokroił pomidory, marchewki, cebule, dodał bulionu i przypraw i nastawił wszystko, by się poddusiło.  
\- Dziecino, idę popracować nad samochodem taty. Możesz pooglądać telewizję i kolorować albo porozwiązywać zadania z książeczki. Nie dotykaj niczego więcej. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, przyjdź do mnie.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała, ale nim doszedł do drzwi, dodała. – Dlaczego samochód się zepsuł?  
\- Rzeczy się starzeją i zużywają. Psują się - powiedział Dean. – To się zdarza.  
\- Och, a co się zestarzało i zepsuło? – ruszyła za nim. – Jak chcesz to naprawić? Tata nie potrafił naprawić. Próbował.  
\- To dosyć skomplikowane. Możesz przyjść popatrzyć, jeśli chcesz. Możesz mi przypominać, żebym wrócił i pomieszał w garnku. Ale bez biegania po garażu. Jest tam wiele rzeczy, które mogłyby ci zrobić krzywdę.  
Szczerze, Dean raczej wolałby mieć dzieciaka na oku i w sumie miał nadzieję, że z nim pójdzie. Nudzące się dzieci bywają groźne, nawet jeśli są dobrze wychowane. Potakując, podbiegła do drzwi, czekając na niego, a potem biegając dookoła, gdy szli przez podwórze. Gdy trochę śniegu dostało się do buta małej, skrzywiła się, ale nie zwolniła ani na chwilę. Dean patrzył na biegający wokół niego kłębek energii i zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył jaką minę zrobiła – zupełnie jak jej tata.  
Wszedł do garażu i zapalił światła, a potem włączył propanowy grzejnik, by ogrzać pomieszczenie, stawiając go z bezpiecznej odległości od impali. Otworzywszy maskę, wyciągnął stołek i posadził na nim małą, by mogła zajrzeć do silnika. Podłączył pod maskę lampę w drucianej osłonce i skierował światło na silnik. Pierwszy raz mógł mu się przyjrzeć z bliska. Jeśli samochód był jedynym domem Sama i Emily, nie wypuści go, nim nie będzie pewien, że nie zepsuje im się po drodze.  
\- Więc skąd jesteście, ty i tata? Tata jest rozwiedziony? – spytał, zabierając się za badanie silnika cal po calu. Nie widział obrączki na palcu Sama. Mała potrząsnęła głową i także spojrzała na silnik, a włosy przesłoniły jej pół twarzy.  
\- Lubiłam Vermont – wyznała. – To szczęśliwe miejsce. Jak tutaj. Tam też były dzieci.  
\- Co to takiego? – wskazała palcem tam, gdzie padało światło.  
\- Gaźnik. Tak jakby serce samochodu. Wiesz, ja miałem cztery lata, kiedy umarła moja mama. Potem razem z tatą wciąż byliśmy w drodze. Nigdy zbyt długo nie przestawaliśmy w jednym miejscu. Zawsze lubiłem Kalifornię. Byłaś w Kalifornii?  
Dean wyciągnął świece zapłonowe, otworzył głowicę rozdzielacza zapłonu, wyciągnął palec rozdzielacza i zrobił krzywą minę, gdy zobaczył lepką ciecz w gaźniku. Jak ten samochód w ogóle jechał? Nikt nie dbał o silnik i lada chwila mógł paść. Gaźnik trzeba będzie wymienić. Westchnął.  
\- Uch, uch – potrząsnęła głową i przybrała taką samą minę jak on. – Tam właśnie jedziemy. Jest tam plaża. I Disneyland. I… zapomniałam.  
Wpatrzyła się w niego.  
\- Zrobiłeś złą minę. Jesteś zły?  
Zaczęła nerwowo podrzucać kolanem.  
\- Nie, nie jestem zły. Tyle, że silnik wymaga wiele pracy, zwłaszcza, jeśli zamierzacie pojechać tak daleko. Macie tam rodzinę?  
Dean wstał, otworzył skrzynkę z narzędziami i kładąc się na cementowej podłodze, sięgnął pod samochód z miską, by wykręcić korek i wypuścić olej.  
\- Uch, uch, tylko tata! – ogłosiła, szczęśliwa, że nie jest na nią zły. Przesunęła się i spojrzała w dół. – To będzie tak jak Vermont, tylko bez…  
Dean patrzył na nią uważnie przez chwilę.  
\- Bez tego kogoś, kto skrzywdził twojego tatę? – spytał spokojnie, wstając z podłogi i wycierając pobrudzone olejem ręce. – Kto krzywdził twojego tatę, Emily?  
Zapadła długa cisza. Dziewczynka pokręciła się nerwowo, spojrzała na drzwi i wyszeptała.  
– Mój papa. On krzywdzi tatę. Ale nie w Vermont, nie, nim nas złapał. Dlatego musisz naprawić samochód.  
Dean starał się zapanować nad wyrazem twarzy, żeby dzieciak nie pomyślał, że jest na niego zły.  
\- Czy twój… tata i papa mieszkali razem? Czy twoja mama też z wami mieszkała?  
\- Mama? – mała potrząsnęła głową. – Nie każdy ma mamę. Jak mam tatę i papę, ale…  
Znowu zaczęła podrzucać nogą.  
\- Tata mówił, że papa był kiedyś miły, nim… nim podpisał umowę z demonem. Nie pamiętam. Miał takie przerażające oczy i… nie zamierzasz naprawić samochodu?  
Dean zastygł, kiedy dziewczynka powiedziała o „demonie”. Miał przerażające oczy. Taa, mógłby się założyć. Jeśli Sam wiedział o układzie z demonem, pewnie będzie wiedział, dlaczego tamten go podpisał. Może zrozumiał, że „papa” był opętany…  
Bez mamy. Sam był gejem. Dean miał mętlik w myślach. Jeśli był w to zaplątany demon, ci dwoje natychmiast potrzebowali woreczków przeciw urokowi. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się do małej uspokajająco.  
\- Możesz się założyć, że tak, zamierzam go naprawić. Będzie jak nowy, kiedy z nim skończę.  
Zdecydował, że wyciągnie silnik i wymieni wszystko, co będzie mógł. Miał nadzieję, że pas transmisyjny okaże się cały, ale nie dowie się, póki nie wyciągnie silnika, nie rozłoży na części pierwsze i nie złoży z powrotem. Mógł sprawdzić miskę olejową i upewnić się, że nie ma w niej żadnych metalowych odłamków. Wróci i zajmie się tym później. Oby Jimmy nie zamknął jeszcze sklepu z częściami. Zadzwoni i zamówi uszczelki i wszystko, czego będzie potrzebował i zobaczy, czy da radę je wymienić, jak już rozłoży silnik. Cylindry też pewnie wymagają przejrzenia i pewnie trzeba wymienić wszystkie tłoki.  
\- Lepiej wracajmy i zamieszajmy w garnku. Myślę, że już dostatecznie długo siedziałaś na zimnie. Tata by się zmartwił, gdybyś się przeziębiła.  
Wyłączywszy grzejnik i światła w garażu, skierował się z powrotem do domu. Wyjął colta, wyczyścił go, a później dwa razy sprawdził sól przy drzwiach i oknach. Później przygotował woreczek przeciwko urokowi dla małej. To było najważniejsze.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam zaparkował forda galaxie dokładnie tam, skąd brał go rano i zauważył, że impali i jednego z pozostałych samochodów nie ma przed domem. Zerknął na wjazd do garażu, sięgając do bagażnika po torbę z olejkami do masażu – jeśli ma zamiar zrobić Deanowi masaż, będzie ich później potrzebował. Jakimś sposobem wszyscy zdawali się wiedzieć, że się u niego zatrzymał, a miłość Deana do słodyczy była powszechnie znana, więc - mając poczucie, że jest mu coś winny, wydał trochę z niewielkiej puli pieniędzy, jaką dziś zarobił i kupił szarlotkę z małej piekarni naprzeciwko salonu. Ją także wyciągnął z samochodu. Wspiąwszy się po schodkach na ganek, zapukał, a później otworzył drzwi.  
\- Tata! – Emily rzuciła kredki i podbiegła do niego, obejmując za nogę, gdy szedł w stronę stołu, by położyć na nim ciasto.  
\- Jest i moja dziewczynka – zawołał, z łatwością podnosząc ją w górę, przyjmując uścisk i rozglądając się za Deanem. – Byłaś dobra dla pana Deana?  
\- Acha. Dał mi to! – pokazała skórzaną sakiewkę, którą miała zawieszoną na szyi. – Powiedział, że będę bezpieczniejsza. I pomagałam mu naprawić samochód.  
\- Tak? Ale nie zagadałaś go przy tym na śmierć? – spytał Sam, badając woreczek w palcach. Wyglądał jak noszony przez Indian na szczęście lub coś w tym rodzaju. Wydawał się niegroźny.  
\- Nie…  
\- Jesteś pewna? – jego głos nabrał kpiących tonów.  
\- Nie, ja nie…  
\- Bo wiesz, że jeśli tak było, zamierzam podrzucić cię w górę…  
\- Nie, nic nie zrobiłam – piszczała ze śmiechu, gdy Sam wyrzucił ją w górę, złapał i podrzucił raz jeszcze w momencie, gdy Dean wszedł do pokoju.  
– Może zapytam jego, hm? Proszę pana Deana, czy Emily zagadała pana na śmierć?  
\- Nieeee – zachichotała, gdy Sam udawał, że znowu ma zamiar ją podrzucić.  
\- Nie, nic z tego. Była bardzo grzeczną dziewczynką – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się i puszczając oko do małej, nim odwrócił się w stronę kuchni.  
– Muszę podpiec chleb w piekarniku. Może dołączysz do mnie w kuchni?  
\- Gotowałeś? Pachnie bardzo ładnie – powiedział Sam, stawiając Emily na podłodze i z niepokojem zastanawiając się nad pospiesznym zniknięciem Deana z pokoju.  
– Czy zrobiłaś stronę ze swojej ksią….  
Mała popędziła do stolika i podniosła kredki.  
Ze zduszonym śmiechem Sam zabrał ze sobą ciasto i poszedł do kuchni.  
\- Naprawę naprawiliście samochód? – spytał, stawiając szarlotkę na kontuarze i stając przed Deanem, który opierał się o drugi z kuchennych blatów. Czując intensywność spojrzenia tych jadeitowych oczu i widząc zaciśnięte zaczepy szczęk i skupiony wyraz twarzy, Sam cofnął się o krok, już nie stojąc dokładnie naprzeciwko mężczyzny.  
\- Co się stało? Coś złego? – spytał, przechylając głowę i uważnie wpatrując się w Deana.  
\- Samochód… nie, Emily siedziała ze mną, patrzyła, jak go przegladam i zdejmuję to i owo – odparł Dean.  
Spojrzał na sufit, z całych sił starając się nad sobą zapanować. Sam nie brał udziału w układzie z demonem, a przynajmniej lepiej, żeby, cholera, tak było. Kiedyś udało mu się uratować gościa przed konsekwencjami umowy, ale nie przypuszczał, żeby dał radę zrobić to jeszcze raz, przynajmniej nie w ten sam sposób. Widział, że Sam jest zdenerwowany, może nawet przestraszony. Kiedy wrócili z garażu dał Emily trochę wody do popicia, święconej, chociaż nie wiedziała co to było. Poprosił też, by pomieszała w garnku srebrną łyżką. Fakt, że nic się nie wydarzyło uspokoił go jedynie odrobinę. Wokół było wystarczająco wiele pułapek na demony i sigili ochronnych - nic nie powinno dostać się do środka, ale ojciec z córką w tarapatach? Dean zaprosił ich, nie sprawdzając i nawet nie upewniając się, że są ludźmi. Rumsfeld wydawał się ich lubić, ale ponownie, kto wie? Po prostu musiał być całkowicie pewny. Do diabła, nawet nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, by spytać faceta o nazwisko, czy bardziej mu się przyjrzeć. Stawał się za miękki.  
Myśli Sama biegały jak szalone, gdy starał się zrozumieć, skąd to nagłe napięcie w powietrzu. Co się stało pomiędzy wcześniejszym telefonem a teraz? Jeśli Dean nie był zirytowany, że musiał opiekować się Emily, a ona była grzeczna, to co to mogło być? Oczywiście, aż za dobrze wiedział, że nie zawsze musi istnieć powód, by nastrój człowieka zmienił się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.  
\- Możesz pomieszać za mnie gulasz? – spytał Dean, podnosząc z blatu pokrojony chleb i otwierając opakowanie.  
\- Pieczeń była naprawdę dobra. Zanieś chłopakom więcej, dobrze? – spytał łagodnie Dex, ocierając się o Sama w kuchni, kiedy przechodził obok i sięgał do lodówki.  
\- Jasne – Sam odwrócił się i wyciągnął brytfankę z piekarnika, stawiając ją na kuchence, by móc pokroić resztę pieczeni. Miał właśnie podnieść nóż, kiedy ręka Dexa chwyciła go za głowę i uderzył twarzą o wykafelkowaną ścianę.  
– Co…  
\- Gdzie jest piwo? Gdzie jest pieprzone piwo? Jedna rzecz, nie możesz zrobić chociaż jednej rzeczy jak należy? – wrzeszczał Dex z coraz większą złością, ponownie sięgając po Sama.  
Emily weszła do kuchni, stanęła w przejściu i spojrzała na nich.  
\- Emily, wracaj do swojego pokoju – powiedział Sam, wycierając krew z twarzy, chociaż czuł jak płynie mu z nosa. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przyniosę… idź.  
Pochylił się i popchnął ją lekko.  
Dean zauważył wahanie Sama i skłonił głowę, przyglądając mu się baczniej. Kiedy Sam wreszcie sięgnął po łyżkę, skinął głową.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział Dean, odwrócił się, otwierając piekarnik i wkładając do niego chleb, a później włączył piekarnik. Nastawił ekspres do kawy, wyjął dwa kubki i napełnił je kawą. Przygotował całą cholerną karafkę z wodą święconą. Przekazał kubek Samowi i popił z własnego.  
\- Masz, powiedz co o tym myślisz? Dodałem trochę wymyślnej, drogiej kawy, którą trzymam dla gości.  
Siadając przy ekspresie, podniósł niewielką torebkę z kawą. - Francuska, z palonych ziaren czekoladowa mocca – przeczytał, pokazując Samowi.  
Ciężar spojrzenia Deana sprawił, że Sam czuł się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Jakby Dean czegoś od niego oczekiwał, a on nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. Jego żołądek zacisnął się w kulę, chociaż powtarzał sobie, że tylko mu się wydaje. Powoli podniósł kubek do ust. Gdy Sam posmakował kawy, Dean pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi i trochę się rozluźnił. Srebro i woda święcona pozbyłyby się 80 procent potworów.  
Dean zapatrzył się na zawartość własnego kubka.  
\- Wiem, że uciekasz od swojego chłopaka – spojrzał na Sama i czekał, co tamten ma na ten temat do powiedzenia.  
Głowa Sama uniosła się gwałtownie. Odstawił kubek.  
\- Wypytałeś Emily… - oblizał usta. Sama z siebie by mu nie powiedziała, wiedział o tym.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy. Nie przypiekałem jej – odparł Dean. – Czy wygląda na to, że zadałem jej tortury trzeciego stopnia i ją zdenerwowałem?  
Sam nie odpowiedział. Myślał, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Że może zostaną tutaj jeszcze przez kilka dni, zbierze trochę pieniędzy, wszystko się ułoży.  
\- Dobrze, nie chcesz być w to wszystko wplątany, rozumiem, nie winię cię. Nie wplątywałbym cię w to, gdyby… - przegarnął ręką włosy, starając się odepchnąć mur, który znowu się na niego zwalał. Było mu ciężko oddychać, było mu trudno myśleć, ale w pokoju obok siedziała mała dziewczynka i dla nie zawsze znajdował jakiś sposób. Zawsze.  
\- Spakuję nas w kilka minut. Gdybyś mógł nas podrzucić do… albo pozwól mi pożyczyć samochód do jutra, ja… och, zostawię u ciebie mój sprzęt, nigdzie bez niego nie odjadę.  
Szamotał się z myślami, jak przekonać Deana, by pozwolił mu pożyczyć samochód, by w razie czego mieli schronienie, jeśli nie znajdą taniego motelu. Pieniądze zarobione tego dnia starczą, a później mógłby zobaczyć się z pastorem – może znajdzie dla nich jakieś lokum, by mógł zaoszczędzić.  
Zrobił krok do tyłu, badając twarz Deana i mając nadzieję na ostatni łut szczęścia - że Dean zgodzi się na samochód.  
\- Wow, zwolnij – powiedział Dean. – Po prostu nie lubię być zaskakiwany, ale przecież was nie wykopuję. Weź głęboki wdech, Kimosabe i uspokój się. Wkurzony były mnie nie przeraża, Sam.  
\- A powinien – Sam spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki oddech. Mieli miejsce na noc, przynajmniej na tą jedną. - Dobrze, ja… powinien był ci powiedzieć, ale myślałem, że to tylko na jedną noc i przestaniemy być dla ciebie ciężarem. Myślę, że w kilka dni uda mi się zebrać pieniądze, w salonie jest niezłe zainteresowanie.  
Dean potrząsnął głową.  
\- Trzeba kurewsko więcej, by mnie przerazić i wątpię, by twój eks mieścił się wysoko na tej liście. Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, nie martw się. Silnik jest wrakiem. Prawdopodobnie w tym stanie nie dowiezie was do Kalifornii. Do diabła, nie przypuszczam, żeby dowiózł was dalej niż kilka stanów, nim padnie i od razu mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie pokonasz z nim gór. Wezmę na siebie koszty naprawy.  
Urwał.  
\- Nie dokonuję cudów i nie mam małych elfów do pomocy, więc zabierze to trochę czasu. Ty i Emily możecie zostać, jak długo chcecie. Jednak chciałbym wiedzieć… Emily powiedziała, że twój chłopak podpisał umowę z demonem. Chcę poznać szczegóły, nawet jeśli brzmi to jak wariactwo.  
\- Cały silnik…  
Teraz mówili o tysiącach dolarów. Grunt usuwał się Samowi spod nóg. Znowu. Podszedł do małego stolika, opadł na krzesło i zwalczył przeklęte łzy.  
\- Muszę być przeklęty. Zawsze krok naprzód i dwa kroki w tył - pocierając dłonią kark, zmusił się, aby nie panikować, by zebrać myśli. - Chyba okłamałem małą co do Gwiazdki na plaży.  
Nienawidził zawodzić Em. Dex tyle razy łamał obietnice, że Sam zawsze starał się dotrzymywać swoich. Zamrugał kilka razy, odwracając wzrok od Deana.  
\- Nie możemy narzucać ci się tak długo, a im dłużej tu jesteśmy, tym większa szansa, że nas znajdzie.  
Minęły 24 godziny. Było kilka chwil szarpiących nerwy, ale przez większość czasu czuł się tutaj bezpieczny. Gdyby tak nie było, nie pozwoliłby nieznajomemu podwozić córki ani się nią opiekować. Nawet podobało mu się, jak normalnie się czuł, gotując, jedząc z kimś śniadanie czy mogąc rozmawiać przy stole. Kiedy pomagał i kiedy jemu pomagano.  
\- Kilka dni więcej, może tydzień… - spojrzał na Deana. - Zbiorę pieniądze na bilety autobusowe i motele. A jeśli nie zdobędę pieniędzy na silnik, samochód będzie należał do ciebie. Chyba go lubisz.  
Kiedy mijał go rano, widział jak Dean pieszczotliwie przejechał dłonią po impali.  
– Mój tata miał to samo spojrzenie, kiedy na niego patrzył. Oczywiście, uważał, że jest magiczny - odkaszlnął. - Mówił, że dzięki niemu spotkali się z mamą.  
Dex nienawidził impali i chociaż było mnóstwo miejsca na terenie ich… na Dexa posiadłości… wciąż straszył, że ją sprzeda.  
\- Co ty na to? Brzmi uczciwie? – spytał Sam.  
\- Nie jesteście ciężarem – odpowiedział stanowczo Dean, siadając naprzeciwko niego. – Tak, trochę dziwnie mieć koło siebie dziecko. Czasami, będąc w pobliżu, wpadali do mnie myśliwi, ale zazwyczaj… zazwyczaj jesteśmy tutaj tylko z psem.  
Wzruszył ramionami i przyznał.  
– Całkiem miło mieć was w pobliżu. I nie martw się o to, że was znajdzie. Nawet jeśli, nie dotknie was, ani nie zabierze donikąd, gdzie nie będziecie chcieli, przyrzekam.  
Sięgnął przez stół i wziął Sama za rękę. To zaczynało niebezpiecznie przypominać łzawy moment z filmów obyczajowych, ale Sam wyglądał na tak cholernie pokonanego i przerażonego.  
– Nie możecie wciąż uciekać. To nie jest życie dla ciebie, to nie jest życie dla niej. Musisz stawić opór. Zrób to tutaj, a będziesz miał we mnie wsparcie. I musisz zbadać sobie słuch. Mówiłem, naprawię silnik i nie będzie cię to kosztowało ani centa. Poza tym, mam zamiar nauczyć cię, jak się bronić.  
Wzrok Sama padł na rękę Deana na jego ręce. To nie miało sensu. Dean trzymający go za rękę. Nie miało to sensu, ale to, co powiedział… chociaż nie rozumiał. To było głupie, nierealne marzenie, ale jakże przyjemne.  
Kiedy ponownie podniósł głowę, spojrzał prosto w oczy Deana. Tamten chciał, by mu zaufał, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie powinien. Gdyby Dean znał prawdę, zmieniłby ton. Nie patrzyłby na niego tak, jakby chciał pomóc, albo jakby był wart pomocy. Spojrzałby na niego jak na przestępcę. Sam nie sądził, by mógł to nieść.  
Dean zmusił się do wstania i podszedł do piekarnika. Wyjął podpieczony chleb.  
\- Wciąż chcę usłyszeć szczegóły dotyczące umowy z demonem. Chcę wiedzieć, z czym mamy do czynienia.  
Mieszając w garnku, dodał łagodniejszym tonem.  
– Nie jestem ci wrogiem. Mogę pomóc. Przysięgam, jeśli mi powiesz i dasz mi szansę, pomogę. Tylko powiedz mi prawdę, nieważne jak szalenie mogłaby zabrzmieć, to wszystko o co cię proszę.  
\- Jaka umowa z demonem? – Sam postanowił na razie ani się zgodzić ani nie zgodzić na plan Deana. Da sobie dzień więcej, pomyśli o tym. Prawdopodobnie najmądrzej byłoby wsiąść do pierwszego z brzegu autobusu, tak jak sugerował. Ale zostawi sobie jeszcze z tydzień, na przemyślenie. Wstał.  
\- Nakryję do stołu.  
\- Emily powiedziała, jak mówiłeś jej, że jej papa był miły, ale był taki, nim podpisał pakt z demonem, a jego oczy czasami stawały się straszne.  
Dean odwrócił się i wyciągnął z szafki sporą miskę, krzywiąc się, gdy odwracał się w stronę stołu. Noga znowu zaczynała go boleć.  
\- Powinieneś usiąść. Zajmę się tym – stwierdził Sam, wskazując na miskę. Ciężar spojrzenia Dean był niemal nie do zniesienia, jakby na coś czekał. To już drugi raz wspomniał o „demonie”.  
– Masz na myśli demona – prawdziwego demona? Takiego jak w twoich książkach? - mówił coraz wolniej, gdy zrozumienie tego, co powiedział Deana, w pełni do niego docierało. - Powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś jakimś dziwacznym czcicielem diabła, że to tylko zainteresowanie.  
W co on ich wpakował? Powinien się bać, ale nawet z tą wariacką przemową, czytaniem dziwacznych książek, czy co tam jeszcze, mężczyzna wciąż sprawiał, że chciał mu zaufać.  
\- To twoja córka o tym powiedziała. Zgaduję, że po prostu powtórzyła, co jej mówiłeś – odpowiedział spokojnie Dean. – Więc powiedz mi. Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc jej o demonie?  
Czekając na odpowiedź, Dean zaczął przekładać gulasz z garnka do miski.  
\- Mówisz poważnie – Sam przetarł twarz ręka. – Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie powiedziałem coś w stylu, że zawarł pakt z diabłem. Nie sądzę, żebym użył słowa demon. Pił, brał prochy, a potem…  
Nie chcąc mówić dosłownie, pokiwał głową i bezradnie rozłożył ręce.  
– Nie zawsze był taki.  
Sam podszedł do blatu i popił już nieco wystygłej kawy, a później sięgnął do szafki i zaczął wykładać miseczki na stół.  
\- Nieźle pachnie.  
Dean poczuł, jak ciężar spada mu z piersi i przymknął oczy. Dzięki Bogu, nie chodziło o prawdziwego demona.  
\- Naprawdę nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, czy wierzę w demony, czy też nie. Mogę ci tylko przyrzec, że nie jestem świrem i nie zacznę wygłaszać wam kazań o aniołach, demonach i całym tym szajsie.  
Odwracając się, spojrzał na Sama.  
– Pokroję chleb i włożę do miski. Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym cię o coś zapytał?  
\- Dlaczego nie walczyłem? Dlaczego nie wezwałem policji? – Sam przełknął ślinę. – To skomplikowane. I tak, miałbym.  
Wyszedł z kuchni, by nakryć do stołu. Emily przybiegła do jadalni z salonu.  
\- Skończyłam. I za oknem pada śnieg. Możemy potem zrobić anioły na śniegu? Jesteś smutny? – spytała nagle, patrząc uważnie na Sama.  
\- Nie, dlaczego? Dlaczego miałbym być smutny?  
\- Nie masz swojej uśmiechniętej miny – poczekała, nim się uśmiechnął, a potem zajrzała do kuchni i sprawdziła wyraz twarzy Deana. Dean skupił się na krojeniu chleba.  
\- Chciałem was zapytać, jak się nazywacie – zawołał w stronę salonu. Wymieszał chleb w misce i nakrył ją kuchennym ręcznikiem. Zanosząc gulasz i masło do pokoju obok i stawiając na stole, czuł, że utyka. Sam zawahał się, ale Emily odpowiedziała za niego.  
\- Smith.  
To było nazwisko Dexa i jej, ale Sam jej nie poprawił. Używając sztuczki Deana, ułożył na krześle grubą książkę telefoniczną, a później położył rękę na ramieniu Deana, gdy ten zamierzał wrócić do kuchni.  
\- Pozwól mi, proszę – powiedział, napotykając jego spojrzenie. - Cóż, niespecjalnie oryginalnie, ale dobrze. Pan i pani Smith. Kiedy Sam poprosił Deana, by został w jadalni, ten zawahał się, ale skinął głową. Usadowił się w krześle z lekkim grymasem bólu i wyprostował lewą nogę.  
\- Sam, mógłbyś przynieść mi mały stołeczek spod stołu w kuchni? Ma jakąś stopę wysokości. Naprawę bym to docenił.  
\- Jasne. Sam dostrzegł stołek pod stołem kuchennym, zabrał go i pospiesznie wrócił do jadalni. Stawiając go obok krzesła Deana, pochylił się i delikatnie podniósł uszkodzoną nogę Deana, by ją na nim położyć. Tym razem ani trochę się nie denerwował, ale kiedy się wyprostował, zauważył, że Emily wydaje się spięta.  
\- Uśmiecham się, widzisz? Wszystko w porządku – pochylił się w jej stronę. – Mleko dla ciebie. Dean, co chciałbyś do picia?  
\- Piwo. Weź sobie jedno, jeśli masz ochotę. I dzięki.  
Sam skinął głową i zaczął kierować się w stronę kuchni, kiedy Emily ześlizgnęła się z krzesła i podeszła do niego, owijając ramiona wokół nóg i spoglądając w górę.  
\- Hm? Wszystko w porządku, kochanie, przyrzekam.  
Kiedy mała go nie puściła, podniósł ją i zabrał ze sobą do kuchni.  
\- Zrobią mu się czerwone oczy, a potem…  
\- Nie, nie zrobią się. Pan Dean jest… - Sam westchnął. – Nie jest taki. Nie każdy taki jest. Czy był rano humorzasty?  
\- Wyglądał na humorzastego.  
\- Tak? – zaśmiał się Sam. On uważał raczej, że Dean wyglądał seksownie.  
\- Ale nie był – zgodziła się Em. - Widziałaś, żeby krzyczał albo się wściekał?  
\- Robił miny.  
\- Ja też robię miny – odparował Sam, przybierając nachmurzoną minę, gdy wyjmował mleko i nalewał do szklanki. – Ty robisz miny.  
\- Nie, nie robię – zaprotestowała mała. Spojrzał na nią znacząco, więc zachichotała, patrząc, jak wyjmuje z lodówki dwie brązowe butelki.  
\- Ja też wypiję jedno piwo – powiedział. Widywała już jak pił alkohol i miał nadzieję, że to ukoi jej obawy.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Chodź – rzucił, trzymając butelki za szyjki w jednej, a mleko dla małej w drugiej ręce. Sam rzucił Deanowi przepraszające spojrzenie, postawił piwo i odwrócił się, by pomóc Em, ale ona sama już wspięła się na książkę telefoniczną.  
\- Cóż, wiemy, że Dean potrafi rozkładać samochody, zobaczmy, czy potrafi gotować. Mój nos powiada, że tak.  
Sam chwycił za łyżkę i nałożył trochę gulaszu Deanowi.  
\- Sam, panie mają pierwszeństwo – zwrócił mu uwagę Dean, kiedy Sam zaczął przesuwać miseczkę w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się do małej.  
\- Jeśli pijąc, nabiorę złego humoru, możesz kopnąć mnie w chorą nogę, dobrze? Ale wypiję jedynie kilka piw, obiecuję. Albo możesz mnie wyłaskotać. Jestem bardzo czuły na łaskotki.  
Dean nie był pewien, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, by uspokoić dziewczynkę. Zupełnie nie przywykł do dzieci. Jedyne dzieciaki, z jakimi miewał do czynienia, to zwykle przerażone małolaty, które uratował przed jakimś potworem nie z tego świata. Zazwyczaj były przestraszone i mało co kontaktujące. Po tym, co Sam opowiedział o swoim byłym, naprawdę nic dziwnego, że mała wariowała. Musiał poznać nazwisko tego eks i poprosić panią szeryf, aby miała na niego oko. Należało go też sprawdzić.  
Dean posmarował kawałek chleba masłem i położył go na małym talerzyku obok miseczki Emily, po czym zrobił to samo dla Sama. Wszyscy mogą się zabawiać w grę pod tytułem „kto usługuje komu?”.  
\- Dobrze, to powiedzcie, jak tam mój gulasz? Do zniesienia czy musimy zamówić pizzę? – spytał. – I przepraszam, nie ma w nim brokułów.  
Zarówno Emily, jak i Sam gapili się na Deana bez słowa. Sam pierwszy przyszedł do siebie.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział, a kąciki ust podniosły mu się leciutko. Nie pomyślał o tym, by posmarować masłem kromkę Deana, ale zrozumiał przesłanie. – Emily jest doskonałym próbowaczem. Więc… tadam.  
Zabębnił dwoma palcami o stół.  
\- A werdykt brzmi?  
Gdy mała smakowała gulasz, Sam napełnił dwie kolejne miseczki i przekazał jedną Deanowi, a drugą przysunął sobie.  
\- Zbyt wiele ślimaków? A może brakuje sproszkowanych pająków? Mogę przynieść trochę z kuchni… albo może oczy szczura?  
Śmiejąc się, Emily zabrała się za drugą łyżkę gulaszu, potrząsając głową na „nie”.  
\- Ha, myślę, że przeszedłeś próbę – Sam podniósł chleb i samemu zaczął jeść, po czym skinął głową. - Zgadzam się. To bardzo dobre.  
\- Oczywiście. Używam tylko świeżych pająków, a nie sproszkowanych – odpowiedział Dean z kpiącą powagą, ale ucieszył się, że im smakuje. Wstrzymał się z nadmiarem pieprzu, bo nie był pewien, czy mała to lubi. Teraz dodał nieco więcej pieprzu do własnej miseczki i zaczął jeść. Taa, zdecydowanie nie najgorsze.  
Dean już chciał zapytać Sama, jak minął dzień, ale przyszło mu do głowy, że dziewczynka zapewne potrzebuje więcej uwagi. Prawdopodobnie przywykła, że papa nie poświęcał jej najmniejszej uwagi, a jeśli poświęcał, to na pewno w złym sensie.  
\- Więc, Emily, czy podobało ci się u pani Lacey? Pobawiłaś się, a może spotkałaś jakieś miłe dzieciaki?  
\- Acha. I podobała im się moja peleryna – jej oczy pobiegły w stronę Sama. – Opowiesz bajkę o Czarnym Kapturku, prawda?  
\- Jasne – powiedział poważnie Sam. – Z tobą w roli głównej. I z wielkim złym wilkiem imieniem pan Dean.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
\- A ty będziesz babcią! I pan Dean cię zje!  
\- Ach… - Sam zrobił dziwną minę i zamiast odpowiedzieć, zdecydował się zapchać sobie usta gulaszem.  
Dean niemal parsknął piwem przez nos.  
\- Taa, mógłbym to zrobić – wymamrotał, rzucając Samowi dwuznaczne spojrzenie.  
Słysząc, jak wiatr wyje za oknem, zaklął lekko i zmusił się do wstania, kuśtykając do drzwi.  
– Rummy, chodź, zabieraj tyłek do środka. Opierając się o drzwi, poczekał i w końcu wielki pies wpadł do środka. Otrząsnąwszy się ze śniegu, parsknął i pokłusował do swojej pustej miski, cierpliwie czekając. Dean otworzył spiżarkę i wyciągnął do otwartą puszkę z psią karmą i dał mu wszystko.  
\- Zostań w kuchni, nim nie wyschniesz, Rummy – powiedział i utykając, wrócił do stołu w jadalni.  
– Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby został na zewnątrz. Przy tym wietrze musi być o wiele zimniej, niż wskazują termometry. Dobra, Sammy, posłuchajmy bajki o Małym Czarnym Kapturku.  
Spojrzał wyczekująco na Sama, oczy błyszczały mu z rozbawienia.  
\- Dlaczego czuję się, jak złapany w pułapkę? – spytał Sam. To już drugi raz Dean nazwał go Sammym i zdecydował, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Albo możesz położyć się z nami do łóżka i tata opowie bajkę…  
Sam prawie poderwał się z miejsca, odchrząkując.  
\- Opowiem ją teraz. Dobry pomysł, Dean.  
Dean zdusił w sobie śmiech.  
\- Cóż, może poczekasz, aż skończymy obiad. To mogłaby być świetna bajka na dobranoc, a ja mogę wysłuchać jej w drzwiach sypialni. Muszę się upewnić, że twój tata nie uczyni wilka zbyt złym. Duży… bycie dużym jest w porządku.  
Rzucił Samowi rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Ha, zaskakujesz nie tylko gotowaniem – odparł Sam, nie do końca przekonany co do kpiących słów Deana - to było flirtowanie, czy nie? Trzepot motylków w brzuchu sprawił, że poczuł się o wiele młodszy, jak chłopak, którym był – wydawało się - tak dawno temu. – Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy po obiedzie wzięli deser do salonu i wtedy wam opowiem.  
Na to się zgodzili. Reszta obiadu była wspaniała. Wspaniała, bo jakże normalna, spokojna, bez spięć. Sam zauważył, że Emily nie wzdryga się, kiedy któryś z nich popija piwo i zdaje się niczym nie przejmować. Rozmawiali się, śmiali i Sam wiedział, że gdyby stał za oknem, zaglądając do środka, byłby zazdrosny o małą, szczęśliwą rodzinę przy stole. Po obiedzie Sam praktycznie nakazał Deanowi nie robić niczego, a jedynie usiąść na kanapie i odciążać nogę. Przyniósł mu jeszcze jedno piwo i może usłyszał trochę marudzenia w kwestii oglądania kreskówek, ale w międzyczasie zdążył sprzątnąć ze stołu i umyć naczynia. Dał Rumsfeldowi resztki gulaszu z talerzy, wkładając je do psiej miski. Kiedy zrobił wszystko, co miał do zrobienia, zabrał Emily do sypialni, przygotował kąpiel i przebrał w piżamę. Pół godziny później mała była z powrotem na sofie, okryta kocem, Dean miał swój koc elektryczny, a Sam rozpalił w kominku. Pies znalazł sobie miejsce w pobliżu ognia i polizał Sama po ręce.  
\- Tak, tak, wiem, nie można mi się oprzeć – przyznał Sam.  
Przyniósł dla wszystkich ciasto i gorącą czekoladę - nawet dla Deana, czy mężczyzna miałby ją wypić czy też nie, a potem opowiedział swoją bajkę. Oczywiście, nie dali mu opowiadać bez przeszkód. Emily i Dean wciąż wtrącali się z własnymi pomysłami co do tego, co zrobiły „ich” postacie i zdawali się mieć straszną uciechę z „babci Sam”. Nim bajka się skończyła, Sama ze śmiechu bolał żołądek.  
\- Nie śmiałem się tak od… nigdy – powiedział Deanowi, dziękuję mu spojrzeniem.  
– Dobrze, Em, czas do spania! Powiedz dobranoc.  
Był zaskoczony, kiedy Emily poszła uściskać Deana, a Dean poczuł się nieco dziwnie, ale dziecięcy uścisk od serca wydobył z niego chichot.  
*  
Sam wrócił, gdy utulił Emily do snu.  
\- Chcesz coś mocniejszego od gorącej czekolady? – uśmiechnął się, ponieważ założyłby się, że Dean od lat nie pił gorącej czekolady - pudełko z kakao zostało kupione zaledwie wczoraj. – W ogóle kiedyś piłeś czekoladę?  
Podszedł bliżej, by zajrzeć do kubka Deana.  
\- Piłem! – powiedział Dean obronnym tonem. – Piwo i ciasto nie idą ze sobą w parze. Kawa i ciasto, o tak. Kupiłeś cholernie dobre ciasto. Usiądź.  
Przesunął się i oparł nogę o stolik do kawy.  
\- Kiedy ostatni raz ktoś zadbał o ciebie, zamiast byś ty wszystko robił?  
\- To dziwne pytanie.  
Sam podszedł i opadł na sofę przy Deanie.  
\- Kiedy ostatni raz ktoś zadbał o ciebie? – spytał, odbijając piłeczkę.  
\- Niedawno, przez cały rok lub coś koło tego wszyscy o mnie dbali. Pomagali mi dojść do łazienki, pomagali mi się kąpać… - skrzywił się. Zawahał się a później zapytał. – Czemu się nie położysz, nie oprzesz mi głowy na kolanach i po prostu nie złapiesz chwili odpoczynku? Pooglądaj ze mną film.  
\- Położysz i oprzesz… - Samowi poczuł suchość w gardle. Przyjrzał się twarzy Deana, szukając jakiegoś znaku, czy tamten nie żartuje. – Dean, czy ty ze mną flirtujesz? Ja, ach… wiesz, jakoś nie współgra mi to z plakatami z pin-up girls w twoim pokoju, ale… Muszę spytać, bo jeśli przekroczy się pewną granicę… to może przynieść same kłopoty. Gdy popełni się błąd i zacznie podrywać faceta hetero, zwykle kończy się na tym… że się oberwie.  
Nie potrzebował jeszcze więcej problemów niż miał, więc podjęcie flirtu mogło wrzucić go do gorącej wody, jeśli źle odczytywał intencje Deana.  
\- Bez urazy – dodał, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Totalnie, całkowicie, bezwstydnie z tobą flirtuję. Tak. Jeśli chodzi o pin-up girls, cóż, za plakatami z chłopakami jakoś nigdy nie przepadałem – Dean sięgnął i delikatnie pogładził Sama po policzku. – Zmieniam strony. To prawda, przeważnie sypiam z dziewczynami, ale czasami zdarza mi się i z chłopakami. Jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowany, nie ma sprawy. To był wspaniały wieczór i po prostu wydawało mi się, że miło będzie go w ten sposób, bo ja wiem, zakończyć. Nie jestem ciepłym i pluszowym typem faceta. Wiem o tym, ale… cieszy mnie twoje towarzystwo. Bardzo.  
Gdy Sam przyswoił słowa Deana, spojrzał na niego i mocniej wsparł policzek o dłoń mężczyzny.  
\- Szczerze? Myślę, że jesteś bardziej gorący niż ciepły i kto do licha chciałby pluszaka? - uśmiechnął się. – To był świetny wieczór i cieszyłem się każdą jego minutą. A gdyby moje życie było inne…  
Odkaszlnął, a później przesunął się na kanapie i położył, opierając głowę na kolanach Deana, z jedną ręką przerzuconą przez jego udo.  
\- Ale zamierzam dalej „udawać”. Gdyby to było prawdziwe, zbyt ciężko byłoby wszystko zostawić. Co będziemy oglądali?  
\- Klasycznego Draculę – odpowiedział Dean, nie mogą się powstrzymać, by nie zacząć bawić się włosami Sama. Przyjrzał się jego profilowi i przez chwilę podziwiał przystojną twarz mężczyzny. – Nie…. W najbliższym czasie nie rozmawiajmy o pożegnaniu. Jeden krok na raz. Chciałbym, żebyś udawał, że nie uciekasz. Chciałbym, żebyś udawał, że gdybyś zechciał, mógłbyś zostać. Nie mówię, że ty i ja, wiesz, mamy prawo do czegoś więcej niż chwila razem, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby spróbować czegoś więcej i się przekonać.  
Pozwolił, by jego dłoń zabłądziła na ramię Sama, lekko je masując, a później przechodząc na plecy. Sam miał więcej „węzłów” do rozmasowania niż Dean.  
\- Jestem w tym dobry. W udawaniu – zgodził się Sam, mrucząc, gdy Dean bawił się jego włosami i masował po plecach. Przez chwilę zapatrzył się na telewizję, nie do końca oglądając film. Skupił się raczej na tym, jak miło było być, dla odmiany, tym, którego się dotyka i jak bezpiecznie czuł się w rękach mężczyzny, którego tak naprawdę nie znał. Mężczyzny, który miał dom pełen broni, myślał, że demony istnieją naprawdę i był twardym gościem. Oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać.  
\- Weston. Sam Weston, nie Smith – powiedział cicho, przez materiał koca przyciskając usta do uda Deana i wydając z siebie westchnienie pełne zadowolenia. Dean uśmiechnął się. Nie przestawał delikatnie gładzić Sama po plecach, ciesząc się uczuciem, że ktoś przy nim siedzi, na kominku pali się ogień, a w telewizji leci klasyczne kino grozy. Miał jeszcze trochę piwa, ciepławego, ale popijał po łyku od czasu do czasu. Oddech Sama zmienił się i Dean wiedział, że tamten zasnął.  
Kiedy film się skończył, wyłączył telewizję i słuchał cichego oddechu Sama, pogwizdywania wiatru za oknem i delikatnych odgłosów ognia na kominku. Gdzieś po drodze jego oczy także zaczęły się zamykać, głowa opadła w przód, na usta zabłądził lekki uśmiech i dołączył we śnie do Sama.  
*  
Było mu ciepło, czuł się bezpieczny i szczęśliwy. Silne ramiona obejmowały go i przytrzymywały mocno, tak że nigdy już nie upadnie. Głęboki, seksowny głos omywał go niczym fale, powtarzając, że jest bystry, wartościowy i pożądany. Że są lepsze miejsca, że jest lepsze miejsce, miejsce dla niego. Córka dawała mu szczęście, tak samo jak mężczyzna, który nie pozwoli mu upaść, który traktuje go jakby był czymś, kimś drogocennym. Uśmiech Sama nie zniknął nawet wtedy, kiedy poczuł ostry ból w żebrach. Powoli otworzył oczy.  
Zobaczył dogasający żar na kominku i zrozumiał, że zasnął na kolanach Deana. Telewizja była wyłączona, a światła nadal się paliły, ale przyćmione. Czuł na sobie jakiś ciężar, więc podniósł głowę i zaśmiał się cicho. Spała na nim Emily, to jej łokieć wbijał mu się w żebra. Musiała się obudzić, wyszła z pokoju i dołączyła do nich na kanapie. Sam usiadł powoli, teraz to głowa Emily spoczywał mu na kolanach.  
\- Dean, obudziłeś się? – spytał, potrząsając Deana za ramie, póki ten nie otworzył oczu. – Obaj zasnęliśmy i mamy towarzystwo.  
Fakt, że Emily ośmieliła się do nich dołączyć, wiele powiedział Samowi o tym, jak bezpiecznie musiała się czuć przy Deanie. Oboje nie mogli się mylić, prawda?  
\- Zabiorę ją do łóżka i mogę z tobą poćwiczyć. Pomóc ci wejść po schodach?  
Ziewnął, spoglądając na zegarek.  
\- Nie, ale już tak – wymruczał Dean. Potarł oczy i spojrzał niżej, by zobaczyć zwiniętą na kanapie córkę Sama. Odkaszlnął.  
\- Zgaduję, że mamy szczęście, że Rumsfeld nie poczuł się zazdrosny i także do nas nie dołączył.  
Ziewnął. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle chce mu się wstawać. Kanapa była wystarczająco wygodna. Jednak, prawdopodobnie powinien pójść do łóżka.  
\- Pewnie nie. Ale nie dowiem się, dopóki nie wstanę – powiedział do siebie, ponownie ziewając. – Która godzina?  
\- Rusmfeld śpi ci na stopach – wskazał Sam. – Za dziesięć trzecia.  
Podnosząc Emily, wstał, przeszedł nad psem i skierował się do ich sypialni. Cholera, gdzie umknęły te godziny? Położył Em do łóżka i pocałował ją w czoło, a później, przeciągając się, wrócił do salonu.  
\- Nie chce ci się wstawać, co?  
\- Hm, nie – Dean miał przymknięte oczy. Przepchnął psa, by położyć nogi na kanapie. – Myślę, że jak wstanę, to się obudzę, a wcale tego nie chcę.  
Poprawił się na sofie, układając na brzuchu i na pół zakopał pod elektrycznym kocem, którym się owinął.  
\- Gdybyś mógł mi przynieść dodatkowy koc z szafy w holu i poduszkę, zalegam tutaj. Możesz poćwiczyć ze mną rano. Mam na myśli rano typu słońce wstaje. Albo idź do łóżka. Nie potrzebuję koca – mamrotał Dean, czując, jak sen z powrotem bierze go w objęcia. – Jest dobrze…  
\- Dobra.  
Sam przyniósł dodatkowy koc, jak i poduszkę ze swojego pokoju. Rozpościerając koc nad Deanem, lekko chwycił go za ramię, póki ten się ciut nie uniósł, a on nie podłożył mu poduszki pod głowę.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Patrzył na Deana przez dłuższą chwilę, z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach, nim pogasił światła w salonie i wyszedł. To nie tylko była dobra noc, to była wspaniała noc. Dla nich wszystkich.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam i Emily znaleźli się w kuchni wczesnym rankiem. Sam starał się, by mała była cicho, podnosząc oczy w górę za każdym razem, gdy jej szept stawał się głośniejszy.  
\- Chodź, Emily, narysuj mi choinkę na święta – poprosił przyciszonym głosem, nalewając ciasta naleśnikowego na rozgrzaną patelnię.  
\- Powinnam pójść zaśpiewać panu Deanowi piosenkę o „Rudolfie Czerwononosym”, spodobałaby mu się.  
\- Będzie ją uwielbiał – zgodził się Sam. – Po tym, jak się obudzi.  
\- Mogę zostać budzikiem – podsunęła dziewczynka.  
\- Tego się właśnie obawiam.  
\- Rudolf Czerwononosy, to renifer, każdy wie, i chociaż niepozorny, nosem…  
\- Cii! – Sam położył jej palec na ustach. – Proszę cię, Em, jeszcze tylko godzinkę.  
\- Mówiłeś, że nie jest rano zrzędliwy.  
\- Założę się, że będzie zrzędliwy, jeśli go obudzimy – sprzeciwił się Sam. – Tylko zrzędliwy, Em, co nie znaczy nieuprzejmy.  
\- Możemy go wypróbować – oznajmiła.  
\- Nie!  
Zaciskając usta, podniosła kredkę. Potrząsając głową, Sam odwrócił się, by wyciągnąć bekon i masło z lodówki, a Emily wykorzystała sposobność, by wyślizgnąć się z kuchni i na paluszkach przeszła przez salon. Stanęła tuż nad Deanem, jej włosy musnęły mu twarz. Zobaczyła, jak porusza ustami, a potem nosem i zachichotała. Pochylając się niżej, raz jeszcze połaskotała go włosami, śpiewając cicho „Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…”  
Dean zamrugał, reagując na to, co łaskotało go w nos, starając się to przegonić. Z dala słyszał cichy śpiew, jakby dziecięcy, ale całkiem ładny. Poruszył się i przekręcił, usiłując uciec przed tym czymś drażniącym, ale wróciło, a śpiew stał się nieco głośniejszy. Dean jęknął. To było piórko. To musiało być piórko! Tata czasami mu to robił dla żartu, ale zbijała go z tropu dziecięca piosenka w tle.  
\- Tato, daj spokój, przestań – wymruczał. Usłyszał słodki dźwięk chichotu, który z całą pewnością nie mógł należeć do jego ojca. Prawda, przecież ojciec nie żył od kilku lat. Jakaś dziewczyna, z która się przespał? Co za irytujący komar. Wykreśli ją z listy, chyba że potem zafunduje mu świetny, poranny sex. Ale czy nie mogła poczekać do jakieś ludzkiej godziny?  
Dean powoli otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć przed sobą falę blond włosów i jasne oczy, które spoglądały na niego figlarnie. Na twarzy malej dziewczynki, która wciąż śpiewała mu o dzwoneczkach sań pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Ale. Z ciebie. Bachor – powiedział Dean. Na chichot małej usiadł gwałtownie, pociągnął ją na kolana i zaczął łaskotać. – Jesteś bachorem z łaskotkami, hm? Za budzenie mnie należy się łaskotanie.  
Przeszywający uszy pisk Emily sprawił, że Sam rzucił wszystko i wbiegł do salonu, tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak Emily śmieje się i kopie, próbując odwzajemnić się Deanowi łaskotaniem. Jego serce biło jak szalone, a kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Deana, wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Przepraszam. Wymknęła się. Em? – ton był lekko karcący, ale przede wszystkim próbował uspokoić serce.  
\- Pomocy… tatusiu, pomocy – piszczała mała pomiędzy łapaniem oddechu i śmiechem, a kiedy Dean dał jej chwilę przerwy, spojrzała na Sama. – A widzisz?  
\- Co widzę? – spytał z wahaniem. – Przyniosę ci kawy.  
1418  
\- Widzisz, że się myliłeś, nie obudził się zrzędliwy – powiedziała z triumfem, podskakując na Deanie. Słysząc prychnięcie Sama, odwróciła się w stronę Deana.  
\- Powiedział, że jeśli cię obudzę, będziesz zrzędliwy. Ale wiedziałam, że nie będziesz. Pozwoliłeś tacie spać na sobie, widziałam!  
\- O Chryste… kawy, bez cukru. I dzień dobry… witaj w moim życiu – powiedział Sam, cofając się, by jak najszybciej uciec z salonu. Dean zaśmiał się na widok zakłopotania na twarzy Sama. Taa, nie bawiło go o budzenie tak wczesnej porze, ale Emily była cholernie słodka, jak szczeniak, którego po prostu chce się pogłaskać. Dean szturchnął ją w żebra.  
\- Jestem zrzędliwy. To zmienia mnie w potwora łaskoczącego potwora albo potwora walczącego na poduszki.  
Biorąc zza siebie poduszkę, leciutko pacnął nią Emily po głowie.  
\- Teraz, złaź ze mnie, potworny bachorze. Pan Dean musi iść do łazienki. Idź poskakać na tacie albo pobaw się z Rumsfeldem.  
Nadal ze śmiechem Em zeskoczyła mu z kolan i uciekła z zasięgu, ale nadal podskakiwała dookoła. Kiedy Dean podszedł do schodów, poszła za nim.  
\- Emilyyy… – zawołał z kuchni Sam. Mała zrobiła minę.  
\- Skąd on wie?  
\- Rodzice już tak mają – odpowiedział jej Dean. Popatrzył, jak popędziła do kuchni i potrząsnął głową. – Sam, idę wziąć prysznic. Zejdę za kilka minut.  
Wszedł po schodach bez większego problemu, jedynie kilka ukłuć bólu. Wybrał świeże ciuchy, poszedł do łazienki, szybko się ogolił i wziął prysznic. Gorąca woda zawsze dobrze robiła mu na nogę.  
Kiedy jakieś 15 minut zszedł na dół, wyczuł zapach bekonu i kawy. Potarł szczękę i ziewnął, wchodząc do jadalni. Emily siedziała przy stole, na podwyższeniu z książki telefonicznej i wymachiwała stopą, zajadając kawałek bekonu. Sam także siedział przy stole, popijając kawę. Talerze z jedzeniem były przykryte folią. Nawet kubek Deana miał na sobie talerzyk, by kawa nie wystygła.  
\- Nie musieliście na mnie czekać – powiedział Dean, nieco niepewny, jak się z tym czuć. Nie był przyzwyczajony do jadania posiłków z innymi, niespecjalnie, chyba, że wychodził z ojcem albo Bobbym. Co, oczywiście, nie było już możliwe. Usadowił się przy stole, zdjął talerzyk z kubka i spróbował kawy. Sam wyraźnie znalazł jego zapas „wymyślnych kaw”, małe paczuszki z porcją na jedną filiżankę. Nie był pewien, która to z nich, ale była całkiem przyzwoita jak na kawę zapachową. Dean zdjął folię z talerza i znalazł pod nią bekon.  
\- Cóż, dalej, nie pozwólmy, by ostygło – powiedział, dzieląc plastry bekonu, część na talerz Emily, część na swój. Gwizdnął ostro i rzucił kawałek przez ramię. Nigdy nie dotknął ziemi, Rumsfeld był tuż za nim i chwycił go w locie.  
\- Gdybym kiedyś miał zamienić się w psa, chciałbym być twoim psem – mruknął Sam, widząc rzut bekonem ze stołu. – Słuchałem radia, drogi są zamknięte.  
Odkrył talerz z naleśnikami i już miał podać kilka Deanowi, ale poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie i podał je Emily. Pojmując wskazówkę, obsłużył Em i siebie, a dopiero później przekazał naleśniki Deanowi. Nie potrzebował słów, zrozumiał przesłanie. Jednakże wciąż musiał sobie o tym przypominać, bo był przyzwyczajony do upewniania się, czy Dex pierwszy otrzymał jedzenie na talerzu i nie miał niczego, do czego mógłby się przyczepić. Położył kawałek masła na naleśnikach Emily i po jej naleganiach, pozwolił jej nalać syropu klonowego.  
\- Więc, ponieważ nie mogę dziś jechać do miasta, wymyśliłem, że pomogę ci z dekoracjami bożonarodzeniowymi. Gdzie trzymasz lampki?  
Maczając naleśniki w syropie, Sam ugryzł kęs. Kiedy Sam zadał pytanie, widelec Deana był w połowie drogi do ust.  
\- Dekoracje bożonarodzeniowe? – spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. – Uch, ja, nie mam…  
Pomyślał chwilę i przypomniał sobie, że Bobby wieszał jakieś ozdoby gwiazdkowe w gabinecie. Świecidełka, chyba jakieś lampki. Może i żałosne małe drzewko, ale Dean nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
\- Hm, nie wiem, gdzie są. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, uch, co tam jest.  
Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy natknął się na coś, kiedy przeszukiwał rzeczy Bobby’ego. Może w piwnicy? Albo na strychu? Nie był całkiem pewien, czy przejrzał wszystkie pudła. - Może na strychu? – powiedział, nie chcąc, by zeszli do piwnicy i zobaczyli azyl. Spojrzał na Emily. Dzieciak miał obiecane święta na plaży. A teraz wyglądało na to, że utknął w domu bez żadnych dekoracji. Nawet nie miał dla niej prezentu… jeśli Sam i Emily jeszcze będą z nim na Boże Narodzenie.  
\- Po południu mogę się rozejrzeć – obiecał. – Jestem pewien, że coś gdzieś tam było.  
\- Nie martw się, poradzimy sobie – uspokoił go Sam. – Potrafimy zrobić własne dekoracje.  
\- Kiedyś mieliśmy trzy choinki – oznajmiła Emily, podnosząc w górę trzy palce. – Papa zniszczył jedną, ale wciąż mieliśmy dwie.  
Sam drgnął.  
\- Powinnaś pokazać panu Deanowi jeden z twoich rysunków, które rano namalowałaś – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że to odwróci jej uwagę od wspomnień.  
\- Trzy choinki? Ha, szczęściarze z was. Ja nie miałem… zwykle nie mieliśmy żadnej – powiedział Dean. – Ale św. Mikołaj jakoś nas odnajdywał. Cieszę się, że nie musi namierzać dzieci poprzez choinki. Może namierza je przez dzwoneczki, te, o których śpiewałaś.  
Dean spojrzał na Sama.  
\- Ta dziewczynka zdecydowanie potrzebuje frotki do przytrzymania końskiego ogona. Wiesz, żeby trzymać jej włosy z dala od twarzy innych ludzi.  
Zerknął na Emily łagodnie.  
\- Acha?  
Sam spostrzegł porozumiewawcze spojrzenie pomiędzy Deanem i Emily.  
\- Jej włosy są tak „słowo na D” śliskie, że wymykają się spod każdej gumki – powiedział.  
\- Powiedziałeś słowo na D.  
\- Nie, powiedziałem „słowo na D” – odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie, znacząco spoglądając na Deana. – Jeśli masz ochotę na bekon, lepiej go weź przed sam-wiesz-kim.  
Oczywiście, tym samym przypomniał o bekonie Emily, która sięgnęła po plasterek. Dean wyciągnął rękę i ściągnął ostatni kawałek przed nią. Spojrzał na małą, westchnął ciężko i rozerwał go na pół. Podał pół Em, a potem znowu ciężko westchnął, rozerwał swoją cześć na dwie, gwizdnął i rzucił kawałeczek przez ramię, a na koniec zjadł to, co zostało. Widząc spojrzenie Sama Emily podziękowała Deanowi i zaczęła zajadać swój bekon.  
\- Masz ochotę na jeszcze jedna kawę, nim zaczniemy ćwiczenia? – spytał Sam. – A może najpierw przerobimy kilka ćwiczeń?  
\- Uch – mała rzuciła Deanowi spojrzenie pełne współczucia.  
\- Zamierzałem trochę popracować w warsztacie. Nie lepiej, jeśli zrobimy to, kiedy wrócę? – spytał Dean.  
\- Przestraszony? – wzruszył ramionami Sam. – Jak sobie życzysz. Ale jeśli cię boli, moglibyśmy przynajmniej nastawić to i owo.  
\- Nie! Nie jestem przestraszony! – zaprotestował Dean. – Po prostu myślałem, że wychodzenie na chłód po tym, ja ze mną popracujesz, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.  
\- Acha. A usypianie mnie, nim mogłem z tobą poćwiczyć było lepszym?  
\- Masz magiczne kolana – wtrąciła się Emily, zlizując syrop z palców i uśmiechając do obu mężczyzn.  
\- Taa, już mi to mówiono – powiedział Dean, sugestywnie spoglądając na Sama. – A ty byłeś wyczerpany, przez cały dzień pracując z innymi ludźmi. Trochę odprężenia dobrze ci zrobiło.  
Odsunął talerz.  
\- Dobra, trochę więcej kawy i możesz mnie torturować.  
\- Torturować? Ja ci pokażę tortury – zagroził Sam, wstając i kładąc rękę na ramieniu Deana, zabierając mu kubek, by pójść do kuchni i samemu dolać mu kawy. Kiedy wrócił i usiadł przy stole, skinął w stronę Emily.  
\- Jeśli skończyłaś, możesz pooglądać telewizję.  
\- Tak! Pan przysnął, proszę pana Deana, a tata powiedział, że nie powinnam pana budzić.  
\- I tak mnie posłuchałaś, łobuzie – potrząsając głową, Sam spojrzał na Deana. – Próbowałem…  
\- Och, myślę sobie, że w takim razie powinna zrobić kilka stron ze swojej książeczki, nim zacznie oglądać telewizję – podsunął Dean. – A jeśli zrobi to naprawdę ładnie, może będę miał dla niej niespodziankę na wieczór. I wciąż nie pokazała mi swojej choinki.  
\- Ale.. ale oglądałam telewizję przed śniadaniem i… mojej choinki?  
Mała przestała podskakiwać i zniknęła w kuchni, by wziąć swój rysunek ze stołu.  
\- Nie wiem, które z was jest gorsze – powiedział łagodnie Sam, nim Em wróciła i podała rysunek Deanowi. Oczywiście, że zaczęła przestępować z nogi na nogę, znowu podskakując.  
\- Napisała swoje imię – pokazał Sam.  
Dean z poważną miną oglądał obrazek i w końcu skinął głową z nie mniejszą powagą.  
\- To, to jest naprawdę piękna choinka. Sądzę, że powinniśmy ją gdzieś powiesić. Może w salonie albo coś w tym rodzaju. Czy mogłabyś napisać na obrazku tata? A może potrafiłabyś przeliterować moje imię, jak myślisz?  
\- T… ach…tu… T..a..tu.  
Emily powtórzyła kilka razy, a potem wspięła się na kolana Deana i pochyliła nad kartką, wystawiają koniuszek języka, gdy koncentrowała się z kredką w dłoni. Tatu. Sam zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową, ale aż coś zabolało go w sercu, kiedy zaczęła wymawiać imię Deana. Może on o tym nie pomyślał, ale wyglądało, jakby mała podpisywała na kartce swoją rodzinę – przynajmniej tak bywało w większości normalnych domów. Din.  
Spojrzała na Deana.  
\- Dobrze napisałam?  
\- Świetnie, kochanie – powiedział, delikatnie ściskając ją za ramię. – Dobrze. Idź pooglądać kreskówki. Znajdziemy z tatą miejsce, w którym powiesimy twój obrazek.  
Gdy odbiegła w podskokach, Dean kpiąco uśmiechnął się do Sama.  
\- Dobrze, że nie poprosiłem jej, żeby spróbowała przeliterować Winchester, co?  
\- Bardzo dobrze, albo siedziałaby ci na kolanach przez godzinę. O rany, ale jest dzisiaj rozbrykana. Mam kłopoty – powiedział Sam, jego spojrzenie pobiegło za nią do salonu, a później wróciło do Deana. – Wiesz, nie brałem cię za kogoś, kto ma dobre podejście do dzieci. Nie, żebym myślał, że nie masz, to znaczy… masz, a ona cię lubi.  
\- Lubię dzieci – powiedział Dean ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Nigdy nie miałem ich w pobliżu na dłużej. Zgaduję, że przywykłem do uspokajania dzieciaków, odwracania ich uwagi od złych rzeczy.  
Zobaczył niezadane pytanie w oczach Sama.  
\- Kiedy polowałem. Kiedy ścigasz podłe istoty polujące na ludzi, czasami są w to zamieszane dzieci. Czasem musisz namówić je na rozmowę, zadać kilka pytań na temat tego, co widziały. Albo same wpadają w tarapaty i musisz je uspokoić po naprawdę przerażających wydarzeniach. Więc Em jest dzisiaj rozbrykana. Czy to tatusiowe określenie, by powiedzieć, że dziś zmieni się w małego psotnika?  
\- Oznacza to nieustanny potok pytań, bieganie dookoła i przewidywalne kłopoty – skinął głową Sam. – A co do tych podłych istot, masz na myśli demony? Znaczy naprawdę masz na myśli demony?  
Szukał potwierdzenia w oczach Deana i stwierdził, że ten jest jak najbardziej poważny. Do tej pory nie widział w nim choćby cienia szaleństwa i byłby to zrozumiały powód, dla którego Dean był uzbrojony po zęby z tą swoją bronią i książkami po domu.  
\- Blizny… rany po kulach to z takiego rodzaju polowań? – spytał bardzo cicho, chociaż telewizja grała w tle i Em trudno byłoby ich usłyszeć. – Ratowałeś przed nimi ludzi, to chcesz mi powiedzieć?  
Dean przez chwilę badał twarz Sama, po czym westchnął.  
\- Nie tylko demony, Sam. O wiele więcej „potworów” istnieje naprawdę. Wilkołaki, wampiry, zombie, duchy, ghule, zmiennokształtni i pewnie wiele innych, o których nigdy nie słyszałeś. Co prawda wiele przesądów się myli. Wilkołaki nie zamieniają się w wilki, za to mają długie pazury i ostre zęby, ale prawdą jest, że srebro je zabija, ugryzienie jest zaraźliwe i nie mają pojęcia, że są wilkołakami. Wampiry… niemal wszystko, co o nich opowiadają jest nieprawdą. Bobby zginął, a mi niemal zmiażdżyło nogę w jaskini, kiedy polowaliśmy na coś, co zwie się wendigo. Dorwaliśmy go, ale nie doceniliśmy, jaki skurczybyk był bystry. Zastawił pułapki. Wychodząc… uruchomiłem jedną z nich – Dean odwrócił wzrok, wracając wspomnieniami do tego dnia, dnia, który na zawsze zmienił jego życie. – Ale tak, właśnie dlatego do tego przywykłem. Polować na potwory, ratować ludzi. Teraz… teraz wszystko, co mogę zrobić to wspomagać innych łowców i prowadzić dla nich wyszukiwania. Czasami, jeśli polowanie jest w pobliżu, mogę pomóc. Mam  
1423  
cały szereg telefonów w drugim pokoju. Łowcy mają mnóstwo fałszywych identyfikatorów, udając, że są z FBI, Urzędu Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego czy coś w tym rodzaju, by uzyskać informacje, których potrzebują i dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. To była robota Bobby’ego, ale teraz należy do mnie. Odpowiadam na telefony i potwierdzam ich tożsamość.  
Poczekał, by zobaczyć, czy Sam zacznie się wycofywać lub zobaczy w jego oczach ten wyraz, który jasno da mu do zrozumienia, że ma cholernie nierówno pod sufitem. Gdyby tak się stało, cóż, odda mu galaxie i gdy tylko drogi staną się przejezdne, pośle swoją drogą. Ale Sam tylko dalej rysował choinkę…  
\- Dobra, w takim razie chodźmy naprawić to, co ten skurczybyk wendigo ci zrobił – powiedział, wstając. Przez chwilę wyglądał na pogrążonego w myślach, na czole pojawiła mu się pionowa zmarszczka. – Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówiłem, ale moja matka, ona zwykła widywać duchy. Mówiła, że je „uwalnia”. Wierzyłem jej, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, ale później, kiedy byłem starszy, nie wiedziałem, w co wierzyć.  
Sam zwilżył usta.  
\- Pamiętam, jak tata powiedział, że zginęła, wykonując swoją pracę, ale ona nie miała pracy… miał na myśli tę z duchami. Tam myślę… - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.  
– Myślę też, że dla mnie tata dał radę dociągnąć do chwili, kiedy skończyłem 18 lat. Dla niego wraz z mamą odeszła cała magia i z radością za nią podążył – dodał, nagle czując się bardzo głupio. Odchrząknął i ruszył do salonu.  
\- Woziła ze sobą sól i benzynę? – spytał Dean, zmuszając się do wstania. Noga już zesztywniała i przeklinał pod nosem.  
\- Pamiętam zapach acetonu. I woreczki z solą.  
Sam poczekał, aż Dean podejdzie i wskazał na sypialnię, w której spał z Em.  
\- Zabieg będzie łatwiejszy do przeprowadzenia na łóżku, ćwiczenia możemy zrobić wszędzie.  
Kiedy Dean nie nalegał na pójście na górę, Sam poszedł za nim do sypialni dla gości. Łóżko było posłane, a ich rzeczy schludnie złożone.  
\- Brzmi, jakby była łowcą, może specjalistką od duchów. Założę się, że uratowała wiele ludzi – powiedział Dean. Poszuka w książkach i pamiętnikach łowców i może znajdzie coś o matce Sama, być może będzie mógł mu pokazać, że uratowała mnóstwo istnień. Kto wie, może wiedząc o tym, będzie mu łatwiej przeboleć stratę.  
Odwracając się, usiadł na łóżku i puścił Samowi najlepsze ze swoich uwodzicielskich spojrzeń, przemawiając głosem jak aksamit.  
\- Więc jakbyś mnie chciał, Sammy?  
\- Na kolanach – w oczach Sama coś błysnęło.  
– Na rękach i kolanach – uściślił, rzucając Deanowi wyzwanie, by zrobił to, o co go poprosił. Nie odwrócił wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł, jak sam się rumieni. – Nie boisz się, prawda?  
Dean spojrzał po sobie, a później prosto w oczy Samowi.  
\- „Przestraszony” nie jest w tym momencie adekwatnym słowem, zupełnie nie – wspiął się na łóżko i oparł na dłoniach i kolanach. – Dobrze, dziecino, co dalej?  
\- Och, jestem pewien, że wiesz, co masz robić – prychnął Sam, na pół rozczarowany, a na wpół podekscytowany faktem, że nie zrobił na Deanie najmniejszego wrażenia. Facet do końca był „złym chłopcem”. Położył ręce na jego pasie i powoli przesunął na biodra, naciskając tu i ówdzie, by wyczuć połączenia kości i mięśni.  
\- Unieś ciut prawą nogę – poprosił, zagłębiając palce na biodrze i prawym pośladku.  
\- Dobrze – przycisnął Deana własnym ciałem, otaczając w pasie jedną ręką i spytał. – Czy tak dobrze?  
Gdy tylko tamten zaczął odpowiadać, Sam przycisnął mocniej i rozległo się kilka suchych trzasków. Śmiejąc się łagodnie, cofnął się i znowu położył rękę na biodrze mężczyzny.  
\- Miło, bardzo miło.  
\- Czy już teraz mogę cię nazwać sukinkotem, czy powinienem poczekać, aż jeszcze bardziej mnie storturujesz? – jęknął Dean. – I może lepiej zamknij drzwi, bo mam wrażenie, że będę rzucał przekleństwami, których niewinne uszy nie powinny usłyszeć.  
\- Jeśli zamknę drzwi, mała zaraz tutaj przybiegnie – ostrzegł Sam. Przesuwając się, ponownie objął Deana ręką, tym razem przeciągając dłonią od brzucha po pierś.  
\- Miałem rację, miło, bardzo miło - stwierdził, czując, jak Dean tężeje. – Nie, to tylko darmowa pieszczota, odpręż się.  
W momencie, gdy Dean się rozluźnił, Sam chwycił go za ramię, drugą ręką naciskając na dół pleców, co znowu wywołało serię trzasków.  
\- To nie bolało – oznajmił z pewnością w głosie. – Skończyłem. Chyba, że chciałbyś naprawić coś jeszcze.  
\- Taa… tak, myślę, że jest jeszcze coś, co chciałbym naprawić. - Dean przesunął ręką po boku Sama aż po zaokrąglenie pośladków, a potem odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zarzucił mu ramię na szyję i pociągnął w dół. - Moje usta. Są zimne. Może to także mógłbyś dla mnie naprawić?  
\- Jedynie, jeśli cię bolą – zdążył odpowiedzieć Sam, zanim jego usta dotknęły ust Deana. Pocałował go ostrożnie, przesuwając się w jego objęciach. Chociaż próbował skupić się tylko na pocałunku, wrażenie ciała Deana poruszającego się pod nim i świadomość miarowego bicia jego serca tuż przy własnym postawiły hormony Sama w stan podwyższonej gotowości. Ujął dłonią twarz Deana i rozchylił wargi, jęcząc cicho, kiedy ich języki splotły się ze sobą. Dean powoli badał językiem słodkie, niewinne ciepło ust Sama, podniebienie i wszystkie jego zakątki. Leciutko possał język, jednocześnie przebiegając dłonią po umięśnionych plecach. Druga ręka opadła na pośladki, pieszcząc i delikatnie ściskając twarde mięśnie. Jego cichy jęk dołączył do jęku Sama, a męskość zaczęła podnosić się z zainteresowaniem.  
Sam mógłby przysiąc, że odcisk dłoni Deana na pośladku nadal go pali, nawet po tym jak ten cofnął rękę. Przesunął się nieznacznie, wsuwając kolano pomiędzy nogi Deana i przyciągając ich bliżej siebie, gdy pocałunek nabrał na sile. Jego język tańczył, bawiąc się w chowanego, wsuwając i wysuwając, ale i zostawiając sobie czas na słodką eksplorację. Nie spieszyli się, a mimo to robiło się gorąco i gwałtownie, a Sam poczuł, że sztywnieje w dżinsach na samą myśl o tym, że kotłuje się z Deanem, mając na sobie zdecydowanie mniej ciuchów. Wsunął rękę pomiędzy ich ciała, pieszcząc sutek mężczyzny i nawet przez materiał t-shirtu poczuł jak tężeje. Usłyszał jęk i zrozumiał, że to jego własny. Podnosząc głowę, zaczął ssać dolną wargę Deana, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Taki cholernie przystojny. Taki silny. Taki niebezpieczny dla serca Sama. Gdyby był mądrzejszy, zacząłby uciekać. Zamiast tego obwiódł palcami zarys jego twarzy, brwi, nosa i szczęki, pochylając głowę, by powtórzyć obrysowywanie ustami, składając wszędzie mokre pocałunki i na koniec z cichym jękiem wracając do pocałunku i splecenia języków.  
Jeśli chodzi o Deana, ten czuł się jak w niebie. Miał przy sobie kogoś, kto go dotykał, kogoś, kogo lubił bardziej, niż był gotów to przyznać przed samym sobą. Lubił Sama z wielu powodów, po części czysto egoistycznych i nieuczciwych wobec mężczyzny. Lubił mieć w pobliżu kogoś, kto robi to i owo za niego, przynosi mu piwo, parzy kawę, gotuje i myje naczynia. Naprawdę cieszył się z masażu, a ćwiczenia sprawiły, że noga i biodra czuły się o niebo lepiej. Poza tym dzięki Samowi znowu się śmiał. Kiedy po raz ostatni śmiał się tak jak przez kilka ostatnich dni? To był prawdziwy śmiech, od którego bolał brzuch, dodający otuchy, o której myślał, że nigdy więcej jej nie poczuje. I była jeszcze Emily. Mały skrzat, mały słodki skrzat, o którego troszczył się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Myśl o kimś, kto miałby położyć rękę na tych łagodnych, życzliwych duszach rozwścieczała go do białości. Objął Sama władczo, opiekuńczo i zaczął całować zachłanniej, jednocześnie obracając ich tak, że znalazł się na górze i mógł spojrzeć w te orzechowe oczy. Przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się odrobinę, by przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.  
Sam wziął głęboki wdech, wpatrując się w Deana. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale wiedział, że na wszystkie możliwe sposoby nie usłyszy, że jest nic nie wart i nie dający satysfakcji. Wiedział, że Dean widzi jego i tylko jego, a nie jakieś bezimienne ciało pod sobą. Że twardość, jaką wyczuwał przyciśniętą do biodra była z myślą o nim i dla niego. Że to jedna z tych szczególnych chwil w życiu, które zapamięta na zawsze.  
\- Jesteś piękny – powiedział Dean, kładąc mu rękę na policzku i delikatnie gładząc kciukiem. Przebiegł palcami po ciemnych włosach Sama, a potem leciutko dotknął blednących siniaków, które wciąż tam widniały jako pozostałość po byłym. Pochylił się i lekko wycałował wszystkie posiniaczone miejsca, jak gdyby jego usta mogły przegnać wszelki ból. Zszedł do linii szczęki, a potem przechylił głowę i polizał Sama po szyi, delikatnie pogryzając. Poruszył biodrami, całym ciałem ocierając się o mężczyznę. Jedna ręka powędrowała do koszuli Sama i wślizgnęła się pod nią, pieszcząc skórę, nim palce sięgnęły sutka. Ciało Sama zareagowało natychmiast, tak jak jego reagowało na Sama. Kiedy ostatni raz tamten uprawiał seks? A co ważniejsze, kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś się z nich kochał? Skupiając się raczej na tym, by dać mu przyjemność, zamiast jedynie zyskać swoją własną? Dean chciał poczuć go bardziej, pchnąć mocniej, poczuć jak obaj twardnieją, choćby przez dżinsy, ale Sam musiał dojść jako pierwszy. Bo był pewien, że nie osiągnął spełnienia jako pierwszy przez bardzo długi czas. Raz jeszcze odsunął się i odpiął koszulę Sama, by sięgnąć niżej. Boże, ale ten mężczyzna miał ciało. Zobaczył siniaki na brzuchu, klatce piersiowej, żebrach i oczy mu pociemniały. Zabije tego sukinsyna eks, jeśli tylko facet ośmieli się pokazać na terenie jego posiadłości. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po tych ciemniejących sińcach, nim pochylił się i dotknął ustami sutka, obrysował go językiem, possał, leciutko ugryzł i ponownie polizał, jednocześnie ocierając się całym ciałem o twardniejącą męskość skrytą w spodniach Sama.  
Ciepło i bezpiecznie, na tyle bezpiecznie by odpuścić, pozwolić sobie na radość cieszenia się z bycia dotykanym i pieszczonym, tak właśnie Sam czuł się z tym mężczyzną. Nawet kiedy Dean badał ślady na jego ciele, nie czuł wstydu. W ciepłych dotknięciach, mile widzianych dotknięciach było coś uzdrawiającego. Nawet groźny błysk, który na chwilę pojawił się w oczach Deana nie przeraził go, lecz jedynie zaciekawił i sprawił, że zapragnął zmienić go w pożądanie… pożądanie do siebie. Nagły nacisk ust na tężejącym sutku sprawił, że Sam wygiął się w łuk, tylko po to, by poczuć jak biodra Deana mocniej wbijają się w jego własne. Otarcie o twardniejącą męskość wydarło mu z ust zduszony jęk, który stłumił, przyciskając usta do ramienia Deana. Poruszył się pod nim, przesuwając rękoma po plecach, ciasno, mocno, silnie.  
\- Dean… - wyszeptał, oblizując usta i próbując nasłuchiwać dźwięków z sąsiedniego pokoju. Gdyby tak bardzo tego nie potrzebował, nie potrzebował duszą i ciałem, przerwałby im. Ale  
1427  
1428  
każde włókno w jego ciele walczyło z rozsądkiem, z obawą przed ryzykiem i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Z każdym pocałunkiem, z każdym mokrym śladem zostawianym na skórze, z każdym liźnięciem serce Sama rosło mu w piersi, a ciało budziło się z długiego, głębokiego snu, przypominając, jak to jest czuć pożądanie i samemu być pożądanym. Gdy usta Deana dotykały jego ciała i znajdowały coraz to nowy kawałek do storturowania, przez Sama przebiegały jakby elektryczne iskry. Nieustanie poruszał się pod Deanem, nie mógł się powstrzymać, chociaż robił co mógł, by stłumić dźwięki.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia… to, co robisz – wyszeptał ochryple, wplatając palce w krótkie włosy Deana i pieszcząc kark, próbując zakotwiczyć się na mężczyźnie i na tej chwili. Czując ciepły, mokry język Deana muskający małą bliznę po lewej stronie bioder, spiął się lekko. Wyraziste ciepło ust i troska, z jaką tamten obdarzył to miejsce, powoli go rozluźniły.  
\- To kropla, która przelała kielich goryczy – szepnął, chcąc przekazać Deanowi coś z siebie. Pamiętał deskę uderzającą go w brzuch i wciąż w niego wbitą, gdy upadał. Kiedy udało mu się ją oderwać, po tym jak Dex na odchodnym kopnął go w żołądek, odkrył, że najgorzej oberwał przez długi gwóźdź, wystający z deski. Gdy trysnęła krew i zaczął tracić przytomność, pamiętał, że był wdzięczny losowi, że był na tyle szybki, że zdążył zasłonić sobą córkę. Emily przewróciła się i płakała, ale nic jej się nie stało i to było najważniejsze. Mrugnął, by pozbyć się łez i zrobił coś niesłychanego… poprosił o to, czego chciał.  
\- Pocałuj mnie jeszcze, Dean.  
Przywarł do mężczyzny.  
\- Proszę, chcę poczuć twoje usta na swoich. Chcę tak dojść – powiedział gardłowo, unosząc biodra, by mocniej poczuć na sobie udo Deana, zyskać nacisk, jakiego potrzebował. Był już bliski spełnienia i chciał go osiągnąć, nim coś się stanie, coś im przeszkodzi, coś skradnie mu tę chwilę.  
\- Czego tylko sobie życzysz – odpowiedział Dean, podnosząc głowę znad wspaniałego ciała, choć cieszyło go jego dotykanie, całowanie i smakowanie. – Wszystko dla ciebie.  
Spojrzał w oczy Sama, widząc w nich pożądanie, takie samo jakie płonęło w nim samym. Położył rękę na twardniejącej męskości mżczyzny, pieszcząc ją, nim oparł się o niego mocniej i zaczął całować powoli i z miłością. Zwiększył moc pocałunku, zaczynając ocierać się całym ciałem i śmiało poczynając sobie językiem, wsuwając i wysuwając go, jakby chciał pokazać Samowi, co jeszcze mógłby mu ofiarować.  
Tak. Dokładnie tak. Powoli. I mocno. Boże… ten mężczyzna wiedział jak całować. Z głębi gardła Sama wydarł się desperacki jęk, gdy odpowiadał na pocałunek i wychodził na spotkanie pchnięć biodrami. Przejechał rękoma po plecach Deana, niżej i niżej, pieszcząc pośladki, ugniatając je i ściskając. Przymknął oczy, gdy obmywała go fala potrzeby, pożądania i spełnienia. Gwałtowny atak mocnych wrażeń szybko zawiódł go poza krawędź. Palce mocno zagłębiły się w ciele Deana, gdy wydał ostatni, przerywany jęk, przyciskając się do mężczyzny z całych sił i zaczynając rozpadać w jego ramionach. Dźwięki stłumiły usta Deana, bo gdyby ich tam nie było, Sam nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem mógłby je ściszyć. Wiedział tylko, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat z radością przywitał mokre ciepło rozlewające się na przodzie jego dżinsów. Otarł się o Deana mocniej, przesuwając, zmieniając pozycję, starając się doprowadzić mężczyznę do spełnienia, by ofiarować mu tę samą przyjemność, która właśnie przeżył, a jednak nie potrafił czuć się winny, że pozwolił sobie na pierwszeństwo.  
Sposób, w jaki Sam poruszał się i reagował, niczym mężczyzna, który nigdy nie poznał miłości, albo dawno temu zapomniał, co znaczyło być stawianym na pierwszym miejscu, na nowo wbudził w Deanie palący gniew. Jak ktoś mógł traktować tego mężczyznę w taki sposób, w jaki traktował go były? Taką łagodną i kochającą duszę. Poczuł, że Sam spina się i pocałował go gwałtownie, upewniając się, że dźwięki uniesienia wydawane przez ojca Emily zostaną stłumione jak to tylko możliwe, podobnie jak jego własne. Kiedy poczuł jak palce Sama mocno zagłębiają się w jego ciele, wiedział, że doprowadził go do spełnienia. Jednoznaczne pchnięcia bioder Sama przywodziły go na skraj, więc pozwolił sobie odpuścić i znaleźć się w centrum jego uwagi. Pozwolił, by Sam przeciągnął go poza krawędź. Pchnął mocno, całując go z takim zapamiętaniem, że prawdopodobnie zostawił im obu siniaki. Krzyknął wprost w usta Sama, czując, jak jego męskość pulsuje raz za razem. W końcu opadł na mężczyznę, ciężko oddychając. Czuły dotyk na plecach wywołał uśmiech na jego ustach i wreszcie odsunął się, spoglądając Samowi w oczy.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy powtórzyć tę terapię wieczorem, kiedy mała pójdzie spać. Moja noga wymaga ćwiczeń – powiedział, pochylając się i porządnie całując Sama, nim przerwał, by wziąć kolejny nierówny oddech. – Może mniej ciuchów pomogłoby w ćwiczeniach. Co o tym sądzisz?  
\- Myślę… - Sam spojrzał wprost na Deana. - …że masz bardzo złego i nieprofesjonalnego terapeutę, który zrobi dla ciebie wszystko. Wszystko.  
Naprawdę tak myślał, gdy całował Deana jeszcze raz, delektując się smakiem i sposobem, w jaki tamten rozumiał wszystkie jego wskazówki, całując i dotykając go tak, jak tego potrzebował. Że odczytywał mowę jego ciała. Że był na tyle troskliwy, że w ogóle o to dbał.  
\- A jeśli prosisz o masaż ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem, masz go jak w banku. Jestem cały twój – dodał, nadal schrypniętym głosem. - Ale ja lepiej… Skinął w stronę drzwi, a później z powrotem spojrzał na Deana.  
– Sprawiłeś, że było doskonale. Nawet nie potrafię sobie wymarzyć niczego lepszego. W ciuchach czy bez, jest pan niesamowity, panie Winchester.  
\- Jeszcze nic nie widziałeś – odpowiedział Dean z uśmieszkiem. Zsuwając się z niego, Sam usiadł ze stopami płasko wpartymi o podłogę, w sam czas, bo Emily właśnie pokazała się w drzwiach do sypialni. Postała przez kilka sekund i odbiegła. Sam wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i spojrzała na wciąż leżącego Deana.  
\- Tylko sprawdzała, co u mnie. To nigdy nie przestało go zadziwiać, chociaż wydawało się smutne, że mała czuła, jakby musiała nad nim czuwać. - Zmęczę ją przez dzień, by nie obudziła się w nocy.  
Jego spojrzenie pobiegło do pełnych ust Deana, ale wstał z niechętnym pomrukiem i poszedł poszukać nowej pary dżinsów. Widząc podobną niechęć w oczach Dean, gdy ten siadał na łóżku, Sam poczuł jak serce ponownie podskakuje mu w piersi.


	5. Chapter 5

Przez resztę dnia Sam zapomniał nie tylko o swoich kłopotach, ale nawet o tym, że w ogóle jakieś miał. Emily by mu nie dała, rozbawiona i rozbrykana. Obiecał jej zabawę na śniegu, więc po ubraniu w liczne warstwy rzeczy dłuższą chwilę bawili się na zewnątrz, rzucając śnieżkami, robiąc bałwana - włożyli mu na głowę jedną z bejsbolowych czapeczek godpodarza i robiąc anioły na śniegu. Zanieśli też kawę Deanowi, który pracował nad samochodami w garażu, a później wrócili do domu.  
Sam przeszukał strych i znalazł pudło z dekoracjami na Boże Narodzenie. Znalazł też wiele innych, dziwnych rzeczy, prawdopodobnie łowieckich, jak pomyślał, odkładając je na bok. Kiedy wrócił na dół, odwinęli metry lampek choinkowych. Przed jakąkolwiek próbą dekoracji Sam postanowił najpierw posprzątać. Gdy Emily pracowała nad swoją książeczką, zaczął od gabinetu Deana i biblioteczki, wycierając kurz z półek - po raz pierwszy od lat, sądząc po pyle i kichaniu, jakie wzbudził, a potem inaczej ułożył książki i ustawił je w porządku alfabetycznym. Kiedy skończył, pomyślał, że może lepiej byłoby ułożyć je według tematu, ale stwierdził, że Dean może je przestawić, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Wyjął długopisy i stertę papieru, robiąc porządek w szufladach biurka i właśnie wkładał je z powrotem, kiedy wydał z siebie głośne „ha”. Oczywiście, Emily przybiegła zobaczyć, co się stało.  
W szufladzie znaleźli stare pudełko pełne fotografii. Oboje wydawali ochy i achy i śmiali się, próbując ustalić, kto jest na zdjęciach i dlaczego pan Dean robił takie śmieszne miny na niektórych z nich, kiedy był nastolatkiem. Oboje uspokoili się, dostrzegając jedno ze zdjęć, na którym był Dean, prawdopodobnie jego ojciec i jeszcze jeden mężczyzna. Z samego wyglądu mężczyzny i sposobu, w jaki stał, nie było wątpliwości, że to ojciec Deana. Tym drugim musiał być Bobby, ponieważ zdjęcie zrobiono tutaj, na dziedzińcu przed złomowiskiem. Ale tym, co ich zszokowało był samochód, o jaki opierali się mężczyźni. Czarna impala, błyszcząca jak diabli i niezwykle zadbana. Nic dziwnego, że Dean uśmiechał się do samochodu Sama, pewnie przypominał mu ten, którego niegdyś miał, czy, tak czy inaczej, miał jego ojciec. Znaleźli także zdjęcie z bardzo ładną blondynką, młodszą wersją taty Deana i małym chłopcem.  
Później Sam podgrzał gulasz, który Dean przygotował poprzedniego wieczoru, dogotowując do niego trochę ryżu. Kiedy wyszedł do garażu, zobaczył Deana pochylającego się nad silnikiem impali i intensywnie pracującego. Wślizgnął się za niego i objął ramionami, śmiejąc się, kiedy Dean niemal uderzył głową w maskę.  
\- Czas na lunch. Wyraźnie był to także czas na całowanie, ponieważ został wycałowany bez tchu, nim Dean wytarł ręce i przygotował się, by wrócić z nim do domu.  
Ledwo wyszli z garażu, zadzwonił telefon. Był wypadek na otwartej już autostradzie i potrzebowano holownika. Dean sądził, że może zdoła dojechać przed innymi lawetami i przejąć cześć roboty. Wszedł do domu jedynie po to, by zabrać grubą kurtkę i zmienić buty na zimowe. Nim wsiadł do ciężarówki, Sam przyniósł mu kanapkę i kawę, by je zabrał ze sobą, a później patrzył za nim, gdy odjeżdżał.  
Kilka minut później uświadomił sobie, że nie zdjął małego wieńca świątecznego, jaki Emily bardzo chciała zawiesić na przodzie ciężarówki. Przymocował go dla niej, zamierzając ściągnąć, nim Dean gdziekolwiek pojedzie. Rzucił bałwanowi dziwne spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że wieniec nie będzie Deanowi przeszkadzał albo go nie zauważy.  
Po lunchu Emily i Sam zaczęli ciężką pracę dekorowania domu. Zawiesili choinkowe lampki wokół okien w salonie, a nad kominkiem powiesili kilka znalezionych na pawlaczu sztucznych girland. Znaleźli także stary świąteczny papier do pakowania prezentów i dobrze go wykorzystali,owijając nim kilka obrazów na ścianie tak, że wyglądały teraz jak zawieszone prezenty. Zawinęli też kilka drobnych przedmiotów, jak puste buteleczki po lekarstwach i niewielkie książki i położyli je na obudowie kominka. Sam odkrył kilka czerwonych i zielonych koców i przyniósł, by owinąć nimi parę krzeseł. To, co cholernie go zadziwiło, to ilość świec, jakie znalazł w całym domu i które natychmiast dobrze wykorzystał. W okolicy rosły świerki i Sama kusiło, by ściąć jakąś niewielką choinkę, ale przy tej pogodzie nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Obiecał Emily, że spróbują przynieść choinkę jutro. Powiesili obrazek Em na ścianie, a później znalazł jej pracę przy stole w kuchni – robiła ozdoby z papieru do pakowania prezentów, przyklejając wycinanki w kształcie choinek, gwiazdek i kółek na karton. Nie dał rady znaleźć kleju, ale mieszanka z mąki i wody załatwiła sprawę.  
Podczas gdy mała była zajęta wycinaniem i naklejaniem, Sam ugotował obiad. Kilka razy pomyślał, czy by nie zadzwonić do Deana, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, ale nie chciał się narzucać ani przesadzać, więc się powstrzymał. Do czasu kiedy wraz z Emily usiedli na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, podczas gdy ogień trzaskał na kominku, Sam nie był pewien, czy to on zmęczył małą, czy też ona jego. Nawet Rumsfeld, wykąpany i noszący czerwoną bandanę wokół szyi, gdy wyciągnął się na macie przed kominkiem, wyglądał na wyczerpanego.  
*  
Wypadek okazał się potworny do rozplątania. Jedna osoba trafiła do szpitala ze złamaną nogą, a kilka innych z mniejszymi i większymi ranami. Problemem dla kierowców holowników, prócz czekania aż strażacy wydobędą mężczyznę ze złamaną nogą z wraku, był fakt, że samochody były ze sobą beznadziejnie sczepione. To, że tylko jedna osoba doznała średnio ciężkich obrażeń był cudem. Przestawili trzy samochody na pobocze, by otworzyć stanową, ale zabrało im chwilę, nim pozbierali z drogi pogięte części, porozczepiali kawałki metalu i odczepili zderzaki, by wziąć samochody na hol. W sumie tylko jeden z samochodów można było wziąć na hol, pozostałe dwa wymagały lawety. Dean miał lawetę, ale nie zabrał jej ze sobą, więc wziął jedyny samochód, który można było holować. Niestety, musiał go doholować aż do pobliskiego miasteczka, nie tak daleko, ale drogi były zdradliwe i szło wolno. W niczym nie pomogło, gdy znowu zaczął padać śnieg, choć tym razem były to tylko duże, puchate płatki, bez większego wiatru.  
Kiedy w miasteczku Dean wysiadł z ciężarówki, by napić się kawy, zobaczył wieniec świąteczny na kratownicy z przodu ciężarówki i przewrócił oczami. Nic dziwnego, że Caleb dziwnie na niego patrzył przy usuwaniu skutków wypadku. Widząc sklep z zabawkami po drugiej stronie ulicy, popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, nim zabrał kawę ze sobą i ruszył do sklepu. Wziął wózek, żeby mieć się o co oprzeć, gdyby tego potrzebował, ale z jego nogą nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewał. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał ograniczenia co do zbyt wielu rzeczy, kiedy jest się w drodze, więc zatrzymał w miejscu, zastanawiając przez chwilę. Czy chciał, by Sam i Emily zostali? Czy oni chcieli zostać? Do diabła, ledwo znał faceta. Po prostu wszystkim było to na rękę. Dean miał fizjoterapię, a oni będą mieli samochód godny zaufania. Ale przecież wciąż będą u niego na Gwiazdkę, nawet jeśli potem wyjadą. Nieźle mu szło z rozkładaniem silnika, a w środku wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż się tego obawiał. A jeśli będą u niego na Boże Narodzenie, mógłby kupić małej parę rzeczy, prawda? Dać jej poranek bożenarodzeniowy, jakiego nigdy nie miała.  
Przeszedł się sklepowymi alejkami w tę i we wtą, znalazł pisaki i wielkie pudełko kredek i mnóstwo kolorowanek oraz książeczek do łączenia punktów, które pasowały do jej wieku. Widząc Barbie, niemal zakrztusił się na widok ceny. Chociaż dalej się rozglądał, wciąż wracał do lalki. Księżniczki Disney’a nie były wiele lepsze, jeśli chodzi o cenę. Z westchnieniem wrzucił Barbie do koszyka. Później znalazł elektroniczną grę edukacyjną, taką z dodatkowymi modułami i grami dostosowanymi dla różnego wieku, a poszczególne moduły do nauki nie były takie drogie. Gra była na wyprzedaży i Dean stwierdził, że Sam w przyszłości może poszukać kolejnych części w sklepach z drugiej ręki. Wziął papier konstrukcyjny, bezpieczne nożyczki i już zaczął dobierać do nich klej i brokat, kiedy pomyślał o domu całym pokrytym brokatem i zdecydował, że lepiej go zostawić. Mała miała już pluszowego zwierzaka, więc nie było sensu kupować jej drugiego. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła plastikowa tuleja z brokatowymi, kolorowymi wstążkami do włosów i pomyślał, że mogłoby jej się spodobać. Kiedy przechodził działem dla chłopców, znalazł ciężarówkę holowniczą z kilkoma samochodami na lawecie. Podniósł ją z uśmieszkiem. Może mógłby domalować na boku napis „Singer Salvage” albo coś w tym stylu, tak, by dzieciak go nie zapomniał.  
W sklepie były także gry dla dorosłych. Dean przejrzał kilka. Sam był zdecydowanie bystrym facetem. Znalazł grę elektroniczną, która miała w sobie szachy i łamigłówki, które, jak przypuszczał, spodobają się Samowi, a na koniec, tknięty nagłą myślą, wrócił do działu dla chłopców i zaczął szukać w modelach samochodów. Zabrało to chwilę, ale wreszcie znalazł model podobny w kształcie do impali. Najlepszym sposobem nauczenia się części silnika jest złożenie jednego czy dwóch modeli samochodów. Sam mógł pouczyć się, jak zadbać o impalę, ale przede wszystkim musiał poznać jej części. Dobrał zestaw do malowania i klej modelarski oraz lśniący czarny lakier do pomalowania karoserii. Mieli czapki, rękawiczki i szaliki dla dzieci, więc wybrał różowy zestaw. Emily powinno być dobrze w różowym. Chciał jej kupić płaszczyk, ale zbyt dużo sobie za niego życzyli, a dzieciaki tak szybko rosną. Zarówno Sam, jak i Emily potrzebowali okryć na zimę. Zajrzy do sklepu Armii Zbawienia i zobaczy, czy czegoś tam nie znajdzie, postanowił. Prawdopodobnie znalazłby tam również jakieś zabawki, ale… chciał dać małej coś, czego nigdy nie miała. Nowe zabawki. Po wysupłaniu pieniędzy na prezenty i odkryciu, że zawijają je w papier świąteczny za dolara za paczkę, poprosił, by zapakowali wszystko oprócz zestawu czapki, szalika i rękawiczek.  
Zajrzał do sklepu Armii Zbawienia i nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Mieli różowy płaszczyk, który wyglądał na prawie nowy i miał na sobie kilka disneyowskich księżniczek. Znalazł czerwoną, aksamitną sukienkę, doskonałą na na święta,wyjście do kościoła, albo coś w tym rodzaju, tańszą, bo wymagała niewielkiego zszycia. Potrafił szyć. Później znalazł czarne buciki, jak sądził w rozmiarze małej, trochę znoszone, ale mógł je wypolerować. Udało mu się znaleźć również zimowe botki dla dziewczynki. Niestety, nie widział butów, które pasowałyby na Sama. Trochę znoszony, ale w starym, dobrym stylu płaszcz wojskowy, który byłby dobry na Sama wisiał pomiędzy innymi okryciami i dobrał do niego niebieską, wełnianą czapkę i rękawiczki. Doskonale. Na koniec złapał pudełko z piłkami do tenisa dla Rumsfelda. Jeśli ma zamiar rozdawać prezenty, równie dobrze może wziąć coś dla psa.  
Sprawdziwszy czas, Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobiło się tak późno. Był też coraz bardziej głodny. Zatrzymał się, by kupić kolejną kawę i ruszył do domu, po raz pierwszy włączając radio, by posłuchać świątecznych piosenek. Nie znał połowy słów, ale, tak czy inaczej próbował śpiewać. Utrudnienia na drodze wydłużyły trasę i słońce właśnie zachodziło, kiedy w końcu wjechał na boczną drogę prowadzącą do domu. Wiedział, że nie może ryzykować i zostawiać elektroniki na mrozie, więc miał zamiar wnieść torby z prezentami zawinięte w koc. Pozostałe torby z rzeczami powinny odwrócić uwagę ojca i córki, chociaż sukienkę i buciki schował razem z prezentami. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle ma w domu jakiś świąteczny papier do pakowania. Cóż, coś wymyśli, jak już naprawi sukienkę i wypoleruje buty.  
Kiedy wziął ostatni zakręt, ostro dał po hamulcach, a ciężarówka ślizgnęła się kilka metrów na śniegu. W oknach salonu paliły się świąteczne lampki, a na drzwiach wisiał wielki wieniec. Z komina unosił się dym, a Dean przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w obraz przed sobą. Jego dom, rozjarzony jak choinka. To było… cholernie miłe i urocze. Zdawało się całkowicie go przemieniać. Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech.  
Potrząsając głową, podjechał pod sam dom. Przeniósł torby jak najbliżej, by móc wrzucić tą z prezentami do niewielkiego gabinetu tuż za drzwiami wejściowymi. Kiedy otwierał siatkę, drzwi i wchodził do środka, pozostałe torby trzymał przed sobą niczym tarczę. Natychmiast wrzucił pakunek z prezentami do gabinetu i zrobił kilka kroków, po czym zabrakło mu tchu na widok przemiany.  
To był jego dom? Światła i świece i przypominające prezenty dekoracje wiszące na ścianach? Poszedł kawałek dalej i zobaczył ogień na kominku, zapalone świece, a nawet bandanę wokół szyi Rumsfelda, na miłość boską. Jego biurko ze wszystkimi książkami… było schludnie uporządkowane, półki na książki wypełnione, wyprostowane, a nawet odkurzone. Podłogi umyto. Dean stał z otwartymi z zaskoczenia ustami. Musiał znaleźć się w alternatywnym wszechświecie rodem ze Strefy Zmroku. To nie mógł być jego dom.  
Emily podbiegła do Dean, po czym zatrzymała się w miejscu.  
\- Nie będziesz się złościł, prawda? Sam wstał z kanapy.  
\- Nie, ale może mieć moment Grincha, póki się… hm, nie przyzwyczai.  
\- Jak Rummy? – spytała mała.  
\- Um… tak – uśmiechnięty, ale ciut niespokojny, czy aby nie przesadzili z entuzjazmem Sam sprawdzał wyraz twarzy Deana.  
\- Jak wielu zwariowanych elfów wam pomagało? – spytał w końcu Dean, podchodząc bliżej i spoglądając na wszystko w zdumieniu. Uświadomił sobie, że nawet pies został wykąpany. Spojrzał na biurko i książki na półkach. Kurna. Jak ma teraz cokolwiek znaleźć? Wyrwało mu się krótkie westchnienie. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. A to… cóż, wyglądało lepiej.  
\- Proszę, przyniosłem dla was kilka rzeczy. Wesołych świąt, czy coś – powiedział, podając po torbie dla każdego.  
\- Jeszcze nie ma Gwiazdki – wytknęła Emily, ale podbiegła i objęła Deana za nogę, sięgając po paczkę.  
\- Nie musiałeś… - Sam poczuł ucisk w gardle i przełknął kluchę, przyjmując pakunek i krzyżując spojrzenie z Deanem. Uszczęśliwione piski Emily wyrwały go z nastroju chwili. Zaśmiał się i zgodził, że różowy płaszczyk jest przepiękny i pomógł jej go włożyć. Oczywiście, chciała także przymierzyć szalik i rękawiczki, a nawet buty. Sam nie przestawał spoglądać na Deana, dopiero Em przypomniała mu, by zajrzał do własnej torby. Wyciągnął z niej ciężki płaszcz i gdy Emily była zajęta przyglądaniem się swoim nowym zimowym botkom, złapał Deana za koszulę, przyciągnął bliżej i szybko pocałował.  
\- Wiesz, że nie musiałeś być dla mnie Gwiazdorem, ale dzięki.  
Włożył płaszcz i pokazał się w nim obojgu, podobnie jak w czapce i rękawiczkach. Dean uśmiechał się na widok radosnego wyrazu twarzy małej, kiedy nagle Sam go pocałował. Ledwo miał szansę odpowiedzieć, nim tamten już się odsuwał.  
\- Cóż, hm, nie możecie stawiać czoła zimie w Południowej Dakocie bez odpowiednich okryć. Nie mieli butów, które, na moje, by ci pasowały – powiedział do Sama. Nie był pewien, jaki rozmiar nosił mężczyzna, ale największe jakie widział to dziesiątki.  
\- Możesz włożyć jutro, kiedy pójdziemy ściąć drzewko – zdecydowała Emily. Sam rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie, więc pospiesznie spojrzała w górę. - Dziękuję, proszę pana Deana.  
Pierzchnęła od nich i zaczęła kręcić się w kółko, by poły płaszczyka zawirowały dookoła.  
\- Proszę bardzo.  
Dean uniósł brwi, spoglądając na Sama.  
\- Ściąć drzewko? – przewrócił oczyma. – Choinkę na święta, tak?  
Ujrzał błysk niepokoju w oczach mężczyzny.  
\- Nie, nie, w porządku. Siekiera jest w piwnicy. Piła łańcuchowa też. Tylko przy siekierze upewnij się, że wyczyściłeś z żywicy i naoliwiłeś po skończeniu roboty. I nie chcę słyszeć o niczym, jeśli Rummy nasiusia pod drzewkiem i będziesz musiał po nim sprzątnąć.  
Węsząc w powietrzu, dodał.  
– Coś ładnie pachnie. Przygotowałeś obiad? Och, i wczoraj pożyczyłem jakiś film Disneya, myśałem, że może mała chciałaby obejrzeć, ale nie doczekaliśmy. Nazywa się „Mu” coś tam. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku?  
\- Facet, zwariowałeś – powiedział Sam, śmiejąc się na samą myśl, że miałby sprzątać po „wypadku” Rumsfelda. – Tak, dlaczego miałoby nie być w porządku? Tylko po prostu… mam nadzieję, że nie zmęczysz się słuchaniem podziękowań. Obiad jest gotowy, ale możemy poczekać, jeśli chciałbyś najpierw odpocząć. Jak poszło na drodze?  
Mówił i pytał na zmianę, zdejmując swój nowy płaszcz – powiesił go na drzwiach, wpychając czapkę i rękawiczki do kieszeni. Chciał także rozebrać Emily, ale mała nadal cieszyła się nowymi rzeczami, więc pozwolił jej w nich zostać.  
\- Taa, daj mi kilka minut, by się ogrzać, wypić drinka, przeczytać pocztę i takie tam. Z piętnaście, dwadzieścia minut. Muszę też podliczyć, ile zajęło mi holowanie. Wypadek był kur… koszmarny.  
Dean zdjął płaszcz i buty. Rumsfeld domagał się drapania po uszach, więc go podrapał.  
\- Kolego, wyglądasz odjazdowo w tej bandanie i nie śmierdzisz jak pies stróża. Tylko nie myśl o sprowadzaniu sobie psich panienek.  
Przechodząc do biurka, delikatnie odsunął z drogi Emily. Tak, wyglądała świetnie w różowym. Rany, miał nadzieję, że sukienka będzie na nią dobra. Plaszczyk miał trochę za długie rękawy, ale ogólnie pasował.  
Otwierając barek, Dean wyciągnął whisky, nalał do szklanki na dwa palce i odstawił butelkę. Podszedł do sofy i opadł na nią z wdzięcznością. Podnosząc pocztę, zauważył, że część kopert została przyozdobiona narysowanymi kolorowymi kredkami bożonarodzeniowymi gwiazdkami i choinkami i zaśmiał się cicho. Zmienił kanał w telewizji i przemknął po wiadomościach, najbardziej zainteresowany wynikami sportowymi i nadchodzącą pogodą - przejrzał pocztę, czekając, aż do nich przejdą.  
Widząc z czego zaśmiał się Dean, Sam przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem, że mała dorwała się do poczty. Myślałem, że zająłem ją na tyle, że nie zdążyła niczego zmalować.  
Zostawił Deanowi czas dla siebie, zbierając kredki i rzeczy pozostawione przez Em. W końcu udało mu się namówić Emily do zdjęcia płaszczyka, chociaż zatrzymała szalik. Kiedy w wiadomościach telewizyjnych pokazano montaż z czegoś, co przypominało bijatykę w szkolnej klasie, Sam zobaczył, jak mała udaje, że popycha kogoś niewidzialnego i szepcze „puff”.  
\- Nie – jego ton był ostry i zdecydowany. Mała spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczyma. - Co robimy, gdy ktoś robi coś, co nam się nie podoba? Używamy słów, prawda?  
Potrząsając głową, Em odsunęła się tanecznym krokiem, widząc, że nie ma poważnych problemów. Wzdychając, Sam usiadł po drugiej stronie kanapy i pochylił się, opierając rękę na kolanie i gapiąc w telewizor. Dean spojrzał na niego uważniej.  
\- O co chodziło? I nie mów, że o nic. Gadaj, stary – oznajmił, przyciszając telewizję.  
Sam dotknął palcem ust, a potem odwrócił się i rzucił mu spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać. A jednak uporczywy wzrok Deana domagał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie chcę, by uczyła się od niego. Nie chcę, żeby myślała, że bicie i popychanie jest normalne – powiedział spiętym głosem. Zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Acha - Dean przez chwilę przyglądał się Samowi, po czym obrócił i spojrzał na dziewczynkę. – Emily, chodź na minutkę.  
Kiedy mała podeszła, Dean posadził ją sobie na kolanach.  
\- Lubisz, gdy ktoś cię uderzy albo popchnie? Lubisz, gdy ktoś uderzy albo popchnie tatę?  
Potrząsnęła głową na „nie.  
\- Ludzie potrafią być niemili, Emily. Nigdy nie powinnaś robić niczego podobnego, chyba, że się… bronisz. Mili ludzie tak nie robią, ale nie tacy mili ludzie myślą, że mogą znęcać się nad mądrzejszymi. To źle. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy niczego takiego nie zrobisz. Jesteś miłą osobą, prawda? Nie chcesz, by inni cierpieli ani nie chcesz robić im krzywdy, bo przecież większość z nich czuje to samo co ty. Przyrzeknij mi, że nie będzie tak robiła. Rozumiesz? – pogłaskał ją po włosach i lekko pociągnął za szalik omotany wokół szyi.  
Z szeroko otwartymi oczyma mała pokiwała głową.  
– Nie zrobię. Jestem miła… obiecuję. Spojrzała na telewizję i z powrotem. - Ale on popchnął pierwszy… zrobił krzywdę chłopcu i…  
\- I chłopiec powinien poprosić, żeby przestał i powiedzieć o tym nauczycielowi – wtrącił się Sam. – Czego uczyła cię pani Eliza? Używaj swoich…  
\- Słów – odpowiedziała Em, ale spuściła oczy. - A złe i złe…  
\- Nie równa się dobre – dokończyła za niego.  
\- To prawda – Sam wyczuł opór ze strony obojga i w jego oczach pojawiło się ostrzeżenie dla Deana. Nie chciał wprawić Emily w zakłopotanie, jeśli tamten powie coś innego, jakąkolwiek filozofię by nie wyznawał.  
\- Stawiam obiad na stół, Em, idź umyj ręce – powiedział i wstał, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Nie było to coś, o czym zamierzał dyskutować.  
\- Słuchaj taty, Emily – poparł go Dean, pomagając jej zeskoczyć z kolan. – Słowa są zawsze lepsze, nawet jeśli czasami to wydaje się trudniejsze. Pokazują, o ile jesteś silniejsza i lepsza.  
Leciutko klepnął małą w pupę.  
\- A teraz idź zrobić to, co powiedział tata.  
Spojrzał za znikającą w łazience Emily, wstał i poszedł do kuchni, by umyć ręce.  
\- Przepraszam jeśli wtrąciłem się tam, gdzie nie powinienem. Pamiętam, jak tata mówił mi różne rzeczy, a ja nie chciałem przyjmować ich do wiadomości. Wtedy wujek Bobby siadał ze mną i z grubsza mówił to samo. Może to dlatego, że choć nie był moim ojcem, był kimś, kogo także lubiłem i komu ufałem. Chyba zakładałem, że dwaj najważniejsi ludzie w moim życiu nie mogą się mylić, czy mi się to podoba czy nie. Nie, żebym myślał, że tak wysoko stoję w oczach małej, ale… założyłem, że nie chcesz, by uważała, że to, co robił twój były, było normalne czy słuszne.  
Wyjmując talerze z kredensu, Dean spytał łagodnie.  
\- Więc jak miał na imię? Ten twój były?  
\- Założyłeś? – powtórzył Sam nieco sztywno, kroją wcześniej umytą sałatę. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. - Przepraszam. Drażliwy temat, nie chciałem cię urazić.  
Kroił jeszcze przez chwilę, nim w końcu odpowiedział.  
\- Dex. Dexter. Spotkałem go, kiedy byłem w collegu. Wcześniej skończyłem szkołę, bo myślałem, że robię coś wielkiego i wspaniałego.  
Prychnął.  
\- Wyraźnie, nie miałem pojęcia, co robię. Tata zmarł i, jak sądzę, byłem samotny. Nie wiem, pospieszyłem się z wpakowaniem w związek. Nim zrozumiałem, że Dex nie był taki, jakiego udawał, było już za późno.  
Ułożył sałatę w wielkiej salaterce i zaczął kroić pomidory.  
\- Prawdopodobnie myślisz, że przed chwilą przesadziłem – skinął w stronę salonu. - Jest wspaniałym dzieciakiem, naprawdę wspaniałym, ale… dzieci z rodzin tego typu, przyzwyczajone do przemocy, czy jej doświadczające, często mają w zwyczaju fizycznie odreagowywać frustrację. Udało mi się… posłałem ją w Vermont do szkoły, zerówki, choć na kilka miesięcy. Emily nigdy nie chodziła do przedszkola, ale Sam uczył ją w domu. Wymagało wiele szczęścia i próśb, nim w końcu szkoła zgodziła się przyjąć małą, bo nie znała wszystkich podstaw. Pewnego razu uderzyła dziecko. To się zdarza, dzieciaki to dzieciaki, ale muszę być bardziej uważny, czujniejszy, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Deana, pewien, że mężczyzna nie do końca się z nim zgodzi. Dean odłożył talerze na blat kuchenny, podszedł do Sama i objął go w pasie.  
\- To twoja córka. Ty podejmujesz decyzje. Ale gdy będzie starsza, gdy już będzie potrafiła zrozumieć różnicę, powinna się dowiedzieć, że słusznym jest się bronić albo skończy w związku, w którym to ona zostanie ofiarą. Czasami różnica pomiędzy przemocą a samoobroną nie jest zbyt wyraźna. Wtrącam swoje dwa grosze, ale jeśli skreślisz samoobronę i nie wytłumaczysz małej różnicy między obroną a atakiem, możesz jej nieźle namieszać.  
Pocałował Sama w szyję i odwrócił się do szuflady ze sztućcami, wybierając to, co mu było potrzebne.  
\- Osądzaj dalej – prychnął Sam, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Zaskoczenie na twarzy Deana go nie ułagodziło. Wiedział, co Dean tak naprawdę miał na myśli. Większość ludzi to kwestionowała. Jakim cudem facet pozwolił innemu facetowi się bić, zwłaszcza kiedy wyglądał tak jak on - duży, silny, dobrze zbudowany.  
\- Nie osądzam i nie zamierzam wszczynać kłótni – odpowiedział Dean, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania. – Sam powiedziałeś, że zabrnąłeś w to zbyt głęboko, nim zrozumiałeś, że jesteś w pułapce. Nie znam pułapki. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie walczyłeś, ale jestem pewien, że miałeś swoje powody. Jednak uciekłeś, co, jestem pewien, wymagało większej odwagi niż większość ludzi potrafi sobie wyobrazić. Nie pojmuję tego, fakt, ale kto może powiedzieć, czy gdybym był na twoim miejscu, nie zrobiłbym dokładnie tak samo?  
Spojrzał na Sama łagodniej.  
\- Jeśli chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć, powiedz. Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, nie ma sprawy. Jeśli jednak chcesz się kłócić, zjem obiad w samotności.  
To, że Dean uważał to za „kłótnię” sprawiło, że Sam powtórnie przemyślał sobie całą sprawę. Dokończył sałatkę i zaniósł ją na stół, zaglądając do salonu, by zobaczyć, czy jest tam Emily. Nie było jej, więc wrócił do kuchni, wyciągnął naczynie z zapiekanką makaronową z klopsikami z piekarnika i postawił na kuchence. Zaczął dzielić ją na porcję, ale ręcę trzęsły mu się jak cholera i musiał się skupić, by dzielić równo, próbując uporządkować myśli.  
\- Jest handlarzem narkotyków. Nie tylko handlarzem, ale szefem gangu. Jego broń i jego ludzie, zawsze w pobliżu. Walka z nim oznaczała walkę z nimi wszystkimi. A nie odszedłem, bo… - oczy mu zwilgotniały. – Nigdy, nawet jeden raz jej nie ubrał, nie nakarmił, nie zapłacił za cokolwiek dla niej, ani się z nią nie pobawił, a jednak mógł mi ją odebrać jednym pstryknięciem palców. Policja by go poparła, podobnie jak sądy… i do kurwy nędzy, co dnia używał tego przeciwko mnie. Co dnia, póki zagrożenie dla niej nie stało się większe.  
Sam rzucił nóż i odwrócił się, otwierając szufladę na całą szerokość, gdy szukał podstawki pod naczynie żaroodporne, ale ledwo widział, czego szuka. Dean dotknął jego ramienia, delikatnie zaciskając palce na tych silnych bicepsach, by go powstrzymać. Objął go.  
\- Będzie dobrze. Nie dotknie ani ciebie, ani jej i ci jej nie odbierze.  
Przegarnął włosy Sama.  
– Zrobiłeś to, co musiałeś. Nie ma w tym żadnego powodu do wstydu. Kochasz ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, a to był jedyny sposób, by ją ochronić. A stawanie przeciwko dziesięciu uzbrojonym po zęby twardzielom, nieważne jakim twardzielem jest się samemu, cóż, to czyste samobójstwo. Jesteście wolni i upewnię się, byście wolni pozostali. Mam przyjaciół w półświatku. Zdobędę akt urodzenia udowadniający, że mała jest twoja. Dostaniecie nowe nazwiska, jeśli chcecie, nowe dokumenty tożsamości, karty ubezpieczenia, wszystko. Upewnię się, że oprą się najdokładniejszemu sprawdzeniu, dobrze?  
Pocałował go w skroń.  
\- Zaopiekuję się tobą, Sammy. Tobą i małą.  
\- Uciekliśmy, a później nas znalazł - Sam wparł się o Deana, przez chwilę opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. – Potrafisz… możesz to zrobić? Akt urodzenia? Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno było posłać ją do szkoły. Boże, jak dobrze było móc powiedzieć komuś prawdę o Emily.  
Przedtem bał się, że Dean może nie chcieć mieć z nim nic więcej do czynienia, jeśli pomyśli, że Sam jest winny porwania, a był takim, przynajmniej w oczach prawa.  
\- Myślałem o Kalifornii, a może o Kanadzie, bo nie sądzę, że znał ludzi aż tak daleko.  
Chociaż serce bolało go na samą myśl o wyjeździe tak daleko. Chciał zostać tutaj, w ramionach tego mężczyzny, co nie było uczciwe wobec Deana i bardziej szalone, niż wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił. Przymuszanie kogoś do czegoś.  
– Przepraszam, nie chciałem… - odsuwając się, Sam szybko otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni i spojrzał na Deana. - Wiem, że nie powinienem nikogo w to wciągać, ale naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
\- A ja mogę pomóc. Co prawda, Kanada może być trudna. Nie wiem, czy zdołałbym załatwić wizy. Dowolne miejsce w Stanach i taa, mogę się tym zająć. Przygotowanie dokumentów na tyle dobrych, by wytrzymały szczegółowe badanie, zajmie trochę czasu. Trzeba znaleźć odpowiednie wpisy w archiwum, podmienić je, zamienić. Zwykle jako łowcy przygotowujemy sobie fałszywe dokumenty tożsamości na szybko. Tym razem muszę pójść do specjalisty, ale znam paru. Czasami podczas polowań rzeczy idą źle, naprawdę źle i ukrywanie się przed glinami i prawem staje się koniecznością, więc mamy kilku magików tu i tam. Robię dla nich mnóstwo wyszukiwań i…  
Wyszedł z pokoju i zdjął ręcznik przykrywający różne telefony z podpisami agencji rządowych.  
– Różni „szefowie” dzwonią, by potwierdzić tożsamość łowcy. Co oznacza, że mam mnóstwo znajomych, którzy są mi coś winni.  
Myśl o tym, że Sam wyjedzie do Kalifornii czy gdziekolwiek indziej sprawiła, że serce mu się ścisnęło, ale mężczyzna musiał zrobić to, co dla niego najlepsze. Wracając, dotknął jego twarzy.  
\- W nic mnie nie wciągasz. Wskakuję w to sam, obiema nogami, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, dobrze? Nie ma w tym także żadnych ukrytych haczyków.  
Lekko pocałował Sama w usta.  
– Więc chodźmy jeść.  
Dean odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącą w drzwiach Emily. Było oczywiste, że widziała jak się całowali.  
\- Dobrze - Sam także się obrócił się i ujrzał wpatrzoną w nich małą. – Ach… coś mi wpadło do oka.  
\- Wyszło?  
\- Tak, tak, wyszło.  
\- Więc pan Dean pocałował cię, żeby nie bolało?  
Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Acha, całowałem go, żeby nie bolało. Czy to w porządku? Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli całuję twojego tatę?  
\- Dean! – Sam zrobił minę, czując jak płoną mu policzki, kiedy usiłował wyprowadzić Emily z kuchni z powrotem do jadalni. Mała pokiwała głową na zgodę, a później wyszeptała przez ramię, jak gdyby była to tajemnica tylko pomiędzy nią a Deanem.  
\- Myślę, że on to lubi.  
\- Mam uszy i jestem tutaj – stwierdził Sam, śmiejąc się do siebie, kiedy Em sama pobiegła po książkę telefoniczną. Z trzaskiem położyła ją na krześle i wspięła się na górę.  
\- Jesteś okropny – Sam spojrzał na Deana, zaczynając nakładać zapiekankę z naczynia żaroodpornego. Akt urodzenia. To było prawie jak sen. Naprawdę mogło im się udać. Już chciał wrócić do kuchni po kilka piw, kiedy dostrzegł, że Dean je przyniósł, więc usiadł. Widząc, że Emily praktycznie nie odrywa wzroku od Deana, czekając, aż ten weźmie pierwszy kęs, powiedział.  
\- To jej ulubione.  
\- Więc jestem pewien, że będzie mi smakowało – Dean pochylił się nad stołem i „wyszeptał” do małej. – Też myślę, że tata lubi, kiedy go całuję.  
Uśmiechając się zadziornie na widok nowego rumieńca na twarzy Sama, ostrożnie wziął trochę gorącej zapiekanki. Po chwili skinął głową.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie mamy zwycięzcę.  
Sam stuknął Deana kolanem pod stołem, ale nic to nie dało. Facet naprawdę był z siebie zadowolony. Cóż, wkrótce odkryje, że mała Emily niedługo wykorzysta to przeciwko niemu. Przez kilka minut jedli w milczeniu, podczas gdy Sam czekał, co zrobi Em. Widział, że mała aż cała buzuje z podeskcytowania, gotowa wybuchnąć, ale czeka na właściwy moment. W końcu ów moment nadszedł, kiedy Dean wymruczał z zadowoleniem „mmm”, przełykając kolejny kęs zapiekanki.  
\- Tata jest podstępny. Właśnie zjadłeś brokuła!  
Sam zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Ma rację, panie trzymajcie-tę-zieleninę-z-dala-ode-mnie.  
Wcześniej pokroił brokuła na niewykrywalne, malutkie kawałki.  
\- To dla ciebie zdrowe.  
Dean skrzywił się i przyjrzał daniu przed sobą. Smakowało jak lazania, czy coś w tym rodzaju, chociaż było ze spaghetti. Zapiekanka miała w sobie pomidory, cebulę, małe kawałki zielonej papryki, ser i mielone. Wbił widelec w makaron, szukając tych okropnych, małych kawałków brokuła, ale nie mógł znaleźć niczego, co do czego byłby pewien, że to to. Zwinął serwetkę i rzucił nią w Sama.  
\- Jesteś tak samo okropny jak Bobby.  
Spoglądając na Emily, mógł stwierdzić, że szczerze radowała ją cała sytuacja.  
\- Mogłaś mnie wcześniej ostrzec, wiesz?  
Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na zapiekankę i wzruszył ramionami. Smakowała znakomicie, był głodny i dopóki nie wyczuwał smaku brokuła, nic nie miało znaczenia.  
\- W takim razie sądzę, że powinienem zrobić jedno z moich specjalnych, ulubionych dań. To gołąbki dla leniwych. Pokrojona kapusta, ryż, pomidory i mielone. Próbowałem raz z brukselką, ale były zbyt gorzkie, a poza tym kapusta jest o wiele tańsza. I kalafior zapiekany z serem, też przyzwoite.  
Wskazując widelcem na Sama, Dean dodał.  
\- Więc jadam „zdrowe” rzeczy. Po prostu nie jadam brokuła i nie jestem królikiem.  
I wrócił do zajadania zapiekanki, od czasu do czasu rzucając Samowi kpiące spojrzenie. Sam i Emily wymienili się spojrzeniami na temat, że Dean właśnie „jada brokuła”, ale Sam się nie odezwał. Chociaż za każdym razem, gdy Dean spoglądał na niego znacząco, kąciki ust podnosiły mu się w górę.  
\- Nie lubisz brukselki, tak? W tym momencie Emily ponownie zachichotała, rozpoznając ten wzrok taty.  
\- Brukselki są w porządku, ale drakońsko drogie. Po prostu nie pasują do gołąbków.  
Dean wycelował widelec w Sama.  
\- Żeby nie przyszło ci do głowy pokroić je na malutkie kawałeczki. Zjem brukselkę ze smakiem. Jakby co, lubię ją z masłem lub serem.  
Zdążył zjeść kilka kolejnych kęsów, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Zmusił się do wstania, krzywiąc, gdy poczuł skurcz w nodze. Utykając, podszedł do telefonu.  
\- Singer Salvage – powiedział.  
Gdy słuchał, na czole pojawiła mu się zmarszczka.  
\- Stary, to brzmi jak Cień. Srebro i woda święcona, jak sądzę, ale jest jeszcze coś specjalnego… pozwól, że spojrzę do książek. Mercer pisał o jednym. Jest o tym w jego dzienniku. Żelazo na niego nie działa, chociaż spowolni. Dean podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na półkę z książkami.  
\- Sam! Gdzie położyłeś dzienniki? Ten jest czarny z naderwanymi skórzanymi paskami do zapięcia. Mocno zniszczona okładka i grzbiet. Plamy po wodzie z solą. Był całkiem po prawej stronie biurka, piąty albo szósty od dołu.  
Głowa Emily podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała imię taty wykrzyczane w podobny sposób.  
\- Jedz dalej – powiedział Sam, rzucając jej uspokajający uśmiech, nim wstał i dołączył do Dean przy półce z książkami.  
\- Mercer… M… - powiedział, przeciągając palcem wzdłuż półki, aż trafił na nazwiska zaczynające się od litery „m” i wyciągnął dziennik, którego tamten potrzebował. Z zaciekawieniem patrzył jak Dean otwiera pamiętnik i przegląda kartki jak ktoś, kto robił to setki razy i wie, czego szuka. Dean pamiętał, że Mercer pisał o Cieniu pod koniec dziennika.  
\- Mam, tutaj. Wiedziałem, że to jeden z tych bardziej skomplikowanych. Potrzebujesz wody z solą, jakieś pół buszla na cztery galony. Wrzuć srebrne kule do wody i przemień ją w wodę święconą. Przebij Cień i zostanie ci szary pył. Zbierz go, wsyp do wody święconej, wystaw na słońce i niech woda wyparuje. To, co zostanie, wsyp do pojemnika z poświęconą ziemią i zakop w takiej samej ziemi, razem z pudełkiem. Ale musisz zakopywać za dnia.  
Dean posłuchał mężczyzny po drugiej stronie słuchawki i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Stary, mówiłem, że to skomplikowane. Użyj akwarium, włącz lampki, postaw obok grzejnik elektryczny i wystawiaj na słońce tyle, ile się da. Nie powinno potrwać zbyt długo, nim woda wyparuje. Mercer żył w XVIII wieku. Byli wtedy bardzo sumienni i może przesadzał, ale kiedyś, gdy walczył z jednym Cieniem, nie wsypał pyłu do wody i następnej nocy Cień powrócił. Och, i trzymaj go z dala od własnego cienia, tak wchodzi w ludzi, wysysając z nich życie… taa, nie lubi światła. Mercer użył kręgu z oliwy, zagonił Cień do kręgu, podpalił oliwę i trzymał go uwięzionego w kręgu ognia tak długo, aż mógł go przebić. Musisz się upewnić, że w kręgu zostało choć trochę cienia, albo zupełnie zniknie… może, ale nie gwarantuję, że to go zniszczy. To jedyny zapisany sposób, jak go wykończyć… Nie ma problemu. Taa, tobie też wesołych świąt – zakończył Dean z odkaszlnięciem.  
Odwiesił słuchawkę i oddał książkę Samowi, zwracając uwagę, gdzie ten ją odkłada, a później wrócił do jadalni.  
\- Lojalne ostrzeżenie – powiedział do Sama. – Miewam podobne telefony o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Wiele z nich wymaga godzin, a nawet kilku dni wyszukiwań. Akurat z tym facet miał szczęście, bo pamiętałem , gdzie o tym czytałem. Ponad rok nie robiłem niczego innego, oprócz studowania książek Bobby’ego. Przy okazji nauczyłem się kilku nowych języków. Połowę książek zeskanowałem i wgrałem do komputera. Dzięki oprogramowaniu te w miarę niedawno wydane przeszukuję po tematach, a pisane ręcznie i stare druki przynajmniej mają kopię.  
Dean z powrotem usadowił się przy stole i zanim zaczął jeść, rzucił Emily blady uśmiech. Dobre, to było naprawdę dobre, brokuł, czy nie brokuł.  
\- Telefony późno w nocy i mnóstwo wyszukiwań, naprawdę przerażasz mnie swoimi występkami – uśmiechnął się krzywo Sam. – Następne co mi powiesz to to, że oglądasz mnóstwo telewizji, och, na pewno horrorów.  
Patrząc jak Dean zajada zapiekankę, dodał.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że znasz się na tym, co robisz. Nie chciałbym być… czymś, co skacze na ciebie w nocy.  
\- Dlaczego zrobiłeś taką minę? – spytała go Emily.  
Dean niemal parsknął makaronem przez nos, kiedy usłyszał co powiedział Sam, a potem na widok miny Sama, gdy ten zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział.  
\- Och, no nie wiem, nie wszystkie cosie, które skaczą na ludzi w nocy są takie złe – powiedział z uśmieszkiem. – I tak… znam się na tym, co robię.  
Ukradkiem dotknął pod stołem kolana Sama i skrzyżował z nim wzrok, pozwalając, by ten dojrzał żar jego spojrzenia. Odwzajemniając się szturchnięciem, Sam próbował zachować zimną krew, nawet jeśli przez Deana jego myśli pędziły jak szalone, a on myślał tylko o tym, jakby to było, gdyby ramiona mężczyzny znowu go objęły i może o jednym czy dwóch „naskokach” całkiem nie nadprzyrodzonej natury.  
\- Och, Dean przyniósł ci film na DVD, Mulan – powiedział do Em, biorąc kęs zapiekanki i obserwując tamtego spod rzęs. Cholera, teraz potrafił myśleć tylko o byciu z nim. Założyłby się, że dokładnie o to właśnie Deanowi chodziło – pewnie była to zemsta za brokuła. Przez cały czas, gdy Emily entuzjastycznie streszczała historię Mulan, Sam nie potrafił się uspokoić. Nieświadomie zapatrzył się na usta Deana. Kiedy tamten przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze, zrobił to samo. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się oderwał wzrok, pomyślał, że w oczach Deana dostrzega „wiem, o czym myślisz” i tym razem mocniej stuknął go kolanem pod stołem, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które – miał nadzieję, uspokoi ich obu.  
\- To wypożyczony film, mała. Jutro muszę go oddać, więc powinnaś wieczorem obejrzeć – powiedział Dean, śmiejąc się zarówno z tego, jak nakręcał Sama, jak i z radości dziewczynki z widocznie jednej z ulubionych bajek Disneya. Wybrał tą, bo stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie da radę znieść oglądanie „dziewczyny z mieczem”. Poza tym założył, że jeśli dziewczyna ma miecz, prawdopodobnie nie będzie słabowitą, wiecznie uciekającą damą w opresji. Teraz, po wcześniejszym zdenerwowaniu Sama, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest o czymś, co upewni małą, że przemoc jest w porządku, ale Sam zdawał się znać fabułę i nie wydawał się zaniepokojony. Gdyby był, nie pozwoliłby Emily oglądać bajki. Em skończyła kolację, jedząc, kiedy Dean rozmawiał przez telefon. Zauważył, że siedzi na krześle niespokojnie, jakby oblazły ją mrówki, wyraźnie gotowa, by się zerwać i zrobić „cokolwiek”.  
Lekko skłaniając głowę, spojrzał na Sama, któremu nadal zostało trochę zapiekanki na talerzu.  
\- Sam, nie znam waszych zwyczajów, ale mała nie musi czekać na mnie, aż skończę – powiedział spokojnie. – Mam na myśli, jeśli na to właśnie czekacie. Wszystkie te brokuły, spowalniają mnie, rozumiecie.  
\- Brokuły cię spowalniają – prychnął Sam. – Ha, Em, jesteś wolna.  
Szybkość, z jaką dziewczynka ześlizgnęła się z krzesła sprawiła, że uniósł oczy ku niebu. Widząc nitkę makaronu zwisającą spomiędzy jej palców, gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, co  
1446  
się dzieje - w sam czas, by dostrzec jak Em prowadzi za sobą Rumsfelda do salonu.  
\- Tylko mi się wydaje, czy ona owinęła sobie wokół palca wszystkich mężczyzn w tym domu?  
Odwracając się, rzucił Deanowi znaczące, acz zadowolone spojrzenie pod tytułem „zwłaszcza ciebie”.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiedział Dean. – Nienawidzę dzieci. Uważam, że powinno się je trzymać o chlebie i wodzie. Powinny siedzieć w kącie i być cicho. A na pewno nie powinny dostawać różowych płaszczyków, czapeczek i szaliczków. Albo oglądać filmy Disneya. Albo mieć ogień na kominku i kochających ludzi dookoła. Nie, stanowczo nie owinęła mnie sobie wokół palca.  
\- Czy wspomniałem, że mamy w lodówce lody? – rozjaśnił się. – Hej, mamy jeszcze ciasto, prawda? Możemy je podgrzać i podać z odrobiną lodów.  
Oblizał usta.  
\- Byłby z tego świetny deser. Wymazałby mi smak brokułów z ust. Jeśli nie wierzysz, że smakują brokułami, pocałuj mnie, to ci to udowodnię.  
Widząc, że małej nie widać w zasięgu wzroku, Sam położył dłonie na stole i na pół wstając, pochylił się i dotknął ustami ust Deana. Już od dłuższego czasu torturowany myślą o pocałowaniu go, nie potrafił oprzeć się zaproszeniu. Usta Deana były ciepłe i wilgotne i tak cholernie kuszące. Sam mógłby się całkowicie zapomnieć. Przesuwając palcami po jego twarzy, wsunął mu rękę za kark i przytrzymał na miejscu, wsuwając język głębiej. Zbadał każdy zakątek jego ust, uciekając przed językiem, drażniąc się z nim i drocząc. To była gra, słodka, gorąca gra, ale jej reguły raptownie uległy zmianie, kiedy język Deana zaczął ścigać go z większym zapałem. Serce Sama przyspieszyło i z ust wydarł się pożądliwy jęk. Pocałował Deana mocniej, głodny, spragniony, w poszukiwaniu kolejnych pocałunków, uczucia, miłości bez bólu.  
Dean wstał powoli, odpowiadając na pocałunek Sama, czując jego potrzebę, jak i swoją własną, głęboko skrywaną. Tęsknił za kimś. Matka nie żyła, ojciec zmarł kilka lat wcześniej, potem zginął Bobby. Tak naprawdę nie miał przyjaciół - nie dawało się, gdy dorastał wciąż w drodze. Jasne, że kilku łowców uważał za przyjaciół, ale nie byli typem przyjaciela, do którego można zadzwonić i przywitać się bez powodu. Nie miał dziewczyny, chociaż z pewnością wypróbował kilka z okolicy. Z Samem było inaczej. Czuł się potrzebny w sposób, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, w sposób, w jaki zawsze chciał się czuć.  
Wstając, Dean pociągnął Sama w objęcia. Przebiegł rękoma po jego plecach, ale zmusił się, by trzymać ręce w „przyzwoitych” rejonach, ponieważ gdzieś w pobliżu była pewna sześciolatka. Delektował się jego pocałunkiem, smakiem, zapachem i ciepłym, przyciskającym do niego ciałem. Sam niczego od niego nie oczekiwał, za to chciał przyjąć cokolwiek Dean mu ofiaruje.  
Boże… mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić, tak cholernie przyzwyczaić, pomyślał Sam. Kolacja z mężczyzną, który z nim rozmawiał, a nie przemawiał do niego. Mężczyzną, który powiedział, co sądzi i rzucił mu wyzwanie bez umniejszania jego opinii czy przekrzykiwania go. Mężczyzną, który był silny, opiekuńczy i który tak straszliwie starał się ukryć potworny fakt, że ma naprawdę wielkie serce, wielkie na tyle, by zadbać o nieznajomych, o ludzi, od których nie mógł niczego oczekiwać. Mężczyzną, który droczył się z nim i sprawiał, że płonął z pożądania. Mężczyzną z jego marzeń, nie doskonałym, ale doskonałym dla niego. Z jeszcze jednym cichym jękiem Sam powoli wycofał język i przez chwilę stał z ustami przyciśniętymi do ust Deana, nim na dobre przerwał pocałunek.  
\- Zdecydowanie twoje usta nie smakują brokułem. Smakują Deanem, to mój ulubiony smak – powiedział Sam.  
\- Zdecydowanie pozbyłeś się wszelkich pozostałości po smaku brokułów – odpowiedział Dean. W tym momencie Sam poczuł coś przemykającego między nogami i zobaczył Rumsfelda wkraczającego do kuchni. Sekundę później za nim wskoczyło do kuchni coś jeszcze – Emily na czworakach, goniąca za psem. Sam wydobył się z objęć Deana i zaczął się śmiać. Początkowo bezdźwięcznie, ale potem nie mógł przestać. Dean dołączył do niego. Bawił się z Rumsfeldem, rzucał mu piłkę, ale przez większość czasu nie mógł się z nim gonić, ani nawet bawić w przeciąganie. Widok jak pies niczym szczeniak biega dookoła stołu z goniącą za nim Emily wywołał szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że nie przeszkadza jej, że się całujemy, nie sądzisz?  
\- Myślę, że rano dostałeś jej pozwolenie.  
Sam potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie, zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że w jej oczach nie możesz zrobić niczego złego. Lubi cię. Och, i powiedziała, że znowu pomoże ci naprawiać samochody – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Tylko cię ostrzegam.  
Zaczął sprzątać ze stołu, dodając.  
\- Dlaczego nie usiądziesz w salonie? Może lepiej by było, gdyby w kuchni nie zrobiło się zbyt gorąco, nie uważasz?  
Dean odkaszlnął.  
\- Cóż, nie mam nic przeciwko, by naprawiała ze mną samochody. Dopóki nie pracuję z ciężkim sprzętem lub samochód nie stoi na podnośnikach, będzie mile widziana w garażu, najlepiej siedząc na stołku. Poza tym, może dam radę nauczyć chociaż jedno z was jak zadbać o wasz samochód.  
Tu Dean klepnął Sama w tyłek.  
\- Taa, zdecydowanie myślę, że przy nas dwóch w kuchni robi się za gorąco. Masz coś przeciw, by nastawić kawę i przygotować deser? Daj mi znać, kiedy będzie bezpiecznie, żebym wrócił i ci pomógł. Wyjmę film i przygotuję go na wideo.  
Przerwał na chwilę i w zamyśleniu spojrzał na Sama.  
\- Nie znam się na dzieciach. Mała nie potrzebuje wcześniej kąpieli czy coś w tym rodzaju? Mogę posprzątać, jeśli powinieneś ją właśnie kąpać.  
\- Nie, wykąpała się wcześniej - po tym, jak bawiliśmy się na śniegu. Przebranie w piżamę zajmie mi sekundę. Idź, usiądź, włącz DVD. Dam sobie radę, naprawdę.  
Widząc wahanie Deana, Sam lekko go popchnął i wrócił do sprzątania ze stołu. Bawili się w niebezpieczną grę w „dom” i będzie bolało jak diabli, kiedy gra się skończy, wiedział, że będzie. Ale nie przerwał gry. Nie potrafił.


	6. Chapter 6

Zjedli deser, oglądając film i siedząc obok siebie na kanapie. Sam spytał Emily, czy zeszłej nocy przestraszyła się, kiedy przebudziła się sama w pokoju, ale odparła, że nie, chciała tylko zrobić z nimi „tuli tuli” i dlatego zasnęła na sofie, nie budząc ich ze snu. Faktycznie było im przytulnie, nie żeby Sam był przyzwyczajony do tulenia przez kogoś innego niż Em. Pochylił się i nie mówiąc ani słowa, pocałował Deana w policzek.  
W jakichś ¾ filmu mała zasnęła. Sam podniósł ją i zabrał do łóżka, zawijając w kołdrę razem z jej pluszakiem. Poczekał, żeby upewnić się, że zasnęła na dobre, a później pogasił światła i zostawił lekko uchylone drzwi, by dziewczynka mogła ich zobaczyć, jeśli się przebudzi. Wracając do salonu, dołączył do Deana, który nadal siedział na kanapie, wpatrzony w ekran.  
\- A zatem mamy nowego miłośnika bajek Disneya, hm? Następnym razem puścimy ci „Małą syrenkę” – powiedział Sam, opierając się o mężczyznę, zadowolony, że może oglądać film, który widział już chyba z dziesięć razy.  
Dean objął go i przyciągnął bliżej.  
\- Hej, ta bajka rządzi, jeśli chodzi o unikanie mdłych scen. Żadnej ckliwości. Bitwy i fajne złe charaktery. Jak na animowaną, dziewczyna jest całkiem niezła. Musical taki sobie, ale piosenki niezgorsze.  
Spojrzał na Sama.  
\- Jakoś nie sądzę, żebym myślał to samo o wyciskających łzy z oczu filmach o syrenkach. Poza tym, syreny to podłe suki.  
\- Jeśli mówimy o filmach animowanych, sam mam słabość do księcia Eryka – wyznał Sam. – Czekaj… syreny są złe? Nie, nie mów mi, nie chcę wiedzieć. Jeszcze chwila i zniszczysz moje wyobrażenia o jednorożcach.  
Usadawiając się w zagięciu ramion Deana i kładąc na nim rękę, zrozumiał, że to, co w tej chwili czuje, jest czymś, co nazywają „szczęściem”.  
\- Z tego co wiemy, jednorożce nie istnieją, więc możesz sobie wierzyć w co zechcesz, jeśli o nie chodzi. Rzecz jasna, tradycja powiada, że są dosyć wredne i jeśli nie masz czystego, dziewiczego serca, wolałbyś nie napotkać ich na swojej drodze. Książę Eryk, tak? To z „Małej syrenki”? Jak sądzę, powinienem sprawdzić rywala. Przekonać się, co cię kręci.  
Dean obrócił dłoń, tak że trzymali się z Samem za ręcę, splatając palce.  
\- Więc od zawsze interesowałeś się tylko chłopakami? Nigdy nie przeszedłeś na drugą stronę?  
Sam już chciał mu powiedzieć, że jeśli chodzi o współzawodnictwo, nie ma się czego obawiać, ale Dean zadał poważniejsze pytanie.  
\- Tak, dla mnie od zawsze tylko chłopcy.  
Ścisnął rękę Deana i mówił dalej.  
\- Przekonałem się o tym dosyć wcześnie, już w szkole średniej. Wiesz, jeśli całujesz się w kinie z dziewczyną i wyobrażasz sobie, że to jej brat, to daje ci nieco do myślenia. Co z tobą? Co sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy poszedłeś do łóżka z facetem?  
Cholera, jak bardzo chciałby spotkać Deana dawno temu, może zostałby tym pierwszym… Poczekał, aż oglądana przez Deana scena w filmie się skończy i dodał.  
\- A może zawsze byłeś otwarty?  
\- Nie, w średniej i później spotykałem się z dziewczynami – odpowiedział Dean. – Bywało, że obejrzałem się za facetem, ale zawsze potrafiłem sobie wytłumaczyć, że to nic seksualnego, tylko uznanie, wiesz, że dobrze wyglądał, albo był nieźle zbudowany. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślałem o przespaniu się z mężczyzną. Zdarzało się, że podrywali mnie w barach, ale zawsze ich spławiałem. Pewnej nocy byłem nieźle walnięty. To było paskudne polowanie, nie uratowaliśmy damy w opresji, chociaż w końcu dorwaliśmy potwora. Był tam pewien gość, naprawdę seksowny i sądzę, że mnie obserwował, bo kiedy wstałem i wyszedłem, poszedł za mną do samochodu. Nie pozwolił mi prowadzić, mówiąc, że jestem zbyt pijany. Co było szczerą prawdą. Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego, ale pozwoliłem mu zabrać się do niego do domu. Spytał, czy kiedykolwiek robiłem to z mężczyzną. Powiedziałem, że nie, a on na to, czy bym nie chciał. Jeśli tak, mogę dołączyć do niego w łóżku, a jeśli nie, zostaje mi kanapa. Byłem dostatecznie pijany, więc powiedziałem sobie, czemu nie, do diabła. Alkohol i widok tej dziewczyny… nie mogłem nawet myśleć o przespaniu się z kobietą i zakładałem, że jakiś czas mi tak zostanie.  
Dean urwał.  
Twarz tamtej dziewczyny nadal go prześladowała. Wiedział, że zrobił wszystko, co było można, ale nie lubił przegrywać, a ten jeden raz… bolał. Byli tak blisko, by ją uratować… Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień.  
\- Taa, więc zrobiliśmy to i całkiem mi się podobało. Kiedy rano ocknąłem się z piekielnym kacem, gość się mną zajął. Chciał wiedzieć, czy nie chciałbym spróbować na trzeźwo. Myślałem długo i intensywnie i zdecydowałem, że tak, dlaczego nie. Następnego dnia wyjechaliśmy z ojcem z miasteczka. Po tym, nie powiem, zdarzało mi się, choć częściej sypiałem z dziewczynami. Facet musiał być… – tu spojrzał na Sama. – Wyjątkowy. Musiał mieć coś w sobie.  
Ścisnął jego rękę i uśmiechnął się lekko, tym samym mówiąc, że Sam jest zdecydowanie kimś cholernie wyjątkowym.  
\- Gdybym zobaczył cię w barze, na pewno próbowałbym cię poderwać. Nawet, gdybym myślał, że jesteś hetero. Podjąłbym to ryzyko – wyznał Sam z powagą, sięgając i gładząc Deana po policzku. – Teraz, gdy cię znam, zrobiłbym to podwójnie. Nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś cholernie seksowny, poza skalą Richtera.  
Przesuwając kciukiem po ustach Deana, obrysował je.  
\- Wiesz co? Podobało mi się, że flirtowałeś ze mną, chociaż nie wiedziałeś, czy w to wejdę.  
Sam właśnie potwierdził, że robił to samo i nie kłamał. Gdyby tylko okoliczności były inne. Nie zaryzykuje wszystkiego, kiedy ucieka wraz z córką. Jednak, gdyby jego życie było bardziej uporządkowane, nawet mając za sobą historię z Dexem, zaryzykowałby oberwanie od faceta hetero, który nie uznaje gejowskiego podrywu, o ile tym facetem byłby Dean.  
\- Poza skalą Richtera.  
\- Mhm, prosisz, bym dziś w nocy wywołał trzęsienie ziemi? Myślę, że mogę to zrobić.  
Dean uśmiechnął się, gdy kciuk Sama przemknął po jego ustach.  
\- Ja? Flirtujący z tobą? Nie, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Naprawdę zakładałem, że jesteś hetero. A gdybyś zaczął podrywać mnie w barze, pewnie zaprosiłbym, żebyś się przysiadł, wypiłbym z tobą drinka, a kiedy przekonałbym się, jakim jesteś człowiekiem, powiedziałbym „tak”, jestem tego cholernie pewien.  
Zerknął na telewizję.  
\- A dziewczyna i chłopak żyli długo i szczęśliwie, chociaż mam wrażenie, że samuraj trzyma w rękach dynamit. Wiesz co to oznacza, prawda? Chcę obiecany masaż, ten ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.  
\- Zatem przenieśmy imprezę na górę i zobaczmy, jakie ognie i chwile możemy wywołać… i zakończyć.  
Tak, pocałunek po obiedzie i jego skutki wciąż były świeże w pamięci Sama.  
\- Spotkamy się na górze. Możesz się dla mnie rozebrać – dodał z mrugnięciem, szybko odsuwając się z zasięgu rąk Deana i kierując do sypialni po olejki.  
*  
Dean nie zawahał się, by rozebrać do ostatka. Wyglądał obiecanego przez Sama masażu i jego szczęśliwego zakończenia. A z całą pewnością chciał zobaczyć Sama nago, dotknąć go, przebiec rękoma po każdym calu jego ciała. Był przyzwyczajony do bycia na górze, a podejrzewał, że Sam przywykł do bycia na dole, co mu zdecydowanie pasowało. Chciał się upewnić, że dla Sama ziemia naprawdę się zatrzęsie, chciał dać mu przedsmak tego, co drugi kochanek potrafi ofiarować – udowodnić, że istnieje inne życie po tamtym łajdaku i że w łóżku może być wspaniale.  
Odrzucił pościel i wślizgnął się pod nią, narzucając z powrotem, by zachować ciepło, nim Sam wejdzie na górę. Kilka razy poprawił poduszki, odrobinę zdenerwowany, co było absurdem. Po prostu… chciał, by wszystko było doskonałe. Dla Sama. Usłyszał, jak mężczyzna wchodzi po schodach i zaczął udawać, że śpi, głośno pochrapując. Wchodząc do sypialni, Sam wsparł rękę na biodrze i spojrzał na markującego głęboki sen Deana.  
\- Palant.  
Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, westchnął teatralnie.  
\- Chciałem przebiec rękoma po każdym centymetrze twojego ciała, ścisnąć we wszystkich właściwych miejscach i wymasować nie tylko dłońmi, póki nie stwardniejesz dla mnie tak, że sam zapragniesz przejść do masażu. A teraz co? Muszę pogodzić się z rozczarowaniem, tak?  
Dean otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego swawolnie.  
\- Ha, więc zdecydowanie warto się przebudzić. Nie, w tym domu nie będzie rozczarowań. Obiecuję. Mam zamiar potrząsnąć twoim światem, dziecino… o ile najpierw swoimi magicznymi dłońmi strząśniesz to i owo z moich pleców i nogi.  
Machnięciem ręki zaprosił Sama, by podszedł bliżej, jak gdyby chciał mu coś wyszeptać do ucha. Kiedy tamten się zbliżył, Dean wycisnął na jego ustach gorący pocałunek.  
\- Mmm, dobrze smakujesz. I ani śladu brokułów.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo – odparł Sam, unosząc koc i uśmiechając się na widok całkiem nagiego Deana. Ściągnął kapę i nasunął prześcieradło do pasa mężczyzny. Zaczął dotykać jego twarzy, delikatnie naciskając określone punkty na skroni, przy brwiach, na policzkach i szczęce.  
\- Wiesz, że istnieje pięćdziesiąt procent szansy na to, że zaśniesz – powiedział. – Jeśli tak się stanie, nie ma sprawy. Po prostu poderwę twój tyłek z łóżka wcześnie rano.  
Dean odkaszlnął, gdy Sam zaglądał pod kapę. Nie spodziewał się, że tamten zacznie masaż od twarzy, ale na pewno było to przyjemne. Sam przesunął ręką po jego szyi i przerwał na moment, by nalać sobie olejku na dłonie. Zaczął masować klatkę piersiową, zwracając szczególną uwagę na barki. Przechodząc za Deana i stając u wezgłowia, wsunął ręce pod jego ramiona, przesuwając je aż do połowy pleców.  
\- Rozluźnij się, nie musisz się podnosić.  
Dotykając skóry opuszkami palców, lekko uniósł Deana i powoli przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż całych pleców, pozwalając, by ciężar ciała zwiększył nacisk na mięśnie. Powtórzył to kilka razy i dostrzegł, że Dean się odprężył i już nie stara się pomagać, a oczy ma przymknięte. Uśmiechając się, Sam pochylił się nad nim i nie przestając masować pleców, possał sutek.  
\- Myślę, że przegapiłem ten punkt – wyjaśnił, liżąc i przechodząc do drugiego. Deanowi zabrało kilka chwil, nim się rozluźnił i pozwolił Samowi na wykonywanie swojej pracy. Miał nadzieję, że nie zaśnie, ale gdyby zasnął, miłe poranne przebudzenie też mu pasowało. Gdy nagle poczuł usta Sama na swoim sutku, z westchnieniem wygiął się w łuk.  
\- Chyba nie musisz się martwić, że zasnę – powiedział, mrucząc, gdy Sam zajął się drugim sutkiem. Jego ręka powędrowała w górę, lekko przytrzymując głowę mężczyzny na miejscu, ale nie zamierzając przeszkadzać w niczym, co tamten miał na myśli. Z rękoma wciąż pod plecami Deana, Sam rozsunął dłonie, zaczynając rozcieranie od kręgosłupa i na boki. Ani na chwilę nie przerywając prawdziwego masażu, jednocześnie droczył się z Deanem i drażnił jego sutki. Widok mięśni, spinających się za każdym razem, gdy possał wrażliwą skórę, wpływał na Sama tak samo, jak to, co robił, wpływało na Deana. Wypuszczając sutek z ust, polizał go raz jeszcze, po czym cofnął się i wciąż stojąc za Deanem, przylgnął ustami do jego ust, całując go tak długo, aż zabrakło mu tchu. Prostując się, wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Może nie wspomniałem, ale mam słabość do Spidermana…  
Większość ludzi wiedziałaby dokładnie, jaką scenę miał na myśli. Zawsze chciał czegoś podobnego spróbować, ale nie miał z kim.  
\- Nie, nie wspomniałeś – Deanowi udało się podnieść, usta wciąż paliły go od pocałunku do góry nogami. Sam przesunął się na bok łóżka i dolewając olejku na dłonie, wymasował rękę Deana. Przechodząc do palców, wymasował każdy z osobna, po czym pochylił głowę i wciągnął palec wskazujący do ust, bawiąc się nim językiem, dotykając i ssąc, nim go uwolnił. Dean jęknął, gdy wyobraził sobie te usta zajmujące się jego męskością. Jakimi cudem Sam potrafił go rozluźnić, jednocześnie stawiając na baczność? Z uśmiechem pełnym zadowolenia Sam powtórzył masaż, tym razem na drugiej ręce Deana, na dłoni i palcach. Oparł się pokusie pieszczoty i powoli przeszedł do masowania bioder i boków. Przesuwał dłonie niezwykle delikatnie, poznając ciało Deana - podziwiając, jak dobrze wygląda i jak doskonale czuć je pod palcami.  
Okrężne ruchy rąk zaczęły schodzić coraz niżej, grożąc zejściem poniżej linii wyznaczonej przez pościel okrywającą mężczyznę nisko na biodrach. Widział, że męskość Deana twardnieje, jej zarys był tak wyraźny, że Samowi trudno było się skoncentrować. Podciągnął prześcieradło aż na pierś Deana, by go ogrzać, a później przemknął dłonią po okrytej prześcieradłem postaci, opierając ją dokładnie na kroczu.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał, ściskając delikatnie. Trzymając rękę na męskości Deana, drugą odsłonił uszkodzoną nogę. Niemal niechętnie przestał się nim bawić i dolał olejku na dłonie, zaczynając intensywnie masować nogę, od uda przez kostkę po stopę.  
Gdy skończył, pochylił się i wycałował wszystkie blizny Deana, marząc o tym, by mógł zmniejszyć ból. Dean nie był pewien, czy tym droczeniem Sam stara się doprowadzić go do szaleństwa i zabić, czy sprawić, że rozpłynie się pod wpływem masażu, a może zmusić, by złapał masującego, pociągnął go ku sobie i… w cholerę z masażem. Noga czuła się lepiej, a męskość twardniała z każdą chwilą. Sam przeszedł do drugiej nogi Deana, masując ją z podobnym zaangażowaniem, ale nie aż tak długo, a później, okrywając ją prześcieradłem, znowu przejechał dłonią po jego męskości.  
\- Nadal zainteresowany… to dobrze. Jednak upewnijmy się. Zniżył się i przez materiał wycałował nabrzmiałą męskość Deana. Nie pozwolił sobie na myślenie o Dexie, o nieprzyjemności i niewygodzie, nie teraz. Teraz on miał kontrolę, a Dean pozwalał mu na wszystko, czego pragnął. A pragnął ofiarować tamtemu wszystko, co miał, nacieszyć się nim i dać mu nacieszyć się sobą. Przez chwilę mocniej przyciskał usta, nim się wyprostował.  
\- Gdyby nie to, że wciąż nie zająłem się twoimi plecami, już teraz ofiarowałbym ci szczęśliwą chwilę. Jednak – to musi poczekać. Obróć się dla mnie.  
Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie unieść bioder, nie przycisnąć się do tych kuszących ust, nie jęknąć. Jednak kiedy Sam powiedział, że już teraz ofiarowałby mu szczęśliwą chwilę, przytrzymał go za ramię.  
\- Moją szczęśliwą chwilą będzie dać rozkosz nam obu - obaj będziemy czerpali z niej radość. To sprawa pomiędzy mną i tobą, nie tylko moja.  
Nie chciał, by Sam pomyślał, że czeka, aż ten zrobi mu dobrze i na tym koniec. Powiedziawszy to, Dean obrócił się na brzuch, przyznając sam przed sobą, że jest wdzięczny łóżku za tak upragniony nacisk na twardej męskości. Zaczynając rozmasowywać mu kark, Sam pochylił się i szepnął do ucha.  
\- Wiem.  
Pocałował go w płatek ucha i dodał.  
\- Szczęśliwa chwila to tylko określenie masażystów… tak jakby. Jeśli zapłacisz ekstra za dotykanie pewnych miejsc, kończysz z orgazmem. Myślałem, że wiesz – powiedział, raz jeszcze dmuchając ciepłym oddechem w ucho Deana, nim wyprostował się, sięgając po więcej olejku.  
Ściągnął prześcieradło aż po pośladki Deana i zaczął masować go długimi pociągnięciami, od kości ogonowej po ramiona, znajdując wszystkie „węzły” i punkty napięcia. Masaż znowu stał się niezwykle profesjonalny, oprócz faktu, że Sam, nachylając się nad Deanem, przyciskał do jego uda własny wzwód, zapewniając tym samym, że i on wyczekuje. Gdy skończył masaż pleców, ściągnął pościel niżej, by obnażyć męskie pośladki i zaczął je powoli ugniatać. Kiedy Dean się odprężył, dotyk zmienił się na bardziej zmysłowy, palce zeszły na wewnętrzną stronę ud, leciutko pieszcząc jądra. Wiedział, że Dean natychmiast zauważył zmianę techniki - mięśnie pośladków napięły się jak postronki.  
\- Odpręż się – wyszeptał, pochylając się i muskając ustami pośladki Deana, składając na nich mokre pocałunki i delikatnie nadgryzając. Przesunął się na uda, całując, liżąc, rozchylając nogi, by móc sięgnąć jąder i przebiec po nich językiem.  
\- Dobrze. Myślę, że mamy już wszystko. Czy powinien zwrócić szczególną uwagę na jakąś partię twego ciała? – spytał Sam, lekko klepiąc Deana w pośladek i zaczynając rozpinać koszulę.  
Dean westchnął z zadowoleniem.  
\- Tak, na pewno - siadając, zmusił się do wstania. - Uch, moja kolej.  
Poprowadził Sam tak, by ten usiadł na łóżku. Pocałował go łagodnie, possał dolną wargę, popieścił, by chwilę później zacząć składać powolne, czułe pocałunki na jego szyi. Rozchylił koszulę i przebiegł językiem po obojczyku. Rozpinając Samowi koszulę, dał sobie czas, wycałowując i wylizując drogę w dół. Z każdym odpiętym guzikiem odkrywał więcej ciała do posmakowania i poddania torturze. Kiedy wszystkie guziki zostały rozpięte, rozchylił nogi Sama i stanął pomiędzy nimi. Pochylając się, zajął się jego sutkami, dotykając je językiem i pieszcząc, przebiegając po nich dłonią, skręcając w palcach, by po chwili zetrzeć ból czułym dotknięciem kciuka.  
Sam przechylił się w tył i przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by zalały go przenikające ciało wrażenia, gdy Dean całował, lizał i dotykał. Uszczypniecie wydarło mu z ust słyszalne westchnienie, a później cichy jęk, gdy kciuk Deana pogładził sutek. Rozchylił powieki i aż ścisnęło go w żołądku, gdy zobaczył żar w oczach mężczyzny. Oblizując wargi, sięgnął i przesunął rękoma wzdłuż boków Deana, nie potrafiąc usiedzieć bez ruchu i jedynie cieszyć się uwagą, jaką tamten hojnie go obdarzał.  
\- Oprzyj się na łokciach – poprosił Dean. Gdy tylko Sam to zrobił, rozpiął mu guzik od dżinsów. Miał teraz lepszy dostęp do pępka, więc zaczął bawić się z nim językiem, pieszcząc przez spodnie męskość Sama. Gdy stwierdził, że już dostatecznie długo dręczy mężczyznę, rozpiął mu zamek i odsunął gumkę slipów, widząc przed sobą czubek męskości, już wilgotny i rozpalony. Nie tracąc czasu, pochylił się i wziął go do ust, przesuwając językiem po szparce i lekko ssąc żołądź.  
\- Jez… - Sam prawie zsunął się z łóżka, niemal siadając na baczność, nim poczuł delikatnie popchnięcie i powoli opadł z powrotem, opierając się na łokciach. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ust Deana obejmujących i drażniących czubek jego męskości, ani od jego języka. Patrzył i patrzył, mając nadzieję na więcej dotknięć. Stwierdził, że unosi biodra, namawiając Deana, by wziął go więcej i przygryzając dolną wargę, ale mężczyzna ssał tylko koniuszek.  
\- O Boże.. Dean, droczysz się ze mną – jęknął.  
– Już potrząsnąłeś moim światem, na wypadek… na wypadek, gdyby to robiło jakąś różnicę – dodał bez tchu.  
Dean chwycił za brzeg dżinsów, nie odejmując ust od męskości Sama i gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął je niemal do połowy, a gdy Sam uniósł biodra, zsunął niżej, wraz z nimi zabierając i slipy. Przesuwał usta wzdłuż męskości Sama, rękoma ściągając mu spodnie, póki nie był w stanie się ich pozbyć. Gdy tylko dżinsy zniknęły, Dean całkowicie skupił się na członku i jądrach, liżąc, ssąc, pieszcząc palcami i pobudzając długimi pociągnięciami.  
Silne, a jednocześnie delikatne poczynania Deana były cholernie seksowne, a mimo to sprawiały, że Sam czuł się bezpieczny. Na tyle bezpieczny, by całkowicie się odprężyć i poddać chwili, nie musząc myśleć o tym, co powinien robić, co zrobi jego partner, o wszystkich niebezpieczeństwach i sposobach, jak ich uniknąć. Obserwował, jak jego męskość znika w wilgotnym cieple ust Deana, patrzył, jak tamten ssie i liże, dotykając w sposób, w jaki nie dotykano go od lat. Ujęło go, że mężczyzna wydawał się cieszyć tym, że daje mu rozkosz. A dawał. Jego ciało przeszywały krótkie, intensywne iskry, skóra wokół w pełni wzwiedzionej męskości napinała się niemal boleśnie.  
1456  
\- Uch… Boże – nie potrafił się powstrzymać, więc uniósł biodra, wpychając się głębiej w usta Deana, a Dean po prostu go przyjął … wziął bez skargi, z miłością. Oddech Sama stał się rwany, wysilony. Skóra rozgrzała się i stała tak wrażliwa, że każde dotknięcie, otarcie bioder i ud Deana o wnętrza jego własnych paliło go jak ogień.  
\- Dobrze, tak dobrze, Dean – wyszeptał ochryple, ledwie będąc w stanie utrzymać otwarte oczy, ale nie chcąc przegapić wyjątkowej chwili. – Tak cholernie dobrze.  
Z głębi gardła wydarł mu się jeszcze jeden, głęboki jęk, gdy Dean possał mocniej, dając mu nacisk, którego potrzebował. Zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna przetrzyma go tak przez całą noc i jak długo da radę wytrzymać, zawieszony na krawędzi. Dean nie przestał pobudzać Sama ręką, kiedy przerwał i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Chciałbym być w tobie. Też byś tego chciał? Sprawię, że będzie dobrze, jak najlepiej, przysięgam. Ale możesz odmówić i nic się nie stanie.  
Mokry, śliski dotyk dłoni na jego męskości sprawił, że Sam nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć od razu. Gdy skrzyżował spojrzenie z Deanem, starając się skupić, targnął nim dreszcz czystej rozkoszy. Dean chciał w nim być. Jego spojrzenie zsunęło się na nabrzmiałą męskość tamtego, a potem z powrotem wróciło do jego twarzy. Po raz pierwszy wyobraził sobie, jakby to było mieć Deana w sobie. Nie poczuł lęku, tylko dreszcz oczekiwania.  
\- Tak… dobrze, też bym tego chciał - wyciągając rękę, nagle mocno zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Deana. - Twarzą w twarz.  
Urwał, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że Dean go usłyszał, a później uwolnił jego nadgarstek i prześlizgnął dłonią po umięśnionym ramieniu.  
\- Olejek jest tam, za tobą. Dean odkaszlnął cicho.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Chcę zobaczyć wszystkie emocje, które pokażą się na twojej twarzy. Zobaczyć, jak sprawiam, że dochodzisz, nie mogąc się oprzeć.  
Uwalniając członek Sama, pokazał mu ręką, by położył się na łóżku i sięgnął po olejek. Wślizgnął się pomiędzy nogi mężczyzny, usta wróciły do sztywnej męskości, biorąc ją w posiadanie i połykając w imponującej całości, aż Sam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pchnął biodrami. Dean zamruczał, pieszcząc go ustami, ciesząc się każdym dźwiękiem, jaki tamten wydawał. Przesunął ręce się na biodra. Uwalniając męskość Sama, popieścił jądra, lekko ssąc napiętą mosznę, a później wziął jedno z nich do ust, obrysowując językiem. Uwolnił je tylko po to, by wessać drugie i postąpić z nim tak samo. Tańcząc językiem wzdłuż linii rozdzielającej pośladki, lekko uniósł nogi Sama, zginając je i rozsuwając na boki, by mieć lepszy dostęp do ciasnego, ściskającej się spazmatycznie wejścia, którego pragnął. Jego dłoń wróciła do męskości Sama, ściskając ją, pobudzając, utrzymując w stanie gotowości i wilgotności. Gdyby Sam miał wskazać jedną rzecz, dzięki której Dean zdobywał jego serce, byłaby to umiejętność śmiania się i zabawy podczas seksu, która go całkowicie rozbrajała i rozluźniała. Chwilę później frywolne usta i ręce sprawiły, że napiął się w jak najbardziej właściwy sposób. Męskość miał tak cholernie nabrzmiałą i twardą, że pulsowała boleśnie. Nie potrafił leżeć bez ruchu, więc przestał się starać, pozwalając, by ciało przejęło nad nim kontrolę. Jęczał, wijąc się i starając wepchnąć głębiej w usta Deana. Niemal zapłakał, gdy ten wypuścił go z wilgotnym odgłosem.  
\- Jeśli będziesz robił tak dalej, zobaczysz, jak nie mogę się oprzeć znacznie szybciej niż sądzisz – syknął Sam, czując nagły nacisk na jądrach. – Święty…  
Palce zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, ręce zwinęły w pięści, a nogi ugięły, gdy poczuł ciepły język Deana przy swoim wejściu.  
Dean uśmiechnął się, słysząc narzekania Sama, zadowolony, że tamten nareszcie się rozluźnił i po prostu pozwolił sobie na przyjemność. Tak właśnie powinno być. Zapomnieć o zmartwieniach i stresie, zatracić się w chwili, w dawaniu rozkoszy partnerowi. Może było to złudnie romantyczne i nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby wypowiedzieć podobne myśli na głos, ale właśnie tak to odczuwał. Drażniąc się z Samem, Dean od czasu do czasu przeciągał dłonią po jego męskości, zaczynając zagłębiać język w ciasne i kuszące wejście. Przyrzekł sobie, że upewni się i przygotuje Sama tak, by go nie bolało. Przelotny błysk w oczach tamtego, kiedy wspomniał o olejku, jak cholera dał mu do zrozumienia, że ten sukinkot Dex brał Sama gdzie i jak chciał, nie martwiąc się o jego wcześniejsze przygotowanie. Komentarz o seksie twarzą w twarz tylko go w tym upewnił.  
W końcu Dean przestał się droczyć, otworzył olejek i wylał odrobinę na linię rozdzielającą pośladki Sama, swoje palce i twardą jak stal męskość, przy ostatnim jęcząc z cicha. Cierpliwości, powiedział sobie stanowczo, ale dreszcz rozkoszy sprawił, że zajęczał ponownie. Tak, wiedział, co Sam miał na myśli, mówiąc, że jest bliski spełnienia. Pochylił się, raz jeszcze wciskając w niego język, głębiej i głębiej. Wyczuł szorstką tkankę, której chyba się spodziewał. Blizny. Ten sukinsyn krzywdził Sama tak mocno, że zostawił mu blizny nie tylko na skórze, ale i w środku. Delikatnie wsunął jeden palec, nie przekraczając ciasnego pierścienia mięśni, jednocześnie przemykając językiem po wrażliwej skórze. Natarł olejkiem pobliźnioną tkankę, delikatnie ją rozciągając. Nie wiedział, czy sprawi Samowi ból, ale obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by tego uniknąć. Po starannym naoliwieniu wejścia, nie wycofując języka, wsunął palec aż do nasady, delikatnie pocierając i gładząc, przygotowując Sama na poważniejsze wtargnięcie, które go wkrótce czekało.  
Za każdym razem, gdy Dean wsuwał język czy palec nieco głębiej, przez Sama przebiegały dreszcze rozkoszy, powoli pozbawiając go wszelkich zahamowań, sprawiając, że chciał czegoś więcej. Z początku patrzył jedynie na to, co robi Dean. Później zaczął zerkać na jego męskość, za każdym razem gdy ten się podnosił, czy dotykał samego siebie. Nieświadomie zacisnął mięśnie wokół palca i języka mężczyzny. Muśnięcie o prostatę sprawiło, że jego ciało zadrżało z pragnienia.  
\- Jestem… wszystko w porządku, mogą cię przyjąć – powiedział, zwilżając wargi. – Tak jest dobrze… jest mi dobrze.  
Od lat, odkąd zamieszkał z Dexem, lubrykant spoczywał nietknięty. Sam był pewien, że będzie mu wspaniale, że Dean wślizgnie się w niego z łatwością, a on z radością powita wtargnięcie.  
\- Tylko… chciałbym cię najpierw dotknąć – dodał, starając się unieść na łokciach. – Pozwól mi się posmakować.  
Dean uwielbiał każdy spazm mięśni Sama. Czuł rosnący żar w dole brzucha, męskość wilgotniała na samą myśl, że wkrótce znajdzie się w aksamitnym cieple, które na niego czekało. Kiedy Sam powiedział, że jest gotów, wziąłby go bez namysłu, ale wiedział, że musi rozciągnąć go bardziej, nawet jeśli tamten twierdzi, że tego nie potrzebuje. W tym momencie Sam poprosił o chwilę przerwy i z ust wydarł mu się cichy jęk. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Dobra, da radę. Dla Sama mógł się uspokoić, do diabła. I poczekać. Ale sprawi, że jeszcze mu za to zapłaci. Po raz ostatni musnął językiem wejście i spojrzał na Sama, wsuwając drugi palec. Zginając oba, spostrzegł, jak tamten drży i jęczy. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak mężczyzna wije się i rozpada na kawałki. Wycofał palce i wspiął na Sama, tak, że dotykali się nawzajem. Pocałował go, ocierając się całym ciałem i pozwalając, by naoliwione męskości gładko prześlizgiwały się obok siebie. Całował z pasją, ruch języka naśladował ruch ciała. Kiedy w końcu Dean musiał nabrać powietrza, spojrzał w orzechowe oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Czego tylko sobie życzysz, dziecino. Leżąc na nim, obrócił ich, pociągając go za sobą.  
O wiele częściej był tym, który bywał na górze, niż na dole, ale jeśli Sam tego pragnął, tego właśnie potrzebował, Dean miał zamiar mu na to pozwolić. Dla niego odsłaniał się ze wszystkich warstw ochronnych. Niewinność, miłość, czułość, dojrzałość, siła, szczęście… tak, czego by Sam nie potrzebował, chciał mu to ofiarować.  
\- Możesz być na górze, jeśli chcesz – powiedział, dotykając jego twarzy. – Jestem cały twój.  
Sam poruszał się na nim, nie potrafiąc się opanować, potrzebując nacisku, otarcia jednej śliskiej męskości o drugą, ale gdy usłyszał słowa Deana, znieruchomiał, w zdumieniu rozchylając usta.  
\- Gdybyś był cały mój…  
Zatrzymałbym cię na zawsze. Nigdy bym cię nie puścił. Kochałbym cię tak mocno, że nigdy byś we mnie nie zwątpił. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć na głos, nie mógł zniszczyć Deanowi tej chwili.  
\- Jesteś cały mój - skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, nadal lekko się o niego ocierając, lekko, bo bał się, że jeśli posunie się za daleko, dojdzie, nim Dean się w nim znajdzie. Tymczasem chciał tego doświadczyć. Chciał mieć coś godnego zapamiętania, coś do wspominania, by zatrzeć wszystkie złe przeżycia.  
Przyciskając usta do ust Deana, zanurkował w nie językiem, jęcząc, gdy jego ciało powtórzyło ruch. Całował go dogłębnie i entuzjastycznie, tak jak mu pokazał. Wargi płonęły i pewnie obrzmiały, ale było mu dobrze, tak cholernie dobrze. Dopiero kiedy stracił oddech, Sam przerwał pocałunek. Zszedł niżej, całując i liżąc gardło i pierś Deana. Poznawał go rękoma i ustami, ciesząc się, jak wiele może ofiarować. Wycałował sobie drogę wzdłuż wygięcia bioder do jego męskości i uśmiechnął, czując jak ciało Deana tężeje. Wiedział, jak tamten się czuje. Dotknął twardniejącej męskości, przez chwilę się jej przyglądając, badając ją. Kącik ust uniósł się w uśmiechu na myśl o tym, że niedługo Dean znajdzie się w jego wnętrzu. Kilka razy przeciągnął dłonią wzdłuż, zlizując krople ejakulacji i ssąc czubek. Pobawił się Deanem chwilę dłużej, zapamiętując ciężar i smak - świeży i odrobinę słony, w sam raz. Wziął męskość do ust i possał, nim wypuścił z rąk.  
Dean kochał niemal niewinne dotknięcia Sama, gdy ten poznawał jego ciało, jak gdyby wcześniej nie zrobił mu masażu wszerz i wzdłuż, a jego ręce już tam nie dotarły. Ale te dotknięcia były inne, zmysłowe, wyczuwające, co lubi, więc Dean mruczał z rozkoszy. Widział, że pocałunki Sama naśladują jego własne, smakował i droczył się z nim w ten sam sposób. Kiedy jednak Sam wziął jego męskość w dłoń i po prostu… przyglądał się jej, był już pewien. Sam nie był dotąd z nikim innym prócz Dexa. Może Dex z początku był kochający i czuły, ale było oczywiste, że te dni dawno minęły i zostały zapomniane. Czując usta Sama wokół swojej męskości, Dean jęknął i bezwiednie pchnął biodrami. Cholera, ale to wspaniałe uczucie. Tym bardziej był zaskoczony, kiedy Sam ledwo zaczął, a już przestał.  
Wspinając się na niego, Sam spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć i dotknąć, zanim…  
Oblizał usta.  
\- Teraz jestem cały twój. Możesz mnie pieprzyć. Nie… chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył. Chcę, żebyś był na górze – wyrzucił, zaczynając obracać się na plecy i trzymając przy sobie Deana, więc ten odwrócił się wraz z nim.  
Dean pozwolił mu się na zmianę pozycji. Spoglądając na niego, spytał wprost.  
\- Był twoim jedynym, prawda? Jesteś całkiem niedoświadczony, jeśli chodzi o kochanie się z kimś innym, czy żeby ktoś inny kochał się z tobą. A on przestał kochać się z tobą dawno temu.  
W oczach Sama wyczytał, że ma rację. Wiedział, że mógłby raz jeszcze zaproponować mu bycie na górze, ale domyślił się także, że nie tego Sam potrzebuje. Możliwe, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był na górze. Zamiast tego przydałoby się, by Dean pokazał, przypomniał mu, co jest w kochaniu najważniejsze. Nie wymuszony seks. Nie ktoś, kto tylko chwyta, rzuca na łóżko i zadawala własne potrzeby, nie troszcząc się o potrzeby, pragnienia i chęci tego drugiego.  
\- Sprawię, że o nim zapomnisz. Sprawię, że zapomnisz o wszystkim, co zrobił. Jeśli nawet tylko na krótką chwilę – obiecał Dean. Z tym przyrzeczeniem zaczął pieścić ciało Sama, składając delikatne pocałunki na policzkach, na przymkniętych powiekach, na już i tak dobrze wycałowanych ustach. Przebiegł rękoma po całym ciele i całował raz za razem, całował wszędzie, pokazując, co znaczy być adorowanym i że niekoniecznie musi chodzić tylko o seks. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do męskości Sama, nie była już tak nabrzmiała, jako że bardziej skupił się na czułości, a nie podniecaniu. Pobawił się językiem i nie zabrało wiele czasu, by znów stwardniała, podobnie jak jego.  
\- Już to zrobiłeś – odpowiedział Sam rwącym się głosem. Mówił prawdę, nie widział już niczego poza Deanem, poza tym mężczyzną, który kochał każdy cal jego ciała i zawsze stawiał go na pierwszym miejscu. Był pewien, że lepiej być nie może. Z pewnością nie mógł być twardszy ani bardziej spragniony. Jeśli Dean będzie go dalej rozpieszczał, dotykał w ten sposób i wkrótce w niego nie wejdzie, zacznie się tego głośno domagać. Pragnął tego, pragnął Deana i tylko jego, pragnął go w sobie. Żeby kochał go, choćby przez krótką chwilę.  
Sięgając po olejek, Dean natarł swoją męskość, stawiając ją w gotowości i upewniając się, że jest tak twarda jak to tylko możliwe, po czym odwrócił się do Sama. Wsunął w niego naoliwiony palec, po chwili drugi i zaczął je rozwierać, rozciągając wejście, póki nie poczuł, że Sam się rozluźnił. Wsunął trzeci palec. Był zdeterminowany, by sprawić jak najmniej bólu. Sam nie przestawał wpatrywać się w twarz Deana. Dzięki temu pamiętał, żeby się rozluźnić, pozwolić mu wrócić do swojego ciała. Wsunięcie trzeciego palca sprawiło, że drgnął, przede wszystkim dlatego, że się go nie spodziewał. Sposób, w jaki Dean natychmiast zerknął na niego, podpowiedział mu, co tamten pomyślał.  
\- Nie, jest dobrze – powiedział, biorąc kilka wdechów i upewniając się, że Dean zrozumiał, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Serce biło mu jak szalone, krew coraz szybciej krążyła w żyłach. Już miał poprosić Deana, by ten w końcu go wziął, kiedy palce tamtego dotknęły wrażliwego miejsca. Wewnętrzne mięśnie zacisnęły się spazmatycznie, a z głębi gardła Sama wyrwał się głuchy jęk. Stwierdził, że szuka palców Deana, uderza o nie, próbując powtórzyć to wrażenie.  
\- Tak... o Boże… Dean.  
Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na ramieniu mężczyzny, wbijając palce głęboko w ciało.  
\- Proszę… proszę, weź mnie. Po prostu mnie weź, chcę tego… chcę cię w sobie – błagał, z równym żarem prosząc o to samo spojrzeniem.  
\- Dobrze, ciii, dobrze – uspokoił go Dean, powoli uwalniając palce z jego wnętrza. Przysunął się bliżej, ustawiając tak, by czubek jego męskości dotknął ścianek dobrze naoliwionego i gotowego do przyjęcia wejścia.  
\- Rozluźnij się dla mnie, Sammy. Wejdę jak najszybciej, ale tylko kawałek, dobrze? Potem zatrzymam się, pozwolę ci przywyknąć. Nie zrobię nic więcej, póki nie będziesz gotowy.  
To go ani chybi zabije, wiedział tym, ale musiał się kontrolować. Musiał. Wsunął się odrobinę, naciskając powoli, miarowo, tym samym dając Samowi szansę, by się rozciągnął. Jęknął i pochylił się nad nim, marząc jedynie o tym, by zagłębić się w kochanku do końca. Kiedy poczuł, że czubek jego męskości przedarł się przez ciasny pierścień mięśni, drżał z pragnienia i pożądania, ale spojrzał na twarz Sama.  
\- Po… powiesz mi, kiedy, dobrze?  
Kiedy twardy, zaokrąglony czubek męskości przecisnął się przez jego wejście, Sam poczuł, że pokrywa się warstewką potu. Mimo zaufania do Deana, bał się, przede wszystkim tego, że zniszczy perfekcję tej chwili. Słowa mężczyzny uspokoiły go. Mówił mu nawet, czego może się spodziewać, jak gdyby dla Sama naprawdę był to pierwszy raz. Oczy mu zwilgotniały z emocji, a później wygiął się lekko, gdy Dean w niego wszedł. Zaciskając zęby, przyjął ból. W rzeczywistości ból w niczym nie przypominał tego, który zwykle znosił, a im bardziej się rozluźniał, tym było lepiej. Dean zagłębił się w nim w połowie, kiedy nagle się zatrzymał. Sam spojrzał na mężczyznę, a pytanie zamarło mu na ustach, kiedy zobaczył nagie pożądanie w jego twarzy. Czuł, że Dean drży, uświadamiając sobie, że walczy sam ze sobą, kontrolując się, a wszystko to dla niego. Przez jedną, długą, samolubną chwilę Sam pozwolił mu czekać. Przyglądał się Deanowi, powtarzając sobie, że to prawdziwy mężczyzna, taki o jakim śnił za młodu. Taki, który nigdy nie czerpie własnej rozkoszy kosztem drugiego. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że gdyby w tym momencie poprosił, by Dean się wycofał, ten by to zrobił. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Sam zacisnął się wokół niego, wciągając głębiej.  
\- Teraz, Dean, teraz – szepnął z uśmiechem. – Nie musisz czekać, wchodź, mogę cię przyjąć, przysięgam.  
Podniósł biodra, by zaakcentował wypowiedziane przez siebie słowa.  
Gdy Sam zacisnął się wokół jego spragnionej męskości i uniósł biodra, Dean stłumił własny jęk. Potrzebował całego samozaparcia, by nie zrobić tego, o co tamten poprosił i po prostu nie ruszyć dalej. Pchnął miarowo, tak jak z początku, przerwał na moment, by Sam mógł się przyzwyczaić i wsunął się głębiej. Kiedy wreszcie oparł się o kochanka, całkowicie w nim pogrążony, calutki był pokryty potem. Pochylił się, więżąc męskość Sama pomiędzy ich splecionymi ciałami i namiętnie go pocałował. Poruszał się małymi pchnięciami, ocierając o niego, przyzwyczajając do wrażenia, że w nim jest i pozwalając Samowi przywyknąć do tego samego. Usta Sama zagłuszyły jęk, który wyrwał mu się, gdy poczuł wokół siebie spazmy gorącego wnętrza.  
Sam odczuł odrobinę bólu, rozciągany coraz mocniej, kiedy Dean w końcu zatopił się w nim cały i wypełnił. Usta Deana, pieczętujące jego własne, stłumiły ciche jęki. Gorliwie rozchylił wargi, wysuwając język i splatając go z językiem Deana, odwzajemniając pocałunek, jakby umierał z pragnienia. Poczuł nacisk ciała Deana, ocierającego się o jego męskość, podniecającego, sprawiającego, że zapragnął… wyjść mu na spotkanie. Dean nadal trzymał się na wodzy. Wciąż troszczył się o niego, jakby mógł się rozpaść przy mocniejszym dotknięciu, traktował jak prawiczka, co wywołało uśmiech na przyciśniętych do ust Deana wargach Sama. Wędrował rękoma po plecach mężczyzny, gładząc je. Przesunął się aż na pośladki. Przebiegł po nich palcami, początkowo lekko, ale później, gdy jego własne pragnienia zaczęły brać górę, coraz mocniej. Zszedł niżej, teraz jego palce pieściły mosznę, gdy jednocześnie podniósł biodra, zmieniając pchnięcia Deana z płytszych na głębsze. Całe ciało zacisnęło się, mięśnie we wnętrzu zamknęły wokół męskości Deana, jak gdyby nigdy nie chciał go wypuścić. Nie chciał. Może nigdy. Przerwał pocałunek i przesunął usta po szyi mężczyzny, ocierając się o niego z większą siłą.  
\- Nie rozsypuję się tak łatwo. Dean… Weź mnie tak jak tego pragniesz. Chcę tego. Naprawdę tego chcę – wyszeptał w gładką skórę, przylegając ustami do jabłka Adama i czując, jak drży.  
Słowa Sama, sposób, w jaki zaciskał się wokół niego, sprawiły, że Dean stężał, a żądza zapłonęła mu we krwi niczym pożar. Za każdym pchnięciem wychodził odrobinę dalej, upewniając się, że zarówno przy wysunięciu, jak i wsunięciu uderza pod odpowiednim kątem, trafiając w prostatę Sama, gdy zaczął wbijać się w niego coraz mocniej. To było wspaniałe uczucie, tak cholernie wspaniałe. Noga bolała go od napinania, ale przyjemność wydawała się większa. Stymulował męskość Sama jak najlepiej potrafił, ocierając się o niego, pobudzając, pragnąc naprawdę zakołysać jego światem.  
Z każdym pchnięciem, każdym uderzeniem, każdym wysunięciem i powrotem Sama trawiło coraz silniejsze pożądanie. Dopasował się do poruszeń Deana, odpowiadając na nie coraz mocniej, pozwalając sobie na jęki rozkoszy, by dać mu znać, co czuje, jak mu dobrze, jak bardzo pragnie, by Dean nie ustawał.  
\- Uch… o Boże, kurna.  
Schwycił mężczyznę za biodra, podnosząc się, chcąc poczuć go jeszcze mocniej, ale nie wiedząc jak to zrobić. Był coraz bardziej zdesperowany i w tej desperacji, niewiele myśląc, oplótł go w pasie nogami. Nagle Dean penetrował go głębiej, tak cholernie głęboko, że pod powiekami Sama błysnęły iskry białego światła.  
\- Dobrze, Dean, tak dobrze – wymruczał, choć słowa rwały się, przerywane ciężkim oddechem. Użył nóg, by pomóc Deanowi przy poruszaniu, zachęcić go do mocniejszych i szybszych pchnięć, aż nie potrafił już jasno myśleć, zostało tylko to jedno… Dean i on i wrażenia przeszywające ciało niczym strzały, popychające go na krawędź krawędzi. Przesunął rękoma po plecach i ramionach Deana, raz za razem wbijając palce w ciało.  
Pogrążony głęboko we wnętrzu Sama, Dean zadygotał z rozkoszy. Z jego ust padały dźwięki jakich od dawna w swoim wykonaniu nie słyszał.  
\- Kurna, tak, tak – jęknął, czując jak desperackie dotknięcia Sama windują go na wyżyny.  
– O Boże, tak. - Uch  
To było wszystko, co zdołał powiedzieć, ścigając swoje spełnienie i raz za razem pogrążając się w kochanku.  
\- Blisko – zapowiedział Sam, podnosząc głowę i przyciskając usta do ust Deana, całując go z miłością i nie zostawiając sobie niczego do obrony. Wiedział, że zaciskając wnętrze daje Deanowi najwięcej rozkoszy, więc podjął rytm, ciesząc się dźwiękami, które z wydobywał z kochanka. Tak, tak, tak. Poruszali się mocniej i szybciej, nie ustając, dopóki ciało Sama nie zesztywniało, a jądra nie napięły się niemal boleśnie.  
\- Ngh… Dean! – krzyknął Sam, dochodząc mocno i intensywnie. Gorące nasienie rozlało się pomiędzy nimi, sklejając ich ze sobą. Zdeterminowany, by zabrać Deana ze sobą, Sam zacisnął się wokół jego męskości, namawiając, by stał się jeszcze ciut bardziej szalony i dziki, by przekroczył granicę.  
Czując, jak Sam się nim zajmuje i odnajduje wspólny rytm, Dean wzlatywał coraz wyżej i wyżej. Kiedy poczuł, jak Sam tężeje, pchnął raz za razem, uderzając w jego prostatę i czując rozpływające się pomiędzy nimi ciepło. Sam zawołał jego imię z taką ekstazą, że nakręcił spiralę, posyłając go poza krawędź.  
\- Dalej, dziecino, dalej – wymruczał Dean, ujeżdżając Sama coraz mocniej, póki nie uderzał o niego niczym pociąg towarowy. Całe ciało zacisnęło się, gdy wytrysnął, wypełniając Sama po brzegi i poza nie.  
\- Sammy! – krzyknął, gdy białe światło przesłoniło mu wizję. Kiedy ciało w końcu się rozluźniło, unosił się na falach orgazmu, czując jak Sam wysącza go do ostatka. Wreszcie opadł na niego ciężko.  
\- O mój Boże – wydyszał. – To było… byłeś… jasna cholera…  
Głęboki, pełen satysfakcji pomruk był wszystkim, co zdołał wydobyć z siebie Sam, przygarniając Deana do siebie, jedna ręka na plecach, druga na tyle głowy, wpleciona w krótkie włosy i pieszcząca kark. Nie potrafił przestać go dotykać i chociaż rozplótł nogi, wciąż spoczywały na łydkach kochanka, a Sam wciąż lekko się kołysał.  
\- Ziemia zadrżała… naprawdę – powiedział bez tchu, muskając ustami usta Deana. – Poza skalą Richtera… zdecydowanie.  
Przytrzymał go w ciasnych objęciach. Wiedział, że być może Dean nie chce, by w tej chwili ktoś się do niego kleił, ale potrzebował bliskości i postanowił, że będzie trwać w tej pozycji tak długo jak Dean mu pozwoli.  
\- Ja… - Sam oblizał usta. – Wiem, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Czekałeś. Palcami rysował wzory na plecach mężczyzny. - Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Dean.  
Popieścił jego kark.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że tak może być. Nie w rzeczywistości, rozumiesz, może w filmach czy książkach. Ten facet, który namówił cię do przejścia na drugą stronę - jestem mu dłużny. Kupiłbym mu piwo, gdybym nie był odrobinę zazdrosny.  
Zapadła krótka cisza.  
\- Nazwałeś mnie Sammy.  
\- Jestem niesamowity jak cholera – droczył się z nim Dean, ale przegarnął palcami wilgotne włosy Sama i spoważniał. – Taa, tak, może tak być. Nie zawsze, znaczy, zakładam, że w związku nie zawsze bywa doskonale. Wiesz, po kilku latach, można pewnie zakołysać co najwyżej stanem, a nie całym światem.  
Westchnął z zadowoleniem, gdy Sam gładził go po karku. To cholernie cudowne uczucie. Do diabła, czuł się diabelnie dobrze, z bolącą nogę i ze wszystkim.  
\- Taa, „Sammy” wydaje ci się pasować - niewinny, cudowny, świetny w łóżku… to cię irytuje?  
„Chodź tutaj, Sammy-boy. Chodź, powiedziałem, nie zmuszaj mnie, bym się powtarzał” wybełkotał Dex.  
\- Nie. Jeżeli ty to mówisz, nie – odpowiedział Sam zgodnie z prawdą. – Nijak nie jestem taki, jak powiedziałeś, ale za to ty jesteś najlepszym z podrywów, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem.  
\- Czy sprawiasz, że wszyscy wokół czują się tak samo dobrze? – spytał po chwili, odrobinę podnosząc głowę. – Nie mam na myśli seksu, myślałem o… nieważne.  
Zaśmiał się krótko i poczuł, jak Dean porusza się na nim.  
\- Próbujesz zyskać trochę luzu?  
Wciąż nie wypuścił go z objęć.  
\- No dobra, jak nie podoba ci się cudowny, co powiesz na płomiennie seksowny? I kolego, wiem, kiedy ktoś jest świetny w łóżku. A ty jesteś. Niewinny? - Dean pocałował Sama prosto w usta. - O ile mi się wydaje, tak, taki właśnie jesteś.  
Odkaszlnął.  
\- Czy sprawiam, że wszyscy wokół czują się równie dobrze? Jestem mistrzem poprawiania nastroju innym. Idź, zapytaj kogo chcesz. Powiedzą ci, że jestem zrzędliwym sukinkotem, który ma nierówno pod sufitem i wiadomo, że za dużo pije. Z pewnością kiedy się upijam, uważam, że jestem najlepszym pieprzonym piosenkarzem na świecie i staram się to wszystkim udowodnić. Psy chyba się z mną zgadzają, bo wyją, kiedy śpiewam.  
Gdy wspomniał o piciu, Dean zobaczył błysk niepokoju w oczach Sama.  
\- Przy lekach, jakie biorę na moją nogę, nie znieczulam się zbyt często, a kiedy się to zdarza, zazwyczaj piję, póki nie zasnę. Nie robię się agresywny.  
Ponownie się przesunął.  
\- Staram się zyskać trochę luzu, żebym mógł się z ciebie wydostać, a potem możesz zwinąć się w kłębek moich objęciach. Albo, jeśli chcesz, mogę leżeć na tobie całą noc.  
Nie było powodu, by Dean kłamał o swoim piciu, ani nawet, by w ogóle o nim wspominał. Sam uwierzył, że tamten nie ma z tym problemu.  
\- Założę się, że brzmisz jak… nie wiem, Bryan Adams – rzucił, powoli uwalniając go z uścisku nóg i pozwalając wysunąć się z siebie. Obrócił mężczyznę i położył mu obie ręce na piersi, opierając na nich podbródek i wpatrując się w niego.  
\- Chwilę zostanę. Ale nie mogę zasnąć. Nie chcę, by Em przebudziła się w samotności i przyszła mnie szukać.  
Pocałował pierś Deana, a później szczękę, musnął wargi, uśmiechając się, gdy ten natychmiast wysunął koniuszek języka.  
\- Nie uważam, żebyś był zrzędliwy – powiedział, gdy miał już dosyć pocałunku i ponownie oparł brodę na złożonych rękach. – Myślę, że lubisz takiego udawać. Co prawda, bardzo dobrze udajesz. Kupiłem to tej nocy, kiedy zabrałeś nas do domu. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem cię z Em…  
Odkaszlnął.  
\- Facet, masz cholernie miękkie serce.  
\- Wcale że nie! - zaprotestował Dean. – I kto powiedział, że udaję? Naprawdę jestem zrzędliwym sukinkotem.  
Gładząc Sama po plecach, spytał.  
\- Strasznie się denerwujesz, że mała mogłaby zobaczyć nas razem, tak jak nie chciałeś, by widziała, że się całujemy. Znaczy, rozumiem - machnął ręką, określając tym wszystko dookoła. – Dzieciak plus nagi tata z kimś w łóżku to nie do końca sytuacja idealna. Zawsze z nią sypiasz? By ją ochronić, jak sądzę?  
Dobra, Dean czuł się nieco głupio, będąc zazdrosnym o sześcioletnie dziecko, ale w głębi serca chciał, by Sam z nim trochę pobył. Chciałby móc obudzić się rano z kimś u boku.  
\- Hm? Nie, to nie tak – Sam przygarnął się bliżej. – Jeśli dalej będziesz całował mnie przy niej, ryzykujesz, że usłyszysz „Dean i tata siedzą na drzewie, całują i obejmują siebie, najpierw miłość, potem ślub i wesele…” i wierz mi, nastąpi to w najgorszym z możliwych momentów.  
Zaśmiał się.  
\- I nie, nie zawsze z nią sypiam. W Vermont miała swój własny pokój. W domu Dexa spała u siebie, najczęściej sama. Tak było lepiej, w razie gdyby wrócił pijany albo naćpany. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałem, to on przychodzący do jej pokoju, by mnie wziąć.  
Pocałował Deana w pierś.  
\- Kiedy byliśmy w drodze, spałem z nią. Dziwne miejsca, motele, słynny pensjonat Winchester Bed and Breakfast. Oczekiwała, że rankiem przy niej będę, to wszystko. Gdybym powiedział jej wcześniej, nim poszła spać, że mnie przy niej nie będzie, nic by się nie stało.  
Co zdumiewające, jego córka nie bała się ciemności ani samotności. Jednak nadal zostawiał dla niej światła przy schodach, na wypadek, gdyby się przebudziła.  
\- Oczywiście, zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że do nas dołączy. Nie przerażasz jej – wytknął Deanowi. – Więc owszem, muszę uważać, czy jej nie słychać, bo gdyby zobaczyła nas nago, to nie byłby dobry pomysł.  
Dean odrobinę odetchnął z ulgą. Ta dwójka nie była ze sobą zrośnięta jak bliźniaki syjamskie, więc może jutrzejszej nocy będzie miał Sama dla siebie. Musiał przyznać, że nieco wzdrygał się na myśl, że mała wyśpiewuje podobną piosenkę, zwłaszcza przed ludźmi z miasteczka. Niewielu wiedziało, że działa na oba fronty, a z pewnością nie wiedział o tym nikt w miasteczku. Sam i Emily wyjadą po świętach i… dobra, to było do kitu… a on wolał, by wiedza, że jest bi nie wyszła na jaw, jeśli mógł tego uniknąć. Nie wstydził się, nie przejmowałby się, gdyby był w stałym związku, ale ludzie bywali… po prostu nie chciał się z tym mierzyć, jeśli nie musiał.  
\- Nie przerażam jej… to dobrze, ale może nieco niewygodnie dla nas.  
Sam roześmiał się.  
\- Trochę.  
Szczerze mówięc, Sam nie chciał, by mała zobaczyła go z kimś w łóżku. Kiedy byli w drodze, czy kiedy mieszkali w Vermont, z nikim się nie spotykał. A nawet gdyby się spotykał, nigdy nie przyprowadziłby go do domu, ani nie pozwolił Emily, by widywała go z okazyjnymi chłopakami. Może dobrze, że tak naprawdę nie był zainteresowany. Dean był… był inny, był kimś, kogo spotyka się raz na całe życie. Sam odpuścił sobie wiele rzeczy, ale tego jednego będzie się trzymał tak długo, jak potrafi.  
\- Śpij. Albo pomyślę, że nie dosyć cię wymęczyłem. Zostanę, póki nie zaśniesz, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował się.  
\- Tak… chciałbym, żebyś został – odpowiedział Dean, trzymając go przy sobie. Pocałował Sama w skroń.  
\- Dobranoc, Sammy.  
\- Dobranoc, zrzędo – uśmiechnął się Sam, zabierając złożone ręce i opierając głowę na piersi Deana, by mógł posłuchać silnego, miarowego bicia jego serca.


	7. Chapter 7

Rano Dean wziął długi, gorący prysznic. Ciało bolało od seksu uprawianego poprzedniej nocy. Użył mięśni, jakich od dawna nie używał. Smętnie zaśmiał się sam do siebie. Dean Winchester, ogier seksu nie przespał się z nikim od lipca. Po części z powodu obolałej nogi, a po części dlatego, że nie chciał kalać własnego gniazda. Już nie mógł stosować reguły – kochaj i rzuć. To teraz było jego życie, jego miasteczko. Nie mógł oczarować jakiejś pięknej dziewczyny z okolicy, bo następnego ranka wciąż byłby na miejscu, a ona oczekiwałaby, że wróci, zadzwoni i nawiąże „związek”. Tego zaś nie chciał. Być może ciągle chciał udawać, że jest łowcą, wciąż w drodze, zabijającym potwory, które się nawiną i ruszającym dalej. A może nie chciał zbytnio zbliżyć się do nikogo z miejscowych, Nie życzył sobie, by jakaś dziewczyna odwiedziła go w domu, przekonała się, że naprawdę jest świrem, a wtedy… ludzie z miasteczka mogliby się od niego odwrócić, zamiast w pewien sposób się nim opiekować. Pani szeryf wiedziała o potworach i o wszystkim, co Bobby zrobił, by ochronić miasteczko, ale oprócz niej chyba nikt o tym nie wiedział. Szeryf była całkiem niezła, ale zamężna. Wiedziała, że Dean przejął robotę Bobby’ego i wspierała go.  
Cholera. Będzie mu brakowało Sama i małej. Oczywiście, do diabła, po kilku tygodniach pewnie byłby gotów się ich pozbyć, albo oni mieliby dosyć jego. Prawdopodobnie tak będzie najlepiej, mówił sobie i próbował w to uwierzyć. Przecież ledwo co się znali. Sam i Emily mieszkali u niego raptem cztery dni. To po prostu tęsknota za towarzystwem, mówił sobie. Przyjemnie było mieć w pobliżu kogoś innego prócz łowców, którzy jedynie przypominali mu o minionych dniach, o tym, że Bobby nie żyje, a on w o wiele mniejszym stopniu może robić rzeczy, które kiedyś robił z łatwością. Kogoś innego niż pielęgniarki czy lekarze, albo sąsiedzi o dobrym sercu, którzy wpadali na godzinę czy dwie, by mu pomóc, bo albo im za to płacił, albo dlatego, że Bobby był „w porządku” i chcieli się odwdzięczyć, spłacić dług, uspokoić sumienie, czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
W końcu Dean wyszedł spod prysznica i ubrał się, łykając jedną z pigułek przeciwbólowych. Niech go szlag, jeśli pozwoli Samowi zauważyć, że jest cały obolały po seksie. Chyba, że prowadziłoby to do kolejnego masażu. O tak, będzie mu brakowało Sama nie tylko dla towarzystwa. Był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nawet gdyby Sam nie wymasował go już ani razu… nadal by mu go brakowało. Lubił Sama. Ta dwójka sprawiała, że się śmiał i chciał, by oni również się śmiali. Jezu. Mięknie na stare lata. Musi popracować, może to pomoże mu oczyścić umysł z tych wszystkich romantycznych i łzawych bzdur, które go nawiedzały.  
Wreszcie zszedł po schodach, noga nie bolała aż tak, jak się spodziewał. Zobaczył Emily siedzącą na ostatnim schodku – opierała się o niego plecami. Zszedł na dół i zajrzał jej w twarz. Wyglądała na smutną i zdenerwowaną.  
\- Hej, Em, co się stało, dzieciaku? Sammy nie pozwolił ci pobawić się w śniegu? Rummy pobiegł za królikiem?  
Dean usiadł obok małej, krzywiąc się, gdy zgiął kolano. Lepiej niech środek przeciwbólowy zacznie działać jak najszybciej, inaczej Sam się domyśli.  
Em spojrzała najpierw na wyciągniętą pod kątem prostym nogę Deana, a później na niego samego i odgarniając włosy za ucho, potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Nie, Rummy je śniadanie – odparła. – Czy tata ma kłopoty?  
Dean zmarszczył brew. Istniało wiele niebezpiecznych odpowiedzi na to proste pytanie. Tak, dzieciaku, porwał cię i przewiózł przez granicę stanu, ma zepsuty samochód i toksycznego szefa gangu narkotykowego na ogonie oraz żadnych pieniędzy.  
\- Dlaczego myślisz, że tata ma kłopoty?  
Przełykając łzy, mała spojrzała w stronę kuchni i z powrotem na Deana.  
\- Widziałam jak płakał. On nigdy nie płacze, nawet wtedy, kiedy… kiedy go boli – odpowiedziała, przymykając oczy. – Nawet wtedy, kiedy trafił przeze mnie do szpitala.  
Dean położył jej rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Co masz na myśli, że przez ciebie trafił do szpitala?  
Emily zaczęła kołysać się w przód i w tył, walcząc z wypowiedzeniem słów przez łzy.  
\- Papa coś powiedział, a ja nie słuchałam. Nie wiem, co powiedział – wyszeptała, oddychając coraz głośniej, bo starała się nie zapłakać. – Wtedy rzucił.  
Uniosła ręce w powietrzu, udając, że czymś rzuca.  
\- Takie drewniane coś, a tata, tata zasłonił mnie.  
Oczy wypełniły jej się łzami.  
\- Papa stanął na nim i… i…  
Złapała się za koszulkę w okolicy żołądka.  
\- Tata krwawił i krwawił i… nie płakał – spojrzała na Deana. – Ale ja tak i … dlaczego teraz płacze?  
Pociągnęła nosem, starając się nie rozpłakać na dobre.  
\- Papa nie powinien niczym rzucać w dziecko, zwłaszcza nie czymś, co może zrobić krzywdę. Nawet jeśli nie słuchałaś, twój papa zrobił coś bardzo złego. Zarówno papa jak i tata powinni chronić swoje dziecko.  
Dean przyciągnął Em bliżej i pocałował w czubek głowy.  
\- A teraz, nie smuć się, ani nie bój. Zajmę się tym. Upewnię się, że z twoim tatą wszystko w porządku. Czasami ludzie płaczą, kiedy są szczęśliwi, a czasami nawet trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego. Może cieszy się, bo wie, że wasz samochód da się naprawić, albo dlatego, że masz miłe, ciepłe miejsce do zamieszkania, dopóki… Emily, znasz nazwisko papy?  
Mała nie spuszczała Deana z oczu, gdy mówił, chociaż nasłuchiwała także odgłosów z kuchni, a na koniec uściskała go mocno.  
\- Dobrze – kiwnęła głową na zgodę, dodając. – Smith. S-m-i-t-h. Smith.  
Dean w zdumieniu uniósł brwi. Naprawdę Smith? To byłaby niemal ironia losu.  
\- Dobrze, Em, może chciałabyś coś pokolorować? Narysuj dla mnie śliczny obrazek. Nie mam dobrego zdjęcia Rumsfelda. Może mogłabyś namalować, jak ty i Rummy się bawicie? Upewnię się, że twój tata jest szczęśliwy, nie smutny, a jeśli jest smutny, postaram się go pocieszysz, ok?  
Był nieco zaskoczony nagłym całusem w policzek, ale chwilę później mała pobiegła do stolika i wyciągnęła kredki, jakby robiąc to, o co poprosił, mogła sprawić, że Dean naprawi wszystko magicznym sposobem niczym dobra wróżka. Miał nadzieję, ze rzeczywiście potrafi wszystko naprawić, dla dobra ich obojga.  
Zmuszając się do wstania, wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył Sama przy kuchence. Podchodząc do niego od tyłu, objął go w pasie i pocałował w szyję.  
\- Dobry, Śliczny. Jak się miewasz o poranku?  
\- Mm… dobrze – odpowiedział Sam, opierając się o niego i ciesząc tym, że ktoś go trzyma. Odkładając drewnianą łyżkę, odwrócił w jego objęciach i pocałował w usta.  
\- Pomyślałem, że zejdę jej z drogi, kiedy smyk ogląda telewizję – dorzucił z uśmiechem.  
– A ty? Nie bolą cię przeze mnie plecy ani nic innego, co? – zażartował i mocniej oparł o Deana. – Zawsze tak dobrze pachniesz. Jak ty to robisz?  
To prawda, Dean przyjemnie pachniał nawet wtedy, kiedy wychodził z garażu i był cały usmarowany olejem i innymi mazidłami.  
\- Smyk rysuje dla mnie obrazek. Nie, niczego mi nie uszkodziłeś, czuję się cholernie wspaniale.  
Dean odkaszlnął.  
\- To tylko mój naturalny zapach o-jaki-jestem-przystojny. Prawdopodobnie pachnę tak a nie inaczej po zjedzeniu nieprawdopodobnych ilości ciasta, albo po prostu dlatego, że jestem cholernie zarąbisty.  
Dean raz jeszcze pocałował Sama i przyjrzał się jego twarzy.  
\- Masz czerwone oczy, płakałeś, nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Mam przy sobie magiczną różdżkę i wiem. Więc co się roi w tej pięknej główce?  
Sam przechylił głowę, już miał zaprzeczenie na końcu języka, ale coś w sposobie w jaki tamten na niego patrzył go powstrzymało.  
\- To nic takiego. Takie tam głupoty, wiesz.  
Jeśli myślał, że tym samym utnie dalsze pytania, bardzo się pomylił. Dean nadal stał zbyt blisko, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą, wciąż go dotykał i w milczeniu czekał na odpowiedź.  
\- Po prostu myślałem o straconym czasie i przegapionych okazjach. Myślałem… wiesz, życzyłbym sobie, żeby to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, żebym dokonał innych wyborów. Jak mówiłem, nic takiego.  
Zarzucając ręce na Deana, pocałował go powoli i niespiesznie, starając się uspokoić. To była prawda, płakał, ale o nic szczególnego. Ostatnia noc przypomniała mu, czego mu brakowało i zaczął się nad sobą zastanawiać. Mógł zabrać Emily już dawno, dawno temu. Może do teraz mieszkałby z kimś takim jak Dean, chociaż był całkowicie pewien, że akurat ten mężczyzna był wyjątkowy i niepowtarzalny.  
\- Dobrze, Panie-Jestem-Cholernie-Zarąbisty, może zaparzysz sobie kawę i dla mnie przy okazji też. Dziś nie mamy wymyślnego śniadania. Tylko owsianka i bekon dla was, mięsożerców – miał na myśli zarówno Deana, jak i Emily. – Cholera… masz rację, jesteś cholernie zarąbisty.  
\- Mm, jeśli dalej będziesz mnie tak całował, napytasz sobie biedy – powiedział Dean, przytrzymując Sama chwilę dłużej. - Każdy czasem czegoś żałuje, Sam, każdy. Wszyscy popełniają błędy, mniejsze lub większe. Musisz znaleźć jakieś dobre strony albo… będziesz żył przeszłością, bądź zamartwiał się na śmierć, wiesz? Nie można zmienić przeszłości. Trzeba patrzeć przed siebie, a ja upewnię się, że dostaniecie nowe tożsamości i nowe życie, bezpieczne życie i od teraz będzie tylko lepiej. Przyrzekam.  
Przypieczętował obietnicę pocałunkiem, by w końcu puścić Sama i zacząć przygotowywać dla nich kawę, tak jak tamten poprosił.  
*  
Przez następne dwa dni Sam odkrył, że popadli w miłą rutynę, jakże normalną. Przed lub po śniadaniu pomagał Deanowi z ćwiczeniami na nogę i biodro. Później Dean szedł popracować nad samochodami, lub je holować, a czasem wychodził i wracał po odebraniu telefonów w kwestiach „łowieckich”.  
Najczęściej późnym rankiem Sam podrzucał Emily sąsiadce pod opiekę. Wiedząc, że za to nie płaci, pomógł naprawić to i owo, a nawet zaczął budować dla pani Lacey kilka półek, by dzieciaki miały miejsce na swoje zabawki i książki. Sam nie widział Emily szczęśliwszej, nawet za czasów, gdy nieźle im się wiodło podczas krótkiego epizodu w Vermont, gdy mogła chodzić do szkoły i prowadzić normalne życie. Bardzo chciał dać jej to ponownie, chociaż miał wrażenie, że mała naprawdę będzie tęskniła za Deanem i Rumsfeldem. Do diabła, czasami, kiedy szła z Deanem do garażu, Sam czuł się opuszczony. Ta dwójka była przebiegła niczym złodzieje i często sprzymierzała się przeciwko niemu, więc musiał uważać na swoje tyły, jak im to powiedział. Praca w salonie szła doskonale. Zarabiał niezłe pieniądze, a właścicielka salonu fryzjerskiego spytała nawet, czy nie byłby zainteresowany pracą bardziej na stałe. Chciała mu wynająć niewielkie pomieszczenie tuż obok. Na poważnie myślała o dodaniu masażu i kosmetyki twarzy do usług salonu, gdy dostrzegła, że klienci byli tym zainteresowani. Naprawdę bolało go, gdy musiał odpowiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie po Nowym Roku nie będzie go już w miasteczku.  
Deanowi także nieźle szło z naprawą impali.  
Mieli już choinkę. Zgodnie z obietnicą Sam poszedł ściąć odpowiednie drzewko. Kupił trochę ozdób ze sklepu z drugiej ręki i ozdobili ją. W second handzie znalazł również ładne ramki do zdjęć. Pomyślał, że oprawi fotografie, które widział w szufladzie biurka i podaruje je Deanowi na święta. Mężczyzna nieco zrzędził a propos tego, jak poprzestawiał mu książki, ale kiedy zrozumiał system Sama, pogodził się z faktem dokonanym. Sam pomyślał, że przeżyje też szperanie po szufladach ze zdjęciami. Pod całą swoją zrzędliwością Dean miał cierpliwość świętego.  
Jeśli Sam nie dzwonił, mieli umowę, że Dean odbierał Emily i zabierał ją do domu. Do domu. Dom Deana z pewnością robił wrażenie prawdziwego domu, ciężko będzie go porzucić… porzucić Deana. Sam miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobi z siebie głupca, kiedy do tego dojdzie. Boże, nigdy nie czuł się bardziej chroniony, czy bezpieczny niż wtedy, kiedy znajdował się w jego ramionach. I może był cholernym romantykiem, ale tak, naprawdę czuł się jak zakochany. Zakochany naprawdę. Rzecz jasna, rozum podpowiadał, że Dean pewnie taki już był, „w danej chwili” kochał wielu, sprawiając, że czuli się centrum jego świata. Teraz byli nim Sam i Emily. Sam nie miał zamiaru marnować okazji tylko dlatego, że to było chwilowe, mowy nie ma.  
Nie zabrało mu dużo czasu, nim na dobre zakochał się w Deanie. Nie chodziło o dom, psa, czy fakt, że żył życiem, o jakim od zawsze marzył. Chodziło o samego Deana, o sposób, w jaki Sam czuł się, kiedy tamten był w pobliżu. Jakby jego świat nareszcie stawał się kompletny. Spytał, czy mężczyzna przyjechałby ich odwiedzić, gdy z Emily gdzieś osiądą i Dean odpowiedział „prawdopodobnie”. To, o co Sam naprawdę chciał zapytać, co miał już na końcu języka to zaproszenie, by tamten do nich dołączył, pojechał z nimi, zamieszkał z nimi na stałe. Ale jakże mógł poprosić mężczyznę z ułożonym życiem i pracą, by uciekał razem z nimi? To nie byłoby uczciwe. A odmowa Deana by go załamała, więc stchórzył.  
Fryzjerka, przyjaciółka Deana szybko pojęła, że Sam żywi słabość do Deana. Starał się ją zmylić, ale mu się nie udało. Oczywiście, nie opowiadał jej ze szczegółami, nie przyznawał, że spędza noce w ramionach mężczyzny i rano budzi się w jego łóżku. Nie, pozwolił jej myśleć, że Dean był tylko nieosiągalnym marzeniem i w pewien sposób było to prawdą, lub będzie za niedługo.  
Dzisiaj była wigilia i salon zamykano o 1:30. Zadzwonił i zostawił Deanowi wiadomość, że pójdzie do sklepu na ostatnie zakupy, a później po drodze zabierze Emily. Bez wątpienia mała będzie podekscytowana Gwiazdką i będzie ich męczyła o prezenty, kiedy może otworzyć choć jeden i o której może wstać w świąteczny ranek. Wyobrażając sobie wyraz twarzy Deana, kiedy zobaczy rozentuzjazmowane Gwiazdką dziecko, Sam odkaszlnął. To będzie równie dobre jak to, kiedy oglądali telewizję, a Emily nagle stanęła za Deanem, usiadła na oparciu kanapy i zaczęła szczotkować mu włosy. Nigdy nie widział kogoś tak cholernie wstrząśniętego. Dean wyznaczył granicę, nie zgadzając się na spinki, ale poza tym siedział bez ruchu i tylko trzymał Sama za rękę. Gdyby wtedy jeszcze go nie kochał, to… to skradłoby mu serce.  
*  
Dla Deana to było kilka dziwnych, ale miłych dni. Kiedy ustawili choinkę, położył pod nią parę prezentów, które kupił dla Emily, choć kilka zachował, żeby mógł je przynieść św. Mikołaj. Widział jak Sam przyglądał się prezentom ze swoim imieniem, a nawet przyłapał go na podnoszeniu i próbach odgadnięcia, co jest w środku. Rzecz jasna, Dean zrobił to samo, gdy odkrył pod choinką prezenty dla siebie. Bobby zwykle dawał mu parę świerszczyków, kilka batoników i może jakiś kupon do przybytku z fast foodem, a on Bobby’emu butelkę whisky albo sześciopak piwa. O ile był w okolicy, oczywiście. Wraz z ojcem w święta zwykle popijali piwo i oglądali telewizję. Nigdy nie miał Gwiazdki takiej jak ta, z prawdziwym drzewkiem, lampkami i dekoracjami. Potajemnie co dnia nie mógł się doczekać, by słońce nie zaszło, żeby mógł zapalić lampki i popatrzeć jak mrugają w oknach i na choince. Mała nalegała, by Dean także zrobił kilka ozdób na choinkę, więc narysował pentagram, płonącą świecę i bałwana, a Em pomogła mu nakleić je na kartonik. Mgliście pamiętał, jak robić śnieżynki ze złożonego, wycinanego we wzorki papieru. Emily niezwykle entuzjastycznie nauczyła się je robić i teraz mieli papierowe śnieżynki przyklejone do wszystkich okien w domu.  
Dean był jeszcze szczęśliwszy, kiedy dostał nowe dokumenty dla Sama i Emily i zapakował je w świąteczny papier. Sam nazywał się teraz Jonathan Samuel Campbell, a Emily – Mary Emily Campbell, urodzona 12 lutego zamiast 2 marca. Jako jej matka figurowała Deana Campbell, która zmarła przy urodzeniu dziecka. Również Deana Campbell miała swoją udokumentowaną historię, papiery z ukończonych szkół, jej i „Jona”, akt małżeństwa, wszystko co było można zdobyć. Akt urodzenia był z Denver w stanie Kolorado, podobnie jak nowe prawo jazdy Sama. Dla obojga Dean miał także nowe numery ubezpieczenia. Był tak cholernie podekscytowany, że z trudem mógł się doczekać, kiedy Sam w świąteczny poranek otworzy paczkę z dokumentami.  
Sam będzie miał nowe życie, a Dean zdecydował, że podaruje mu niewielką półciężarówkę pick-upa. Miał aż nie tak dużo kilometrów na liczniku, a z tyłu przykrywaną skrzynię, więc Samowi byłoby łatwiej przewozić jego fotel do masażu. Pick-up miał także większą kabinę. Dean przestawił siedzenie, cofając je maksymalnie do tyłu, w sam raz na długie nogi Sama. Silnik był prawie nowy i Dean zdobył tablice rejestracyjne z Kolorado na nowe nazwisko Sama. Tablice miały nadejść krótko po świętach. Prawda, wciąż pracował nad impalą, ale to był bardzo charakterystyczny samochód, taki, który ludzie mogą zapamiętać. Nikt nie pomyśli dwa razy ani nie zapamięta pick-upa. Kluczyki do samochodu leżały już w pudełku pod choinką. Bez dwóch zdań, Dean był równie przejęty Gwiazdką co Emily. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Sam i Emily niedługo wyjadą. Mógłby ich odwiedzić, a Gwiazdka, cóż, co roku mogą obchodzić Boże Narodzenie.  
Pracował nad impalą, kiedy zadzwoniła komórka. Pewnie Sam dwa razy sprawdza listę zakupów czy coś w tym stylu, pomyślał, odbierając i nawet nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz.  
\- Taa…  
Przestraszył się, kiedy usłyszał głos Lacey.  
\- Dean, nie mogę uspokoić Emily. Byliśmy na krótkiej wycieczce, żeby zobaczyć św. Mikołaja i w drodze powrotnej zatrzymaliśmy się w McDonaldzie. Gdy wychodziliśmy, zaczęła płakać, przytulać się do mnie i powtarzać, że „to on”. Miałam ze sobą szóstkę innych dzieci pod opieką i szliśmy z McDonalda na piechotę, więc musiałam poczekać, aż wrócimy do domu, ale mała wciąż się nie uspokoiła. Nadal nie wiem, co się dzieje, a Sam już powinien był ją odebrać. Nie zadzwonił, by powiedzieć, że się spóźni.  
Dean poczuł, że krew lodowacieje mu w żyłach.  
\- Daj mi porozmawiać z Emily.  
\- Chcę do taty, chcę do taty, on tutaj jest. Widziałam samochód. Chcę do taty – płakała mała, nie chcąc nawet trzymać słuchawki, ale mówiąc do mikrofonu, który pani Lacey przytrzymywała przy jej twarzy.  
\- Emily, wszystko będzie dobrze, Zaraz zadzwonię do Sama, dobrze? Jesteś tam bezpieczna. Dex nie wie, gdzie jesteś. Tylko się uspokój i zostań u pani Lacey.  
Nadal przytulając Emily, Lacey podniosła telefon do ucha i spytała na tyle głośno, by Dean mógł ją usłyszeć przez płacz małej.  
\- Co się dzieje? Co mam robić?  
\- Były Sama musi w miasteczku. Nie powiadamiaj nikogo, że mała jest u ciebie, nie pozwól nikomu oprócz mnie lub Sama jej odebrać. Będę u ciebie jak najszybciej się da, ale muszę sprawdzić co z Samem. Postaraj się ją uspokoić, powiedz, że jest bezpieczna i niedługo po nią przyjadę. Jeśli zobaczysz, że ktoś podjeżdża, a nie będziesz go znała, ukryj Emily. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, kiedy do ciebie przyjadę, dobrze?  
Krótkie wahanie po drugiej stronie.  
\- Dobrze, do zobaczenia. Dzieci, do środka, szybciutko.  
Dean skończył rozmowę i wybrał numer Sama.  
\- Dalej, no dalej, odbierz – wymamrotał, wyciągając kluczyki z kieszeni i kierując się w stronę starego, podniszczonego mustanga, postawionego na podwórzu z tyłu domu. Z zewnątrz wyglądał jak złom, ale gdy podniosło się maskę, okazywało się, że miał od groma koni mechanicznych. Dzwonienie przeszło na pocztę głosową, więc nagrał się na pocztę.  
\- Sam, oddzwoń, jak tylko to odsłuchasz. Jak najszybciej.  
Dean wślizgnął się do mustanga i zapalił silnik, a samochód zamruczał jak pers. Przejrzał listę numerów na komórce, póki nie znalazł numeru salonu. Zadzwonił.  
\- Donna Lee, tu Dean. Muszę natychmiast rozmawiać z Samem.  
\- Dean! Dwóch gości wtargnęło do nas i dosłownie wywlekło go za włosy! Gliny już jadą – wykrzyknęła kobieta, wyraźnie wytrącona z równowagi.  
\- Samochód, jaka marka? – warknął Dean.  
\- Srebrny, wielki, nowy, tablice z Nowego Jorku. Sądzimy, że to cadillac. Pojechali na północ.  
Dean niemal spalił gumy, wykręcając samochodem i kierując się w stronę miasteczka. Myśli pędziły mu jak szalone, gdy zastanawiał się, dokąd ktoś mógłby kogoś zabrać po północnej stronie miasteczka.  
\- Nadchodzę, Sam, znajdę cię. A Dex bardzo tego pożałuje. Bardzo.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurna. Głowa mu pękała. Sam otworzył oczy i odkrył, że leży w całkowitych ciemnościach, skręcony w cholernie niewygodnej pozycji. Wtedy wszystko mu się przypomniało. Dex z Jackiem wpadli do salonu i go z niego wyciągnęli. Próbował walczyć i parę razy trafił, bo wiedział, że tym razem będzie inaczej. To mógł być jego koniec, Dex nie będzie się kontrolował z uwagi na Emily. Ale i tak wszystko skończyło się jak zawsze. Dex zwyciężył. On, kurna, zawsze zwyciężał.  
Serce biło mu w piersi jak szalone. Uderzył rękoma o pokrywę bagażnika, starając się wykopać reflektory albo znaleźć inny sposób, by wydostać się z ciasnej przestrzeni, dać komuś znać, że tutaj jest. Nic to nie dało, zupełnie nic. Sam wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Próbował pomyśleć, co na jego miejscu zrobiłby Dean? Co Dean chciałby, by on zrobił? Telefon.  
Przekręcił się na bok, pogrzebał w kieszeni i znalazł komórkę. Zajęło to kilka prób, ale wreszcie nacisnął właściwy guzik i zadzwonił.  
\- Jestem w bagażniku jego samochodu, nie wiem gdzie. Dean, weź Emily... wywieź ją. Kurna… samochód zwalnia. Proszę, weź Emily… zabierz ją.  
\- Sam! – Dean poczuł gwałtowną ulgę, nawet, kiedy wiedział, że Sam jest w rękach tego łajdaka. - Szukam cię. Emily jest bezpiecznie ukryta. Nie znajdą jej, przysięgam. Zostaw włączony telefon i postaraj się podać mi jakieś wskazówki, wszystko, co zobaczysz. Wyciszę po tej stronie, żeby się nie zorientowali. Wydostanę cię.  
Słysząc jedno po drugim trzy trzaśnięcia drzwiami Sam ledwo miał czas, by wsunąć telefon do kieszeni kurtki i zamknąć oczy. Odgłos przekręcanych kluczyków i otwierającego się bagażnika ściął mu krew w żyłach. Nie chciał na niego patrzeć, nie chciał znowu widzieć Dexa, nie chciał, by to była prawda. Pewnie właśnie to należało mu przypomnieć – tak wyglądało jego prawdziwe życie, a kilka ostatnich dni było jedynie fantastycznym snem.  
Dex sięgnął do bagażnika i wywlekł Sama na zewnątrz, nie przejmując się, ile zadrapań czy siniaków mu przysporzy. Kiedy znalazł się na czworakach na pokrytym śniegiem chodniku, solidnie kopnął go w bok.  
\- Ty pieprzona suko – warknął. – Trzeba było zapamiętać lekcję z Vermont. Nikt mnie nie zostawia, śmieciu, nie, dopóki mu nie pozwolę.  
Chwytając Sama za kołnierz, podniósł go do góry na tyle, że mógł przywalić mu pięścią w twarz. I jeszcze raz.  
\- Gdzie jest ta mała suka, Sammy-boy? Chcę ją z powrotem.  
Z palcami zesztywniałymi od zimna, Sam odpełznął kawałek dalej od obutej nogi Dexa i spojrzał w górę. Obok wznosił się szary budynek, masywny, z potłuczonymi szybami. Odczytał zdekompletowany napis, wstając i spluwając krwią na śnieg.  
\- Co to za miejsce? Szpit…  
Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy Dex przyciągnął go do siebie. Zasłonił się rękoma, by nie oberwać w twarz, ale Dex uderzył go w brzuch tak mocno, że padł na ziemię. Z bolesnym pomrukiem złapał się za żołądek i przekręcił na brzuch, pozwalając sobie na bardzo płytkie wdechy.  
– Nie sądzisz, że policja znajdzie to miejsce? Place budowy to pierwsze miejsca, do których zaglądają – zmusił się do mówienia.  
Dex machnął ręką na Jacka i Dominica. Podciągnęli Sama na nogi, wykręcając mu ręce za plecami, a Dex sprzedał mu jeszcze jeden cios pięścią w brzuch.  
\- Myślisz, że ktoś w ogóle będzie cię szukał, ty żałosna kupo gówna? Gliny cię nie znają, mają cię w dupie. Nikt o ciebie nie dba.  
Pokazał swoim ludziom, by wzięli Sama do środka starego, na wpół rozebranego szpitala.  
Gdy tylko znaleźli jakieś krzesło, Sam został skuty, ręce za plecami, nogi związane sznurem. Dex przeciągnął ręką po siniakach pojawiających się na jego twarzy.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię, Sammy-boy. Wziąłem cię do siebie. Dałem ci wszystko. Ciuchy, dach nad głową, jedzenie, nawet dzieciaka. Tymczasem dom był brudny, obiad się spóźniał, był zimny i do dupy… Wiesz, niektórzy z moich chłopców chcieli posmakować twojego słodkiego tyłka. Myślę, że jak wrócimy, pozwolę im wziąć cię jak tylko chcą. Chyba, że powiesz mi, gdzie jest dzieciak. Oddaj mi małą, a ja przetrzymam ich z dala od ciebie. Nawet się upewnię, żeby bachor miał rzeczy do szkoły i pieniądze na lunch. Co powiesz na taką umowę, Sammy? Dzieciak będzie miał opiekę, ty będziesz chroniony – Dex pochylił się i spojrzał Samowi prosto w twarz. – Więc gdzie jest moja słodka, mała Emily?  
\- Nie ma jej. Odeszła – Sam odchylił głowę tak daleko jak się dało, ale Dex był tuż obok, przesuwając palcami po śladach jakie mu zostawił. – Oddałem ją…  
Oblizał usta z krwi i drgnął na widok drapieżnego spojrzenia w zimnych, niebieskich oczach Dexa.  
\- Oddałem ją ludziom, którzy się nią zaopiekują, lepiej niż ja.  
Metal kajdanek wrzynał mu się w nadgarstki, gdy desperacko próbował się uwolnić. Nigdy wcześniej nie był skuty, co sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezradny i bezbronny.  
\- Dalej, człowieku, to mnie chciałeś i mnie masz.  
\- Och, mam cię – Dex uderzył go otwartą dłonią. – Ale zamierzam znaleźć Emily. Myślę, że zacznę tutaj, w tym twoim małym miasteczku. Dowiem się, w jakiej dziurze się ukrywałeś i spalę ją do gruntu. I ten śliczny salon, w którym pracowałeś. Sądzę, że może mu się przytrafić coś złego, tak jak i pracującym w nim ludziom. Założę się, że ktoś będzie wiedział, gdzie jest dzieciak. Nie zostawiłbyś jej.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Poza tym, kelnerka z baru pamiętała ciebie i tę małą sukę. Więc wiem, że tutaj jest.  
Pełne bólu jęki Sama odbijały się od ścian starego szpitala, ale trzej mężczyźni byli głusi na podobne odgłosy. Dex schwycił go po obu stronach twarzy, co groziło wywichnięciem szczęki. Sam prawie nie mógł mówić wyraźnie.  
\- Samochód padł. Nie miałem pieniędzy. Nie miałem wyboru. Nie mogłem jej zatrzymać – wydarł mu się jakby szloch. – Nie chciałem, by tu zamieszkała, przysięgam…  
\- Dex, nie możemy kręcić się tutaj zbyt długo. Małe miasteczko, widzieli samochód - Jack machnął na Dominica. - Wprowadź samochód do środka, przynajmniej nie będzie stał przy drodze.  
\- Może lepiej zabrać go do domu i tam się nim zająć – zasugerował ostrożnie.  
\- Nie wyjedziemy bez niej! – warknął Dex do swoich ludzi. – Ona jest w tym pieprzonym  
1480  
mieście i zamierzam ją znaleźć!  
W końcu uwolnił szczękę Sama z uścisku. Spoglądając na Dominica, skinął głową.  
\- Ukryj samochód, ale zrób kilka okrążeń, jak dzieciak, który ma frajdę z robienia kółek na śniegu.  
Dominic rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie i poszedł po samochód. Obaj z Jackiem uważali, że z Samem i dzieciakiem są same kłopoty, ale nikt nie kłóciłby się z szefem. Nie, jeśli nie chciał skończyć kilka metrów pod ziemią.  
\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, Sammy-boy – oczy Dexa pociemniały i było jasne, że ma dosyć słuchania samowych bzdur. – Gdzie. Ona. Jest?  
Sam nie wiedział, czy komórka przeżyła, czy uległa uszkodzeniu, kiedy Dex rzucił go na ziemię przed starym budynkiem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Dean słyszał jak mówił o szpitalu. Całkiem możliwe, że go nie znajdzie, albo nie znajdzie na czas. Ale Sam musiał wierzyć, że cokolwiek stanie się z nim, Dean zapewni Emily bezpieczeństwo. I ta drobna rzecz… wyzwoliła go. Wykrzywił się. Jak to bolało, do jasnej cholery, ale zrobił minę, tak czy inaczej.  
\- Kurna… chcesz mnie zabić cuchnącym oddechem? I zęby. Jezu, przy twoich wampirze wyglądają nieźle i wierz mi, to nie jest komplement.  
\- Chyba za mocno walnąłeś się w głowę – stwierdził Jack, podchodząc bliżej, by zobaczyć, co się, do licha dzieje.  
Dex gapił się na Sama, jakby ten nagle zrobił się fioletowy czy coś w tym rodzaju. Chłopak nigdy mu się nie odszczekiwał. Płaszczył się przed nim. Znał swoje miejsce. Albo przynajmniej znał, dopóki nie trafił do szpitala po tym przeklętym, nic nie znaczącym zdarzeniu. Potem wyglądało na to, jakby jego mały służący, niewolnik, pies wyhodował sobie kręgosłup. A teraz? Teraz wyhodował sobie wzmocniony. Ale było to coś, czemu z łatwością mógł zaradzić. Nie dbał o to, jak Sam będzie wyglądał, kiedy z nim skończy. Dopóki miał jego usta i tyłek do rżnięcia, to mu wystarczało.  
Uderzył Sama pięścią w twarz i warknął.  
\- Mów tak do mnie jeszcze, ty mała dziwko, a kiedy znajdę Emily, może czas, by poznała uroki kamery. Znam kilku dilerów, którzy handlują żywym towarem. Jest śliczniutka, prawda? Założę się, że zgarnę za nią niezłą kasę.  
Dziwne. Kiedy wciąż obrywa się w to samo miejsce, w którymś momencie niemal nie czuje się bólu. W tej chwili Sam czuł jedynie, że krew cieknie mu z nosa i ust i kapie na ubranie.  
\- Prędzej zobaczymy się w piekle. Zobaczę cię w piekle – powiedział, śmiejąc się, płacząc, albo jedno i drugie. Wyraz oczu Dexa sprawił, że Sam zaśmiał się głośniej. Trup to trup, tak czy inaczej, więc pomyślał sobie, że przynajmniej może mieć z tego jakąś chorobliwą przyjemność.  
*  
Gdy tylko Dean usłyszał z ust Sama „szpit…” i „plac budowy”, wiedział, dokąd ten sukinkot go zabrał. Komórka padła wkrótce potem, ale to już nie miało większego znaczenia. Wiedział, gdzie się kierować i że ma do czynienia przynajmniej z dwójką facetów. Dean przyspieszył, opony na łańcuchach dobrze trzymały się zaśnieżonej, oblodzonej drogi. Bał się, że jeśli zadzwoni do pani szeryf, Dex użyje Sama w roli zakładnika, albo go zabije i spróbuje ucieczki. Przeglądał akta tego gościa. Gdyby udało mu się go przyskrzynić, był poszukiwany za tyle rzeczy, że prawo by się nim zajęło. Jeśli nie… może będzie musiał złamać pierwsze prawo łowców i samemu pozbyć się ludzkiego śmiecia.  
Kiedy podjechał w pobliże starego szpitala, dostrzegł srebrnego cadillaca, więc podjechał pod boczne wejście, parkując tak, że jego samochód nie był widoczny od strony głównego wejścia, którym wyraźnie tamci weszli. Wysiadając, podszedł do bagażnika i podniósł fałszywe dno, otwierając swój mały arsenał. Wyciągnął strzelbę na sól. Colta, 9 milimetrów. Nóż myśliwski. Noże do rzucania. Kajdanki. Wytrychy. Latarkę.  
Cicho zamknął bagażnik i przekradł się dookoła budynku. Przez chwilę przyglądał się samochodowi, upewniając się, że jest pusty. Podszedł do drzwi. Pewnie były otwarte, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko zabrali Sama. Gdy już sięgał za klamkę, w drzwiach pojawił się wielki facet z czarnymi włosami.  
Obaj mężczyźni wyglądali na zaskoczonych, ale Dean zareagował pierwszy, waląc gościa kolbą strzelby w tył głowy. Facet zachwiał się, ale ustał. Dean ruszył na niego, uderzając łokciem w klatkę piersiową i obaj padli na ziemię. Strzelba wypadła Deanowi z rąk, a facet walnął go w szczękę. Dean przetoczył się, uszkodzona noga nie była tym uszczęśliwiona. Kiedy mężczyzna do niego dopadł, wyciągnął latarkę i trafił go w skroń. Tamten zamachał rękoma i miał szczęście, bo uderzył Deana w twarz, krew poleciała z nosa. Raz jeszcze dźgnął gościa latarką w splot słoneczny, poprawił w szczękę, a w końcu walnął w tył głowy, nim tamten z jękiem runął na ziemię.  
Dean skuł go i szybko przeszukał. Wyrzucił oba jego pistolety, które upadły głęboko w śnieg. Znalazł kluczyki, przyciągnął na pół przytomnego faceta do samochodu, otworzył bagażnik i wpakował go do środka. Sukinsyn był ciężki. Dean podniósł porzuconą strzelbę i wślizgnął się do środka.  
Słyszał głosy, słyszał… śmiech Sama? Poszedł za dźwiękami i znalazł dwóch mężczyzn oraz Sama przykutego lub przywiązanego do krzesła. Poruszając się bezszelestnie po pomieszczeniu, Dean władował podwójną salwę z soli w plecy jednego z mężczyzn, nim wyciągnął swoją 9-milimetrówkę i wycelował w obu.  
\- Nie ruszajcie się – warknął i przeszedł pod ścianą, by stanąć za Samem. Był skuty. – Kluczyki do kajdanek, już.  
Sam podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Dexa w najbardziej obraźliwy sposób, w jaki zdołał.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że zobaczymy się w piekle. A to diabeł… mój przyjaciel. Lepiej zróbcie, co wam mówi.  
Twarz Dexa poczerwieniała z gniewu.  
\- Nie wiesz z kim, ani z czym masz do czynienia – wypalił, wskazując na Deana. - Jest nas dwóch, a będzie więcej. Gówno zrobisz z tą zabawką. Jack, wstawaj.  
Zrozumiawszy, że nie został postrzelony, a przynajmniej nie kulami, Jack wstał, chociaż plecy bolały go jak diabli.  
\- Co ty tam masz, ślepaki? Pobawimy się czymś groźniejszym, co ty na to?  
To było surrealistyczne. Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Sam zobaczył jak obaj mężczyźni sięgają po broń, jeden do kieszeni, drugi za pasek spodni za plecami.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął, gdy wycelowali broń w Deana. Używając swojej wagi, zakołysał się w stronę Dexa, waląc go głową w biodro, gdy się przewracał na niego razem z krzesłem.  
Dean postrzelił Jacka w ramie i słysząc, jak pistolet tamtego z kliknięciem spada na ziemię, skierował broń w stronę Dexa, ale chybił, bo Sam zbił tamtego z nóg. Dex przestrzelił daleko, chybiając Deana o mile, ale wymierzył pistolet w głowę Sama.  
\- Rzuć broń, albo on jest trupem – powiedział Deanowi.  
Spoglądając na obu mężczyzn, Dean zaczął opuszczać broń. Nie odrywał wzroku od Dexa i kątem oka widział, jak Jack sięga po broń, która wcześniej wypadła mu z ręki, chociaż jęczy z bólu od rany postrzałowej ramienia i pleców nafaszerowanych solą. Gdy Dean opuścił broń jeszcze niżej, dostrzegł uśmieszek na twarzy Dexa. Kiedy tylko osiągnął odpowiedni kąt, strzelił, przestrzeliwując nadgarstek mężczyzny, a kula przeszła na wylot, trafiając go w przyrodzenie. Dean wrzasnął, rzucił broń i zwinął się z bólu. Dean odwrócił się do drugiego faceta i strzelił mu w kolano, a potem odwrócił się raz jeszcze i zrobił to samo z Dexem. Odkopując ich broń na bok, wyciągnął wytrychy i klęknął za Samem. Obserwował obu mężczyzn, gdy otwierał kajdanki.  
\- W porządku, Sam? – spytał, przecinając sznur wokół kostek i pomagając mu dźwignąć się na nogi.  
Chwytając Deana za ramię, Sam wyprostował się i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nigdy nie bywało lepiej – wytarł rękawem krew z twarzy. – Celowałeś mu w jaja?  
\- Pewnie, że nie. Celowałem w rękę, żeby upuścił broń. Nie moja wina, że akurat trzymał ją przed swoim kutasem.  
Dean wręczył Samowi broń.  
\- Pilnuj ich.  
Wyciągnąwszy komórkę, zadzwonił do pani szeryf.  
\- Tak, znalazłem Sama, przed starym szpitalem do rozbiórki. Mam trzech porywaczy. Może być potrzebna karetka. Parę ran postrzałowych do opatrzenia… nie, nie, mnie i Samowi nic nie jest. Tak, skuję ich i poczekam na ciebie… nie, wszyscy żyją… to była samoobrona! – Dean odkaszlnął. – Jasna sprawa.  
Skuł obu mężczyzn, podczas gdy Sam mierzył do nich z broni, a potem przejął pistolet i podał mu telefon.  
\- Masz. Wyjdź na zewnątrz i zadzwoń tam, gdzie musisz. Jest pod czwórką.  
Nie chciał, by bandyci nabrali więcej podejrzeń co do miejsca pobytu Emily, niż to było konieczne.  
\- Sam! - głos Dexa przeciął powietrze jak bat, a Sam zamarł.  
\- Powiedz temu facetowi, by trzymał się z daleka od nie swoich spraw. Zawieź nas do domu. Teraz. Albo naślę na ciebie służby socjalne i nigdy już jej nie zobaczysz – warknął przez zęby Dex, starając się podnieść, ale nie dając rady z uwagi na postrzały i skute ręce.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, po czym Sam od niechcenia wskazał na Dexa komórką.  
\- Postrzel go jeszcze raz – powiedział Deanowi i wyszedł przed szpital.  
Dean uśmiechnął się do Dexa. Niezbyt przyjemnie.  
\- Sam nie jest już twoim chłopcem do bicia. A co do małej, służby socjalne już sią nią zaopiekowały. A ponieważ ty jesteś podejrzany o morderstwo, handel narkotykami, a teraz o porwanie i próbę zabójstwa, myślę, że w jej sprawie nie masz kompletnie nic do powiedzenia. Poza tym, jeśli jeszcze raz się ruszysz, potraktuję to jako atak i nie zadowolę się tylko postrzeleniem cię w jaja, rękę i kolano. Och, czy wspomniałem, że jestem z FBI i Sam podlega programowi ochrony świadków? Dzieciak także. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wyjdziesz z więzienia, a może powinienem powiedzieć jeśli „przeżyjesz” więzienie, będziemy obserwowali każdy twój ruch. Osobiście tego dopilnuję.  
Dex spojrzał na niego ciężkim wzrokiem, ale już się nie ruszył. Zerknął na Jacka, ale tamten wciąż jęczał i był całkiem bezużyteczny.  
Dźwięk syren był coraz bliżej i bliżej, a potem rozległ się odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwiczek od samochodów. Gdy policjanci weszli do budynku starego szpitala, Dex zaklął i odwrócił wzrok.  
*  
Dean z Samem podjechali do fast-foodu dla kierowców i kupili coś do jedzenia na wynos, po czym zatrzymali się na chwilę w domu, by się umyć i przebrać. Chociaż Sam nie mógł ukryć wszystkich obrażeń, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciał było, by Emily zobaczyła go całego we krwi, a i Dean nie był całkiem czysty.  
Sam umył twarz i wytarł do sucha, a kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Dean czekał na niego w salonie. Serce podskoczyło mu jak szalone na widok mężczyzny, który o niego walczył, dzięki któremu przeżył i który uratował jego córkę. Oblizał usta.  
\- Agent Davis, co? Następnym razem powinieneś mnie ostrzec. Mam namyśli, niemal cię objąłem - uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. - Może nawet nie skończyło by się na obejmowaniu, ale usłyszałem jak pani szeryf zwraca się do ciebie per agencie Davis. Mało nie spaliłem twojej przykrywki.  
Dean odkaszlnął.  
\- To byłoby niefortunne, ponieważ twój eks jest przekonany, że zarówno ty, jak i Emily jesteście objęci programem ochrony świadków, a FBI ma na niego oko.  
Pociągnął Sama w objęcia.  
\- Jednak nim pojedziemy po Emily, możesz mi sprzedać szybkiego całusa dziękczynnego.  
\- Dziękuję… nie wiem, czy znajdę odpowiednie słowa – odpowiedział Sam, głos zadrżał mu z emocji, kiedy przycisnął usta do ust Deana i pocałował go ostrożnie, obejmując tak mocno, że zabolały go posiniaczone żebra. Języki splotły się. Posmakował go, popieścił, przemknął po podniebieniu i zakończył pocałunek delikatnym muśnięciem w kąciku rozbitej wargi.  
\- Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć, by ci powiedzieć, ile jestem ci winny. Nie zaprzeczaj, to prawda.  
Oparł się czołem o Deana i stał tak chwilę bez ruchu.  
\- Niczego nie jesteś mi winny – odparł Dean spokojnie. – Jedźmy po Emily. Wiem, że Lacey wciąż denerwuje się całą sytuacją. Emily nadal wierzy w św. Mikołaja, prawda?  
\- Jestem ci winny, Gwiazdorze Deanie, o tak - Sam uśmiechnął się i w końcu wypuścił go z objęć. - Tak. Nie wiem, jak jej się to udało, ale tak… wierzy. Wieczorem przygotujemy ciasteczka i mleko dla św. Mikołaja.  
Porozumiewawczo zerknął na Deana, całkiem pewien, kto zje owe ciastka. - A później zostawię jakiś ślad, czerwone nitki z bluzy Mikołaja albo ślady kopyt reniferów na ganku. Dlaczego pytasz, masz jakiś pomysł?  
\- Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć. Byłoby głupio, gdybym powiedział jej, że powinna iść spać, a może rano św. Mikołaj coś jej przyniesie, wiesz, jeśli by w niego nie wierzyła. I przestań nazywać mnie Gwiazdorem. Przez ciebie czuję się jakbym miał ze sto lat, albo więcej. A o co chodzi z tymi ciasteczkami i mlekiem?  
\- Żartujesz, tak?  
Sam chwycił Deana za ramię i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz mężczyzny i przekonał się, że tamten nie żartuje.  
\- Nim pójdziesz do łóżka, powinieneś zostawić ciasteczka i mleko dla św. Mikołaja. Kiedy się obudzisz się, nie będzie połowy ciasteczek, mleko zniknie, a przed kominkiem znajdzie się trochę rozsypanego popiołu. Nigdy nie zostawiałeś ciasteczek dla św. Mikołaja? Dobrze, w takim razie dziś wieczorem ja zagram Gwiazdora, a ty z Em możecie przygotować mleko i ciasteczka i wcześniej położyć się spać, więc będziecie mogli poderwać się radośni jak skowronki o szóstej rano – Sam jęknął na samą myśl. - Cholera.  
\- Ha. Nie, nigdy nie przygotowywałem ciasteczek i mleka. Nigdy… Gwiazdka nigdy nie była… po prostu nie była niczym specjalnym. Trudno zachować świąteczny klimat, kiedy zwykle jest się w lichym, małym motelu gdzieś tam w drodze. Prezenty były zawsze praktyczne. Nowe buty albo kurtka. Zeszyt do szkoły. Miałem jedną czy dwie zabawki, zwykle z Armii Zbawienia lub czegoś w tym rodzaju, przynajmniej dopóki nie skończyłem jakichś 10 lat. Potem… tylko coś, co mogło się przydać i broń. Jednak tata zawsze dbał o to, byśmy mieli na Gwiazdkę ciasto. Zwykle szarlotkę. I lody truskawkowe. Przynosił nam obiad z jednej z tych restauracji, które sprzedawały świąteczne potrawy.  
Dean spojrzał na Sama.  
\- O szóstej, co? Nie ma szansy, żeby mała pospała dłużej?  
Sam skrzywił się.  
\- Nie wiem, może jeśli zawieszę kilka koców na zasłonach i upewnię się, że sypialnia tonie w ciemnościach, ale… spróbuję.  
Zszedł po stopniach ganku, czekając aż Dean zamknie drzwi na klucz.  
\- Na jutro mamy ciasto dyniowe, chyba, że masz jabłka w puszce, to moglibyśmy upiec szarlotkę. Gdybym wiedział, upiekłbym wcześniej.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. W ten sposób ojciec starał się wynagrodzić mi niedostatek prezentów. Poza tym, już kupiłeś mi ciasto w zeszłym tygodniu.  
Pomyślał przez chwilę.  
\- Wiesz co? Jest kilka jabłek w lodówce. Co powiesz na jabłka w cieście? Mamy jeszcze trochę lodów waniliowych. Byłyby doskonałe. Nigdy nie jadłem pieczonych w domu jabłek w cieście.  
\- A teraz myślisz, że jestem Marthą Stewart – prychnął Sam, ale, otwierając drzwi od samochodu i wsiadając do środka, obiecał. – Poszukam na necie.  
Dean wsiadł za nim, wcisnął kluczyki w stacyjkę i zapalił silnik.  
\- Hej, mówiłeś, że potrafisz upiec ciasto. Jabłka w cieście to rodzaj ciasta, nie? Jabłka i takie tam zawinięte dodatki w kruche ciasto?  
Kiedy Dean wyjechał na główną drogę, włączył radio. Grali przeboje na święta. Kiedy pierwsza piosenka się skończyła, spiker stwierdził, że wieczorem będzie padał śnieg, ale taki w sam raz na Wigilię, kilka cali dużych puchatych płatków i żadnego wiatru. Dean miał nadzieję, że ludzie z okolic będą jeździli ostrożnie. Zwykle był jednym z kierowców holowników, których w wigilię wzywano do wypadków, pomocy w uruchomieniu samochodu czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie obchodzi Gwiazdki i nie ma rodziny, która powstrzymałaby go przed wyjazdem. Spoglądając na Sama, Dean postanowił, że ten wieczór będzie inny. Zostaje w domu. To będzie jego pierwsze prawdziwe Boże Narodzenie jakie pamiętał i nie ma zamiaru pracować. Niech zajmie się tym ktoś inny.  
\- Sam, co stało się z mamą Emily? Nie ma szans, by chciała ją z powrotem, zwłaszcza z Dexem, który pewnie na długo trafi do więzienia?  
\- Eileen – Sam uśmiechnął się miękko, wspominając przeszłość, zarówno te dobre, jak i złe chwile. – Wiesz, póki jej nie spotkałem, do końca nie wiedziałem czym zajmuje się Dex. Z początku byłem zajęty szkołą, później pracą i nie widziałem, albo nie chciałem widzieć. Zatopił się we wspomnieniach.  
\- Pewnego dnia pokazała się na moim… naszym progu, cała we łzach i pytała o niego. Była w ciąży, kilka lat młodsza ode mnie… miała może z 16 lat. Chciałem jej powiedzieć, żeby poszła do diabła. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Dex jest ojcem dziecka, ale łzy i ciąża…  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Więc wpuściłem ją i rozmawialiśmy, rozmawialiśmy bez końca. Dowiedziałem się, że Dex należał do jakiegoś gangu i mieli głupią zasadę, że ten kto chciał do niego wstąpił, musiał przespać się z kimś już należącym do gangu.  
Wyjrzał przez okno.  
\- Rodzice wyrzucili ją z domu i nie miała dokąd pójść. Kiedy Dex wrócił i ją zobaczył, wiedział już, że wiem o wszystkim. Wtedy prawdopodobnie pierwszy i ostatni raz widziałem go przestraszonego. Jeszcze nie był w gangu nikim ważnym. Zaczęły się kłótnie, po trosze dlatego, że chciałem odejść, a po trosze, bo nalegałem, by pozwolił Eileen zostać. Za cholerę o nią nie dbał. A ja po prostu nie mogłem jej nienawidzić ani mieć jej za złe. Wiedziałem już, że nie była jedyną, z którą sypiał, więc jaki by to miało sens?  
Sam założyłby się, że z tymi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami i blond włosami, w dzieciństwie Eileen wyglądała zupełnie jak Emily.  
\- Długa historia w kilku słowach - byłem z nią w szpitalu, kiedy urodziła Emily. Przekopałem się przez setki książek, by dowiedzieć się, jak zajmować dzieckiem, ale praktyka… – odkaszlnął zawstydzony. – Powiedzmy tylko, że pierwsze trzy miesiące to była przygoda albo komedia omyłek. Dexa w większości nie było, co niewątpliwie pomagało. Później zaczął piąć się w hierarchii gangu i zaczął się… zmieniać. Wyrzucił Eileen z domu, ale wciąż pomagałem jej opiekować się Em. Dostała pracę w Starbucksie, a że oboje mieliśmy ruchomy czas pracy, jakoś to szło. Przez jakiś czas.  
Przełknął.  
\- Wciągnęła się w pracę z ludźmi Dextera. Rozprowadzając narkotyki, zarabiała o wiele więcej niż pracując w Starbucksie. Albo może ją zmusił, nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Sama zaczęła brać i wpadła w nałóg. Mówiąc pokrótce, oddała mi Emily. To znaczy odwiedzała ją, a ja próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, nakłonić, by poszukała pomocy, ale… widziałem siniaki. Wtedy nie myślałem, że to Dex. Znaczy, nie byłem pewien, ale później, kiedy Eileen przedawkowała, a on zaczął używać Em przeciwko mnie i traktować mnie jak śmiecia, pomyślałem, że może odpowiadał i za tamto. Była dobrym dzieciakiem, z dobrej rodziny, ale zagubiła się, kiedy ją wyrzucili. Trochę przypominała mi mnie samego.  
Wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Wiesz, gdyby był jakiś sposób na odzyskania rzeczy z tylnego siedzenia samochodu Dexa, byłbym ci wdzięczny. To nic ważnego, nasze torby z Vermont. Mam tam kilka zdjęć Eileen i własne rzeczy. Może pewnego dnia Emily będzie chciała wiedzieć.  
\- Cieszę się, że nie zawsze był takim dupkiem – powiedział Dean i naprawdę tak myślał. – To znaczy, nawet jeśli nim był, z początku nie był nim na tyle, by nie można było z nim być.  
Urwał.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to zabrzmiało jak trzeba… w myślach brzmiało lepiej. Twoje rzeczy, tak, nie ma problemu. Poproszę panią szeryf, żebym mógł je zabrać. Policja może spisać je jako dowody w sprawie, ale jeśli nie wyglądają na nic ważnego, co by się przydało, by przyskrzynić Dexa, zapewne mogą „zniknąć” z magazynu dowodów. Im mniej rzeczy pani szeryf musi tam trzymać, tym jest szczęśliwsza. Przykro mi z powodu mamy Em, ale przynajmniej wiem, że nikt inny nie będzie rościł sobie do niej praw.  
Jakiś czas jechali w milczeniu, słuchając piosenek na święta, kiedy Dean raz jeszcze zerknął na Sama.  
\- Dzięki. Wiesz, za urządzanie mi Gwiazdki, wysprzątanie domu i pomoc przy ćwiczeniach. Pewnie myślisz, że to nic takiego, ale dla mnie to naprawdę coś. Coś ważnego. Tak jak dla ciebie przyskrzynienie Dexa. Naprawdę tak myślę. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział.  
\- A dla mnie ważne jest, że mi o tym mówisz, bo nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś, na kim mi zależy, ktoś poza Em powiedział mi „dziękuję”. Tylko żebyś wiedział – odpowiedział Sam z uśmiechem, kładąc rękę na udzie Deana i przysuwając się bliżej.  
Kiedy wjechali na boczną drogę prowadzącą do domu Lacey, Sam zobaczył poruszenie w oknie, po czym drzwi otworzyły się i wyszły Lacey z Emily. Nie zdążył otworzyć drzwi, kiedy mała gramoliła się do środka i to nie na tylne siedzenie, ale wprost na jego kolana. Nawet gdy pani Lacey podeszła do okna, by życzyć mu wesołych świąt i powiedzieć, że cieszy się, że nic mu się nie stało, Sam czuł na sobie spojrzenie Em. Przyglądała mu się uważnie. Był zadowolony, że było ciemnawo, więc mała zdąży przywyknąć do myśli, że tata ma na sobie kilka siniaków, nim zobaczy je w całej okazałości. Podarował pani Lacey pudełko czekoladek i podniósł szybę, kiedy przeszła na drugą stronę, by porozmawiać z Deanem.  
Kiedy Lacey podeszła do okna od strony kierowcy, Dean uścisnął jej dłoń.  
\- Dziękuję. Następnych kilka wymian oleju i wszystko czego potrzebujesz na mój koszt. Przepraszam, że naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo. To już się nie powtórzy, wszystko jest pod kontrolą – obiecał.  
\- Naprawdę cieszę, że nic wam się nie stało – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego, a później do Emily i Sama. – Wisisz mi obiad z deserem.  
\- Umowa stoi – zgodził się z uśmiechem Dean, życząc jej wesołych świąt i spoglądając za nią, gdy wracała do świątecznie udekorowanego domu. Uśmiechnął się szerzej na widok dwóch bałwanów trzymających straż na trawniku przed domem.  
\- Wystarczająco ciepło, Em? – spytał Sam, podciągając suwak kurtki małej nieco wyżej. Widział, że oczy dziewczynki lśnią od łez. – Już w porządku. On odszedł i nigdy nie wróci.  
Emily wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego szczęki i ust, a później odwróciła się w stronę Deana.  
\- Czy pan Dean strzelił do niego ze swojego pistoletu?  
Sam westchnął, wymienił z Deanem spojrzenie i skinął głową.  
\- Tak, strzelił. Po tym jak ostrzegł go, by poczekał na policję, a ten nadal próbował nas atakować. To była obrona… ała!  
Skrzywił się boleśnie, gdy Em znienacka przerzuciła się z jego kolan na kolana Deana i obejmując go, wyszeptała mu do ucha.  
\- Dobra robota, proszę pana Deana. Dean odwzajemnił uścisk. - Nie zabiłem go, Emily. Strzeliłem w rękę, żeby upuścił broń, a potem w kolano, żeby nie mógł wstać. To źle zabijać ludzi, nawet jeśli na to zasługują, ale pójdzie do więzienia na bardzo, bardzo długo, a wy jesteście bezpieczni. Przyrzekam.  
Skinąwszy główką, mała wróciła do Sama.  
\- Tato, czy mogę usiąść z tobą, z przodu?  
\- Dobrze, ale jeśli zobaczymy policjantów, musisz się schować, albo pan Dean nie będzie szczęśliwy na widok mandatu – powiedział Sam, obejmując Emily, siedzącą mu na kolanach. – I Em, dobra robota, że dałaś znać panu Deanowi, że widziałaś samochód. Brawo za szybkie myślenie.  
Pocałował ją, a Dean wycofał samochód i wyjechał na drogę.  
*  
Ponieważ kupili jedzenie na wynos, Sam zaproponował, żeby zjedli w salonie przy włączonych lampkach na choince i w oknach. Jak podejrzewał, pomysł bardzo spodobał się zarówno Deanowi, jak i Emily. Włączyli jakiś program rozrywkowy i zagrali w pamięciówkę, używając kilku talii kart Deana. Karą dla przegranego było łaskotanie i Sam dobrze wiedział, że Dean parę razy specjalnie przegrał, by oszczędzić mu łaskotania, chociaż Emily starała się uważać. Jak przewidywał Sam, mała bardzo, ale to bardzo chciała otworzyć prezenty i kilka razy biegała pod choinkę, potrząsała paczkami i zamęczała o to Deana. Wyraźnie nie wierzyła w jego „zrzędliwą” twarz, bo zagadywała go na śmierć. Stwierdzając, że chyba czas, żeby Em się wyciszyła i niedługo poszła spać, Sam włączył DVD. Cała trójka usiadła na kanapie, grzejąc się w cieple padającym od kominka i oglądając bajkę. W końcu Emily położyła się, opierając głowę na kolanach Sama i wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć Deana, jakby się upewniała, że i on jest w pobliżu.  
Sam przyglądał się twarzy mężczyzny z profilu, jego wzrok zahaczył o rozciętą wargę. Kiedy Dean odwrócił się, by także na niego spojrzeć, pochylił się i pocałował go, obejmując jedną ręką.  
\- Rozpuszczacie mnie jak diabli – mruknął Dean. – Oboje.  
Pogłaskał włosy Emily, rzucając jej łagodne spojrzenie, nim uśmiechnął się do Sama. Tak cholernie trudno było nie pozwolić im otworzyć choćby jednego czy dwóch prezentów. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Sam zobaczy akty urodzenia i nowe prawo jazdy. Cóż, chciał też zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy podaruje mu pick-upa. A miał jeszcze do dołożenia kilka prezentów jako „św. Mikołaj”.  
\- Nie możemy zapomnieć o mleku i ciastkach – przypomniał Samowi. – Żeby św. Mikołaj miał siły na pracę i w ogóle. Mnóstwo zabawek do dostarczenia.  
Emily czujnie podniosła głowę.  
\- Och, nie zapomnimy. Emily by nam nie pozwoliła, prawda?  
\- Ach. Tym razem ich nie upiekliśmy – odpowiedziała mała ze smutkiem.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Mamy Oreos, które kupił pan Dean. Św. Mikołaj je pokocha. Podobnie jak jego mali pomocnicy – Sam rzucił Deanowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Oreos zawsze są dobre, zwłaszcza z mlekiem – zgodził się Dean. – Założę się, że ciasto też by mu się spodobało. Dostałby coś innego niż zazwyczaj.  
Już chciał dodać, że mogą upiec je w następnym roku, ale przecież nie miało być następnego wspólnego roku. Sam i Emily będą prowadzili nowe życie gdzie daleko stąd. Lepiej dla niego, próbował sobie powiedzieć Dean. Gdyby nie wyjechali, Sam zapewne udekorowałby dom na każde święta, czy by to były Walentynki, Wielkanoc czy Czwartego Lipca.  
\- Robisz się śpiąca, kochanie? – Sam nachylił się nad Emily i ją pocałował.  
– Kocham cię.  
\- Pana Deana też?  
Odkaszlnął i pocałował mężczyznę w policzek.  
\- Tak, pana Deana też. A teraz chodźmy przygotować ciasteczka i mleko, bajka i tak się kończy.  
Dean poczuł jak krwisty rumieniec wypływa mu na policzki.  
\- Ja… przygotuje miejsce na ciasteczka dla św. Mikołaja, by je zobaczył.  
Podczas gdy Sam i Emily byli zajęci w drugim pokoju, Dean posprzątał jeden z rogów stołu. Za pomocą kredki i papieru konstrukcyjnego, który złożył na pół, by móc postawić kartkę, stworzył zaproszenie z napisem „dla św. Mikołaja”.  
Postawili mleko i ciastka, po czym Sam poszedł poczytać Emily do snu. Nalegała na całusa na dobranoc także od Deana, więc pocałował ją i na chwilę przytulił.  
\- Dobranoc, Emily. Zobaczymy się rano.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Spojrzała na Sama.  
\- Tatusiu, a co z… wiesz czym? - na jego nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie, mała mówiła dalej. - Niespodzianką, dla pana Deana.  
\- Och, z niespodzianką, tak… ach – Sam przegarnął włosy ręką. – Dobrze więc, może jak wstaniesz rano, zbudzisz mnie po cichutku, pozwolimy panu Deanowi pospać jeszcze chwilę, a ja… wiesz… i wszystko będzie dobrze, ok?  
\- Ok, będę chodziła na paluszkach i nie wskoczę na niego, tylko na ciebie.  
\- Mała! Dobranoc – potrząsając głową Sam pogasił światła i wyszedł z Deanem, zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi.  
– Powiedziała, że skoczy, prawda? Przyda mi się zbroja.  
\- Niespodzianka? – zapytał Dean, starając się ukryć przypływ entuzjazmu, gdy się dowiedział, że szykują dla niego jakąś niespodziankę. – A nie możesz… chcę wstać razem z wami.  
\- O szóstej rano? Naprawdę? Na zewnątrz wciąż będzie ciemno – upewniał się Sam, badając wzrokiem jego twarz. - Dobra, upewnię się, by jej powiedzieć, żeby wskoczyła na ciebie. Będziesz miał przeżycie w całej pełni. A później będziesz mnie błagał, żebym nigdy więcej jej na to nie pozwolił.  
Mówiąc te słowa, wiedział, że pewnie nie będzie „nigdy więcej”, a tylko ten jeden jedyny raz. Ale Dean powiedział, że może kiedyś ich odwiedzi i Sam miał nadzieję. Zwilżył usta. - Jak myślisz, chcesz trochę eggnogu albo przyprawianej kawy?  
\- Wróćmy do niespodzianki i taa, może być trochę eggnogu. Co to za niespodzianka? Będę udawał zaskoczonego rano, przyrzekam.  
Sam pomasował plecy Deana, gdy szli w stronę kuchni.  
\- Będzie udawał zaskoczonego, bo będziesz zaskoczony. Nie mam zamiaru mówić ci, jaki dostaniesz prezent na Gwiazdkę! To jakbym miesiąc wcześniej dał ci prezent na urodziny. A przy okazji, kiedy masz urodziny?  
\- W styczniu i zawsze dostawałem prezent o miesiąc wcześniej. „Synu, to twój prezent na Gwiazdkę i urodziny” - zaczął naśladować ojca. – Myślę, że robił tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zapomniał albo był wtedy na polowaniu. Tak jak mówiłem, nigdy nie mieliśmy prawdziwych świąt czy urodzin. Jak coś robiliśmy, to zawsze skromnie.  
Sam wyciągnął eggnog z lodówki i otworzył kartonik, napełniając dwie szklanki. W międzyczasie Dean dodał rumu i Sam zauważył, ile go nalewa.  
\- Nie chcesz mnie upić, co? – stając za nim, objął go i pocałował w szyję. – Ponieważ, wiesz, sam z siebie jesteś nieźle odurzający, Panie Zarąbisty.  
Uśmiechnął się z ustami przyciśniętymi do skóry Deana i lekko uszczypnął go zębami.  
\- Smakujesz też dobrze.  
\- Po dniu, jaki mamy za sobą, zakładam, że dziś wieczorem zasługujemy na nieco rozluźnienia – Dean przechylił szyję, by dać Samowi lepszy dostęp. – Hej, bez gryzienia, chyba, że naprawdę tego chcesz.  
Obrócił się w jego ramionach.  
\- Dalej, Martho Stewart, Pan Zarąbisty potrzebuje trochę cukru.  
Nim tamten miał szansę odpowiedzieć, pochylił się i pocałował go, wślizgując się językiem w usta i splatając go z językiem Sama.  
Kiedy wreszcie przerwał pocałunek, oblizał wargi.  
\- Taa, ty także smakujesz naprawdę nieźle. Myślę, że w nocy zechcę pożyczyć od ciebie szklankę cukru. Wielką, kopiastą szklankę cukru.  
Dean uśmiechnął się swawolnie.  
\- Wypijmy nasz eggnog i pooglądajmy jakiś klasyczny film o potworach. Mumię albo Godzillę, albo coś w tym stylu.  
Sam nie miał siły zbesztać go za porównania z Marthą Stewart, nie po takim pocałunku. Oblizując wargi i czując na nich smak Deana, wycofał się do kuchni, rzucając mu spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że chce więcej.  
\- Nim zasiądziemy, przygotujmy odwiedziny św. Mikołaja – powiedział Dean, postawił swój eggnog na stoliku i poszedł do gabinetu, by przynieść kilka dodatkowych prezentów.  
\- Co? Tylko parę – powiedział obronnie, kładąc je pod choinką.  
Sam potrząsnął głową.  
\- Jedno słowo. Miękkie serce.  
Dean uśmiechnął się tylko.  
Ze swojej strony Sam powiesił na ekranie kominka kilka czerwonych nitek.  
Okazało się, że w programach telewizyjnych nie przewidziano, by filmy o potworach były popularne w wigilię, więc Sam i Dean usiedli do akcyjniaka.  
\- To klasyk gwiazdkowy – oznajmił Sam, gdy na ekranie pojawiła się „Szklana pułapka”. Obaj widzieli ją tyle razy, że mogli się do siebie przytulić, trochę pogadać, trochę wypić, za to mnóstwo całować.  
W trakcie reklamy ich całowanie zyskało na namiętności. Tym razem to Sam nachylił się nad Deanem, całując go do utraty tchu. Bawiąc się w chowanego językiem, jedną ręką objął go za głowę, a drugą pieszczotliwie przesuwał po szyi i kręgosłupie, nieświadomie wyczuwając przestrzenie między kręgami. Lekko zmienił pozycję i nagle nacisnął ręką we właściwy sposób, nastawiając to i owo, bez przerwania całowania choćby na nabranie tchu.  
Kiedy w plecach zatrzeszczało mu jak w maszynce do robienia popcornu, Dean odchylił się ze stłumioną skargą, ale zapomniał o narzekaniu, gdy Sam dalej go całował. Obejmując go, przyciągnął bliżej i niemal położył na sobie. Jęknął, gdy poczuł nagły przypływ krwi w dolnych rejonach. W końcu przerwał pocałunek.  
\- Chrzanić film, mam na uwadze własne szczęśliwe zakończenie – szepnął prosto w usta Sama.  
\- Mhm, dobrze – ochoczo zgodził się tamten, wpatrując się w piękne, zielone oczy. – Ale muszę wziąć prysznic.  
Sam chciał jakoś zmyć z siebie zdarzenia z tego popołudnia.  
– Pod twoim prysznicem starczy miejsca na dwóch.  
Uśmiechając się sugestywnie, wstał, podając Deanowi rękę i podrywając go z kanapy.  
\- Prysznic, co? Taa, to naprawdę niezły pomysł – powiedział Dean, podążając za Samem i pozwalając mu jako pierwszemu wejść na schody. Nie odrywał oczu od jego tyłu i kiedy tylko wspięli się na górę, pochwycił go w objęcia, całując w szyję, wsuwając jedną rękę w jego dżinsy, odpinając je i prowadząc ich wolno w stronę łazienki.  
\- Lubisz sporty wodne, prawda? – wymruczał, pieszcząc rosnącą erekcję Sama. – Mhm, powiedziałbym, że owszem.  
\- Lubię sporty deanowe. Bardzo - Sam zdjął wierzchnią koszulę z ramion Deana, a potem ściągnął mu t-shirt przez głowę. - O tak, bardzo.  
Pochylił głowę i całował Deana po szyi i klatce piersiowej, jednocześnie sięgając pod prysznic, by puścić ciepłą wodę. Potem znowu zaczęli się całować i rozbierać nawzajem, dotykając tak, jakby nie mogli znieść rozdzielenia. Nim obaj znaleźli się pod prysznicem i pod strumieniem wody, Sam był tak cholernie twardy, że jęczał cicho z pożądania za każdym razem, gdy Dean się przesuwał się i nie mógł poczuć go tuż przy sobie.  
Dean wciąż nie miał dosyć Sama. Ssał wrażliwą skórę, przesuwał dłońmi po plecach, przyciągał bliżej i przyciskał się do pośladków. Jego męskość ociekała nie tylko wodą. Gładząc pierś mężczyzny, mamrotał komplementy w rodzaju „jesteś piękny”, „przystojny”, „wspaniały” czy „cudowny” i miał na myśli każde wypowiadane słowo. Sięgając pomiędzy jego nogi, delikatnie popieścił mosznę, nim przeszedł wyżej, by pobawić się jego męskością.  
Słowa Deana omywały Sama niczym ciepła woda, lecząc stare rany w sposób, jakiego nie potrafił wyjaśnić.  
\- Zabrałeś mnie w miejsca, w którym wcześniej nie byłem. Dotykałeś mnie tak, że nie myślałem, że to możliwe – wyszeptał, przygryzając wargę, gdy Dean pobudzał go, sprawiając, że stawał się gotów nie do wytrzymaniu. – Dałeś mi odwagę i nadzieję i…  
Z głębi gardła wydarł mu się głęboki jęk i pchnął mocniej w szorstką dłoń Deana.  
\- Sprawiasz, że chcę dorosnąć.  
\- Jesteś silny, odważny i pełen nadziei, inaczej nigdy byś się od niego nie uwolnił – odpowiedział Dean, a później odwrócił Sama, by spojrzeć mu w twarz, uśmiechając się przy tym frywolnie i wciąż stymulując go ręką. – I zdecydowanie wyczuwam, że coś tutaj rośnie.  
Widząc wykafelkowaną ścianę za Deanem, w głowie Sama pojawił się niechciany obraz. Lśniące białe kafelki, nagły rozbryzg czerwieni i woda zmywająca krew. Na chwilę przymknął oczy.  
\- Lubił uderzać moją twarzą o ściany, szafki, łóżko…  
Dlatego podczas seksu nigdy nie odwracał się do Deana plecami. Ale Dean nie był Dexem. W niczym go nie przypominał i Sam doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie prosił o współczucie, po prostu dzielił się z nim wspomnieniem i samo to wydawało się zdejmować z jego barków odrobinę ciężaru. Szukając ust Deana, Sam pocałował go mocno, desperacko, chcąc zapomnieć przeszłość i ruszyć dalej, ruszyć dalej wraz z tym wyjątkowym mężczyzną. Cofnął się, przesuwając kciukiem po ustach Deana, na sekundę dotknął rozciętej wargi. A później odwrócił się, opierając dłonie i przedramiona na zimnej ścianie z kafelków i odstąpił od niej o krok.  
Dean zaczął protestować. Uwielbiał patrzyć na twarz Sama, kiedy zabierał go na krawędź spełnienia, widzieć, jak w orzechowych oczach miłość i troska zmieniają się pożądanie i pragnienie, pożądanie i pragnienie dla niego i tylko dla niego. Jednak zrozumiał, że Sam tego potrzebuje. Musi wiedzieć, że może zaufać, że kochanek go nie zrani ani nie wykorzysta.  
\- Niczego nie musisz mi udowadniać, Sam, ale jeśli tego chcesz, chcesz w głębi serca, dam ci wszystko, czego pragniesz. Jesteś pewien? Parę kroków i jeden ręcznik dalej czeka na nas łóżko.  
Słowa Deana poruszyły Sama. Cieszył się, że spływająca woda go przesłoni, a Dean nie zobaczy jego łez. Obrócił się lekko, by tamten mógł widzieć jego twarz i przekonać się, że jest szczery.  
\- Chcę być z tobą w każdy możliwy sposób. Nie chcę, żebyś musiał się powstrzymywać, zwalniać, zamartwiać ani… Chcę wielu dobrych wspomnień, tyle, ile potrafię zebrać.  
Wyciągając rękę, zamknął dłoń wokół męskości Deana i pieścił go długimi pociągnięciami, patrząc mu w oczy i czekając, aż pociemnieją z pragnienia.  
\- Chcę cię, właśnie tak – dodał ochryple, nachylając się i przyciskając usta do mokrych ust Deana, całując go, nim raz jeszcze się odwrócił. Dean popatrzył na mokre ciało, czekające na niego, gotowe dla niego.  
\- Dam ci dobre wspomnienia – przyrzekł, przystępując bliżej i całym ciałem przyciskając się do Sama. Odchylił się i zaczął całować skórę pokrytą kroplami wody, zwracając szczególną uwagę na wrażliwe miejsca na plecach, jednocześnie dotykając Sama i czując miękką skórę pod pokrytymi odciskami palcami. Opadł na kolana, pieszcząc twarde, jędrne pośladki, podziwiając, poznając dłońmi, nim w końcu rozchylił dwie półkule i zaczął językiem badać rozdzielającą je linię, wylizując sobie mokrą ścieżkę aż do ciasnego wejścia. Podrażnił je, wsuwając język i wpychając go coraz głębiej, aż poczuł jak wewnętrzne mięśnie zaciskają się i rozkurczają. Wykorzystał sposobność, gdy się rozluźniły i zanurkował językiem, rysując nim kółka i spirale i słysząc nad sobą ciche westchnienie Sama. Zajmował się nim tak długo, dopóki mężczyzna nie zaczął odpowiadać w sposób, na jaki liczył, na każde poruszenie jego języka. Wówczas sięgnął ręką po mydło i dokładnie namydlił dłonie, po czym powoli wsunął jeden palec w ciasne wejście, nawilżając go i raz za razem dotykając prostaty.  
Sam przestał martwić się o to, że wykafelkowana ściana jest za blisko jego twarzy, a nawet oparł o jej chłodną powierzchnię, poruszając się nieustannie i robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby pamiętać, że powinien oddychać. Uwaga poświęcana mu przez Deana uginała pod nim kolana. Gdy drobne eksplozje rozkoszy przeszywały jego ciało, bezsilnie wbijał palce w ścianę.  
\- O Boże… - Sam zlizał wodę z ust i wygiął się w łuk, kiedy dotknięcie Deana wywołało w nim kolejną błyskawicę.  
– Ktoś powinien porozmawiać z tobą na temat skupiania się na szczegółach – zażartował, starając się cofnąć znad krawędzi.  
\- Lubię być dokładny w swoich poszukiwaniach – odmruknął Dean, częściowo wysuwając pierwszy palec, by móc wsunąć drugi. Pieścił go palcami, rozciągając i raz za razem dotykając prostaty. Powoli podniósł się z podłogi i kiedy poczuł, że Sam jest gotowy, wysunął palce i namydlił własną męskość, kilkoma pociągnięciami doprowadzając ją do nieznośnej twardości. Dotknął czubkiem męskości wejścia Sama i chwycił go za biodra, osadzając w miejscu.  
Czując zaokrąglony czubek męskości Deana u swego wejścia, Sam z sykiem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Lubił stanowczy chwyt mężczyzny. Dzięki niemu czuł się, jakby tamten nigdy nie miał go wypuścić, a myśl o odejściu dławiła go w gardle. Nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Nigdy. Ale nie wiedział co zrobić, by dostać, czego pragnął, co bolało jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Osłoń się, na wszelki wypadek – podsunął łagodnie Dean. Nie chciał niechcący uderzyć twarzą Sama w kafelki.  
– Pozwól mi wszystkim się zająć, dziecino. Trzymam cię.  
Sam opierał się o niego kurczowo, ale teraz rozluźnił się i oparł głowę na złożonych ramionach.  
\- Potrzebuję cię. Tak bardzo cię potrzebuję, Dean – powiedział, już wyobrażając sobie jak dobrze będzie czuć go w sobie. Jak dobrze zawsze się czuł, kiedy byli w ten sposób połączeni.  
Dean pchnął biodrami, czubek męskości minął ciasny pierścień mięśni jednym płynnym ruchem. Zatrzymując się, poczekał, aż Sam odrobinę się rozluźni. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Jedną ręką obejmując go w pasie, pchnął gwałtownie i głęboko, jednocześnie przyciągając mężczyznę do siebie i czując, jak jądra opierają się pośladki tamtego. Jęknął, nieruchomiejąc w tej pozycji.  
\- Cii, dziecino, jestem w tobie, cały w tobie – łagodził, całując szyję Sama i podszczypując skórę zębami, podczas gdy druga ręka podążyła do mokrej męskości i zaczęła pieścić ją długimi, leniwymi pociągnięciami, odwracając uwagę od palącego rozciągania. Starał się nie pominąć niczego z mowy ciała Sama, czekając, by upewnić się, że mężczyzna jest gotów, a wtedy zakołysał biodrami, zaczynając lekko wsuwać się i wysuwać.  
Trochę zabolało, ale Dean nie zostawił go samego, uspokajał, łagodził, dał mu czas, by przywyknął. Sam skupił się na ustach Deana prześlizgujących się po jego szyi, na dłoni pobudzającej go zwolna, tak piekielnie zwolna, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tamten przypadkiem nie próbuje doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Wtedy poczuł w sobie pulsowanie męskości i zrozumiał, że ten drugi także cierpi, pragnąc czegoś więcej. Wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, zacisnął się wokół Deana, zacieśniając się i rozkurczając kilka razy, nim w końcu nieznacznie skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze… jest dobrze, Dean. Wszystko w porządku. Pieprz mnie.  
Odwrócił głowę i nieporządnie go pocałował, by znowu się o niego wesprzeć, fizycznie powtarzając swoje zaproszenie.  
\- Właśnie to robię, Sammy – szepnął mu do ucha Dean. - Ale nie chodzi o dojście, chodzi o dojście do dojścia. Nie mam zamiaru cię pieprzyć, dziecino, mam zamiar się z tobą kochać. Inni pieprzyli cię przez całe życie. Czas, by w zamian ktoś cię pokochał.  
Dean kilkakrotnie pchnął w niego lekko, a później zakołysał biodrami i pchnął mocniej i głębiej, przerywając na chwilę, by zająć się ciałem i męskością Sama. Pchnięcie i chwila przyjemności. Chwilę później połączył jedno z drugim, podszczypując sutki, pieszcząc jądra, pobudzając Sama na zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Każdy jęk, który odbijał się od wykafelkowanych ścian był dla niego słodką nagrodą. Jego własne jęki rozkoszy mieszały się z samowymi, gdy ścigał spełnienie, trzymając obu na krawędzi, póki nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać.  
\- Osłoń się – szepnął Dean Samowi do ucha i zaczął się w niego wbijać, uderzając coraz szybciej, przytrzymując bliżej, jęcząc głośniej i stymulując w takim samym rytmie, w jakim się poruszał. Szybciej i szybciej, mocniej i mocniej, upewniając się, że każde uderzenie jest na tyle trafione, że daje im obu jak najwięcej rozkoszy.  
Dotykany, pieszczony i kochany Sam, pozostając w stanie najsłodszej agonii, nigdy nie był bardziej gotów.  
\- Tak – syknął, wciskając się plecami w Deana, ocierając pośladkami o jego biodra i jęcząc przeciągle za każdy razem, gdy tamten uderzał w niego z narastającą siłą. Dean miał rację, nie tylko w ramach pocieszenia, to… to, co robili nie było jedynie pieprzeniem. Kochali się ze sobą, dbając o siebie nawzajem, dostrzegając coś poza własnymi pragnieniami, panując nad żarem, który ich trawił, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że ogień płonie goręcej dla tego drugiego. Mówiło mu o tym każde uderzenie Deana w jego prostatę, każde uważne spojrzenie, jakie tamten rzucał na jego twarz, by upewnić się, że Sam się osłania i każdy agonalny pomruk, który wyrywał się z gardła mężczyzny. O ile łatwiej byłoby Deanowi, gdyby nie przejmował się Samem i po prostu zaspokoił własne pragnienie.  
Chciał odwdzięczyć się Deanowi za rozkosz, jaką mu dawał, więc sięgnął ręką i chwycił go za pośladki, pieszcząc, ściskając i zachęcając. Nie powstrzymywał się od jęków i błagań, by tamten wiedział, jak na niego działa i co czuje. Oddawał pchnięcia jak najmocniej potrafił i rytmicznie zaciskał wewnętrzne mięśnie wokół jego męskości, rytm i kontra, pchnięcie i oddanie.  
\- Och… och… tak... Dean, cholera – Sam uderzył otwartą dłonią o kafelki, odrzucając głowę w tył, gdy walczył o oddech. Ciało spięło się, a jądra zacisnęły.  
\- Dean! – udało mu się wykrztusić, gdy doszedł mocno i intensywnie, nagle nieświadomy niczego prócz mężczyzny wbijającego się w niego z takim samym zapamiętaniem, co przed chwilą.  
Spełnienie Sama uderzyło Deana jak obuchem. Ogień, żar, namiętność, nagle wszystko skumulowało się w jednym punkcie, a on zapłonął i eksplodował. Jądra zacisnęły się tak mocno, że krzyknął, a nasienie trysnęło w kochanka gorącymi falami. Wciąż się poruszał, ciało drżało i w ekstazie pochylił głowę, zatapiając zęby w ramieniu Sama. Jęknął raz jeszcze, zwalniając. Ostre ugryzienie wyrwało z Sama nieoczekiwany drugi orgazm. Wszystko zacisnęło mu się w dole brzucha i doszedł raz jeszcze, plamiąc dłoń Deana i kafelki na ścianie i nie mogąc przestać się poruszać.  
\- Prezent na święta, najlepszy ze wszystkich – wydyszał, zmęczony i szczęśliwy poza wszelkimi granicami.  
\- A i seks był niezły – dodał, czekając, aż Dean się z niego wysunie, po czym odwrócił się w jego ramionach i pocałował, czule pieszcząc usta i ciało, dotykając wszędzie, gdzie mógł sięgnąć, pokazując mu, że jest centrum jego świata i że zrobi dla niego wszystko.  
Kiedy się w końcu rozdzielili, Sam jeszcze raz lekko pocałował Deana i zaczął go namydlać, leciutko masując. Dean uwielbiał masaż i dałby się za niego pokroić, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Sama, bo było to coś, co mógł dla niego zrobić i w dodatku robił to dobrze. Kiedy badał palcami biodra Deana, poczuł jak tamten odrobinę tężeje, więc przysunął się bliżej, przyciskając własne biodro do jego.  
Nigdy… - objął go we właściwy sposób i usłyszał satysfakcjonujący trzask. - … bym cię nie zranił. Ciut oszukał, może.  
Odkaszlnął.  
Uwalniając Deana z objęć, dokończył namydlanie.  
\- Tak, to samo ze mną – zgodził się Dean, czując, jak po całym ciężkim dniu spływa z niego adrenalina. Umysł włosy, bez pytania wyciskając trochę szamponu na włosy Sama i śmiejąc się z jego protestów.  
\- No co? Po prostu staram się być efektywny, nim zabraknie nam ciepłej wody. Co nastąpi lada chwila.  
Skończywszy się myć, wyszedł spod prysznica, czując, jak woda robi się chłodniejsza, tak jak przewidział. Sam był tuż za nim. Podając mu ręcznik, Dean zaczął się wycierać drugim. Kiedy tylko Sam odwrócił się plecami, Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo, zwinął ręcznik i uderzył Sama w pośladki. Roześmiał się radośnie na jego okrzyk i uciekł z łazienki. Wciąż był na pół mokry, kiedy zerknął przez drzwi, trzymając ręcznik w gotowości bojowej i oczekując odwetu ze strony kochanka.  
\- Myślisz, że to zabawne? – prychnął Sam, wychodząc za Deanem i śmiejąc się, kiedy zobaczył, że tamten jest gotów na rewanż.  
– Dobra, będzie gorzej, bo teraz nie będziesz się spodziewał, kiedy... Próbował sięgnąć, ale tamten zablokował cios ręcznikiem.  
– Jak powiedziałem – Sam wziął ręcznik i skończył się wycierać. – Kiedy będziesz się tego najmniej spodziewał. Może gdyby nie był tak obolały, postarałby się bardziej.  
Cofając się w stronę łóżka, usiadł i otwarcie podziwiał widok przed sobą.  
\- Powinieneś podnieść ręcznik – wskazał podbródkiem na Deana.  
– Bardzo powoli – dodał z wyraźnym dwuznacznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ha, żebyś mógł mi sprzedać trafienie? Nie sądzę.  
Dean skończył się wycierać i niedbale rzucił ręcznik, podchodząc do Sam, pochylając się i całując, gdy tylko znalazł się dostatecznie blisko.  
– Ta szósta rano nadchodzi wielkimi krokami. A ty wykończyłeś, mnie - niewykańczalnego Winchestera, więc…  
Odchylił koce.  
– Jak myślisz, Martho, mógłbyś mnie ogrzać?  
Wspiął się na łóżko i położył na plecach, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. Gasząc światło, Sam przetoczył się w stronę Deana i bardziej niż chętnie położył głowę na jego piersi, okrywając go własnym ciałem niczym kocem.  
\- Myślę, że wolę, kiedy mówisz do mnie Sammy.  
Pocałował Deana nad sercem i uśmiechnął się z ustami tuż przy jego skórze.  
\- Ale ty, z taką ofertą, możesz mnie nazywać jak ci się podoba, a ja wciąż… przyjdę.  
Dean odkaszlnął.  
\- Ok, wobec tego zostanę przy Sammym. W większości.  
Chwilę później, kiedy oddech Deana wyrównał się, a ręka na plecach Sama rozluźniła, Sam odkrył, że jeszcze nie może zasnąć. Odezwał się cicho, tylko po to, by zrzucić z siebie ciężar.  
\- Dwie rzeczy. Tego popołudnia, kiedy wiedziałem, albo myślałem, że jest szansa… wiesz, że nie wydostanę się z tego żywy – przełknął ślinę. – Po raz pierwszy od dawna… wiedziałem, że Em jest bezpieczna. I wiem, że nie potrzebujesz jakiegoś dzieciaka non stop przy sobie, ale wiedziałem, że jeśli nie wrócę, zajmiesz się nią albo upewnisz, że będzie miała dobrze. Nigdy nie miałem takiego luksusu, nigdy wcześniej nikomu tak nie ufałem. A po drugie, ja… przepraszam, że tego nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, że wciąż się nie dowiedziałeś…  
Przysunął się bliżej.  
– Deanie Winchester, kocham cię, naprawdę.  
Chwilę później powieki Sama opadły, a we śnie mocniej przygarnął się do Deana.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean jęknął cicho, kiedy niezwykle przejęta sześciolatka wspięła się na łóżko i zaczęła nim potrząsać, wołając „Św. Mikołaj był tutaj, św. Mikołaj był tutaj! Proszę pana Deana, niech pan wstaje!” Otwierając jedno oko, zobaczył, że jest za piętnaście siódma. Ha, znaczy najwyraźniej pozwolili mu pospać.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, wstaję, pędzę, lecę. Pan Dean będzie na dole za minutkę.  
Poczuł mokre całusy na policzku i mała zniknęła, zbiegając po schodach i krzycząc do taty, że pan Dean wstaje. Ziewając i przeciągając się, odrzucił przykrycie i ubrał się. Ogolił na sucho, próbując się jakoś dobudzić. Schodząc po schodach, poczuł zapach kawy.  
\- Nie ma otwierania prezentów, jeśli nie czeka na mnie kubek kawy! – zawołał, będąc już na dole.  
\- Nie byłbym bardziej przejęty, gdybym musiał czekać na rozżarzonych węglach – wykrzyknął Sam z kuchni, już szykując mu kawę.  
\- Tatusiu! – Emily zbeształa go, tańcząc dookoła choinki, póki w salonie nie pojawił się Dean, a wówczas złapała go a rękę.  
– Patrz, św. Mikołaj zahaczył się ubraniem – powiedziała, pokazując długą czerwoną nitkę zwieszającą się z ekranu kominka. – I zjadł ciasteczka i nakruszył.  
Chichocząc, mała wskazała na okruszki na podłodze.  
\- Ach! – wykrzyknęła, ciągnąc Deana za rękę do drzwi wyjściowych. – Widziałam ślady kopyt reniferów na…  
Nagle stanęła pod drzwiami i rozkrzyżowała ręce, by nie mógł ich otworzyć.  
\- Nieważne – powiedziała dokładnie tym samym tonem, co Sam.  
\- I… dajmy panu Deanowi trzy minuty spokoju – podsunął jej Sam, stawiając dwa parujące kubki z kawa na stoliku, a potem podchodząc do Deana, by go pocałować, mimo wielkich oczu ze strony córki.  
\- Jestem zdziwiony, że Rumsfeld nie posprzątał po Mikołaju – powiedział Dean, odwzajemniając pocałunek, a później, rzuciwszy podejrzliwe spojrzenie na drzwi, postanowił, że pozwoli im zachować tajemnicę, dopóki nie nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. Usadowił się na kanapie i wziął kubek z kawą. Biorąc łyk, westchnął szczęśliwy. O tak, tego mu właśnie było potrzeba.  
\- Emily, przynieś tacie płaską paczkę i to małe pudełeczko ode mnie – poprosił. – A później wybierz dla siebie ze dwa prezenty, może jeden ode mnie lub taty, a drugi od św. Mikołaja.  
\- Tak! – pisk małej przeszył powietrze, gdy wróciła pod choinkę i wyciągnęła spod niej kilka paczek. Spojrzała na Sama i wybrała jeden z prezentów od Deana, a na jego skinięcie głową wróciła pod choinkę i przyniosła cały zestaw, kładąc wszystko na stoliku do kawy. Z błyszczącymi oczyma trzymała w rękach jeden z prezentów.  
\- Mogę otworzyć, mogę, mogę?  
\- Raz, dwa, trzy… teraz! – zawołał Sam, wyczuwając ciężar własnych paczek i próbując zgadnąć, co w nich jest, jednocześnie spoglądając na rozjaśnioną twarz Em, która niecierpliwie rozrywała świąteczny papier.  
\- Ty też, Dean, otwieraj – rzucił, delikatnie rozwijając papier ze swojej płaskiej paczuszki. – Zgaduję, że to „Przewodnik po demonach, wampirach i gulach dla opornych”?  
Dean zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie, ale może powinienem zdobyć dla ciebie coś podobnego – odpowiedział, rozrywając swój papier z takim samym entuzjazmem, co Emily. Próbował obserwować Sama, gdy ten otwierał paczkę z dokumentami, ale oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy spojrzał na oprawione w ramki zdjęcie jego samego z tatą i Bobbym. Gardło niemal mu się ścisnęło, gdy przebiegł palcami po szkle. Spojrzał na Sama z wdzięcznością.  
\- Dzięki.  
Sam uśmiechnął się.  
\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś postawić zdjęcia na kominku, zamiast chować je w szufladzie. I wiem już, dlaczego tak bardzo podoba ci się mój samochód, albo dlaczego tak bardzo podobam ci się ja, ze względu na samochód – rzucił Deanowi znaczące spojrzenie, a później wyciągnął dokumenty z koperty.  
Sam ledwo zauważył okrzyki zachwytu Emily na widok lalki, jaką Dean jej podarował i to jak rzuciła się go przytulić, bo wpatrywał się w akty urodzenia, karty ubezpieczenia, a nawet nowe prawo jazdy. Dean się postarał. Zrobił dla nich wszystko, co mógł, co nie powinno Sama zdziwić, ale zastanawiał się, do ilu ludzi, którzy byli mu coś winni Dean musiał zadzwonić i ile go to kosztowało… by zdobyć to wszystko tak szybko. Obmyła go radość pomieszana z bólem. To był ich bilet do wolności, ale także przypomnienie, że niedługo znowu będą sami.  
Poczekał na Emily, by dostać od niej całusa, po którym usiadła z powrotem na podłodze, otwierając kolejny prezent, a potem skrzyżował spojrzenie z Deanem, który spoglądał na niego badawczo.  
\- Nawet nie wiem, jak ci za to dziękować, jak można komuś podziękować za nowe życie?  
Nie potrafiąc lepiej wyrazić tego, co czuje, Sam przycisnął usta do ust Deana i pocałował go.  
\- To ty nas rozpuszczasz – powiedział, odrywając się, by zobaczyć jak Emily skacze dookoła salonu, tym razem pokazując edukacyjną grę elektroniczną, jaką przyniósł jej św. Mikołaj.  
\- Nie mogę jej wyciągnąć – poskarżyła się, walcząc z opakowaniem.  
\- Wyciągnę – obiecał Sam. – Przynieś kilka prezentów więcej.  
Kiedy mała pobiegła do choinki, Sam położył rękę na ramieniu Deana i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Owinięty wokół jej małego palca… Gwiazdorze.  
Odkaszlnął i zaczął otwierać mniejsze pudełeczko. Kładąc kolejną płaską paczkę na kolanach Deana, Emily otworzyła następne prezenty – pisaki, kredki i książeczki do kolorowania, wykrzykując z radości i prosząc o pomoc przy rozpakowywaniu z papieru. Za radą dziewczyn z salonu fryzjerskiego, które pomogły mu wybierać, Sam kupił małej zestaw lakierów do paznokci i błyszczyków do ust i stwierdził, że był to całkiem fajny pomysł, ale niemal się zakrztusił, kiedy Em zaofiarował się, że później pomaluje Deanowi paznokcie na różowo.  
\- Myślę, że twojemu tacie będzie ładniej z lakierem, dzięki – odparł Dean.  
Zobaczył, że Sam wyjmuje z pudełka kluczyki od pick-upa i spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
\- Naprawa impali jeszcze trochę potrwa, chociaż jeśli chcesz, zaczekaj. Pick-up pali galon benzyny na 35 mil, ma niezły silnik, a na tyle pakę przykrywaną usztywnianą plandeką na zamek, więc możesz przewozić nim mnóstwo rzeczy, które nie zamokną i nikt nie będzie widział, co przewozisz. Cały twój sprzęt do masażu z łatwością powinien się na nim zmieścić. Samochód nie rzuca się w oczy i niewiele osób go zapamięta. Tablice rejestracyjne powinny przyjść w ciągu kilku dni. Jest już twój, papiery są na ciebie. A gdybyś chciał mi sprzedać impalę…. dobrze się nią zajmę.  
Oczy Sam zwilgotniały. Podniósł palec, powstrzymując Emily przed rzuceniem zabawek i podbiegnięciem do niego.  
\- Łzy ze szczęścia, Em – uspokoił ją przez ściśnięte gardło, przełknął, a potem objął Deana i pocałował go w szyję.  
– Gdybyś nas kiedyś odwiedził, chciałem cię poprosić … żebyś wziął impalę ze sobą – powiedział ochryple, obejmując go mocniej. – Lepiej, żebyś nie miał więcej niespodzianek, bo nie sądzę, bym potrafił je znieść.  
Całując go raz jeszcze, wolno wyplątał się z jego objęć i otarł oczy.  
\- Myślę… myślę, że św. Mikołaj przyniósł kilka rzeczy, nie tylko… nie wszystko jest ode mnie – odpowiedział Dean, samemu czując, że dusi go w gardle. – Tylko żebyś … żebyś wiedział, mój tata miał na imię John, a moja mama Mary.  
Wskazał na akty urodzenia.  
\- Campbell to panieńskie nazwisko moje matki.  
Pochylił się nad prezentem, który podała mu Emily, otworzył go i znalazł oprawione w ramki zdjęcie rodziców i siebie jako małego chłopca. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach.  
\- Teraz, kiedy na nie spojrzę, pomyślę o nich, ale także i o was, dzięki.  
Dean pokazał Emily prostokątne pudełko dla niej i prezent „od św. Mikołaja” dla Sama. Patrzył, jak mała otwiera paczkę z ciężarówką. Na boku holownika namalował napis Singer Salvage, używając farb, jakie wziął do zestawu modeli samochodów dla Sama.  
\- Jak pana ciężarówka, proszę pana Deana! Patrz, tatusiu! – wykrzyknęła z radością Em.  
Dean uśmiechnął się, bo bał się, że małej nie spodoba się prezent „dla chłopaków”.  
\- Wygląda na to, że elfy św. Mikołaja namalowały na niej Singer Salvage – powiedział. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc, jak Sam otwiera zestaw modeli samochodowych wraz z klejem modelarskim i farbami do malowania.  
\- A widzisz, nawet św. Mikołaj wie, że musisz się nauczyć części i jestem pewien, że to ci w tym pomoże.  
Sam potrząsnął głową, gdy oboje z Emily obiecali, że pomogą mu poznać części samochodowe. Wyglądało na to, że musiał się zgodzić. Dean podniósł ostatnią paczkę i otworzył ją. Czarna, flanelowa koszula.  
\- Wspaniała, dziękuję wam.  
Od razu włożył ją na siebie. Leżała jak ulał.  
\- Sam, może pomożesz Emily w odpakowaniu zabawek, a ja podgrzeję w piekarniku bułki z nadzieniem i słodkie bułeczki i przygotuję Em gorącą czekoladę.  
Zaniósł oba oprawione w ramki zdjęcia na kominek i po przestawieniu kilku rzeczy, ustawił je jak należy. Dobra, żadnych więcej świąt Bożego Narodzenia, postanowił. Są cholernie zbyt zasmucające.  
\- Proszę pana Deana – mała przemierzyła salon na czworakach, by przy wstawaniu wesprzeć się o jego nogi. – Teraz musi pan wyjść na zewnątrz. Prooooszę.  
Chwytając koc, Sam wstał i owinął go wokół małej, a potem podniósł ją w ramionach.  
\- Dobrze ci radzę, lepiej się zgódź i zrób, o co prosi.  
\- Teraz, ha? – westchnął Dean. Jedno spojrzenie na pełne prośby oczy dziewczynki i stwierdził, że po prostu nie potrafi powiedzieć „nie”. – Dobrze. Dajcie mi włożyć buty.  
Podszedł do kanapy i włożył buty, a później zdjął płaszcz z wieszaka  
\- Dobra, prowadź. Co powinienem zobaczyć na zewnątrz prócz śladów kopyt reniferów św. Mikołaja?  
Mała zachichotała i wierciła się w ramionach Sama, gdy ten otwierał drzwi i wynosił ją na zimno. Oddech natychmiast zmienił się w obłoczek pary, było piekielnie zimno. Na tarasie faktycznie widać było ślady kopyt, ale podekscytowana mała popatrzyła na zwykle pusty ganek i z powrotem na Deana. Dean wyszedł, spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazywała Emily i zamarł ze zdumienia. Z łańcuchów zwieszała się biała werandowa huśtawka, powoli kołysząc na lekkim wietrze. Podszedł do ławki. Nie było na niej śladu śniegu, co znaczyło, że Sam musiał ją zawiesić tego ranka. Dean usiadł na huśtawce, zauważając, że była wystarczająco wygodna dla trzech osób.  
\- Dziękuję, to po prostu… będę jej używał i wiem, że Rummy też ją pokocha. Skąd do diabła ją wytrzasnęliście? I Sam, nie powinieneś wydawać na nią pieniędzy. Nie trzeba było.  
Gdy zobaczył, że Dean jest przeszczęśliwy, Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nie wydałem pieniędzy… po prostu ją naprawiłem.  
\- Bawiliśmy się w łowców skarbów – dodała Emily, wyrywając się w stronę Deana, więc Sam posadził ją na kolanach mężczyzny i podwinął koc pod gołe stopy.  
\- Jest z podwórza za domem – Sam skinął w stronę złomowiska. - Każdy ganek powinien mieć huśtawkę do bujania.  
\- I wyryliśmy na oparciu nasze imiona, E i S, więc nigdy nas nie zapomnisz. Prawda, tato?  
\- Prawda.  
Sam potrząsnął głową, gdy jego oczy spotkały się z oczyma Deana.  
\- Wierz mi, dziecino, nie sądzę, byś musiała się o to martwić – odpowiedział tamten, przytulając ją mocniej. – Tak, zdecydowanie nie powinnaś.  
Trzymał ją tak przez chwilę, delikatnie kołysząc się na huśtawce. Przełknął głośno, a później wstał, trzymając Emily w objęciach.  
\- A więc jesteście gotowi na gorącą czekoladę i bułeczki cynamonowe?  
\- Chodźmy.  
Sam wszedł za nimi do środka, lecz jeszcze przez ramię spojrzał na wciąż lekko kołyszącą się huśtawkę. Wyobraził sobie Deana huśtającego się na niej w cieplejsze wieczory. Zamknął za wszystkimi drzwi i roztarł zziębnięte ręce.  
W środku było miło i ciepło, choć nie miało to nic wspólnego z ogniem na kominku, a wszystko z mężczyzną i dzieckiem, którzy kręcili się na środku salonu i śmiali z czystej radości.  
*  
Po lekkim śniadaniu Sam od razu zabrał się za świąteczny obiad. Ostrzegł resztę, że jeśli tylko wejdą do kuchni, znajdzie im coś do roboty i wcale nie żartował – o czym Dean z Emily przekonywali się na własnej skórze, kiedy tylko odważali się zajrzeć do środka, aby zapytać, co tak pięknie pachnie. W piekarniku piekł się indyk, na kuchence stały garnki i naczynia z dodatkami, a jabłka w cieście dla Deana wyglądały naprawdę nieźle, chociaż Sam musiał je przed nim chronić.  
Późnym popołudniem Sam zasnął na kanapie w salonie, kompletnie niepomny na fakt, że Emily namawia Deana, by ten pobawił się z nią nowymi zabawkami. Poprosiła także, by pokazał jej jak działa elektroniczna gra, którą św. Mikołaj podarował tacie, ale szybko zdecydowała, że jest nudna. W końcu przyszła za Deanem do kuchni i obserwowała, jak zaglądał pod pokrywki.  
\- Jestem głodna, jesteś głodny?  
\- Ja zawsze jestem głodny – odpowiedział Dean. Spojrzał na mały, czerwony patyczek, który powinien wyskoczyć, kiedy indyk będzie gotowy, jakby jego spojrzenie miało mu w tym pomóc, po czym zamknął drzwiczki od piekarnika i westchnął.  
\- Jeszcze nie – stwierdził rozczarowany. – Nakryjemy do stołu? Może to przekona indyka, że jesteśmy gotowi do obiadu i podchodzimy do tego poważnie.  
Zaczął otwierać szafki kuchenne, ale nagle zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.  
\- Dla twojego taty zróbmy to jak należy. Ciężko nad wszystkim pracował, więc nakryjmy stół wyjątkowo i świątecznie.  
Pomyślał przez chwilę i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Przynieś papier konstrukcyjny, który podarował ci św. Mikołaj i nowe kredki. Bądź cichutko i nie obudź taty.  
Emily wróciła w mgnieniu oka. Dean wziął czerwoną kartkę, złożył ją parę razy i powycinał kilka małych kółek, a później wybrał złotą kartkę i wyciął większe koła.  
\- Zrób z nich ozdoby, mała, domaluj gwiazdki, bałwanki i co tylko zechcesz.  
Wyszedł na zewnątrz i niemal przebiegł się do najbliżej rosnącego świerku, ścinając z niego trzy małe gałęzie. Wrócił do ciepłego domu i związał gałązki ze sobą, układając w szklanym wazonie, który wypełnił srebrną folią i skrawkami kolorowego papieru, a z biurka przyniósł garść spinaczy.  
\- Kiedy skończysz kolorować, dziecino, rozchyl je w ten sposób.  
Pokazał Emily jak rozginać spinacze, by nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Na górze w szafie na pościel znalazł czerwone prześcieradło i kilka bladozielonych ręczników. Zniósł je na dół, zdjął wszystko ze stołu w jadalni i nakrył go prześcieradłem, a później rozłożył ręczniki w roli podkładek pod talerze. Zajrzał do kredensu i wyciągnąwszy stertę książek i papierów, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Ostrożnie wyciągnął najlepszą chińską porcelanę żony Bobby’ego, wybierając jedynie te naczynia, które, jak sądził, będą im potrzebne. Szybko je umył, ustawił na stole i dołożył srebrne sztućce. Sam znalazł wcześniej kilka świeczników i je wyczyścił je, więc także trafiły na stół. Emily przybiegła do jadalni i pociągnęła go za nogawkę spodni.  
\- Wszystko gotowe, proszę pana Deana – wyszeptała. Dean uśmiechnął się i dołączył do niej w kuchni. Nabił papierowe ozdoby na spinacze i dał małej, by powiesiła je na ich małej, przygotowanej na świąteczny stół „choince”. Nalegała, że powinna mieć gwiazdkę, więc zrobił niezbyt foremną gwiazdę z folii aluminiowej. Sprawdził, co z indykiem i szeroko uśmiechnął się do Emily.  
\- Gotowy, ale myślę, że powinien jeszcze kilka minut postać.  
Wyciągnął indyka i postawił na blacie, a później włożył do piekarnika bułeczki i podgrzał naczynia z wciąż ciepłymi dodatkami. Poprosił Emily, by zaniosła na stół kilka drobniejszych rzeczy - masło, sól i pieprz. Na środku stołu ustawił stroik i zaczął znosić z kuchni wszystkie potrawy przygotowane przez Sama, część w naczyniach do zapiekania, a część na półmiskach z chińskiej porcelany. W końcu pokroił indyka, układając plastry na porcelanowym talerzu. Przynosząc indyka i bułeczki, spojrzał na Emily pytająco.  
\- Nie zapomniałem o czymś? Mała potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Ładnie wygląda – oznajmiła z pełną aprobatą, a później podała mu gumkę do włosów.  
– Możesz mi zrobić koński ogon?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się do Deana plecami, czekając. Mężczyzna o mało nie plasnął się ręką w czoło. Przecież wciąż nie podarował jej sukienki i butów! Kiedy naprawił rozdarcie i wypolerował buciki, zupełnie zapomniał zawinąć je w papier świąteczny.  
\- Mogę zrobić o wiele więcej, ale musisz być cichutko, dobrze? Idź do pokoju, zaraz przyjdę.  
Patrząc za nią, w przelocie zastanowił się, czy bywały momenty, kiedy mała porusza się inaczej niż pędem. Wyjął sukienkę ze świątecznego opakowania, które rankiem planował wręczyć Em i przyniósł do sypialni dla gości.  
\- Jak myślisz? Czy tata chciałby cię w niej zobaczyć podczas świątecznego obiadu?  
Na widok sukienki mała zaniemówiła, sięgając i dotykając jej z nabożeństwem.  
\- Jak suknia księżniczki. Więc tacie na pewno się spodoba – stwierdziła. Natychmiast zaczęła zdejmować z siebie koszulkę, nie mogąc się doczekać, by włożyć sukienkę, nim Sam się obudzi. Stając z rękoma wyciagniętymi w górę, poczekała aż Dean pomoże jej przeciągnąć ją przez głowę.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że czerwony to kolor sukienki na święta? – spytała, otulona aksamitem.  
\- Szczęśliwy traf. Przymierz buciki.  
Były jakieś pół numeru za duże, ale Dean i tak był zadowolony, że mniej wiecej trafił. Kiedy Em była gotowa, spiął jej włosy w upragniony koński ogon, a sam pozapinał guziki i poprawił czarną koszulę, którą mu rano podarowali.  
\- A więc, panno Emily, dobrze wyglądam?  
Dziewczynka obejrzała go od stóp do głowy.  
\- Acha, wyglądasz przystojnie.  
Zrobiła krok w stronę drzwi, lecz zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego.  
\- Proszę pana Deana? Ożeni się pan ze mną?  
Dean zagapił się na śliczną, małą dziewczynkę oczyma jak spodki i z otwartymi ustami, chociaż nie zdołał wypowiedzieć słowa. Ha, to zdecydowanie jego pierwsze oświadczyny. Nigdy jeszcze żadna sześciolatka nie poprosiła go o rękę.  
\- Uch, myślę, hm, może kiedy będziesz trochę starsza… - wyjąkał, nie wiedząc jak jej powiedzieć, że nie może się z nią ożenić.  
\- OK, ale mam już 5 lat – przypomniała mu mała. – I z moim tatą też? Ożenisz się z nami? On już jest starszy.  
\- To nie tak, że… na pewno powiem tacie, że pytałaś, dobrze? – odpowiedział w końcu Dean. Czy chciał, żeby Sam został? Tak. Nie tylko “tak”, ale “tak” jak jasna cholera. Jednak, chociaż Dex trafi do więzienia, nie znaczy, że nie miał kontaktów i możliwości poza więziennymi murami, a kto wie, może się jakoś wyłga z przyczyn proceduralnych i sztuczek adwokata. Dla Sama i Emily nie było tutaj całkowicie bezpiecznie. Wiedzieli o tym obaj z Samem. Ale przecież mógłby nauczyć go walczyć, strzelać, może…  
\- Idź, obudź tatę, nim obiad wystygnie – poprosił Em, marząc o tym, by spełniło się niemożliwe. Żeby ta dwójka mogła z nim zostać.  
Widząc jak Dean posmutniał, Emily uścisnęła go za rękę.  
\- W porządku, nie musisz się z nami ożenić – szepnęła i wybiegła z sypialni, przebiegając przez salon w stronę kanapy. Za duże buciki zsuwały się odrobinę i robiły mnóstwo hałasu, stukając o drewnianą podłogę.  
\- Tatusiu – mała użyła pasma włosów, które już zdążyło wymknąć się spod gumki, by połaskotać go nim w nos.  
\- Mmm – mruknął Sam i otworzył jedno oko. – Mamy w domu stado koni?  
\- Nieee! Wielkie, hałasujące buciki – zaśmiała się Em, ciagnąc go za rękę. – Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę, musisz wstać.  
\- Acha, dobrze. Jedzenie ładnie pachnie. O Boże, musicie być głodni – przejął się Sam, siadając z nagła i czując się winny, że zasnął. Zamrugał. – Cóż, czy nie wyglądasz przepięknie? Czyżby Dean spiął ci włosy?  
Uniósł brew i spojrzał na Deana, który stał przy stole w jadalni i zapalał świece.  
\- Ileż ukrytych talentów – powiedział, wstając z kanapy. Zobaczył nakryty stół i podchodząc bliżej, otworzył usta ze zdumienia.  
\- Jak pięknie… przygotowaliście to wszystko sami? I popatrzcie tylko na stroik. Ktoś ma w sobie odrobinę z Marthy Stewart – droczył się z Deaem, obejmując go ramieniem i całując w policzek. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko przespałem, ale… rany, po prostu rany.  
Wygładził zagniecenia na własnej koszuli.  
\- Powinniśmy zrobić sobie zdjęcie komórką.  
\- Bobby miał aparat – przypomniał sobie Dean, podchodząc do szafy. Wiedział, że Bobby miał ich kilka, ale zadziałał pierwszy, który znalazł, więc nie szukał dalej. Szybko wymienił baterie i włączył aparat. Ustawiając na półce, stwierdził, że jest na właściwej wysokości i po chwili rozpracowywania przycisków, włączył opóźniony wyzwalacz i pospiesznie dołączył do Sama i Emily, zagarniając małą po drodze.  
\- Dobra, uwaga, patrzymy w obiektyw i mówimy „renifer”.  
Błysnęła lampa. Dean sprawdził, jak wyszło i pokazał im polaroidową fotkę.  
\- I co sądzicie?  
\- Doskonałe. Może zrobimy jeszcze jedno, dla ciebie? – podsunął Sam, zabierając pierwsze zdjęcie jako swoje. Dean rzucił mu zwodniczo łagodny uśmiech.  
\- Taa, dobrze – zgodził się, mrugając do niego znacząco. Raz jeszcze ustawił aparat, posadził sobie Emily na biodrze, złapał Sama za przód koszuli i przyciągnął do siebie, całując, póki nie zabłysnął flesz samozywalacza. Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.  
\- Taa, drugie z całą pewnością jest moje.  
\- Ty i te twoje plakaty na ścianę – wymamrotał Sam, czekając, aż Dean pokaże mu zdjęcie. Zachwycili się nim razem z Emily. Sam zdecydowanie żałował, że nie poczekał, by wybrać między dwoma fotografiami, a sądząc z wyrazu twarzy Deana, tamten czytał mu w myślach.  
\- Możesz je dla mnie zeskanować – podpowiedział, pomagając Emily usadowić się przy stole. - Serio, oboje wspaniale to przygotowaliście.  
Wziął serwetkę i założył pod szyją Em, utykając rogi za kołnierzykiem.  
\- Nie chcesz pobrudzić tej pięknej sukienki, prawda?  
Kiedy w końcu usiadł przy stole, Dean już podawał im indyka.  
\- Pokrojony jak przez prawdziwego kucharza – pochwalił Sam, zabierając talerz i dokładając dodatki dla Emily. Uważnie obserwował Deana, myśląc sobie, jak tamten dobrze wyglądał, robiąc coś tak zwyczajnego jak zajmowanie się rodziną i że było w nim więcej niż jedynie twardy „zły chłopiec”, znacznie więcej. Em nuciła cicho pod nosem, a że była to rymowanka o tym, jak „tata i Dean siedzą na drzewie”, Sam parsknął. Tak, jasne, oboje spojrzeli na niego.  
\- No co? Tylko się zamyśliłem – powiedział nieco obronnym tonem, pospiesznie podając im kukurydzę i nadzienie do indyka. Dean uśmiechnął się do Emily, która odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
\- Przez ciebie tata buja w obłokach – zaśmiał się Dean, odkładając porcelanowy talerz z indykiem, nakładając sobie to i owo z dodatków i dzieląc się z Samem. Później, co chwilę spoglądał na tamtego, zwłaszcza, kiedy żartowali z Emily. Serce bolało go na samą myśl o tym, że wyjadą, pewnie niedługo po tym, jak przyjdą tablice rejestracyjne do pick-upa. Mógł mieć nadzieję na kolejną burzę śnieżną, ale tylko opóźniłaby to, co nieuchronne, a pożegnanie stałoby się jeszcze trudniejsze.  
Chciał poprosić Sama, by został. Nie, on poprosi Sama, by został, zdecydował nagle. Ale nie w obecności Emily. Nie chciał, by było jej smutno, gdyby Sam odpowiedział, że nie mogą. Obaj wiedzieli, że wraz z Em nie powinni tutaj zostawać, co nie zmieniało faktu, że Dean chciał, by zostali. Więc zapyta, przynajmniej po to, by Sam wiedział, że Dean o tym marzy. Rozglądając się po domu Bobby’ego – wciąż uważał go za dom Bobby’ego, mimo że od dobrych kilku lat oficjalnie należał do niego – pomyślał, że w sumie mógłby wyjechać, zostawić go innemu emerytowanemu łowcy, by szukał po księgach i odbierał telefony. Pewnie chwilę by to zajęło, ale kogoś by znalazł. Naprawiłby impalę i… nie mógłby jej zabrać. Ale przecież miał mustanga, mógł przy nim popracować, by wyglądał jak należy.  
Tak, to plan awaryjny, postanowił sobie w myśli. Ale nic im nie powie, póki nie upewni się, że plan ma jakieś szanse powodzenia, a Sam w ogóle chciałby, by do nich dołączył.  
Emily obserwowała Deana spod rzęs, póki nie zjadł przynajmniej z czterech kęsów nadzienia, a wtedy nachyliła się nad stołem i szepnęła konspiracyjnie.  
\- Właśnie jesz seler. Mówiłam ci, że tata jest podstępny.  
Zaśmiała się i usiadła prosto, wbijając widelec w indyka i pakując do buzi zbyt duży kawałek mięsa.  
\- I brokuły – dodał Sam, by dolać oliwy do ognia, śmiejąc się do Deana. – Naucz się je kochać, Dean, naucz się je kochać. Nie zaszkodzą ci.  
\- Stary, nie dam ci więcej robić zakupów – mruknął Dean. – Jadam zieleninę. Sałatę. I lubię groszek. Jem groszek. Kukurydzę. Cebulę, zieloną i czerwoną paprykę. Pomidory. Widzisz, jadam mnóstwo warzyw. Nawet marchewki, kiedy mam na obiad zapiekankę. Za niektórymi nie przepadami i tyle. A ty, za to, że zmusiłeś mnie do jedzenia brokułów, pozmywasz naczynia.  
Sam odkaszlnął.  
\- Sałata nie jest odży…  
\- …wcza! – dokończyła za niego Emily.  
\- A kukurydza i pomidory nie są wa..  
\- …rzywami.  
\- A brokuły i seler są bardzo…  
Emily spojrzała na tatę pytająco.  
\- Zdro… - podpowiedział.  
\- …zdrowe!  
\- I sprawiają, że jest się…  
\- …. silnym.  
Uśmiechając się, mała dalej zajadała nadzienie.  
\- Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, mogę poszukać informacji o zawartości żelaza i składników odżywczych i w jaki sposób warzywa przedłużają nam życie – zaoferował się Sam, dobrze wiedząc, że Dean raczej wolałby pozwolić Emily, by pomalowała mu paznokcie na różowo, niż wysłuchać jego wykładu. Dean spojrzał na oboje, czując się zapędzony w kozi róg. Prychnął łagodnie i potrząsnął głową, zabierając się za kolejny kęs nadzienia.  
*  
Emily radośnie bawiła się w salonie nową lalką, więc Dean pomógł Samowi włożyć wszystko, co zostało do lodówki i przygotował naczynia do mycia.  
\- Sam… - zaczął, odwrócony do mężczyzny plecami. Westchnął, próbując zebrać się na odwagę i zapytać, przewidując, że zostanie odrzucony. – Zastanawiałem się, czy…  
Nie, nie ma mowy, żeby się odwrócił i spojrzał na Sama. Nie potrafił.  
\- …czy ty i Emily nie chcielibyście tutaj zostać? Wiesz, na jakiś czas. Uch, zamieszkać tutaj. Ze mną.  
\- Hm? Jesteśmy…  
Mokry widelec wypadł Samowi z ręki i stuknął o dno zlewu. Zakręcając wodę i wycierając ręce, odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą napięte plecy Deana, który odkładał wytarte naczynia do szafki.  
\- Dean?  
Położył mu rękę ramieniu i pociągnął, by tamten się odwrócił. Nie mógł prosić go, by… mógł? Serce Sama zabiło mocniej. Myśląc, że pewnie źle zrozumiał, przechylił głowę.  
\- Na… na jak długo? Masz na myśli, do czasu rozprawy, czy…  
Skrzyżował ramiona w obawie przed rozczarowaniem, ale w jego oczach pojawiła się nieśmiała nadzieja. Dean spojrzał w przepełnione emocjami oczy Sama i poczuł, jak krew szybciej krąży mu w żyłach. Może? Czy on naprawdę? Nawet przy tym ryzyku?  
\- Jakby… hm, na tak długo jak zechcecie. Wiesz, parę…. uch, lat? Albo nawet kilkadziesiąt, albo jeszcze dłużej.  
Był przygotowany na to, że Sam powie „nie”, nie mogą. To zbyt niebezpieczne, sto tylko sen na jawie. I tak było. Wiedział o tym. Ale i tak wstrzymał oddech. Na ustach Sama pojawił się uśmiech. Zrobił krok w stronę Deana.  
\- Masz na myśli… naprawdę. Ty, ja i Emily?  
Robiąc kolejny krok, spojrzał mu w twarz i objął w pasie.  
– Tak, tak, Dean, naprawdę, bardzo bym chciał – odpowiedział bez tchu. – Ale… jesteś pewien? Nie będzie łatwo, wiem. Pewnie wywrócimy twój świat do góry nogami i może też być niebezpiecznie, znaczy….  
Przygryzł dolną wargę, by zatrzymać potok słów, z całego serca mając nadzieję, że to dzieje się naprawdę.  
\- Tak, mam na myśli, żebyś został, zamieszkał ze mną. Oczywiście Emily także. Już wywróciliście mój świat do góry nogami i… cóż, nie jest tak źle, wiesz?  
Dean odkaszlnął, kiedy Sam wspomniał, że „może być niebezpiecznie”.  
\- Sammy, przez większość życia polowałem na sukinsynów nie z tego świata. Myślę, że dam radę, ale nie tylko ty masz wrogów. Po drodze narobiłem sobie kilkoro nieprzyjaciół nadnaturalnej natury. Nigdy żaden za mną nie przyszedł, ale… nigdy nie wiadomo. I musimy pogadać o twoim fetyszu co do brokułów.  
\- Masz na myśli, o twojej fobii do brokułów – odbił piłeczkę Sam. – Tak.  
Pocałował Deana, powoli i z pasją, jakby od teraz tamten należał do niego, jakby nigdy nie chciał go wypuścić z objęć. Jakby byli jednością. Wydarł mu się cichy jęk i pocałował go jeszcze raz.  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Em. Wiem, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, przecież już cię kocha. Och – zaśmiał się zdławionym głosem. – Też cię kocham. Naprawdę i nie musisz nic na to odpowiadać. Też naprawdę.  
Przygarnął się do Deana mocniej, a mężczyzna namiętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
\- Już mnie spytała, czy bym się z nią nie ożenił. Z nią i z tobą. Więc nie sądzę, żeby miała coś przeciwko.  
Przyciągnął Sama bliżej i popatrzył mu w oczy.  
\- Zwykle nie mówię takich rzeczy. Nie za często. Ale nie miej wątpliwości, że cię ko…  
W tym momencie zadzwoniła komórka Deana. Zamknął oczy. Tego wieczoru nie miał zamiaru wyjeżdżać, chyba, że ktoś umierał albo coś w tym rodzaju. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni.  
\- Tak, szeryfie, co mogę dla pani zrobić?... Taa, tobie także…. Tak, są… żartujesz… naprawdę? Serio? Tak, absolutnie… Tak, naprawdę wstrząśnięty i rozdarty… Nie, można ich skreślić z listy… Dzięki, szeryfie, właśnie sprawiłaś, że są jeszcze weselsze – zaśmiał się na koniec. – Tak, w tym momencie jestem egoistycznym dupkiem… i tobie.  
Wyłączył komórkę i spojrzał na Sama.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że Dex założył, że gliniarze będą rozkojarzeni Gwiazdką i chyba byli, bo zdołał uciec z wiezienia, szpitala czy gdzie tam go trzymali. Złapali go, był uzbrojony, nie rzucił broni i w dodatku był na tyle głupi, by strzelić pierwszy. Dostał prezent na święta w postaci worka na ciało. Powiedziałem pani szeryf, że nie masz zamiaru brać udziału w rozprawie przeciwko tamtym dwóm rzezimieszkom. Pomyślałem, że jak nie będziesz im bruździł, później dadzą ci spokój.  
\- Dex… nie żyje? – Sam bezwładnie oparł się o blat. – Pewnie powinienem czuć… cokolwiek. Znaczy, żyłem z nim, ale… nic, zupełnie nic.  
Spojrzał w górę.  
– Tylko ulgę. I może odrobinę poczucia winy. Wiesz co? W porządku – wzruszył ramionami Sam, zrzucając to z siebie jednym gestem. – Dex miał rację, zmieniłem się. Dzięki tobie.  
Przechylił głowę.  
\- Więc co mówiłeś… wiesz, o rzeczach, których zwykle nie mówisz, bo chciałbym usłyszeć tę część raz jeszcze. Choćby jeden jedyny raz – uśmiechnął się, przyciągając Deana bliżej i przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach.  
Dean zmniejszył dystans między ich ustami i całował Sama bez tchu. W końcu wyszeptał.  
\- Kocham cię, Sammy. Teraz. Zawsze. Prócz momentów, kiedy karmisz mnie brokułami.  
Sam odkaszlnął ze śmiechem.  
\- Dean, mój tata miał rację. Impala ma w sobie coś ze starej miłosnej magii, dzięki niej cię znalazłem.  
Objął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku, a później uwolnił, złapał za rękę i wyciągnął z kuchni.  
\- Emily, pan Dean zmienił zdanie, powiedział „tak”.  
Słysząc jej pisk i łup łup za dużych bucików, gdy biegła w ich stronę, Sam uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
\- Najlepsze Boże Narodzenie ze wszystkich.  
\- Najlepszy prezent gwiazdkowy ze wszystkich – dodał Dean, przygarniając Emily i patrząc na nich oboje. – Rodzina.


End file.
